


To Catch a Fish

by WishingNova



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, More characters will be added along the way, Safe For Work, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, gotta have some angst folks nothin I can do about it, sfw, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 88,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingNova/pseuds/WishingNova
Summary: Ac·ci·dent: an event that happens by chance or that is without apparent or deliberate cause.Example of usage: It was an accident that you speared the Zora Prince with your fishing hook. What happens next, though, is anything but.A story of drabletts, chapters, and whatever else it takes to build up your relationship with the sushi prince in a dignified and fluffy manner. Take a load off and stick around.





	1. Captive

            “Blink twice if you’re being held captive.”

            You blinked, and stopped yourself from blinking again. “I…sorry?”

            The traveler leaned in closer. “Look, I know you’re scared. I don’t blame you. But I can get you out of here! Just trust me, and –“

            You held up your hand. Kindly, you smiled. “I’m sorry, I think you’ve misunderstood. The Zora aren’t holding me captive. I’m here by invitation of the Prince.”

            He didn’t believe you, you could tell. The leather squeaked on his satchel as his grip tightened. “I’ve heard about you – the Hylian making potions for them. There’s no way the Zora are compensating you for everything you do for them. They must be holding something over you. If you just come with me, I’ll get you to a town safely. I know some people; you won’t have to be afraid anymore.” This time, he reached for you. You took a step back.

            “Really sir, thank you for your concern, but I’m perfectly content here. I’m not a captive of anything, really. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other customers.” You moved away from the balking Hylian to a teenaged Zora, here for his father’s medicine. You took care of him, watching the Hylian from the corner of your eye as he moved away.

            “Poor sod doesn’t even think she’s a captive!” he murmured, walking back out into the Domain and down the path. You just shook your head. Of course you weren’t a captive. _The crazies are coming out early,_ you thought.

            “Hello Bazz! Ah, Veltra, how are you! I see your little one is –“

            You couldn’t help it. Your head whipped to the voice, and a smile lit up your face. Sidon walked into view, greeting others as he returned from his trip to Hyrule Castle. You told your feet to stay put; let his people greet him first. You’ll get your turn eventually.

            But it seemed he had different plans. While he did greet everyone briefly, he found your gaze and immediately made his way over. The guards saluted, a few Zoras bowed.

            You went to follow suit, for proprieties’ sake. “Glad to see you home, Prince.” You bowed deeply, peaking up through your hair just to see his reaction.

            His face soured a bit, and it made you smile. He took your hand gently, saying with reproach, “ _What_ did I tell you about calling me that?”

            Your smile turned impish. You straightened and your hip cocked out. “Oh, excuse me _Fishsticks_ , I thought you’d appreciate an actual greeting from me for once.”

            “There it is!” He gave your hand a squeeze. “Now everything is right in the world.” Then he turned…shy, almost. “I ah…brought something for you!”

            You blinked and looked at his hip as he pulled at a small sack hanging from it. He turned your still-held hand outward and dumped the sack upside down. A small hairpin fell out onto it. It was…beautiful. It looked like the rare silent princess flower, captured in glass form. You gasped, and he released you so that you could look at it. “Oh Sidon…”

            He cleared his throat. His smile was soft. “I…well, I know how much you love flowers. When I saw it, I immediately thought of you, and said ‘She must have it!’ because it would go so well with your hair and eyes and…” he cleared his throat again. Were his cheeks getting a little blue? “Well…ta-da!”

            You had yet to close your mouth. The blues and whites of the petals shone wonderfully with the glowing stones around you. The leaves were expertly crafted, and you rubbed a thumb over them just to see if they were real. Finally, you looked up. No, not just looked up – you ran around your counter and hugged your friend as hard and high as you could. “Thank you! Dear Hylia, this is…this is…” your cheeks flushed. _This is for me?_

            He returned your hug easily, though was careful to not squeeze too hard. “I’m so glad that you like it!”

            “Of course I do! I’ll like anything you give to me, you oaf!” He set you down, and you tucked a bit of hair behind your ear. “Would you mind putting it in?”

            And the Prince nodded eagerly, taking the pin out of your hand and gently tucking it in over your right ear. He brushed a few strands down (to smooth out your hair, he told himself), and his tail wagged happily behind his head. “There. I didn’t think you could get more beautiful, but here you are, proving me wrong.”

            You slapped his arm in embarrassment. “Oh stop it you flirt.” You smiled at his laugh, and tilted your head. “Thank you again. You’ll have to tell me how the trip went when you’re done with your father.”

            “Ah, yes! My father!” It was his wide eyes that made you wonder how he had forgotten to report to the king. He suddenly looked sheepish. “I suppose I should go then! Yes, well…” he stepped away, waving goodbye and barely dodging a run-in with the returned traveler standing in the doorway. “Oh, I apologize. Must pay attention to where I’m going!” He trotted away and toward the stairs. The traveler followed him with wide eyes.

            “That…that’s the _biggest_ fish I’ve ever seen…” he gasped.

            You turned away with a smile, going back behind the counter. Your fingers glided up to trace at the pin in your hair. You felt a blush work its way up your neck, and you sighed happily.

            Okay, so…maybe you were a captive of _one_ thing here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so Sidon is a sure great guy and I can't get these little stories out of my head so TAKE this I don't WANT it anymore!!!!!!!!
> 
> (Imma still write more tho imma still write)


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more toward the beginning/middle of the friendship, just fyi.

          It never took Sidon long to regret a quarrel with a friend, no matter the scale or the reason. Even as a child, he would tearfully come back to Bazz after a small spat with him and apologize the other boy’s fins off. He was truly a good, kind spirit, something he always strode to be to honor his sister’s memory.

          That being said, Sidon felt absolutely weighed down by guilt and sorrow as he floated closer to your hut, eyeing the flickering light coming from within with trepidation. His sigh brought bubbles to the surface of the pond. He absolutely had to speak with you. He had to apologize; it was tearing him apart the more he thought and overthought the fight that had occurred between you days ago. It…terrified him, made his stomach clench up. He was so certain that you would tell him to never return as soon as you saw him. Perhaps it was useless to try to say sorry. Perhaps he should…

 _No,_ he chastised, _that is not right._ You were still his friend, even if you may not think of him as such anymore. And he apologized to friends when in the wrong. So, with a big gulp of water, he sprung out of the pond and landed heavily on the bank.

          Your door was open, the shells and bottles hanging in front clinking quietly in the evening breeze. He stepped to the threshold, gently parting them and looking inside. You were covered in light and darkness at the far end of the hut, near a small boiling cauldron that was steaming reverently. The gentle _chop, chop, chop_ that came from you let him know that you were in the middle of preparing your evening meal. He bit the inside of his cheek nervously. Then, he took a breath. “_______?”

          You paused for a split second, looking up at the wall in front of you and an ear twitching. But then you looked back down and continued your cutting. Nothing. You didn’t turn. He nodded to himself. Yes, he supposed he didn’t deserve to see you at this point. But he still pressed on.

          “My friend…my words before were…unbefitting of a me. Less so to someone I care so deeply about.” The words wanted to catch in his throat. His breaths were short from anxiousness and worry. Lightly, he wondered if _this_ was what it felt like to drown. It certainly felt like it as you continued chopping on the counter, not looking at him.

          He continued on though. Clearing his throat, he swallowed. “You were right in saying that it was unfair for me to expect you to spill all of your past at my beckoning. I should not have let my anger get a hold of me. I –“ He stopped. You still had not acknowledged him. Placing carrots and mushrooms into the boiling stew over your fire by your side, and, barely, he caught the glimpse of your eyes brimming with tears.

          Not a moment of hesitation, Sidon took two great steps across the hut’s floor and embraced you. His own tears began forming. “I’m sor-“

          “AAAHHH!!”

          The poor prince hit his head against the roof of the hut in his surprise. You spun around, looking at him with wide eyes as he held his head in pain. “SIDON?!” you shrieked.

          He opened an eye. He felt hurt that you were scared, but then confused at your own bewilderment. “What is the matt-“

          “WHAT?!” you shouted.

          He blinked, hands slowly coming down. “What is it that –“

          “HUH? WHAT?” You cupped your ear.

          He winced at your volume. “Why are you _shouting_?”

          You held up a hand, then pointed at your ears. “HOLD ON, I CAN’T HEAR ANYTHING!” You turned away, digging at your ears and then pulling out two balls of cotton from them. You tossed them into the fire with a look of disgust, then turned back to Sidon. Your brows rose at his expression. “…What are you doing here so late?”

          “You…you didn’t hear a word I said, then?”

          You snorted. “No. There were some very…eehhh _lovey_ squirrels around my home earlier. Wouldn’t go away no matter how much I banged the pots. So I just stuffed my ears of cotton until they stopped.” Your head tilted, listening to the outside. “Hm. Seems they’ve gone to bed…but I’m not letting my guard down.” You returned to your counter, but then turned to him as a second thought. “Wait, how long were you trying to talk to me? Why didn’t you just…tap me on the shoulder? Why were you trying to _hug_ me?”

          Sidon sighed. “I…I came to apologize for my rude behavior the other day. When you turned just then, I saw you were in tears, and thought it was because of my words against you.”

          You blinked, hand slowly going up to your heart. “Oh…Sidon…” you smiled gently. “I’m not mad at you. I was just cutting some onions.” To prove it, you reached to the counter and held up a thin slice of purple onion out to him. “This one’s a strong one, it’s been making me tear up for twenty minutes.”

          He eyed the onion as it flopped in your pinched fingers. “I see,” he said quietly.

          Your sigh brought him back to your face. “Actually…I was making this stew as an apology…for you.”

          “Me?” he watched you turn back to the food. You picked up a wooden spoon, bringing it down into the boiling liquid and stirring. “Why would you…”

          Your look over your shoulder stopped him. Annoyed, disbelief, sorrow. “Sidon, I called you some awful things. Things that I should…never call a friend.” You cleared your throat, stirring faster. “I…I was honestly scared that…you hated me because of it. You didn’t come back after a few days.” Your shoulders sagged. “I sent a few bottles downstream to try and apologize. I really screwed up. I thought I had lost a really great friend, just because I couldn’t accept that you had some things you wanted to keep to yourself, like a _normal_ person.”

          His smile was one of relief. “I think that…we were both in the wrong. We both were demanding things of the other that…neither of us were prepared to tell right then.”

          “Still,” you sighed. “I felt awful. I _feel_ awful. So I decided to make you this and go downstream until I found you to give it to you.” You slowly turned to him. “Even if it took me all night…I’m _sorry,_ Sidon. I really do think of you as a very good friend.”

          He shook his head. He forwent his worry of thinking of you going down the river at night looking for him, and, instead, his hand came to your shoulder. “There will be no need of any of that. I apologize for my behavior, and I forgive you for yours, _______.”

          It was a relief to hear those words. You looked up at him with tears brimming. “These,” you sniffed, pointing at your eyes, “these are from the onions too. Just so you know.”

          He nodded obligingly. “Yes, so are mine.” He grinned at your chuckle, wiping at his own eyes as you did yours.

          You sniffed, then shook yourself all over to get out of the mood. “Well,” you stated. “Since we’re friends again, we should celebrate by eating this stew together. Outside, preferably, so that you don’t get a hunched back. Grab some bowls from the cupboard, will you?”

          Sidon did so with a smile. And as you both sat under the stars, sipping at your slightly burnt stew, you talked constantly and lapsed into silences so very comfortable for two kindred spirits. And you both reveled in such a very, very good friendship reborn.

          Granted, your shriek of “YOU’RE A _PRINCE?!_ ” nearly shattered his eardrums, but it was easily forgiven for a friend such as you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was gonna post this tomorrow but I got too excited
> 
> So! This little shindig is gonna definitely hop around in the reader's relationship with Sidon (because I have the attention span of a toad and can't do a chronological plot to save my life). So I'll put in the chapter summary where the particular chapter is going to 'be' in terms of the relationship. Hopefully that won't be annoying to anyone!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos you guys have given, it's been making my day seeing people like this too :) Have THE best day ever!!


	3. Travel (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

** Travel **

 

                “ _Must_ you go?”

                You rolled your eyes again, laughing. “Fishsticks, no matter how many times you ask, the answer will still be the same.” You tied your satchel up and turned to look at him. “So _please,_ stop asking.”

                _Moping_ was a mild term to describe Sidon’s state. He sighed in the water, bubbling it in thought. He couldn’t understand why you didn’t just live in the Domain for the winter. The warming pools would keep away the chill for you, and it’s not like they hadn’t hosted Hylians in the past – they had plenty that you could live off of: food, warm beds… “If,” he started, a new idea in his head, “If we were to build you a garden –“

                Sighing, you gathered up more supplies and walked to your horse. She nickered gently as you strapped more things to her sides. “Sidon, I have to go to the Gorons; they have ores I need for some of my potions come spring, and they have asked me to come anyway – or did you already forget about that courier from earlier?” You glanced at him with a sly smile.

                More bubbling. _No,_ he hadn’t forgotten. He just wished _now_ that he had turned the courier away somehow. At least before he could relay his message from the Goron Chief. Your potionmaking for the Zoras had spread to the Mountain, it seemed, and the Chief had asked for you to come spend the winter in Goron City to make potions for them. _Smart man,_ he grumbled, _he knows how Hylians love warmth in the winter._

                The Prince finally sighed in defeat when the last sack was flung over your shoulder, the door to your hut clicking locked behind you. “Fine. Yes, I suppose it can’t be helped.” He stepped out of the river and walked to you.

                “ _That’s_ the spirit!” you crowed. You even slapped him on the arm as you went by.

                He chuckled gently. “Yes, well,” his smile faded. He gently took your hand in his and knelt. “I suppose I know to work on my persuasion skills while you are gone, at least.”

                You laughed. “You’re right; you’ll have to work on them a _lot_ if you want to change my mind!” But he still looked so sad. You lifted a hand to his chin. “Hey, it’s only a few months, Fishsticks; it’s not like I’m going away forever.”

                “Just promise –“ he cleared his throat. Sighed. _Of course_ he knew you would come back…he had to tell himself that a million times before he continued. “Just promise that you’ll be safe. You’ll come back safe.” He squeezed your hand. “ _Please._ ”

                And you melted, just a bit. And in a hidden part of your heart, you cried _I will always come back to you._ But that would be too much to say at such a temporary parting – at least for you. You went to your tiptoes and chastely kissed his cheek. “You’re too sweet for your own good,” you declared, and tilted your head with a smile. “I will return safely, don’t worry – you won’t get rid of me _that_ easily, Prince.” Then you threw your arms open wide. “One last wet hug before I go?”

                His grin was infectious, and the water seeped into your clothes when his arms engulfed you.

                Later, as your horse clopped down the dirt path, you looked behind you and waved. “I’ll bring you a souviner!” You called.

                Sidon grinned. “Bring back yourself – that will be enough!” he stood and waved along the treeline. Your laugh made him smile all the more, and you called out one more farewell before turning back.

                The knot of worry in his stomach didn’t go away, even long after you rounded the bend out of sight, and he had returned to the Domain. It persisted into the night. He could hardly settle down in his resting pool, and, finally, gave up rest to look out the glowing arches of his home to watch the plumes of smoke rising from the distant Death Mountain.

                He knew you wouldn’t have reached it yet. You probably stopped for the night at the Foothill Stables if you made good time. If not, you’d be beside a fire, curled into your blankets and probably having a few Koroks snuggled around you as well.

                The thought made him smile, but he still worried – of Bokoblins lurching out of the darkness, of Lizalfos sending arrows through the air. He was just getting to worrying about a Hinox picking up your sleeping form in the dead of night when a small _peck_ came to his foot. He looked down in surprise. A small bird, lavender in color with long, curling tail feathers stared up at him, and cooed.

                “What’s this?” he asked, and slowly crouched down, lest he scare it away. It was a brave thing, though. It stood its ground as he inspected it, puffing out its chest. “You are a pretty thing,” he laughed, and it puffed its chest out more, even stretching a wing to show off. “What are you doing up so late?” he wondered.

                And on its leg, as it stretched it, he saw a small note and vial that scraped against the ground when the bird stood. Gently, he took the leg and pulled the paper and vial off. Unrolling the scrap, he found a smile at messy Korok handwriting:

**_I know you. Drink the vial and get some rest Prince. Stop worrying._ **

                He had to laugh. He’d quite forgotten how he’d mentioned to you that he worries silently whenever a friend goes away. A product of losing his mother and sister when they had travelled and not come back.

                He looked again at the bird. It had walked into his chambers while he was preoccupied, making itself at home among a few drying towels beside his pool. It didn’t give him any more regard as he walked toward it, simply turning its head and tucking it within its wing.

                Sidon figured this bird would be able to send messages to you – hence why it was so well-trained. It brought him a comfort, and he slowly slid back into the pool and drank the vial of purple liquid.

                His thoughts became cloudy quickly. The worry was forgotten. As he finally succumbed to sleep, he drifted away with the hopeful thoughts of more letters to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for all the kudos and comments guys! I appreciate every single one! :)
> 
> Woo I'm gonna go get some din din now bbooooiiiiii


	4. Snow (Travel pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

                The ash and soot stirred underfoot as you walked. It was sleepy, like winter had somehow still touched the volcano with its dreams, even as the hot springs bubbled themselves.

                You hefted the drilling staff over your shoulder, breathing in clean air through the kerchief tied around your nose and mouth. “This way,” you muttered, coming to a rock standing tall along the path. You hefted yourself up to start climbing.

                “H-Hey! ________! Be careful!”

                You rolled your eyes and continued climbing. “If I were as careful as you, Yunobo,” you grunted, taking another few steps up before stopping for a breath, “I’d never get anything done.”

                Yunobo came to the base of the rock and also started climbing. “Well, yeah, but, you just don’t know what’s on the other side of the rock!” he came up beside you quickly and continued to climb at your pace.

                You sighed quietly. _Yes I do,_ you thought glumly, _soot, rocks, and nothing green._ Shifting yourself up onto the top of the rock, you stared out at the landscape. _Oh look. Lava._ That’s _new._

                It had been easy the first couple of weeks on the Mountain. Beyond hot, to be sure, but it had excited you to be invited by the Chief to live in Goron City of the winter, as long as you made potions for them. The rupees were great, the Gorons even more so. Yunobo had become a welcome friend and helpful miner during your time here, often going out with you to collect the rarer minerals and such that you needed for your brews.

                But…it was strange. As time passed, the warmth became stifling, and the edge of a diamond poking out of a rock didn’t excite you as much. You found yourself drifting to cliffs that overlooked Hyrule more and more – seeing much of it covered in whites and cold blues as winter made its way through. You’d watch distant hawks searching for a wayward mouse, your eyes would trail the rivers that sometimes moved, and sometimes stood frozen. They would wind down, south, toward the mountains, toward a Domain that was surely too cold to stay in for the winter. _Surely._

                Your feet scrabbled down the other side of the rock. Yunobo followed, eyes shifting to see if any Lizalfos were hiding in plain sight. They could be tricky if they wanted to be. “Over there,” you said, leaning to keep gravity from pulling you down as you walked the slope. “Jade, for the Chief’s backache.” You came up to the glittering green cluster, and lowered the drill shaft down.

                Yunobo shifted nervously on his feet. “Maybe I should –“

                Yunobo was cut off by the loud _thwack_ of metal against rock. The green chips gathered at your feet, and soon you were sweating profusely from the effort. You did this for a few minutes before you had to stop to cool off. Your friend, quick to take up the mantel, began hammering at the jade in your stead. He was used to your quick but short bursts of mining now, even if he continually told you to let him do it.

                You sat down a few feet away in the shade of a ledge. As Yunobo’s mining droned into the background, you found yourself looking at the ash that had begun to pile in front of you. It was grey and white, like the ash of a burned-out campfire. But if you looked long enough, and zoned out far enough, you could see it as snow, perhaps a bit melted from the sun’s rays. And maybe you could even smell freshly caught fish roasting nearby, with a bigger, redder fish chattering your ear off about the ice, and how the colder water woke him up in the morning, or maybe a story about how he dove off the tallest waterfall in the Domain before he could even walk, or –

                “Oookay. I think we got enough!”

                Jerked out of your head, you looked around, surprised by how much later in the day it was. _Have I really been zoning out that long?_ This heat must be affecting you more and more. Yunobo had come to your side, a bag of jade flung across his shoulder, and a good hunk in his hand the he chomped on.

                “Good!” You coughed, standing up and brushing off your clothes. White ash fell to the earth. “Good. Thank you for your help Yunobo.”

                He hummed an affirmative, taking another bite of jade. “Worth it if I get good snacks out of it!”

                You laughed and patted his stomach as you walked by. “Just as long as they’re _only_ snacks and not a full meal – I need as much jade as I can get for that batch of pain-killing potions the Chief wants.”

                And as you trekked back to the City – back to responsibility and a groaning Chieftain waiting for jaded potions – thoughts of snow and red, of golden eyes and sharp smiles, faded into the air.

                For now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so pretty outside today and I hate that I sound like a 40-year-old woman named Janice for saying that but it's true.
> 
> I'm gonna go buy me a new dress now. Cheers!


	5. Horizon (Travel pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

                The horizon was always in your sights during that long winter.

                Sometimes, you wondered if the winter really _was_ long…or if it was waiting for the next letter to come that made it so.

                When you were mixing ores and other ingredients in the shade of the shrine on the hill of the City, you’d find your sights zoned out on that line where the sky and land meet. Sometimes to the tops of mountains. The little birds that pecked at the hot ground would start at anything that moved, and would distract you as they flew up and up into the air, hoping to catch a flash of silvery-violet among them. When there wasn’t, you’d sigh, and force your mind to think of the potion; of the next ingredient to add.

                But still, your eyes would sweep the horizon whenever you turned for some ore or scales to continue on.

                Sidon wasn’t much better. More than once, he would catch his gaze drifting to open archways, toward the tops of waterfalls. He would always look quickly whenever the shadow of a bird appeared overhead. It was disappointing when it was a sparrow, or robin. _It’s fine_ , he told himself, because that would remind him that he was getting _distracted,_ and his people couldn’t have a distracted prince. He’d apply more vigor to his greetings, more concern to his people’s needs (if that was even possible). He’d go to the guards to oversee their training, away from the sky and in the waters that they called home.

                But still, his eyes would linger a little longer toward the open air whenever a guard’s arrow flew to hit a high target, always wandering up toward the cliffs of the domain, hopeful for a lavender bird to appear.

                When it did – when that flash of sliver, of pearled violet caught the light in the distance – you would drop your task at hand.

Literally, you dropped the ores and cursed loudly as they _thumped_ your toes. You’d try to wipe your hands on your breeches (just sweaty from the heat, you reasoned), smiling as calmly as you could to passing Gorons as you went to an outcrop to meet the messenger. The Gorons would smile back, and laugh to themselves. You weren’t fooling anyone in your eagerness.

                The prince would try to not run up the stairs – he’d done that the first time in his haste, and had slipped to fall on a knee instead. Hard. So he took it at a very, _very_ fast walk from then on, perhaps with the slightest of limps for a little while after the first incident. _Must remember your title,_ he’d remind himself. He smiled at the guards. Waved at a few women watching him from afar. Sheepishly shrugged at Bazz, who would only roll his eyes and shake his head. Then up to the highest tower he climbed, where he hooked out his arm as a ‘branch’ for the bird.

                Phantom would land deftly on your arms. He was a finicky thing, and demanded payment in almonds and honey-covered worms before he’d let either of you take the letter from his leg. Once he was full and puffed up, his leg would extend, and with rapt attention, you and the prince would read what the other had wrote in response to the previous letter sent.

                It had started, at first, as a report back of what the other was up to: you, with your potions and settling in with the Gorons, and him with his duties and meetings with officials. He’d ask about the weather, and you’d say how your heels cracked with the heat and made you limp all over the place. You’d ask him about the Council of Elders, and he would tell you how many of them fell asleep during a meeting because they had missed their elderly naps.

                You laughed at that, scratching Phantom on his head as he cooed softly in his own bird-nap on your lap.

                It then evolved into nonsense things; things like how many fire lizards you’d find in your bed at night, or how his father had accidentally touched a shock arrow and how his scales stood on end for hours after. You’d both gotten into a debate for about five letters about whether the color of a red-maned Lynel’s fur was _actually_ orange. _The lighting,_ you said, _shows that it’s really a darker orange. It’s only red to you because of the shadows of rain clouds you see them in._ That debate ended when Sidon sent a scale of his own, along with a tuft of Lynel fur in the next letter, proclaiming it undeniably _red_. You’d agreed immediately, and then proceeded to write that if he ever got close to one of those things _again_ just to prove a point, you’d come down and end the Zora's monarch bloodline yourself for the worry he caused you.

                He explained hastily in the next letter that it had been from a bit of Link’s clothing – the hero had fought one just before coming to the Domain to visit, and the thing had been shedding from its thick winter fur.

                But always, always, Sidon would say how much he missed you. Whether it was at the beginning of the letter during a particularly stressful week, or in the middle as he was remembering a story, or at the end, as he contemplated what else to say on such a small paper. Always, there was an _‘I miss you’_ in his words.

                It made you wonder often if you really should have stayed the winter in the Domain. With every letter, your heart grew heavier with longing to see your friend again. You’d tell him that you, too, missed him, but reassured both of you that you’d be back in the spring. And spring was right around the corner.

                So with every letter, spring came closer. But until it did come, your eyes, as well as the prince’s, would stay on the horizon for the next letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhh I'm not as happy with this chapter but that's because I'm already excited for the reunion in the 'Travel' arc next chapter.
> 
> Btw I dropped my phone in the toilet this week. Checking that off the bucket list of 'Things I Wish Didn't Happen To Me.'


	6. Leaves (Travel pt.4 finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

**_When the leaves arrive, so will I._ **

                That was what your latest letter had said.

                That was also two weeks ago, when he had sent Phantom with an excited reply in return. The bird never returned after that. So, instead of focusing on that worry, he focused on the leaves.

                Which was a bit hard to do, considering there weren’t any. He swam the Zora River, the Rutala, even as far up to the Applean Forest. Only bare branches and an ice cold swim greeted him.

                He wondered if you would actually know when the leaves came. Would you _really_ arrive when the first green of spring came forth? Or would you simply decide to leave when you could see the green from Mount Death? He hoped it was the former. The other option would mean you’d be away even longer.

                But spring had a way of coming unexpectedly – often overnight. When Sidon woke, not two days after the three-week mark of the last letter, there was a…a _change_ in the air. One that was felt by all the Zora, all the people of Hyrule. And with all the dignity and hope of a waiting prince, Sidon ran out from his chambers and into the Domain to look at the hills and cliffs surrounding his home. With a start, with a smile turning up and up into a grin, he saw _green_ – green blades of grass, and green, budding leaves on distant trees.

                Spring had _finally_ come.

                Bazz said as much when Sidon walked to the lower levels of the Domain. “It’ll be nice to not have to continually break the ice off the lower pillars,” the captain remarked. Sidon hummed in agreement. It was always a bit tedious to break thick chunks of ice off the long pillars keeping the Domain up and dry, only to have it be there again the next morning. Spring would be a welcome break for all.

                “Yes,” he said, “and the leaves are already out.”

                Bazz chuckled, side-eyeing his prince. “Right,” he laughed, “the _leaves._ ”

                Again, Sidon gave his friend a sheepish smile. “What, I can’t be excited about the leaves?”

                The captain merely shook his head. “I just wouldn’t know if she would come the same day as the leaves, my prince.” He was being rational. Bazz knew how much his friend was looking forward to your return.

                “She will,” he said. _She said so._ Your word was as good as a promise, he had learned.

                Bazz shrugged. “As you say.”

                The rest of the day, Sidon was antsy; he met with the Elders just fine, though they eyed him disapprovingly with how much he shifted in his seat. He spoke with his people and visitors, and they wondered why his eyes kept straying to the plants. He stood by his father as the king listened to the concerns of ambassadors and Zoras alike, though his mind was on a hut that sat along a nearby river.

                Muzu finally huffed after the last person left the throne room. “What’s with all this fuss, my prince? Why so distracted?”

                Sidon blinked, looking away from the Zora that was leaving to Muzu. He looked to his father after, and saw a knowing smile on his face. Caught, he cleared his throat. “Ah…pardon. It is nothing to worry about.” He flinched at the sound of his own voice – it _sounded_ faraway, like his mind _was_ elsewhere.

                His father’s brows rose, but Muzu continued. “Pah. _Nothing,_ he says. Forgetting that I’ve been able to know when he is avoiding something since he hatched.”

                “My son,” his father’s voice was a gentle rumble. Dorephan tilted his head. “Might this be about the potionsmaster, and her recent letter?”

                Sidon shifted on his feet, looking down, then up. “She merely said she would return with the leaves.” He looked out toward the sky, seeing the day slowly receding toward night. “I had…hoped, with the leaves showing themselves today…” but he shook his head. “My apologies father, Muzu. I will not let it distract me further.”

                “Hmph!” Muzu shook his flat head. His hands folded behind his back. “I understand that we must put our trust in Hylians more, my prince, but even _I_ know that the potion maker would be hard pressed to arrive here the _exact_ day that spring arrives. Perhaps she felt poetic in telling you that she will arrive in the spring sometime.” He eyed his monarch, noting the way Sidon’s head bowed. He continued, more gently. “Best to not get our hopes up based on mere _wording._ ”

                But then his father chuckled. Knowing his father to not be one to mock Sidon’s disappointment, Sidon looked to him, only to see the king looking out of the throne room. He followed his sight, and saw a distant light – that of a lantern, swinging on a pole attached to a horse-drawn cart. The traveler was distant still – barely starting across the bridge to get to the Domain – but when Ledo cried out from the pillar he was working on and ran across the bridge, and the traveler waved excitedly, he couldn’t help but step forward, hope ignited again. It flamed further when more Zoras called out greetings, abandoning their end-of-day tasks to go and greet the newcomer.

                Like an old friend.

                “It seems,” Dorephan stated, standing from his throne, “that _wording_ and _promise_ go together – at least with _this_ Hylian.” He stretched slowly, smiling approvingly at the figure.

                Sidon felt his breath quicken. He took another step. _Must remember your duty,_ a small voice reminded. He looked at his father, and asked. “May I – might I go greet – “

                “Oh, we’re already done for the day. Be off with you!” His father laughed again, waving his son away as permission to go. He watched with crinkled eyes as Sidon kept himself from _sprinting_ out of the throne room – just barely, though. His advisor huffed again, and Dorephan turned a questioning eye to his old friend. “Must let him have _some_ fun, Muzu – he couldn’t have much of it growing up.”

                The advisor worked his lips as he stared at the growing crowd of Zora surrounding the cart, nearly to the Domain now. “I know, sir. I am…glad, of this turn of events, for the prince.”

                _That_ made Dorephan come up short. “Really?” he tried to keep his voice from being deadpanned. It didn’t work.

                Muzu gave an eye at the king. “Hmmm…well, yes, well…” he shook himself, and began walking away. Dorephan only chuckled, used to Muzu’s ‘moods,’ and went his own way.

                Near the bridge, Sidon stopped for a moment, surprised at how _many_ Zoras had come out to greet you (it… _was_ you, wasn’t it? He couldn’t see). He was glad of it; proud of his people’s hospitality, and glad that he wasn’t the only one who was waiting for your return. The children ran around the adults, laughing at their bedtimes being interrupted and waving around dolls that seemed foreign.

                So caught up in the numbers, he did not see a hooded head jump up to look over the Zoras, before disappearing again. The Zoras suddenly started parting, a sound of ‘’scuse me,’ and ‘gotta see him,’ coming muffled over the talking. They smiled at the person walking through them.

                Then you were there, at the edge of the crowd, with the biggest, cheesiest smile on your face. And neither of you were sure who caught who, who ran forward first. All that mattered was that your arms were stretched to give him the best hug you could, and you disappeared into his own hug as he engulfed you fully. And you were both laughing. Laughing, laughing, smiling.

                “I was beginning to think I’d read your letter wrong,” he said quietly.

                “Bela got startled by a snake out on the path. Had to chase her around for a good hour before I could keep going.” You pulled away, looking up with wide eyes. “ _Then,_ this freak thunderstorm came outta _nowhere,_ and I had to take shelter before I got struck by lightning.” You slumped against him, realizing what an exhausting time you’d had getting back to him. “ _And then,_ one of the wheels of the cart gave out, and I couldn’t just _leave_ it there – it had everyone’s presents and my ingredients in it. _Then –_ “

                He laughed. Oh, he was _so_ glad to hear your chatter again. “Come, we should get a bed prepared for you.” Then louder for his people to hear, he declared, “we’ll celebrate your return tomorrow. You’ve had a very long day returning to us.” The Zoras cheered, and they began making their way back to their homes, a few Zoras leading Bela with the cart to the stables built for travelers. They patted your shoulders, your back, as they walked by, and Sidon stood up, your hand held in his.

                You looked up at him, blinking at exhaustion. But your smile still seared him with its warmth. “I’m so glad to see you, Fishsticks,” your murmur was quiet. And, suddenly, tears unshed were in your eyes. “I missed you… _so_ much.”

                Sidon took a moment, giving you a gentle smile, a gentle squeeze of the hand. “And you have _no_ idea how much I missed you.”

                “We do though,” Bazz quipped, walking behind the cart as it passed. “Poor fool was stumbling over himself whenever a _hint_ of you was mentioned.” He walked away quicker at the _look_ Sidon gave him, an impish smile leaving with the captain.

                Clearing his throat at your laugh, he tugged you forward to start walking. “Yes, well, shall we?”

                You curtsied cheekily, but stumbled as your legs wobbled. He caught you before your could fall, helping you to stand upright again. “Whoa, must be more tired than I thought.” Your eyes looked down at your legs accusingly, as if asking how they _dare_ give out on you now.

                “Would you like me to carry you?”

                “Wait, whoa, Sidon – “ you barely let out a squeak as he lifted you easily into his arms. The relief in your legs was immediate, but you couldn’t help but picture yourself looking like a child being carried by their parent in his big arms. The gesture brought warmth to your heart, though. Just like Sidon to do something like this. You looked up at him with a smile. “So how many times did you fall down the stairs when you saw my letter come?”

                 The blue flushed to his cheeks, and he rolled his eyes. “Probably as many times as you scraped your knees climbing the mountain to get mine.”

                “I did not!”

                “Lying to royalty is a crime, you know.”

                 You pinched his arm, and he faked dropping you, causing you to scream and grab hold of his neck. You both laughed though. It would be so much better now that you two were together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I love writing. Never know where it's gonna go, but man does it GO.


	7. Hunger (The beginning pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very beginning

** Hunger **

 

                You stared forlornly at the water. It _seemed_ safe enough…

                Your belly rumbled like a trapped beast. Your eyes went heavenward, and you shifted your makeshift fishing pole on your shoulder. _It’s a_ river, you tried, _I don’t even have to touch the water._ But even the lapping water at the bank froze your feet. Never mind the white rapids further out.

                _White rapids, gray bubbles clogging your mouth, filling your vision, everything going up, down, up, to the side, spinning, the sky spinning away, away…_

                A stamping of hooves brought you out of your mindless thoughts. Bela, just walking over to a fresher patch of grass. Her tail whipped at bugs trying to land on her flanks. Her cheeks filled with stalks of grass and other plants she found.

                _That grass is gonna be dinner again if you don’t square up._ The mere thought brought out a roar like a Lynel from your stomach. You hunched over from the pain, giving a single dry-heave from hunger. You couldn’t have grass and leaves again. It had been far too long since you’d had a decent meal.

                Breathing deeply from your noses, you glared at the foaming river. A single fish jumped up out of it before splashing back down. Just the flash of scales, of how fat it had looked with meat, made your mouth water and your decision.

                The sand of the bank squished under your feet. You refused to actually go _into_ the water. _This is good enough,_ you reasoned, and brought your pole to your front, pulling the slightly rusted hook up to examine it. Though dull-looking, you had ensured that this hook would stay with the fish until your own hand took it out. Desperate times called for desperate spells, unfortunately.

                But no more thought of that. With what strength you had left, the line of the pole flew over the rushing waters and landed just a bit out of reach of the rapids. You pumped your fist in triumph – good throw! _And now, we wait._ You shifted from foot to foot, watching the small bobber on the hook bounce against the current. _Hopefully_ it wouldn’t be _too_ long of a wait.

                The hours passed with clouds rolling over the sun and away constantly. You stripped off your cloak as afternoon’s heat rolled around, then put it back on when the sun began to descend. You made a makeshift stand for your pole so that you could forage around the area for anything else you could possibly eat. Apples, mushrooms, nuts…nothing to be found. Bela’s stomach seemed to be bulging from plants, and she took a horse-nap in the sun. You cursed her internally for being a horse.

                Fireflies rose up from the grass, and crickets started singing. When the last glow of the sun was growing weak, you finally called it quits.

                Two fish.

                Two measly, little minnows.

                That’s all the blasted hook had brought in. Even when you went upstream, then back again, even when you saw _scores_ of salmon, trout, and others jumping out of the water _constantly._ The minnows barely reached the length of your fingers when you stared at them. Maybe if you squinted, they looked a _bit_ longer. It nearly brought tears to your eyes, but you pushed them down – you couldn’t waste precious energy on crying.

                _And besides,_ you thought, sniffling and rubbing your nose, _it’s something._ But it still meant leaves as a side dish tonight. You sighed, and forced yourself to not think of…of home. Far better to starve and be free, than –

                _TING!_

The pole was nearly _yanked_ out of your hand with the force of the pull. Shock was the only thing that kept it in your fingers. The silvery string in the air was taut with tension, and your eyes followed it to a sudden, uproarious splashing coming from the river. It tugged you to your feet, and your heels finally dug into the ground as the water lurched closer. “Holy – !” you screeched.

                The splashing continued. The string tugged methodically, then twirled as if the fish was trying a different angle to get out. In the rising moonlight, you saw something large – a fin? – that purpled in the darkness. Another splash. Yes, that was _definitely_ a fin. A _fish fin!_

                Excitement and a growling stomach forced your feet into an inch of water that lapped at your ankles. What luck! Just when you were about to give up too! Your muscles found new strength, and with the tip of your tongue poking out, you began to reel furiously. Dinner – _real_ dinner – was just at the other end of that string.

                And maybe you would’ve noticed how unusually large that fish was if you weren’t so focused on reeling. Maybe, if it had been daylight, you would have seen arms, and legs, slowly letting itself be reeled in, rather than fight like a normal fish. If you weren’t so hungry, if you hadn’t been desperate enough to use a bit of magic to catch a fish…

                Well, this story would have never been.

                With a roar of water breaking, the fish sprung out of the river. You fell back and rolled, dirt and sand and weeds flinging up with the tumble. You spit out a clod of dirt (refusing to wonder _what_ you felt wriggling in it). A flopping came to your ears, of something wet hitting damp earth, and you whooped in triumph as you stood back up to look at your catch. _It must be big!_ You thought, looking over the mounds of dirt. _If it put up that much of a fight – it nearly dragged me in!_ You parted the cattails and other river plants. _I bet I’m gonna eat good for another…another…_

                The breath froze in your throat. Something big, something… _monstrous,_ stood up out of the shallows. And looked at you.

                A man? A fish? Your mind struggled to decide which it was that was staring back at you. _Really_ staring, with intelligence in wide, golden eyes. It was red and white with blue and yellow and looked like a _fish._ But then its legs stood it up, its arms hanging to its sides. Your hook, embedded in its white cheek, held the string in the wind as its head swiveled. Its mouth opened, it took a step, and all you saw was jagged, sharp teeth, claws attached to a hand reaching out to you.            

                That’s the biggest fish you’d ever _seen._

                You screamed.

                Bela was a trained warhorse, and a _good_ one at that. When her master screams, she rushes toward the fight, not away. Her thunder of hooves comes out of the dark, and she rears at the creature with an angry scream. It’s blocked from your view behind her bulk, but you hear the fish-thing splashing back into the water, away from kicking legs.

                You waste no time. Running the opposite direction, you pick up your pack from the rock you had thrown it by, and let out a piercing whistle to bring Bela back to you. Only seconds pass before you hear her running to you. You reach out a hand, and the mare pauses only briefly to let you scramble onto her back. A firefly smacks into your cheek as you speed off.

                You turn only once, a morbid curiosity at war with the need of survival. In the dark, the creature sinks back into the water. You see the fishing pole drag behind it, the string unbroken, the hook surely still in its cheek.

                Counting your losses, you lean forward and beg Bela onward. Away from the river, away from the creature, from the past. Hunger was forgotten. Only familiar fear remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K i promise there will be more actual Sidon/reader action in future chapters, but I knew I had to at some point include what the summary of this story actually SAYS, and it's midterm week so I am Struggling. So. Next chapter, I promise :)


	8. Trust (The beginning pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very beginning

** Trust **

 

          It was the heavy splashing that woke you up, not the sunlight.

          Though the sun _was_ around you, it was just barely coming over the tops of the trees, lighting your grassy bed you had made from flattening the tall grass the night before. The splashing came again. You smacked your mouth together, tasting gross morning breath and the leftover taste of small mushrooms. Your stomach was already biting at you.

          Groaning, you sat up. You were used to the back aches by now, but the grass last night had cushioned you just a bit. It felt nice. You decided to just sit there for a moment, blinking away sleep.

          Bela’s head rose above the surrounding grass, nickering a ‘good morning’ your way before she disappeared again. You laughed at her. She had certainly gotten spoiled since coming here; more grass and food than she had ever been privileged to before you took her. _I’m gonna have a farm horse instead of one bred for battle by the end of the week._ You stretched your arms high above you, shoulders cracking from lack of use during the night.

          When you opened your eyes, you looked out at the pond you had stopped at. It was slightly wind-blown across its surface, but you could see the bottom of it. That made you feel better. What would make you feel even _more_ content would be to wash your mouth of its foul taste. You struggled to get up, then walked over to the rim of the pond. The bank was much cleaner here than the river; though it still had plants growing around it, there was a clear separation of land from water that wasn’t present at the river’s edge. Kneeling down, you scooped some water into your mouth, swishing it around before spitting it out to the side. No need to pollute the water. You went for another handful of water to take a drink now, but stopped at your reflection.

          You hadn’t taken time to look at yourself since you had left. Your hair, once cropped to your shoulders, was now growing long and down to your chest. It had snarls in it, and looked greasy, even in the water’s reflection. Dirt smeared from your top lip to your cheek, and a few healing scars were visible. One though, if you lifted your hair, was as pink and silvery as if it had healed over yesterday. It stretched from your ear down to your neck and shoulder. It still felt tender if you touched it.

          You sighed, closing your eyes. You had to believe you were getting away. Perhaps you were already far enough away to stop running. Months of this was finally wearing on you. You had to stop at _some_ point – at least for a time. _This place,_ you thought, looking around at the pond. Squirrels ran across the trees, which you saw small apples growing from. Rabbits pounded at the earth, hopping and leaping through the grass. Fish breached the pond’s surface briefly. The beginnings of your self-made hut was a few paces behind you, something you’d be working on for the rest of the day. _This place,_ you thought, _will have to do._

          You looked back down at the water. Stopped. Your eyes had become yellow, your face enormous and white, with teeth and –

          The creature breeched the water, and you couldn’t even cry out – you just scrambled backward, watching as the _thing_ pulled its upper body out of the pond. _How_ had it found you? Were there more than one? Was this its _home?_ Your mouth worked, you tried to take in a breath to scream –

         “Pardon me!” it – _he?_ – said. “I do apologize for interrupting your morning! I – ah!”

         The branch came down on his head with a muffle _bop._ You stared at your hand, gripping that branch, and wondered _where_ you had gotten it and _when_ you had the guts to hit the creature. But those thoughts didn’t matter. You brought it up again, and – _bop bop bop!_ – hit the fishman again and again with it. “Filthy – red – son – of – a – !“

         His hands came up to parry your blows, sinking further down in the water to do so. “Madam! Please, I – ow! – I mean you no – agh!”

         Your weapon broke suddenly (it _was_ a flimsy thing). You threw it away quickly, and began frantically searching for something else to hit him with. You pointed at him as you backed up. “You – stay right there! Don’t come _any_ closer til I get something else to hit you with!”

         The fishman sputtered, brushing off the smaller branches from his head and looking at you with wide eyes. “Really, miss, I –“ he started climbing out of the water, and rose to his full height. “I apologize if I’ve frightened you – “

         “ _Frightened_ me!” you popped back up out of the long grass, a new branch wielded in your hands. You pointed it at him. “You have been _stalking_ me! Five days I’ve avoided the river, and you _still_ find me! Come to eat me up, have you?!” you gave the branch a few swings in his direction, readying your feet for flight. “Well, the tables have _turned,_ fish-thing!”

         He mouthed ‘fish-thing?’, almost looking offended. But he looked surprised when you took a step toward him. He also took a step, hands up placatingly. “Come now, there’s no need – “ he put up his hands as another _thwack_ of the branches came. He spit out a couple of leaves, blinking in surprise.

         “Take _one_ step closer and you’re gonna be fish sticks!” You brandished the branch again, the leaves rattling with your jerky movement. Bela whickered loudly, and you noticed him look over at her apprehensively. Good. He should be afraid of _one_ of you, at least.

         His eyes slid back to you, and slowly he nodded, kneeling down on one knee. “I will not move. Will that calm you?”

 _Calm me?_ He just comes out of the pond like it’s _normal_ to be _right_ in someone’s face, and he expects you to be _calm?_ With his sharp teeth, slitted eyes, long claws…you shivered, and brought the branch up higher. “I’m going to walk away now. If you move, Bela will stomp you into a fish patty. Hear me?” you took a step, then another. Your heart raced, half-expecting him to lurch at you and drag you back to the water to feed. _I did not come this far,_ another step, _to become fish food!_

         The red fish looked from you, to the horse, back to you. His mouth worked, teeth tips showing as he formed his words. “Please, I will not take more than a few moments of your time. I require your assistance!”

         You snorted. “Sorry buddy, my helping people stops when their assistance includes ‘me’ and ‘dinner’ in the same thought.” You were halfway to Bela. You wouldn’t chance a whistle now; it might set him off.

         His eyes blinked again. “Oh,” he said, sounding relieved, “was that all? Well, no need to worry!” He grinned, “I was not planning on taking you to dinner, if that was your fear!”

         You stopped, giving him a strange look. “I…no, I mean that…”

        “You see,” he continued, “it’s about that hook from the other day. The one in my cheek, here.” His hand came up to touch the rounded piece of metal poking out of the white flesh of his cheek. Now that he pointed it out, you wondered how you had missed it. Still, he winced when his finger brushed it. “I uh…I realize that it must have been an accident. It’s not too uncommon for younger Zoras to get hooked by Hylian fishermen by accident if they haven’t learned better. But when I returned to the Domain, none of the healers could remove it, surprisingly!”

 _The spell,_ you realized. You’d forgotten about the ‘immovable’ spell you had placed on it. Shifting on your feet, the branch in your hands lowered a fraction more. “Yes…it is a…special hook of mine. Only my hands can remove it.”

        “Right!” he pointed with a smile. “That’s what we figured! Or, rather, _I_ did, the Elders simply thought it was foolish that _I_ of all people got speared by a hook at my age.” He shook his head, the tail behind it wagging with the movement.

        You squinted at him. “How would you…figure that? Maybe your slimy fish fingers just can’t grasp it.”

        He chortled, waving a clawed hand in dismissal. “Don’t be silly! We Zoras are trained to spot magic a mile away – myself especially! Of _course_ it was a spell that kept it here!” He smiled again, and you noticed how his eyes winced at the expression. The hook must really be hurting him. _How is he being so chipper about it?_

        Regardless, you shook your head. “This is a trick. You just want me to get close enough to bite a few fingers off.” You started moving toward Bela again. Her tail flicked in agitation, still eyeing the red threat nearby. “For all I care, you can have that hook in your cheek for the rest of your days.”

        The fish started at your retreat. “Wait, please!” He stood again, but did not move. He remembered, at least, your ‘hesitation’ at his moving. “I realize now that you may not want anyone to know of this! Magic is still very much looked down upon in Hyrule, I understand.” His hand went to his chest. “But I swear to you, on the crown of the Zora, that I will tell no one of this incident. I only ask your help in removing the hook.”

 _Tell anyone…_ you hadn’t even considered it. But it made sense that he _could_ tell someone, since he was a _talking fish._ You looked at him again, a new-old fear roiling in your stomach. _If he tells anyone…_ you’d be tracked. Found. You couldn’t let that happen. You ground your teeth, agitated. “How can I be sure that your word is good? I do not know you, or this ‘Zora’ crown you speak of.”

        He took in a breath. Stopped. Thought. “I suppose…” he started, and kneeled again. “I suppose…you will just have to trust me. As I am trusting you.”

 _Trust._ Ha. What a foreign word to your mind.

       But still, you turned.

       Still, you made one hesitant, scared step after another toward the hulking shark.

       Still, you looked up at him, defiance warring with the smallest sliver of hope – of experiencing _trust_ – for the first time in your life.

       He still did not move. Not until you sighed, and beckoned him to lean closer, your hands shaking as they came to rest on his cheek. You did not look at his teeth as your hand went into his mouth. You did not watch the way he watched you, a newfound curiosity in his eyes. “If this will make you leave me alone,” you pushed at the hook gently, and he took in a sharp breath of pain, “then I will forgo my reservations of ‘trusting’ you, as you say.” The hook slipped out quickly, and you threw it away in the reeds, sick of its sight.

       The fishman worked his mouth, hand going up to the hole in his cheek. You expected him to ask for some poultice, or even a bandage that you didn’t have. But he merely smiled. “Thank you!” he took your hand, ignoring your gasp, and shook it vigorously. “That is much appreciated! Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Sidon! I am the p-“

       You snatched your hand out of his. “Alright! Well! That’s enough interaction with you for today! Goodbye!” You trotted to Bela, hopping onto her back and feeling safer. But you didn’t leave immediately. _Sidon_ was on the bank, and standing again.

       His smile was gentle, if confused. “Does that mean I may ‘interact’ with you other days? And shall I not learn your name as well?”

       You pouted. “You may not.”

       Sidon laughed briefly. “I see! Then, I shall have to visit more often to find it out!”

       You lurched. “Now wait just a minute –“

       But he was already off. Bounding into the water, swimming across the pond, toward the stream that fed it from the river. He was out of sight within seconds, leaving you amazed at his speed.

       You groaned, falling onto Bela’s neck. “No…I _just_ …” you sighed. Moving was out of the question. You squared your shoulders, shaking your head as you nudged Bela into action. You know what? No more thought of this. You’d deal with Sidon if he came again. You’d been on the run for months.

       What was dealing with one, overbearing fish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I think this is the longest one I've written yet. But that's because it's establishing how it all 'began,' so I'm not expecting the rest to be this long lol
> 
> Also - for some reason the format of ao3 makes half of my writing have paragraph spaces and the other half not, so I've just given up on making them all have paragraph indents. But I promise! I know how to paragraph :)


	9. Friendship (The beginning pt. 3 finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of friendship

                He breeched the pond at a distance. It was nearing evening, the fireflies glowing green-yellow along the rim of the water. It was quiet, too. A very peaceful place.

                The _snap_ of a fire crackling brought his attention to you. Sidon smiled, pushing through the water languidly. “Say hey there!” he greeted.

                Your head snapped up from looking at the fire, fists tightening together and legs bunching. But to his delight, he saw you relax at realizing it was only him, come to visit. Even Bela wagged her head at him, trotting closer to see.

                Wiping your hands on your skirts, you placed them at your hips and called back, “You really _are_ going to end up as fish sticks to the side of someone’s dinner one day if you keep being that loud!” You paused. “Come to steal a bit of my dinner again?”

                “What?” he laughed, finally reaching the ground beneath the water and walking out of the pond. “Me? Why on earth would I do that when there is an entire river-full of fish for – is that a honey-covered apple?”

                You rolled your eyes and crouched back down by the fire. There was, indeed, a roasted, honey-covered apple laid off to the side for desert, cooling from the flames. There were also two skewers of fish-and-mushrooms lying over the fire, golden-brown juice beginning to drip off of them and sizzling into the burning wood. He could smell the bit of Hyrulian herb and rosemary you had used to seep into the flesh of the food. His mouth started watering.

                Turning the sticks of fish, you cleared your throat. “Well, take a seat if you must – before you create a new pond with the drool you have, _please._ ”

                There was no real bite in your tone, but he self-consciously wiped at his chin all the same (no drool, praise Hylia). He sat down at the stump that lay next to the pit, setting aside the silver bag that he had lugged all the way from the Domain. Your eyes were instantly drawn to it, wary, but more than anything curious. Another thing that delighted him. It meant you were trusting him more.

                “How has your home been going this week?” He stretched out a leg and began flexing his toes, trying to relax his muscles from the swim. At the same time, he eyed the small hut that you had begun construction on. It looked good so far.

                The cooked fish slid onto a large piece of thick bark that served as a plate. A few mushrooms followed. You shrugged. “Well enough. I finished the last side wall this afternoon; I’ll be working on thatching the roof for the next few days. Rain season is coming soon, you said yourself.” You offered the plate to him, and he took it with a quiet ‘thank you’ and a smile. You started on the other fish and food for yourself.

                Biting into the fish heartily, Sidon chewed before speaking. “I think we should be a few weeks off still. But I could come and help you if you need it!”

                You snorted, pushing around a mushroom on your bark-plate. “You act as if I _want_ you around.”

                He smiled slyly. “Well,” he lifted his meal, “you _do_ have the habit of cooking more than you need for a meal…almost as if you _expect_ me to come.”

                “That’s just so you won’t eat _me_ for dinner instead.” You laughed. You knew better now that he would never do such a thing. It was amazing what a month and a half of a big, red Zora dropping by could do to first impressions.

                “Which reminds me!” he sat up straight, putting aside his now-empty plate to reach for the bag. You took a few bites of fish as he grabbed it, shooing Bela away from the honey-apple before she could take a bite. The mare huffed, walking sulkily over to Sidon instead to nose at his bag. He didn’t mind too much, as long as she didn’t damage what he was pulling out.

                Which he did with a flourish – a short, silvery bow, inlaid with glowing blue stones that shone in the darkness. It was unstrung, and far too small for someone of _his_ size to use. Your mouth hung open from the sight before you closed it to swallow the food still in it. “Whoa…”

                He smiled, checking over the bow like a doting mother. “I got to thinking the other day – Hylians are much more vulnerable to attacks than Zora, _you_ especially, being out here by yourself and all. And branches will only do so much against a boar or wolf.”

                “Worked on you, didn’t it?” you muttered, also setting your food aside to come nearer to him.

                Sidon chuckled. “Well, yes. I think I’ll have a permanent soft-spot on the left side of my fin from your attacks.” He held the bow out, letting you look at it and secretly approving of the way you gently handle it in the middle rather than the ends. “But animals and – Hylia forbid – other people may be a bit quicker and less willing to make peace with you. Even the smallest Zora is trained to defend themselves as soon as they can breach the waterfalls at the Domain on their own.”

                You glanced up quickly. “Wait, you mean to give this to _me?_ ” you suddenly held it back to him, but he did not take it. You shifted uncomfortably. “I have never used one of these in my life, Sidon. It would only be another branch to me!”

                He nodded peacefully, a smile growing on him. “Which is why I will teach you!”

                “What? Why – “ you took a step back, looking from the bow, to him, to the bow. You took a few breaths to keep calm. He could see the war in your eyes. Finally, quietly, you asked, “why? You…don’t know anything about me.” You weren’t just talking about the bow. You were talking about his visits, the many times he helped lug wood out of the pond and river to use for different purposes you needed, the time he took out of his day to simply come and check in. “Why do you do this?”

                _Because you are a mystery. Because you are in the Domain’s boundaries, and a magic user. Because I must make sure you are not a danger to my people. Because I must make sure you are not in danger_ yourself _. Because you are alone, with only a horse as a companion, and that would make anyone lonely eventually. Because I was raised to never let an opportunity to help go untaken. Because even_ I _must separate myself from my duties every once in a while. Because I still don’t know your name!_ So many reasons that raced in his head. But the foremost that he had come to realize in the short time he had known you came first: “Because I am your friend, and I hope you to be mine as well.”

                It looked as if a shock went through your body. “Friend?” the quick smile that came with the word vanished as your own torrent of thoughts came. But slowly – slowly – it came back. Your hand brushed along the metal of the bow, tracing the designs on it. “Hm. You’re quick to call a stranger friend – that’s not usually a good thing.”

                “It is in this case. Besides – what can you name off about me? Am I not a stranger to you too?”

                A familiar mischief lit your eyes. Tapping your chin then holding out your fingers, you stated: “You’re loud, annoyingly cheerful, talk _much_ more than any other person I’ve met, have a bad habit of snoring a bit when you manage to fall asleep here –“

                “I do _not_ –“

                “And!” you raised your voice, waiting for him to shut up before you continued. “You are the…first friend to give me such a great gift. Thank you.”

                He couldn’t _help_ his tail wagging behind his head, even if he wanted to. _Finally,_ some progress! He stood up with a laugh, enveloping you in a hug in his excitement. Your muffled cry fell on deaf fins. Vainly, you lightly smacked his arms, torn between hugging back and slapping him off. “Okay…okay, friend time over! _Fishsticks!_ I need air that doesn’t smell like fish!”

                Just as suddenly, he dropped you. You landed with an ‘oof!’ and glared up at him. He was already talking, cleaning up after himself as he did so. “This is wonderful! We shall have to set up a time each week for your lessons! I am one of the best archers of the Zora, so you have no need to fear in my teaching!”

                “How humble of you,” you got up and walked back over to your side of the pit. Sighing and sitting down on your flat rock, you watch him with amusement.

                He talked and talked later into the night, and you talked with him, sharing half of the honey-apple with him, the other half going to Bela when she managed to snatch it.

 _Friend,_ you thought warmly, waving at him as he disappeared back to this ‘Domain’ he lived at down the river. What a great feeling.

 _Friend,_ he thought happily, swimming backwards until the last embers of your fire disappeared into the dark. What luck to have found such an interesting one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys who wants to forgo school and live out in a hermit cabin in the woods married to Big Foot in the Rockies for the rest of her days and has two thumbs?
> 
> TTTHHHIISSSS GIIIIRRRLLL!!!!!
> 
> Ugh school's almost done we're good I'll be fine hha ha ah a h a
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who has been giving kudos and/or commenting on this story! It makes my day whenever I get a notification that someone commented or read the story, so seriously? Thanks guys :)


	10. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

** Mother **

 

                “Teal, gray, black, gray, oooo orange…”

                You stopped to stare at the mosaic of one of the Zora monarchs. This king had apparently been orange, with blue and white fins as accents. Your eyes trailed down to the plaque, still shining like it had barely been put on just yesterday instead of 2700 years ago. Letting out a low whistle, you bent down to try and read the Zorian inscribed: “Ala…vich…nero…”

                “’Auvni’ is how you pronounce it.”

                Sidon walked down the corridor from the corner he had turned. You straightened, then bowed again. “Your _majesty._ ”

                He merely smiled, letting that one go, and coming to your side. He looked at this King Auvni for a moment. “My 8th great-grandfather, my father’s 7th. He was known for his remarkable ability to describe the layout of a place he had visited only once in his lifetime. Very handy in the battles waged against enemies.”

                “Hm,” you remarked, turning around to look at the female Zora across from him. “And I’m guessing she was his queen?”

                “Right,” Sidon looked at this ancestor of his. She was black-scaled and tall. “That would be Queen Treiny. She wasn’t…hm…the _best_ with people. Let’s put it that way.”

                You snorted. “What, did she throw people into the dungeon if they sneezed wrong?” His silence stretched longer than it should. Slack-jawed, your hands hung down. “You _serious?_ ”

                He chuckled with a shrug. “It was wartime during Auvni and Treiny’s reign. Sneezes or coughs are common secret signals for people to do…things. Couldn’t be _too_ careful.” But he still looked at this great-grandmother disapprovingly. Probably remembering lessons about her reign that you weren’t privy to.

                Hands on hips now, you twirled a foot. “Remind me to bring a tissue next time I’m in court.” You joked. “So! To what do I owe this _fine_ pleasure of comradeship from the Prince of the Zoras? The grandeur of being in One’s presence? The austerity of – I can’t do it. I can’t act like you’re a prince. What do you want Fishsticks?”

                His grin made you feel better for your improper ways. At least _he_ appreciated it. “Well, I had heard that you had wandered down the tunnels to the Lower Domain. I was just coming to see if I could escort you to dinner soon.”

                “You mean you were coming to make sure I didn’t get _lost._ ”

                He didn’t even try. “You're awful at direction.”

                He dodged your kick to his shins.

                “Well then _princey,"_   you humphed, _"_ dinner is still, what, an hour away? How bout you tell me more about your crazy ancestors?” You walked away from him to look at another mural, this one a male Zora with silver and red scales. “What did this guy do? Did he drink too much of his own bath water and start babbling like a brook?”

                He chuckled behind you. “No, thankfully. This was Orcan the Lively. He threw many parties and invited all sorts in Hyrule to keep up peaceful relations after the wars that Auvni was part of. He and his wife, Mulda –“ he gestured across the hall again, showing a teal colored Zora with violet eyes “ – helped to restore more peace to our people than had been seen in 500 years.”

                “Party animals. _Nice._ ”

                “And _this,_ ” Sidon walked a few feet to the next mural, “was their daughter, Lydra. She, following her parent’s example of peace, decided that building the Upper Domain would further future peace treaties and negotiations with the species of Hyrule that could not – or would not – go out into open water to do so. “

                “Smart of her,” you remarked. “I’ll have to thank her in the next life for not making me swim all the time to visit you.”

                The prince chuckled. “Quite. I do also believe that she foresaw the need our people would have of others’ aid when Calamity Ganon would strike next.”

                You both moved on down the line – you, surprisingly, enjoying this impromptu lesson of the Zora royalty line. Vinys, Lila, Nephis, Bazule, Mira – kings and queens that came in all sorts of colors and sizes. Their spouses faced them on the opposite wall all throughout, images staring into the other’s eyes for eternity.

                That is, until, you came to Dorephan. The wall facing him was blank. Puzzled, and eyebrows scrunching, you looked to Sidon, then to the mosaic. A flicker from the torch beside it lit the mural in red, and then you understood.

                Dorephan stood proud, but his late wife stood beside him, their hands interlocked, looking out to whomever had come to look upon them. Your breath was taken. She was beautiful. Ruby scales, the blue jewels of Queen royalty hanging on her brow and fins. You could see where Sidon got his features from, even if he hadn’t stood beside you – she had the same hammerhead shape, the vertical tail hanging behind her head. He was a mirror image of her in everything except eyes. Hers were a rare green.

                Sidon spoke after a long moment. “Her name was Lulura. My father had thought it quite unfair that she would not be by his side in here – imagining his portrait forever staring at her, across from him, rather than with him as they were in life.” He paused, took a breath. “They made their decisions for the kingdom together, their children an extension of them, and they would merely look at each other across the hall after all of that? No, that is why he ordered that her image be by him. It broke tradition, but I’d rather he broke that than his own heart.”

                Your smile was soft, looking at your friend, then back to the portrait of his parents. “That’s…really sweet,” you admitted. And it may just be your sentiment for romantic things, but his parents _did_ look much happier than the previous staring monarchs. More whole.

                Sidon laughed. “It was my mother that _demanded_ it, actually. Father surely wanted it too, but he was much more timid when he was younger – at least toward the Elders, and his own parents. But Mother had not grown up a royal, or even among the larger population of Zora – she had lived along Regencia River growing up, and so had a bit more… _grit_ about her. She never took no for an answer when it came to ‘breaking’ traditions that she saw as trivial.”

                And you could see it, even in the colored glass – the spark of hardship, the subtle defiance in her eyes, her stance daring anyone even now to have her separated from her husband.

                It’s too bad death was the one thing to win that challenge.

                You took a deep breath. “Do you remember anything about her?” You kept it quiet. You weren’t sure how much this wound had healed in him.

                Sidon looked at his mother. You wondered how often he did. As often as he looked upon his sister’s statue? “I remember that she would sing Mipha and I to sleep – especially me. I had a bout of nightmares when I was younger. It was the only thing that could calm me. Mipha tried after Mother passed, but her voice was never up to par.” He stopped. Eyes flicking back and forth with memory. “’Siren.’ That’s what Father called her: his siren.”

                The lights flickered through out the corridor, casting brilliant colors along the walls from the stained glass beside them. You took a moment. “She must have been a wonderful singer.”

                He smiled softly. “She was. I just wish I could remember what it was she sang. Perhaps she made it up as she went for all I know.”

                What a shame. You’d like to have known too.

                “That’s how Father met her, at any rate: he decided he would take a swim – a long one. He and his father weren’t always on the best of terms. He heard her singing, said it calmed his thoughts instantly. Loved her then and there, just for that.”

                You laughed, rolling your eyes and walking a few steps more. He followed soon, bumping your arm playfully. “What? You don’t believe in love at first sight?”

                “Or ear, for that matter. Song. Whatever.” You shrugged, looking at the smooth, blank wall a few feet down – the one reserved for Sidon when he becomes king. You stopped here to run a hand on it. There were already lines etched there, barely, to show a silhouette of his figure for a future date.

                “Mother would have agreed with you I think. _Father_ may have been infatuated, but Mother took some time to convince. She made him swim all of the rivers in Hyrule for a black pearl, knowing one couldn’t exist. But when he miraculously came back with one, she had to think of something else to get rid of him.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “He was…a _bit_ persistent. She kept doing this, sending him on errands or goose chases to leave her alone, until her father told her to have _some_ pity on the lovestruck lad and let him court her for one week. If she still didn’t like him, her father would chase him away himself.” He laughed.

                You laughed with him. “I guess she ended up kinda liking him, huh?”

                “I suppose.” He grinned. Then, joviality calming, Sidon turned now to look at his own blank wall. His hand come up to trace it too. Quietly, he said, “I think I should like my wife here with me as well. If we are to reign together, I’d like her by my side when our descendants look upon us.”

                You nodded. “You’ll look more like a team, rather than…I don’t know, adversaries glaring at each other.”

                “Some of them _were_ that way,” he mentioned with a smirk.

                “ _I_ think,” you started, tracing next to his outline, “that she’s gonna be _this_ tall.” You made a line from his neck to the blank space. “And she’ll have an extra toe.”

                He barked a laugh. “An extra _toe._ Really.”

                “She’ll have eyes as dark as an abyss – “

                “ –Interesting –”

                “ – and the head of an eel.”

                “Now you’re just being mean.” He laughed.

                “And!” you continued, giggling at yourself. His pinky barely brushed your own as he also stopped where the face of his wife will be. You stared at the space, eyes going far away as you thought. “She’ll make you laugh till your sides are sore and your children will all be plump and healthy. You’ll be happier than you’ve ever been with her.” You stopped then, looking at him. Then you tilted your head to the side, a smirk replacing your smile. “Or she _better_ make you happy _,_ or I’ll personally flambé her and you’ll have to get a second marriage going.”

                The prince smiled. But he was quiet. He looked at you, watching your eyes glitter in the light and feeling the ache in his cheeks from the laughter, the smiles you always caused him already. “I certainly hope so,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the lateness of this chapter - I got sick this week and had a WHOLE buncha school crap I had to get done, so I couldn't really focus on this until about yesterday. This may happen a few more times until the semester's done at the end of the month, so bear with me! I'm planning on posting a second chapter tomorrow as a further apology lol but no promises yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments! Seriously, the comments I get make me feel so awesome and motivates me to write more and write faster. Thanks for all the feedback!!! <333


	11. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

** Care **

                Sidon allowed himself a low groan finally. Papers. Papers _everywhere._ Seeing his desk littered with them, even after hours of work, made his scales crawl. He hated the disorganization. He hated the paperwork even _more._

                He leaned back in his seat and stretched far enough to see his balcony from an upside-down angle. The moon was rising slowly into the sky – it was full dark now.

                When he had started, it had just been after dawn.

                He slumped. He tried to not think of it as a day wasted – he really did! – but…he sighed, rubbing his worn eyes. It was always a struggle for him as a monarch to truly believe ink on paper could solve issues. Why couldn’t he just go talk it out with his people and ambassadors? Or better yet, go take care of the problem himself? Let someone _else_ write everything down if they loved it so much…

                But he was the prince, and it was his duty as the future king to listen to all of the concerns of his people – written or otherwise. It was why his father asked him to take care of this week’s paper requests. So he squared his shoulders. He’d finish this if it took him all night.

                He pretended that thought didn’t kill him a little on the inside.

                Picking up the green-blue Rito quill and dipping it in ink, he leaned forward to start again. **_To whom it may concern…_**

                “…”

                His brow furrowed. What had that been? Sidon shook his head. No matter. Quill hit paper. **_Your concerns have reached the ears of the court of the Zora king._**

“…ugh…”

                His tail twitched. _Don’t pay attention, Sidon._ Scritch, scritch. The quill dragged across the paper in loops and swirls. **_I have read your requests about guarding the path from Ploymus Mountain to the Domain._**

                “…bit more…ah fetch…”

                **_Rest assured, that I –_**

                “Fishsticks!”

**_-Prince Fishsticks –_ **

Sidon stopped. Stared at his own handwriting. Blinked. Blinked again. Yes, he really _had_ just written his name as ‘Fishsticks,’ hadn’t he? He rolled his eyes heavenward and crumpled the paper up. It was tossed to the side of the desk, joining its brethren of paper balls that had fallen out of the garbage bin. _Fishsticks._ Of all the –

                It hit him then _why_ he may have written that. He sat up straight, and finally listened.

                “Sidon!...ugh, c’mon…”

                The balcony. He rose and trotted to the opening. The moon was still rising into the sky. There was a bit of chill to the air tonight too – telling of fall on the way. He peered around the close landscape. Where _were_ you?

                A small pebble flicked on his chest before it fell to the floor. It took him a moment. Then he leaned down and picked it up. Small, definitely barely chipped away. What…?

                “Down here! Look _down!_ ”

                He leaned against the railing and peered down. It took a moment, but then he saw your cloaked figure clinging to the cliff’s face – barely. You waved at him cheerily.

                He balked. “________! What are you _doing?!_ ”

                One hand flapped nervously at his shout. “Sshhh! Loudmouth! You’ll blow my cover!” You looked down at the waters of the Domain as a point. A guard was swimming by just below where you were. You froze, and he found himself holding his own breath as said guard looked up the cliff face. He’d see you for sure.

                But you must have used some sort of spell to conceal yourself. The guard’s eyes passed over where you clung and saw his prince. Sidon paused, then raised a hand in greeting. The guard returned it, and silently held up two fingers: _need anything?_

                Sidon held up his forefinger and thumb in the shape of an ‘L’: _negative._

                The guard waved farewell then, and went on his way. It was a full minute before you moved again. “Close,” he heard you mutter. He huffed. You had _no_ idea.

                “________, scaling to the prince’s balcony in the dead of night will seem _very_ suspicious. You’ll be imprisoned for questioning if you’re caught, my word or not!”

                You looked up from your climbing. Rather than seeing fear, though, he saw a glinting glare. “Then help me _not_ get caught and throw down a rope or something – _before_ the guard returns would be great!”

                Again, he huffed. But then he laughed quietly. Leave it to you to break the monotony of his day. He went back into his rooms and grabbed a coil of silvery rope that sat by his desk. “You know,” he remarked in a loud whisper, coming back to the railing, “it’s usually the _prince_ who breaks into the maiden’s tower, not the other way around.”

                You grabbed the rope as it snapped down to your side. Tugging it a few times, you adjusted your position and began walking up the steep cliff side much more quickly. “Yeah, don’t worry sweetheart – I’m not coming to steal your virtue or anything.”

                He leaned a hand against his cheek and smiled. “And here I was hoping.”

                You slipped on the rope at that, but caught yourself. You quickly made a rude hand gesture his way when he laughed, giggling with him. “Okay, _now_ I’m coming up there _just_ to smack you.”

                He hefted you up when you were within reaching distance and ushered you inside. As he recoiled the rope, he watched you walk around his rooms, shaking yourself off from the climb. “So, may I ask _why_ you decided to take up the hobby of rock climbing recently?”

                “You may not.”

                He smiled. “Alright, I _order_ you to tell me.”

                “Aw, he’s trying to pull rank now. Cute.” You snorted, looking at a sword displayed on one of the walls.

                “_______.”

                You puffed a breath out of your nose. Turning to face him, your hands came to your hips, and your expression became stern. “I have not seen you _all_ day. I come up here _mainly_ to see you, Prince, and I find that you have ordered that _no one_ be allowed to see you until you say so? What are you even _doing_ up here? Napping?”

                _A nap sounds nice,_ he thought. But he blinked and shook his head. “My father has given me the assignment of replying to all written requests that our people have petitioned throughout the waters for this week. I gave that order so that I could actually get _some_ done without other duties interrupting me.” He paused, a small smile coming out. “Did you say you only come up here to see me?”

                “ _Mainly._ I said _mainly._ Don’t get a big head,” you walked over to his desk to overlook the papers he had written – well, by papers, I mean that there were about thirty done, a hundred and twenty left unfinished, and a hundred scattered in crumpled form over the floor and bin. You picked one up, more interested in seeing his handwriting than reading it. “Hera…nisca-mov…” You shook your head. “Your language sounds like one of my spells, I swear. Looks pretty though!”

                He walked over and plucked the paper out of your fingers. “ _That_ is still drying, thank you.” He looked down at it and deflated a bit. He deflated even more when he saw how much more he had to do. He sighed.

                You watched him with quiet worry. “Sidon, I don’t think your father intends for you to do this _all_ by yourself – especially the whole day!” You brushed a hand to his arm and gripped him. “You need _rest._ Food! In fact – “

                He watched in a sleepy fascination as you pulled a satchel from behind you – seemingly from nowhere. You untied it with quick fingers, peering inside with one eye and smiling. Then, you held it out to him. “Here. Your favorite.”

                His hand took it slowly, and he also looked inside with interest. His stomach growled at what he saw. He pulled out a large trout (much too big for that little bag) that was wrapped in paper and seasoned with strawberry sauce and a hint of lemon. He placed that on the desk, and next pulled out a salmon with the scales on one side and sheared the other, parsley and green onions coating it for flavor. A honey-covered apple came next, and a bottle of sparkling strawberry juice to boot.

                All laid out on the desk, it took what remained of his dwindling willpower to not start scarfing it down. Swallowing before he spoke, he whispered, “How did…”

                You shrugged your shoulders, a bit shy. “I like to think I know what kind of prince you are – one who goes above and beyond to ensure the safety and happiness of his people.” You leaned forward. “That usually means that said prince is _pretty bad_ at taking care of _himself_ when he really needs to.”

                He felt the blue come to his cheeks in embarrassment, but he smiled. Clearing his throat, he nodded. “I…yes, I suppose I’ve heard of that prince before…”

                You grinned and took his hand. Squeezed it. “Luckily, that’s my favorite kind of prince. He just needs a witch’s encouragement sometimes. Now start eating. And then you’re going to bed _right after._ Nope! Nah, stop, I’m not taking any excuses!” You waved your hands at his mouth opening to protest and sauntered across the room to look at more stuff. He laughed, his eyes following you. Then the smell of cooked fish came back, and he sat to eat within moments.

                Belly full after waiting all day, Sidon found he couldn’t find it in himself to deny his resting pool. He was only barely able to get up from the desk and walk over to it rather than resting there for the night. But you refused him that. “I know how that feels in the morning, bud. You don’t want a hunchback at your age.”

                He slid into the pool, watching the glowing water ripple around him, encasing him and easing his aching muscles instantly. He groaned quietly. _Why_ hadn’t he done this earlier?

                The slapping of feet made him blink his eyes open. You were standing beside the pool, arms crossed and smiling. “Better?” you whispered.

                He blew some bubbles. Then nodded. He delighted at your laugh.

                “Good.” You stopped and looked around, then knelt down. “Well, if you don’t mind, I don’t feel like scaling _down_ your cliff tonight, or getting caught by guards coming out of your room.” You laughed, and something like _‘imagine the scandal’_ passed your lips. “Mind if I stay here tonight?”

                “My friend, you will always have my permission and gratitude of your company at any time of the day – even in sleep.” He admitted fondly.

                This time _your_ cheeks lit up red. You coughed. "You get more mushy than ever when you're sleepy, huh?" and piled up your cloak as a makeshift pillow. The room was humid enough that you felt no need for a blanket. You only gathered a few stray pillows around the room as a type of mattress before you laid down a few feet from the pool. Facing each other, you both said nothing more than a silent ‘goodnight’ and drifted off to sleep. Feeling cared for. Feeling worried after.

                Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I have another chapter almost done already do you know how EXCITED that makes me?? It means I'm ahead for once lol!
> 
> As always, thank YOU all so much for your support and feedback. I love talking with all of you when I get the chance in comments, makes me feel nice :) Have THE best night/day ever!!


	12. Innocence (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

** Innocence  **

                It had _started_ as good intentions.

                But…children’s intentions have a habit of becoming annoying at best. Disastrous at worst.

                It came out during one of the nights you stayed at the Domain that you couldn’t swim. Unusual to the Zora, but the adults understood that not everyone was part _fish._ The children, however, thought it was outrageous.

                “Who doesn’t know how to swim?!” Seawa exclaimed, standing from her mother’s lap. Wivea shushed her daughter and looked at you apologetically. You waved your hand to tell her it was fine.

                “I grew up in a really dry place,” you lied, “there was barely a puddle to step in, let alone enough water to learn to swim.” You smiled at the little girl, and watched her cheeks puff in annoyance.

                A boy spoke up then, looking up from the fish he’d been scarfing down. “But you’re not a Gerudo lady!”

                “Yeah, the only dry place in Hyrule is the Desert!” The daughter of another Zora, Cherti, blinked owlishly.

                “And even _Gerudos_ know how to swim!” Seawa crossed her arms and felt proud of herself for knowing that. _Now_ she caught you!

                But you only shrugged, leaning back on the rock you sat by to stretch. “There’s a lot of other dry places in the world beyond the Desert. Doesn’t change that I can’t swim.”

                Gaddison leaned forward. “So you _did_ come out of the Desert?”

                You clammed up then. You’d already told a lie too many.

                But the fact laid heavy on Seawa – and, in consequence, her friends’ – minds. Here was a Hylian who was pretty, friends with all of the adults in the Domain, made a variety of special potions no one else could, who could do all sorts of magic tricks (she was _still_ trying to figure out how you made that coin in your hand disappear), and – she was _pretty_ sure, she was _never_ wrong – would marry their prince.

                All of these things that made you perfect in her mind.

                And you _didn’t know how to swim?!_

                That just wouldn’t do.

                So she devised a plan – a sneaky plan, one that only a 50-year-old Zora girl of her personality could devise.

                “Ow! Neldi, stop elbowing me!”

                “Move your fins then!”

                “Guys, be quiet!”

                “You be quiet- _er!_ ”

                Four little shadows ducked into the room you were sleeping in. The gray of dawn was on the horizon, but it was still too early for most Zora to be up. That is, except for these children who had snuck out of their beds in hopes of helping you. Seawa, the ringleader, directed Neldi, Cherti, and Froz to your form, slumped over a desk of ingredients you’d worked on during the night. A bit of drool hung out of your mouth, and you lightly snored.

                Cherti repositioned the bag of Octo balloons slung over her shoulder. “Should we do her legs first?” she whispered.

                Seawa told Froz to watch the hallway. “No,” she answered, “otherwise she’ll flop over and hit her head.”

                Neldi twiddled his blue fingers. “Are you _sure_ we should be doing this? What if she sinks?”

                Seawa rolled her eyes, grabbing a balloon from Cherti. “She _won’t_ sink, dummy. Everyone learns how to swim by their parents pushing them in the river!”

                “Her parents _obviously_ didn’t do that to her. That’s why she can’t swim.” Cherti said it so matter-of-factly, even Neldi nodded in agreement. She tied a balloon around your left wrist while doing so.

                But Neldi still looked a bit nervous. He glanced toward the doorway. Seawa saw, and rounded on him. “Don’t even _think_ about going! Unless you want to be out of the club!”

                Fear of losing friends finally overruled his nerves about the situation. He tied the last balloon to your foot.

                With a quick finger flick from all three kids (“ _On three! 1-2-3-yes! It worked!_ ”) the balloons all inflated at once. The children giggled at your still-sleeping form being suspended in the air, belly-down. Gently, quietly, they pulled on your clothes to lead you out. Froz joined the giggling when he saw, and the group made their way down to the edge of the river – somehow, with no guards along the way to stop them.

                “Okay,” Seawa turned you in the air, still grabbing your skirts. You snorted and jerked a limb. The kids froze. You stopped moving, going back to sleep.

                “She looks like a Rito flying!” Froz said.

                “She’s a heavy sleeper – like my dad.”

                “Sshhh!” Seawa ordered.

                As one, little hands heaved, then hoed, and let go. A slight breeze from the waterfalls pulled the balloons over the river. Further, further from shore. The children clapped gleefully. You snored.

                “Grab some rocks! Knock the balloons down!” Cherti cried.

                Eager, the kids gathered some pebbles and started chucking them at you. Most plopped harmlessly into the current, but one from Neldi hit it _just_ right.

                POP!

                Your right foot dipped into the water. The sound roused you. With a snort, your eyes blinked open blearily. Ugh, had you fallen asleep doing potions _again?_ Blue stretched out beneath you, mixed with gray. You reached a hand to rub your eyes, still thinking of it as nothing more than sleep. But it was harder than normal – you felt some resistance against the movement. “Mmm…what…?”

                Laughter made your ears flick. You looked groggily around. Cliffs, reeds, a bank, some children…

                …water…beneath you…

                …

                …

                The _shriek_ you emitted made your own ears ring. You didn’t stop screaming either. You jerked, flopped, belly touching the water before the balloons rose you up a few inches again. Kicking, screaming, _restrained, helpless…_

                _POP!_

                Your hand fell, and you retracted it to your chest. The _thm-thu-thm-thu-thm_ of your heart beneath it made you wonder distantly if it could explode from fear. _Didn’t rabbit hearts do that sometimes?_ You couldn’t even see beyond your tears now. The remaining balloons were diagonal to each other. They bounced with your movements, squealing as air began coming out of them from little holes.

                “Swim, _______!”

                “Like a frog! Get ready!”

                You heard nothing but that squealing air, the rush of river beneath you. You only bit your lip hard enough to bruise, to bleed.

                **_POP!_**

Only one hand now.

                “No, no no, no no no _nonono plleeaassee…_ ” You curled up, trying to not touch the water. Lower…lower…

                “ _SID-_ “

                **POP.**

                _Splash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	13. Fear (Inno. pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

** Fear **

                Sidon was roused by the patter of feet and sobs.

                Blinking sleep from his eyes, he was surprised by a splash into his resting pool, then another. Little hands grasped his neck and clung on. A wailing came from them.

                “Here now, what’s this?” He swam over to the edge quickly and lifted the two Zora children off of him and onto the side. Neldi and Froz blubbered, fat tears trailing down their cheeks. “What is the matter? Froz?” He looked to the elder child for an explanation.

                Two guards ran in then, looking a bit disgruntled. “Prince Sidon,” they bowed hastily. Then Dunma straightened and gave a disapproving look to the children. “You should know _better_ than to disturb the prince at this hour!” she scolded.

                “They came rushing by us like this – I don’t know why they were out so early,” Rivan looked perplexed, but scolding like the father he was.

                Sidon waved them off. “It’s fine, do not worry.” His attention came back to the children. Neldi was snuffling miserably with his hands pressed to his eyes. Froz’s lips wobbled. “What is the matter, little ones? Why so upset?”

                Froz looked down. Then up, and opened his mouth. But Neldi beat him to it. “We _killed_ her!” the boy cried. His sobs turned to howls of sadness. Sidon placed a comforting hand on the child’s back and gently shushed him.

                “I’m sure you haven’t killed anybody, Neldi. Tell me what has happened.”

                Froz sniffled and took shaky breaths. “It’s M-Miss ______, she-she’s in-in-in the r-river!”

                Hm. You were up a bit earlier than usual. He kept his voice steady and explained gently. “She usually goes a few feet into the water to collect flowers and other things for potions, she doesn’t go very far in.” Perhaps the children took your apprehension toward water too seriously.

                But Froz shook his head, yellow eyes wide with fear and tears. “She’s under the w-water! Seawa and Ch-Cherti can’t get her up!”

                A steady silence took over the room. He looked to his guards, an icy stream slowly pooling in his belly. “Have either of you seen the other two? Or ______?”

                Dunma’s hand came to her mouth. “I did…I mean, I saw some shadows further down the river diving under, but just thought it was some others out fishing in the morning…”

                “She’s by the waterfall,” Neldi got out, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at his prince. “She kept trying to kick and move her arms, but she…she doesn’t kn-know how to sw-sw-swim…”

                The cold froze his insides, and he sprung out of the pool immediately. “Dunma, go alert the healers – tell them of the situation. Even if it’s a false alarm, I want them ready. Riven, take care of the children, make sure they get back to their parents.”

                The guards obeyed immediately, Riven ushering the children to his sides and Dunma disappearing from sight. Sidon began running out of the room, but then skid to a stop. Running would take too much time – time you definitely wouldn’t have. He spun around and sprinted toward the balcony. He heard shouts from the children of surprise when he vaulted over the balcony, and made the long dive into the Domain’s waters beneath. The water slapped his skin with a sting, but he welcomed it. It chased away any remaining sleep in his bones. Legs pumping, he shot off in the water, a blur of red in the dawning blue of the day.

                The first waterfall came into view. He slid down it easily, and landed in the stretch of water laid out, before it also tumbled down a second fall. He didn’t have to reach the second, though. Through the water, he heard the cries of small Zora children. He raced forward, downward. The water became darker, the day still waiting for dawn to come. His fins illuminated with the darkness, and gave him some yellow-blue sight in the gloom.

                He followed with his ears until he saw a pair of green and violet fins also glowing – smaller, toward the bottom of the river. Cherti was trying desperately to kick upward, her hands grasping at a shadow’s limb. Seawa was behind said shadow, pushing with all of her might and shouting wordlessly. Her teeth were bared, but the fire so usual in her eyes was extinguished with terror and desperation.

 _It can’t be her,_ he told himself, swimming closer, pushing faster, _the children are mistaken._

                But he was wrong.

                Seawa decided to try and pull on the other shadowed limb instead. When she shifted, he saw it – your hair flowing around your face, lips parted, eyes half-shut. Small bubbles drifted out of your mouth – far too little to be good.

                The girls cried out when Sidon swooped in, so focused on dragging you up they were. Arms hooking under your own, the prince kicked up from the riverbed and swam furiously toward the surface. Cherti and Seawa followed behind, the former now letting out her own little sobs at the situation. You both broke the surface, and Sidon dragged your limp form swiftly back to the riverside.

                Laid out on the dirt and sand, you didn’t look good. Your skin took on a deathly tint of white-blue under its normal hue, lips turning purple. He opened your eyelids, and saw your eyes rolled back into your head. He breathed deeply. You didn’t.

                 “No,” he said, and he shook your shoulders. “_______, _______ wake up…” Hesitation flew out the window, and he slapped your cheeks, hard.

                 Still no response.

                 He laid his head to your chest. No heartbeat.

                 How _long_ were you under?

 _Don’t panic. Don’t panic._ His breathing became quick. Placing his hands on your chest, he began pumping. Up, down, up, down. “_______, this is _no_ time to do this.” He said. He somehow hoped by egging you on in a small way would wake you up. When it didn’t, he began to press harder. “Don’t. You. Dare. Do. This. To. Me.” He spoke as he pumped. “Don’t. You. _Dare._ ”

                 Cherti and Seawa came stumbling out of the river then, Seawa holding the other girl up. “Is she dead?!” She cried.

                 “Plleeeaaasseee don’t be dead _______!” Cherti sobbed.

                 Sidon didn’t answer. _No. No, she’s not dead. You can’t die, ________._ Pump, pump, pump. His teeth snapped together. He leaned down, desperate to hear a breath, a beat, _something._

                 Nothing.

                 Panicking. He was _panicking…!_

                 Still, he did not give up. He wouldn’t. Pump, pump, pump.

                 Distantly, he heard a jingling.

                 “She’s dead Seawa!” Cherti wailed. Seawa joined her, and the girls collapsed on the bank. They blubbered, speaking to you, saying _sorry,_ and _please come back._

                 The jingling came closer.

                 “Seawa, Cherti, go get the healers!” he ordered. It would at least get them away from the sight. He didn’t want them to…to see…

 _Not this one. You don’t get this one._ He snarled, pumping harder. The patter of stumbling feet faded as the girls ran back to the Domain. Why weren’t you _breathing?!_ Tears began swimming in his eyes. _Hylia above, not her. Please, please, not her too. Wasn’t my mother and sister enough?_

                 Time wasn’t known to the prince, nor to you. But it had been far too long for any Hylian to come back from a drowning. Sidon knew this. He _knew_ this. But he still pumped, as if it would force the water out of you. As if you would breathe again still. Because you _couldn’t_ leave him too. “________, please,” he breathed, a hitch in his voice.

                 He stopped pumping. Looked at your face.

                 No sign of life. Not a flutter of those eyes of yours, with their mixture of mischief and kindness.

                 He will miss them.

                 Drained, exhausted. Numb. He laid his head on your stomach, and finally allowed himself his first sob.

                 “You can’t…you can’t _go_ , ________.” He didn’t care for the tears slowly gliding down his cheeks. His hand reached out to tangle into your wet hair. “Don’t do this…my friend, _please_ …”

_…please…_

                 …

                 …

                 “A-HEM!”

                 Sidon jerked up, halfway thinking Hylia was _actually_ speaking to him. But a strange creature – a Korok – stood by your head instead. And boy, was he _big._ The creature looked down at your prone form, his maracas jingling as he did. “Hmm…” The Korok reached down to stroke your soaked hair. “Very pretty…”

                 Your body was snatched to his own, his teeth bared at the Korok threateningly. “Don’t touch her!”

                 The Korok shook himself in surprise. “But why? I must wake her up!”

                 Sidon couldn’t form enough words to explain. How could he? “She’s…not going…to…” The tears returned. He looked down, hiding his eyes.

                 The creature giggled then. He shook his eyeless head. “Silly Zora, thinking like mortals!” Then, he stomped the ground with a foot, and the earth shook. “I shall perform a dance to wake the fairy!”

                 What came next eludes Sidon to this day. A dance, involving maracas and music that came out of nowhere. The Korok shook, jigged, jived at this tune. The leaves on his head swayed and clattered, as if an instrument of their own. Swirls of purple magic – for it could only _be_ magic – wound themselves around the Korok, around your body.

                 Then, suddenly, a loud POP came out of the maracas.

                 You gasped, and coughed up water.

                 It spewed out of your lungs, once, twice, till your throat was sore and your arms were sore and your stomach cramped and good _night_ did everything _hurt. Where am I…?_

                 Sidon cried out. He engulfed you, fully, gratefully, snuffling until you moaned, and he remembered. “Oh, sorry! I’m so sor- here, let me – “ He turned you over to your side more to help with the last spewing of water. Gentle pats to your back came.

                 You groaned again. “Wh…” your voice cracked, and you gagged.

                 “Shh, it’s alright, it’s okay.”

                 You stared at the ground, becoming lighter as the sun began to finally rise on the horizon. You breathed in as deeply as you could. In. Out. In…out. “Please…” you breathed in again, “please tell me nobody kissed me.”

                 The Korok giggled, and Sidon let out a watery laugh.

                 Then the tears came.

                 Shaken to your core. Stone cold. You felt the shock, the fear of sinking under water for a second time in your life. Your mind flashed to just moments before – of a sky so close slowly drifting away above you, of a small minnow gently brushing its fins against your cheek as it swam by, as it got darker, darker, darker until…until…

                 There was no peace for you in drowning.

                 You sobbed. You couldn’t cry loudly, your voice still cracking from the damage of water. You didn’t care now that Sidon pulled you toward him, his own tears mixing with your own. “Never do that again,” he whispered, placing a kiss, then another, on the top of your head. “ _Never_ ever again. Never.”

                 You only nodded. He _really_ didn’t need to tell you twice. Your hands wound their way around his neck, and you pressed your face into the crook of it. Never did another’s presence feel so comforting. You didn’t mind either when the prince stood up, carrying you away from the river and back up the path to the Upper Domain. A jingling, however, halted his steps. You looked up wearily as he did.

                 Sidon turned to look behind him once. The Korok was still there, swaying as if to his own beat. When he saw the prince’s attention, he shook a maraca. “Tell your fairy to visit Grandfather when she feels better! He wishes to speak to her!” And then he turned, walking back the way he came, maracas jingling and shaking to little beats. He was gone from sight within moments.

                 He thought about calling after the creature. Who was he? Who was Grandfather? But your shifting in his arms forwent any curiosity, and he continued on.

                 “…I’m…never taking a bath a-again.” You whispered through hiccups.

                 His eyes crinkled. Another watery laugh, and a kiss to your temple now. “I don’t think others will like your smell too much if you do that.”

                 “I’ll bu-ucket and sponge myself for the r-rest of my-y days.”

                 The healers were rushing down the stairs now. He held you tighter. “Isn’t that what elders do? Sponge baths?”

                 Your laugh, quiet as it was, sent shockwaves of relief through him. “You sh-should know, you’re older than dirt.”

                 He didn’t get to respond. The healers arrived. With absolute reluctance, he handed you over to two of them, who began immediately checking you over for any serious damage to be taken care of right then. Lungs, limbs, throat, heart. Strained, but they would heal. They deemed it necessary to take you to the infirmary for rest and a watchful eye, though.

                 He held your hand the entire way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW i'm tired. but i have cookies to eat, so I HAVE to stay awake long enough to eat them lol
> 
> Thank you guys for your comments and kudos yet again. I always do a little happy dance whenever I get either :) Thank you also for continually reading this! You guys are the best!!


	14. Heal (Inno. pt 3 finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

** Heal **

                Five days in recovery, for lack of a better word, _sucked._

                The healers constantly checked up on you. _Constantly._ Even after numerous attempts of telling them _you’re fine,_ and a couple of _I’m part fish, don’t worry,_ they _still_ wouldn’t let you go _._ You could barely sneeze without a Zora shoving a tissue at your nose and a stethoscope at your heart. There was one time you even tried to sneak out from one of the balconies that were available in the infirmary while they weren’t looking (for two seconds). They didn’t think it was funny.

                Well, they thought it was a _bit_ funny when Sidon came marching back in with you slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. You didn’t find it funny _at all._

                You slapped his shoulder in frustration, knowing he would barely feel it. “Put me _down_ you great oaf! I am _sick_ of being _in here!_ Aren’t you supposed to be in a _meeting?_ You _sneak!_ ”

                Tritana, one of the nurse sharks, held a hand to her mouth to stop her giggles as her prince marched by with how-many-pounds of furious Hylian. Seeing this, you shook a clenched fist at her. She merely walked to another patient, shaking her head and smiling.

                You kicked again, trying to wriggle out of his iron grip. Still no give. Sidon’s tail twitched in irritation. “My friend, you _know_ why they have to keep you in here.”

                You grunted, pushing both hands against his back now. “Oh, really? What is it? I don’t – “ You heaved. Didn’t budge an inch. Why did he have to be so stupid strong? “ – think I’ve been told _exactly_ why I’m being _held captive_ every hour of every day for an entire _week_.”

                “They _have_ to watch you to make sure you don’t have –“

                “- any ‘adverse effects,’ I _know.”_ You growled and crossed your arms as he set you back on your cot. At least he had the respect to let you sit rather than insisting you lie down. Imploringly, you whined, “Sidon, I’m _fine!_ Look! I can breathe without wheezing now!” You sucked in a deep breath. You also sucked in some saliva, and began coughing. Quickly, and with face burning, you righted your breathing. “That was some spit! I really _can_ breathe!”

                Sidon crossed his own arms and frowned. “Mm-hmm.”

                You knew that look. It meant he wasn’t going to move – at all. _Darn_ his upbringing of politics! You groaned loudly, childishly, and flopped backward across the feather-down mattress you’d been imprinting on. “I’m _fine_ Sidon! I really am! I’ve been fine for three days now!”

                The prince sighed. “________, drowning is a serious matter. You may _feel_ fine right now, but there can be things that spring up later down the road. We just want to make sure you don’t have those things happen to you.”

                You glared at a particular point in the ceiling. It was blue, a bit chipped. It was the only thing you really got to see in this bloody room during your stay. You lovingly referred to it as your ‘tantrum dot.’ “How much longer are you planning on keeping me here? Months? _Years?_ ” You knew he wouldn’t allow it. At least…he _better_ not. Your fingers grabbed at the sheets and held to them tightly. _No chains this time, but it could still turn into a prison._

                “No,” there was an edge to his voice – hurt, probably, from you even _thinking_ that – but he took a few breaths, and sat by your side. “No. _______, I would never allow _anyone_ to keep you here for that long – especially against your will. Our healers are trained to make sure any patient of theirs gets healed both fully _and_ quickly.” He looked at your face, scrunched in annoyance. He grabbed one of your clenched hands. He looked at it; turned it over then back. So small compared to his own. Soft. Not wrinkled from water, nor pale from death. His smile was bittersweet. “My friend, I am grateful that you are even able to make a face like that. The one I saw in the water made me terrified of seeing nothing but the eternal sleep on it ever again.”

                _A face like…?_ You looked at him then. He had not told you his own experience of finding you. You barely remembered waking up from the river. You knew you said some things, but they didn’t seem that important now. How must that have been for him, to wake and find you floating at the bottom of the river? Having to pull you out, fearing that you would be dead, only for you to miraculously spit out the water that had filled you? If that had been him – if you had found him near death…wouldn’t _you_ insist on _him_ staying in the infirmary too?

                Gently, you squeezed his hand. “Sidon –“

                “You have visitors~!”

                A voice at the archway roused both of you from your conversation. Dunma and Riven stood there, their spears held a bit more laxly in their hands. Riven smiled, looking over at his daughter. “Unless…are you two needing a moment?”

                “Great Hylia no – I need all the distractions I can get!” You stood from the bed and dodged Sidon’s half-hearted reach for you to sit back down and rest. “Are you two just getting off from duty?”

                Dunma answered. “Actually, no. We’re still on duty.”

                Riven shrugged. “We were asked by a few… _interesting_ individuals, though, to show them where you were.”

                Your brows rose. “Individuals?”

                The guards took a moment, then parted. In a perfect line up, Neldi, Froz, Cherti, and Seawa all stood, peeking out from behind each other with nervously clasped hands. When they saw you, though, they all rushed in with a cry. “______! ______!”

                Suddenly you were bombarded with little hands and wacks of fishtails. Toothy smiles filled your eyes. Neldi wrapped blue arms around your stomach, and Cherti hung onto the back of your neck. Froz kept jumping up and down, trying to find a place to join in the hugs, finally deciding to attack your legs. You knelt down to keep from getting choked to death. “Whoa, whoa – !”

                “You’re alive!”

                “I’m so sorry!”

                “It was all Seawa’s idea!”

                “Did you see a bright light?”

                “You _really_ need to learn how to swim!”

                “Miss ______, did you _die?_ ”

                “Okay, okay, hold it – whoa!” You barely braced yourself against the tile when a final shove from Froz sent you tumbling back. You laughed, looking each of them over. “I…that’s a lot of questions, one at a time!”

                Riven, though, cleared his throat. The children seemed to freeze, looking at the black Zora. “Yes, what are we _really_ here to do, children?”

                It was then, you noticed, that Seawa was still standing at the doorway. Head down, green scales shining dully, she looked the pinnacle of sorrow. She sniffed, wiping her eyes repeatedly. “Seawa…?” Dunma placed a soft hand on the little girl’s head.

                Her golden eyes barely glanced at you, before they filled with tears again and looked down. “I…M-Miss _______...” Even that seemed to be too much for her. Little sobs made their way out of her throat, and she pressed her hands at her eyes.

                You had to pick up Froz and place him back on the ground to stand up. A few steps took you to Seawa, and you knelt down to her level. “Hey, hey guppy…whassamatter…?” You pulled her into your shoulder, wrapping comforting hands around her shaking form.

                “You al-almost _died…_ ” she hiccupped out.

                You huffed a laugh. “Yeah, yeah that was pretty scary, huh?”

                Seawa nodded her head. Then she shook it. “N-No…yeah, scary, but…I-I…you…it was _my_ fault!” This declaration released the water gates. Her crying was muffled by your shirt, but it still broke your heart just the same. You would have picked her up to rock her, but realized she was heavier than a normal Hylian child. You settled for rubbing circles on her back and squeezing her harder.

                “Aw, sweetie…it’s okay. I’m not mad at you.” You kissed her cheek.

                Seawa only cried harder. “Y-You almost di-ied! I just…wanted to hel-help you _swim…!_ ” You heard snuffling come from behind you. The other kids were beginning to cry too – seeing their leader brought low from guilt made their own rise.

                You sighed. “I know sweetheart. Sidon told me. But, look,” you pulled her off of you, and gestured at your body. “I’m still here. Prince Sidon saved me – because you all knew that I was in trouble, and knew to go get him.”

                “And I am glad that you did,” Sidon chimed in, coming to your side. He knelt to look at Seawa. “I would have been _very_ sad if _______ had drowned. But you took action, little one, and you knew that you made a mistake. You tried to help her swim back up, and you sent your friends for help when you couldn’t. _That_ is the kind of quick thinking and humbleness that good leaders need to have.”

                The girl let out a few more huffs, calming down a bit. “But-“

                You shook your head. “Seawa, I’m not mad at you. Neither is Sidon, neither are the guards. You made a mistake. And you’ve learned from it, right?” At her vigorous nod, you continued. “I know you were just trying to help me. You’re a great friend for trying. But you need to keep in mind that sometimes…fears that others have are for a good reason. Forcing someone who isn’t ready to face their own fears…well, you know what happens now.” You squeezed her shoulders, and stated again. “I _forgive_ you, Seawa. And Froz, and Cherti, and Neldi. You’re all smart kids. And I expect you to forgive _yourselves._ Understand?”

                Seawa looked down. Her hands twiddled together. Then, a hesitant nod came. And you felt her shoulders lift, as if a great burden had been lifted off of them. “I-I’m sorry, ______, P-Prince Sidon.”

                “I’m sorry too.” Froz patted over and laid his head on your shoulder. Cherti and Neldi declared the same thing and joined the group.

                “Aw, c’mon guys, group hug!” You crowed, and opened your arms wide. This time, Seawa _did_ join in with the others, and you were wonderfully smooshed by the Zora children. Scales and all.

                 After a few moments, Dunma cleared her throat. “Well, now that they’ve made their apologies, I think it’s time we returned them home. They _are_ still grounded by their parents, after all.”

                 The kids barely muffled their groans. You laughed. “How long are you guys grounded for?”

                 “I’ve got two months.” Froz said.

                 “My dad told me three weeks.” Cherti chirped.

                 “Me and Seawa have a month.”

                 “Oof. Harsh.” You winced, then sighed. “I’m kinda grounded too. Until Big Red over there gives the say-so, that is.” You smiled as the children giggled at your nickname for their Prince. Sidon only shook his head and rolled his eyes.

                 At the urging from Dunma, the children reluctantly left your side to go to hers. “Bye, Miss ______!” Cherti called. The others echoed behind. They bowed at Sidon.

                 “Bye Big R- Prince _Sidon!_ ” Seawa caught her mistake and ran, blushing, to catch up with the group. You had to hold onto your friend to keep from falling to the ground in laughter. Sidon felt he was shaking his head a _lot_ today. He smiled.

                 “Hey, come see me at my shop when you guys are ungrounded!” you called after them, “I think I got a few new fun potions you’d like!”

                 They brightened at that. They called a promise of stopping by, then rounded the corner with Riven and Dunma.

                 “What kind of potions do you have in mind?” Sidon led you back to your cot, grateful to find you more compliant than a few moments ago.

                 “I’ve got one that’ll change their scales different colors for an hour or two. There’s also one I’ve been toying around with in regards to speaking to bugs – Cherti’s a sucker for them.”

                 He smiled. “No water-breathing potions?”

                 You glared at him mildly, smirking. “I think that they can breathe pretty _well_ under water, Fishsticks. _Do_ try to keep up.”

                 He nudged your shoulder, “I was _talking_ about you.”

                 “Oh-ho! Me? Why didn’t you say so?” You fluffed your pillow, and leaned back on it. Your feet moved back and forth in thought. “That one might take…a bit longer than _fun_ potions. But I won’t have to worry about that much, really – I’ve got _you_ around to save me from certain daily destruction, don’t I?”

                 Sidon chuckled, patting your leg. “That is right. Always for you.” _Always to protect you, no matter what._ And he _really_ wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugughgghh i have to go write a frikken paper now wish me luck chums


	15. Frienemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

** Frienemies **

                The tension was palpable.

                Sidon wouldn’t admit that he flicked at the air, _just_ to see if his knife cut through it.

                Zelda sighed, rubbing at her brow.

                Neither you nor Link quit glaring at each other.

                King Dorephan cleared his throat, taking a quick sip of his drink at the head of the table. “Well! Princess Zelda, I am grateful that you and the Champion, Link, are able to join us for a meal today!”

                The princess smiled politely. “It is an honor for us, your majesty. And thank you for allowing us to join you on such short notice!”

                The king rumbled a laugh. “Well, it wasn’t _quite_ short notice – when word spreads of both you and Master Link coming close to the Domain, we tend to make arrangements – just in case.”

                A clatter came down from the table. All three sets of eyes shot down to you and Link. It…didn’t _look_ like you two had moved…but the glares were fiercer now. _Something_ had happened, that’s for sure.

                Another beat of silence passed. Sidon decided to take up the mantel. He cleared his throat like his father. “Princess Zelda, how have arrangements in Hyrule been coming? Is there any news of more Hylians returning from the sea?”

                Zelda sat up a bit straighter. “Actually, yes! And a few coming through Gerudo Desert too. It seems word is finally spreading that Hyrule is safe again from Ganon, and her people are coming back to reclaim their ancestors’ land.”

                Dorephan hummed in thought. “I have heard rumors of some of our own kind considering coming back as well. I wonder what a hundred years away from Hyrule has done to all of them.”

                Sidon’s thoughts and eyes drifted to you. _Yes, what happens outside of Hyrule?_ To make you jump at your own shadow, to make you afraid to look over your shoulder.

                He watched your hand _iiiinnnncchhh_ toward the silverware, ever so slightly. Link’s ears flicked.

                “Yes,” Zelda sighed, and Sidon looked back to her, “I have wondered the same. In order to rebuild the kingdom, we’ll have to be meticulous in who we appoint to positions – I certainly don’t want anymore rebels or tyrants to try and lay siege on the throne just because Ganon is gone.”

                “Well, it is a good thing you have Master…Link…with…” Dorephan trailed off. Again, Zelda and Sidon looked to their companions. For once, you two were eating, looking down at your plates. Sidon squinted his eyes. Why did you look _smug?_ But then he saw it: a bit of rice and sauce and fish, slowly sliding off of Link’s cheek. He gawped. Had you _actually_ thrown some food at - ?!

                “Um…Link?”

                Link looked up at Zelda’s question, interested, but acting like nothing was wrong. You ducked your head lower to your plate, gobbling down food to hide your smile. He blinked, waiting.

                Zelda, bless her heart, hesitated before continuing. “You have a bit…of, hm…” she gestured to her own cheek to show him. Her eyes flicked to you as she did.

                Link’s brows rose as if surprised, and he hastily wiped his face with the napkin on his lap. Normally they’d look away as he did so, for proprieties’ sake. But you snorted, then took a swig of water to cover yourself. The Champion’s eyes tried to pierce through your skull when you did. It was baffling, really.

                They tried to return to conversation. Maybe by pulling you into conversation, Sidon reasoned, it would help…whatever was going on. “So, Princess Zelda. I think you’d be quite interested in hearing that _______ has an interest in technology and the arcane as well.”

                Her eyes lit up at this – interest, as well as the same idea sparking between them. “Oh, really?” She turned to you with a smile. “What sorts of arcane things? Herbs? Or the more mystical sort? And have you studied much of the Ancient Shiek technology?”

                Your own eyes widened. You had been trying to fly under the Princess’ radar. _Curse you, Sidon._ “Uh, well. The _technology_ part is still new to me – I’ve just been meandering around Vah Ruta really and seeing what it can do. With King Dorephan and Prince Sidon’s permission, of course.” Then you shrugged your shoulders. “I’ve also been looking into the shrines around the Domain.” You mumbled something then – something about _pretty boy_ and _ruining all the fun already._

                A _thump_ from under the table caused your plate to jitter and you to wince in pain. But you sucked it up to give Zelda a polite smile.

                She was glaring at Link, though, who merely repositioned himself in his chair and picked up a fish roll to eat.

                Sidon pressed on. “Yes, but you are _very_ skilled in the magics.” His tail wagged at the thought. “The potions you make, the little spells you pull – it’s all quite fascinating.”

                Dorephan nodded in agreement. “It is a great pleasure to see Miss _______ perform her magic and talents; she almost makes me wish for her to teach _me,_ at my age!” He rumbled a laugh. Sidon joined him.

                You shrugged humbly. “You only need to ask, your majesty. I’d be more than willing to help you in whatever you need.”

                Dorephan nodded in thanks, and Zelda seemed to brighten even more. “Spells? I’ve only heard of them from history books I used to read in the castle…and a few that came from some, ah, unsavory creatures on our journeys. It seems to be a lost art among all of Hyrule!”

                You seemed to shrink, then, poking at the remaining food on your plate. “Ah ha…yup…I’ve heard that before…”

                She continued on. “It would be such a pleasure to see your craft, Miss _______. Perhaps you could even teach Link and I a few tricks?”

                The fork in your hand made a slight _screech_ as you pressed harder than intended on the plate. “Uh, well…hm…”

                “Oh, it’s quite hard, I assure you. She’s been trying to teach _me_ a thing or two – the _simplest_ of things, I assure you – yet I can’t seem to wrap my head around it. Perhaps I’m just a hopeless cause!”

                _Bless you, Sidon._

                Zelda, pulled back into a conversation with Sidon and Dorephan, left you and Link to fend for yourselves. Once you were very sure that they weren’t focused on you anymore, you turned a glare to the young man sitting across. His glare matched your own instantly.

_How dare that I have to see this mug again in my lifetime!_

                Sure that he was thinking the same thing, you popped a bit of roasted mushroom into your mouth, and chewed. He followed suit with a bit of carrot. Then another. Your brow raised. He chewed, but didn’t swallow. Another carrot. Another. What in Hylia’s name…?

                His eyes glanced toward the other party. And you realized. Your own smirk came onto your face. _Oh,_ that _challenge, huh?_ You picked up a mushroom, stuffed it in your mouth. Chewed. Did _not_ swallow. “You’re not winning _this_ time, you _snot._ ”

                Link only wagged his eyebrows. Stuffed a good chunk of fish into his mouth.

                The others were none-the-wiser.

                At least, for a while.

                “ – and Muzu nearly had a conniption, I swear it!”

                Zelda laughed merrily along with Dorephan. Sidon felt quite proud of his story-telling. It was good to see a genuine smile on Princess Zelda’s face as well. Grinning, he turned, “And ______, do you recall when…” He stopped. Stared. Zelda and Dorephan also looked down the table. They stared too.

                You were trying to fit the smallest of mushrooms into your bulging cheeks. Link was no better, attempting a slice of apple, only it kept popping back out. You both looked…well…

                “Ridiculous,” Zelda slapped her hand to her forehead, beyond embarrassed. Sidon shook his head. Dorephan chuckled to himself.

                Hearing the sudden silence, you and Link both looked quickly at them, back to each other, to them again. A war had begun…but who, and what, would finish it?

                “______, do you really…?”

                “Link, for Hylia’s sake – “

                A mutual truce then.

                You both stood up, grabbing what was left on your plates. “SCATTER!” came out as “SCCCTRRFFF!” and you both ran through the archways into the Domain. When you rounded the corner together, your leg came up to kick Link’s butt. He made a distressed sound, scurrying faster and away from the group. You were both gone in seconds.

                The Prince and Princess sat blinking in confusion.

                “Should we…go after them?” Zelda asked.

                Dorephan leaned back in his seat. His eyes twinkled, amused. “Hm, I think it best to let them off on their own for a bit. They have their own ideas of how to settle this…dispute between them, I think.” His laugh rumbled the room.

                Sidon chuckled. “I would hope so. I was afraid they would start throwing fists before dinner was done.”

                “As was I,” Zelda admitted. She breathed a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I cannot BELIEVE how much I love Link. Absolute DOLL and REBEL CHILD that one. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for the comments and kudos! Quite a few of your comments have made me tear up from how sweet they are, so seriously, thanks for doing that :) Love you all!! <33


	16. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

** Book **

 

                The river trailed him down lazily along. Morning had come early for Sidon today: meetings with Rito ambassadors, overseeing the guard’s new training techniques, settling a quarrel with a few elders in the shopping district. He was glad to be going to meet you now. You always managed to relax him nowadays.

                A familiar voice reached his ears – your voice. His head came up more out of the water, following it a bit further down river. Were you speaking with someone? Collecting things for your potions? A bend in the river slowly revealed a larger bank of river, where you were sat on a log, ten little Koroks gathered around and looking at something in your lap.

                Hm! Interesting!

                “…and here, she’s seeing the world for the first time. It’s pretty big, huh?”

                The Koroks chirruped in agreement. Their branches and leaves jingled excitedly.

                A color of white came and went from your lap – a page turning, he realized. You were reading a book! He smiled. It was cute you would read to the little creatures. Was this something you did often?

                “And, here, it’s showing her father and the villagers and evil prince rallying together to go and get her, before –“

                “Well, an evil prince? That will hurt my image I think!”

                A flurry of activity happened as soon as he called out. Like the wind, the Koroks all disappeared – running into the brush, under rocks, even leaping behind the log. The book slammed close in surprise, and you quickly sat on it, hiding it from view. Your wide eyes took in Sidon, walking up out of the river. “Oh, Sidon! I-I thought you said you’d be coming tomorrow!”

                He shook the water from himself as he tramped up onto the bank. “I did, but I’d been in meetings all morning and wanted to see a friendlier face for a change.” He looked apologetic. “I am sorry for scaring away your friends – that was not my intention.”

                Ignoring your heart happily humming, you bit the inside of your cheek. “It’s alright…they’ll come back later.”

                Sidon smiled. “Was it story time I interrupted? I didn’t realize you held that for them!”

                Now you looked nervous. “Uh…well, yeah, but…”

                “May I see it? The storybook, I mean.”

                You tapped on the log. Bit your lip. Rolled your eyes. Then finally, relenting, you sighed and pulled the book out from under you.

                It was a thin thing; barely fifty yellowed and waterlogged pages smooshed in-between the covers. The cover itself was worn – the title long since faded away, the gold once there now a burnished gray, and its green skin peeling at the corners with fraying threads. The spine cracked when you held it. _Old_ didn’t begin to describe the book. Yet in your hands, you handled it like a newborn infant – fragile, lovingly. Like a whole new world would come from it, and it deserved the utmost attention.

                Your eyes conveyed a new emotion he hadn’t seen before in them: reverence. “This,” you started, “is my book.” Your hand trailed down the front of it, feeling the grooves of the title under fingertips. Your foot tapped a moment. “It’s what inspired me to…leave.”

                Sidon quietly sat beside you, looking over this little thing in your hands. “…words often have a way of moving us to action.” He commented.

                You snorted. Bittersweet. “I’ve heard that before. But it was the pictures, really, that got me.” The book crackled as you opened it to the first page. On it, in an elegantly painted frame, were the words ‘Once upon a time…’. But it was the colored drawing beneath the words that your traced, that of a Hylian woman with long brown hair, carrying a basket and wearing a blue dress, walking down a forested path. The colors here were faded, too, but he suspected it was more from your touches than any real wear-and-tear.

                You turned the page. A new image appeared: the woman was still walking along the path, but it had apples, and fauna, and little rabbits bounding along. “She’s walking to go visit a friend in a nearby village here. Well, I say friend, but she hasn’t _actually_ met anyone from the village before. She snuck out of her father’s house, where he had been keeping her held captive all of her life. She wanted to go out and see things though. She wanted to go make a friend so that she could tell her father that her friend in the village wanted to see her. Maybe he would let her out more if he knew that.”

                Sidon’s brow furrowed. Was…was he reading the same story as you were? The words clearly said “The lady went to gather fresh berries in the forest for her morning jam.” It also said she lived alone, because her beauty captivated even the stoniest of hearts into doing her bidding. You turned the page before he could finish reading the paragraphs.

                “But,” you continued, pointing to a shadowed figure following the woman at a distance, “her father never wanted her to leave – even just to go see the village. So he followed her, turning himself into a beast to scare her back to the house.”

                _‘Word of the woman’s beauty reached the ears of a great Beast that lived very far away. He came swiftly, and upon seeing her, stepped out of the shadows to meet her._ ’ _How…is she getting that from this?_ Again, he looked at you. Your eyes didn’t even spare a glance to the words, just the picture of a great, hairy beast stepping out of the bushes and frightening the lady. An idea came to his mind.

                _Can she…not read?_

                A big red hand on the page stopped you further. You blinked, looking up to the prince. “…I…can’t tell the story if your hand is there, Fishsticks.”

                How to broach the subject? Would you be offended? “I have a question about this story.”

                Your brows rose, but you nodded for him to go ahead.

                “This book…what is its title?”

                Your lips screwed up then. “It doesn’t have one.”

                He flipped to the cover, and pressed a finger to the words, faded but still clear. “You mean this?”

                Your eyes trailed the lines carefully. But after a moment, you shrugged. “Those are just snakes. It just means there’s a story in the pages somewhere, and I have to find it.”

                Sidon took a breath. Then another. “It…It says ‘The Lady and her Beast.’”

                The look of bewilderment that came over you surprised him. You traced the ‘snakes’ with your own finger. “It…does? It says that?”

                “It’s the Hylian language, ________ - albeit, using older language than nowadays. Were you…never taught how to read?”

                You huffed, closing the book and looking at it much more skeptically. “Apparently _not!_ I _knew_ she was telling me lies!”

                Sidon cocked his head. “Who is ‘she?’”

                “My nurse when I was growing up!” You eyed the pages with a frown. “She told me I had to tell her the story just by pictures, because ‘that’s what everyone else does!’ She was supposed to be teaching me how to read, and she skimped out just so that she would have more time to go do _things_ with the stable boy!” Your head snapped to him when he laughed. “Oh you think that’s _funny?_ ”

                “No, no I – forgive me, my friend. I just…wasn’t expecting this, was all.” You were so smart, so skilled, he would have thought you’d have read too many books for even _he_ to count. Clearing his throat, he held out his hand. “May I?”

                “Pff.” You handed the book nonchalantly, still reeling from your lied-to childhood. He still took it gently – it was, after all, the thing that caused you to come into his life, apparently.

                The book cracked again, coming to the first page. He looked to you, and you were watching him with barely withheld interest. You wouldn’t _ask_ him what it said, though. You had a bit of pride leftover for that still. So, he just began. “Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young woman in an enchanted forest. She lived away from others, for she was cursed not with ugliness, but the beauty of a goddess…”

                So the morning passed into afternoon. His voice, lilting with expression and different voices for each character, carried you higher than any story you could have come up with from mere pictures. Each page turn brought you closer to the book, closer to Sidon. The Koroks slowly came back out from the brush as well, enamored by the story and the prince reading to their friend. They gathered on the log, in a circle around him, sitting in the closest branches of the trees.

                “…and the beast, now a transformed prince from her kiss, proclaimed that the lady was the ugliest woman he had ever laid eyes upon. And she laughed, kissing him again, for that was the greatest thing her love could have ever told her.” The book closed quietly.

                You sighed, a dreamy smile lighting your lips as you leaned on his arm. Several other dreamy sighs came all around. The Koroks, leaning on each other, began chittering to each other about the story.

                Sidon laughed, looking at all of them. “I didn’t realize we had such an audience!”

                You laughed, sitting back up and stretching. “Your voice is very soothing when you tell stories, Sidon. I don’t blame them.”

                “Thank you,” he chuckled, taking the compliment. He turned the book in his hands. “Is this the only book you brought with you?”

                Your hands came to rest on your knees. “It’s the only book I was ever allowed to have. I knew there were others, but…” you shrugged. You didn’t really want to go into your past _that_ much today.

                “Hm.” He handed it back to you. You wrapped it up in a cloth and set it carefully back into your bag by the log. “Well! Then I shall have to bring you some books from our library!”

                You paused. “Sidon, we already established I can’t read.”

                “I know.” He scratched his head, feeling a bit…shy now. “If you’re alright with it, though…I could read them to you.”

                Again. Again, he baffled you. _Why_ was he being so kind to you? He was a prince, besides. Surely he had better things to do than visit a questionable hermit every week, let alone _read_ to her. But you wouldn’t voice this. Because you _really_ didn’t want him getting the idea to leave you alone.

                You enjoyed his company too much.

                So you nodded, the smallest of shy smiles coming to your lips. “I…think I’d like that.” And you breathed out a huff. “At least _then_ I won’t have to tell myself the same old story every time I get bored!”

                The Koroks cheered, and Sidon grinned.

                “Just don’t get a big head about it,” you quipped, standing up and slinging the bag over your shoulder.

                “It’s hard not to,” he admitted cheekily, “You _did_ just say you like my voice.”

                You grinned and blushed. “Oh, shove off. Get into the water, let’s go get lunch at my house.”

                The prince saluted. “Yes, madam!” and launched into the water. The Koroks squealed when the water came back to splash them, and they ran back into the forest. You shook your head, and began walking back along the bank of the river, Sidon chattering your ear off the entire way. _Never,_ you thought, _tell him I like his voice again. Gotta remember that._

                You wouldn’t remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You GUYS the semester is done THIS WEEK. That means I'll get to write more and go plant my flowers and STUFF SOON. AAHHH. 
> 
> I'm so excited for school to be done lol


	17. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship

** Dreams **

 

                How had he come to be in this situation?

                _…Did it matter?_

                The same hands that had pulled him into this darkened alcove scrolled up and down his back, his sides. His own held her close – this woman, this love of his. Oh, how he’d longed for this moment alone with her. The day had surely been bleak without you by his side.

                “I missed you,” he murmured into your hair.

                You laughed into his chest. “It’s only been since morning.”

                He turned his head to kiss your cheek, his lips lingering there. “That is _far_ too long for me.” The quiet giggle he earned made his heart skip a beat.

                You pulled away then, just far enough for your glittering eyes in the dimness to look him over. “You really _must_ be tired. You’re not even worrying about someone coming by and seeing us?

                _And why should I be worried?_ Let them see, and be envious that he had the most beautiful creature in the world willingly in his arms.

                Your face darkened with blush, and looked down. “You are _very_ cheesy when you are sleepy.”

                Had he said that out loud?

                Your lips quirked up. “Yes, you did.”

                Good. “I’d much rather,” he kissed your cheek, “speak the truth,” a kiss to your chin, “than a lie.” A final kiss to your forehead.

                Your hands slid down his arms to grasp at his hands. You swayed together. “Sidon…”

                _Oh, don’t say my name that way._ But then you kissed his chin on tiptoes, his snout, his eyelids. He bent lower to give you access. His heart quickened. His hands moved to your neck, capturing your face in between them. So beautiful. In the dimmest of light, in the brightest of suns, you were _so_ beautiful. Ethereal. Wonderful.

                “Sidon…”

                So close. Breathing mingled together. Lips with hardly any room between them. He paused. Waited. Felt you shifting, waiting, growing impatient. _Kiss me,_ you told him without words. _Please, don’t make me wait._ Yet still, you felt the need to talk. “Won’t your father…”

                “My father adores you.” The barest of brushing lips. So close, he could taste your words.

                Your lashes brushed his cheek as they fluttered. “And my past…? You don’t…?”

                He smiled. He would tell you a thousand times over. “No matter who you were then, it is the you _now_ whom I lo –“

                “Sidon.”

                He stopped. “Yes?” A whisper.

                Closer. So close. Your lips should be on his now. But still, he saw them move. “Wake up.”

                …

                …What?

                “What?” His brow furrowed. You were out of his arms now. When had you gotten so far away? Why weren’t you in his arms anymore? He stepped toward you.

                You took two steps back. “Wake up.” You said. Stern now. Annoyed.

                What had happened?

                You lurched forward, teeth bared. “ _WAKE UP!”_

\--

                “ _WAKE UP!”_

Sidon lurched in the seat of his desk. With a muffled cry and a tumble, he came to the floor in a flurry of papers and spilled bottles of ink. He shook his head. What in the world - ?

                _BANG BANG BANG!_

He jumped at his door rattling. “ _SIDON! I swear to Hylia – don’t you_ dare, _Tibson, I’m not letting him isolate himself again!”_

                Need to resolve conflict kicked in before true wakefulness, and Sidon was up and at the door in two long strides. _BANG BANG –_ he swung the door open – _WHUMP._ Fist to the stomach.

                He was lucky you weren’t very strong – that could have hurt.

                Your hand retracted, coming to your chest to be held by the other as your face screwed up in pain. “ _Ow!_ How…they should make doors out of your abs, the original was _softer._ ”

                _Soft. Like your lips, like your hair, like –_ he blinked.

                Woah.

                Hold up.

                _That was…all a dream._

                _Wasn’t it?_ The prince looked at you. His heart lurched, remembering the dim hall, the feel of you in his arms. But…it didn’t seem you recalled.

                Because it hadn’t happened.

                Hands on hips, you leaned toward him. “You fell asleep at your desk again, huh?”

                His tongue was tied. The dream still lingered – _hands on his back, his sides –_ he shook his head. “What…time is it?” Yes, that was a safe question. Even if his voice was a little husky from it.

                A brow rose. “Um, _noon?_ Actually _past_ noon! No one’s seen you since dinner last night.” You stepped closer. “Are you…feeling okay? Your pupils are… _really_ big right now.”

                _Are they?_ A breath in, a breath out. _Get yourself together old boy._ “Yes,” he cleared his throat, taking a step back. His snout twitched. Had you gone to pick flowers today? You smelled good.

                The other brow rose now. “Uh…thanks?”

                Oh. Had he said that out loud?

                “Yes, you did.” You frowned.

                The blue rose to his cheeks. “Ah…pardon me, _______. I had a strange dream last night, and it seems to be throwing me off.”

                “I can tell.” The tone of your voice was skeptical. Then, suddenly, your hand was on his wrist, and you were pulling him away from his room and past an awkward Tibson standing guard a few feet away. The guard only managed a helpless shrug before he was out of sight.

                Sidon didn’t see, though. His gaze was focused on your hand, and his, and the tingles he felt coming from where you held him. _Just her magic,_ he reasoned. Yes, of course! Your magic was all in your hands. He was just feeling that.

                If he were able to, he’d have goosebumps all along his arm right now.

                You turned around to look at him again. “I hope you’re hungry,” you said, “because I made sure the biggest meal was prepared for you.”

                He nodded – feeling like the village idiot the way his head bobbled. “Yes! Of course. Thank you, my _friend._ ” _Friend. She’s your friend. Your Hylian friend. No kisses. No…no amorous hugs._

_It was just a_ dream, _Sidon._

                And then you smiled. You _smiled._ With those lips and that twinkle in your eyes that he always liked, and your hair did this _whispy_ thing around your face from the way you walked, and –

                Oh.

                Oh no.

                He just may have a problem here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL YOU THOUGHT
> 
> YOU _THOUGHT_
> 
> You know those dreams where you kinda fall in love with someone in real life because they were nice to you/loved you in your dream?
> 
> Yeah. :)
> 
> Heeeey guuyyss just got back from my LAST FINAL!!! I feel so relieved lol this chapter's shorter because, again, it was finals week, but I got this idea and i just kinda...had to...do it;;;;;;
> 
> I'm probably gonna come back and edit this later, but this is the start of ~*crushes*~ so be on the lookout for more cutesy stuff!! :) It'll still mostly be friendship stuff for a bit, tho. Don't expect that dream to come true too soon lol.


	18. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship *~Crushes~* faze

** Blanket **

               The rain thundered down on the slats of your roof. _Plink-pl-plink-ink-pli-ink._ Dripping down into buckets laid out across the floor. Some were already halfway full. One, in particular, filled quicker than the others.

                You sighed, picking it up and taking it to the door.

                Rainy season had hit full-swing a few days ago. What started as a few mild storms soon turned into typhoon-like weather, water and wind and branches and even the occasional squirrel constantly banging at your walls and putting cracks in your wood. You supposed you should have expected it. The ocean _was_ just over the mountains, and Lanayru was the main source of fresh water for all of Hyrule’s lakes and rivers. Rainy season _was_ good for the land.

                Just not your socks. Or skirt. Or hair.

                The towel by your door was soaked. You toed at it to move it out of the way so that you could open the door on squeaking hinges. _Plink-plink-ink-ink-puh-link._ A drop landed on your head. Your ears flicked irritably. It’s going to take _forever_ for the inside of your house to get dry.

                _Can I light a fire inside?_ You pondered smokeless fire spells and a dry bed as you threw the door open and chucked the water out.

                “Pff! Puh!”

                You stopped shutting your door. What a strange sound, what was it? The door creaked open again, and you looked out at what was in the deluge. Or, rather, _whom._ Your brows rose. “Sidon?” you held the door open wider, “What are you doing here?”

                To say a fish was soaked seemed silly. But, really, he _was._ His eyes blinked rapidly, and he spit out the remaining water in his mouth from your bucket. His hand had been raised to knock. “Ah, yes, hello! How are you?”

                You blinked from a raindrop to the eye. “Um…I’m good?” You looked around your stead. Why in Hylia’s name was he here in this weather? “How are…you?”

                Sidon seemed unfazed by your hesitation. He threw his arms open wide. “ _Wonderful_ in this weather! Have you ever seen such a great storm? The Great Jabu-Jabu must have had a _feast_ this year to cause such a monstrous season!”

                A stream of water fell off the roof and plattered onto your head. You deadpanned at him. “Did you hit your head on that rock in the pond again?”

                His toothy grin came. “Ah, I forget you don’t know our traditions and lore! Once a year, before the rainy season, a being called the Jabu-Jabu is fed a bounteous surplus of food by servants of the Goddess Nayru somewhere in the oceans of the world. This causes Lord Jabu-Jabu to spit out new, clean water for Lanayru and, in turn, all of Hyrule!”

                You stared at him. Then slowly, slowly, started closing your door.

                He blanched, waving his hands. “Wait, wait!”

                “No. Go away. Frolic in your deity’s spit-up.”

                “It’s not like that – “ His hand went to your door. He didn’t apply any force though. “A lot of scholars think of it more like a gland opening up, and – “

                “Eugh you mean it _sweats_ all of this?!”

                “Uh…” He stared at your face cracked through the door: nose scrunched, eyes wide, watching in horror as a bead of water carefully trailed down the doorframe. You looked thoroughly disgusted.

                He snorted.

                The sound caught him red-handed, and your horror turned to mocking annoyance. “Oh, to oblivion with you!” You laughed.

                He laughed heartily at his joke. “I wish I had a mirror to show you your face!”

                You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “Please, I can see myself just fine with all the puddles in my house already.”

                That sobered him. Concern now painted his face carefully. “Yes, that’s actually why I came to visit you.”

                Your mouth hung open in mock-shock. A hand fluttered to your chest. “What? You mean you didn’t travel all the way here _just_ to play a lame joke on me? I’m hurt.”

                He shook his head. “May I come in?”

                You took a moment. Then shrugged. Hey, he was used to sleeping in water, right? He wouldn’t think too much about your own place covered in it. The prince ducked inside at your beckon, and as the door creaked shut (really, you had to find a merchant that sold some good oil for that), you walked around him to go to another quickly-filling bucket.

                Sidon made a sound of surprise at the state of your hut. As stable as it seemed, it just…wasn’t holding against rainy season. The straw that acted as a ‘carpet’ for you was soaked thoroughly, and he saw you had put more down recently in an attempt to dissuade mud from covering everything completely. Your bottles and potion ingredients were covered with one of the blankets from your bed, though its corners sagged and dripped off the table’s edge. The clay oven was bare – you were using the pots as ‘buckets’ for water as well – but the small puddle filling inside of it deemed that there would be no use of it anytime soon anyways. The rafters overhead were swollen from water too.

                “This is…surprising.”

                The door opened, a _splash_ , then closed. “Tell me about it. I didn’t even know I _had_ this many buckets until yesterday.” You came to his side again, placing the bucket in your hands below its former stream a foot or so away. Hands on hips, you stretched your neck back to look at the roof. “You can tell your Lord Jabu-Jabu he’s the _worst,_ if you don’t mind.”

                He smiled slightly. “But…can’t you simply cast a spell to make the water go away around your home? Or at least a spell to make the roof less leaky?” He took your offered seat at the table with a polite ‘thank you.’

                You placed a dry(er) towel on your own chair before you sat. “Oh believe me, I’ve thought about it.” Your breath came out of your nose in a sigh, though. “But spells like that take a lot more energy to do.”

                He cocked his head, curious. “What sort of energy? Will you become more sleepy?”

                A shoulder rose and fell. “Something like that. I haven’t really tried anything _big_ before – just the little stuff for the kids at the Domain and smaller things to make something a _bit_ more convenient. But I feel it in me every time I do, like something inside me has to take a breather before I can do it again.” Again, a shoulder raised up, falling back down. “It’s why I stick mainly to potions. Those only take knowledge of ingredients, no magic voo-doo from me.” Your finger twirled in your lap, a light trail of blue following the motion without effort. Your powers were a mystery still, even to you.

                Sidon hummed in interest. “Well, why not try?”

                Your brow arched. “And _why_ would I do that?”

                “Well, think of it this way!” His tail began wagging with excitement. “In order for a Zora child to become a strong swimmer, they must practice frequently in the water to build up their muscles! The same goes for archers, or spearmen – even horses! Bela surely did not gain her strength by meandering around a stable all day!”

                A distant whinny came through the din, as if Bela had heard the compliment. You smiled.

                Sidon scooted closer, taking your hand into his own. “Perhaps you only feel tired from doing such small things because you haven’t tried anything _more._ And,” he was quieter now, “if you were able to cast stronger spells – even spells to be rid of water in times like these – it…would make me worry less.”

The flash of you, at the bottom of the river and lifeless, came to his mind. He banished it away forcefully.

                Still, you seemed to know what he was getting at. You squeezed his hand. Quietly, you assured him, “Sidon, nothing like that is going to happen again. And a little dampness in my home isn’t going to kill me.”

                And he knew that. He told himself he knew that. But darn it, he wasn’t raised to just let something _go_ if it would benefit a friend. He leaned closer. “Try? For me?”

                You huffed, looking away, back to him. “You just want to see some magic like the kids at the Domain.”

                He laughed. “I won’t deny that I have fun watching you cast a spell.” He watched as you stood, coming to the middle of your hut with a finger to your chin. He stopped himself from saying anything further – you needed to concentrate.

                Your foot tapped. Once. Twice. “Hm…” What spell to use? What words? You flipped through your spell book in your mind – _gret va nim vesa_ – no, no that wouldn’t work… _heva nuum ryt lak?_ No… You rolled your neck, popping a few joints. _Trih bon pols wevea…_

                Finally settling on a phrase, you raised out your hands to your front. Your eyes closed, and you imagined a desert, a dry hearth, a quiet, warm barn with hay stacked in piles to one side. Steam, comfort. _“Wevea vis nui nuum…”_ Your hands turned in circles in the air. “ _Wevea vis nui ryt lak…_ ”

                _Plk-plink-plk-plunk-ink-ink._

“ _Yre oint creva mo nus…”_

                Sidon watched your hands twirl, the way your fingers moved and shifted at certain words. Enraptured by this alone, it took several moments for him to even notice the water of your hut scurrying out of the woodwork, out of the hay and blankets, and draining up into the roof and outside. The water glistened like diamonds in a cave – a biproduct of your magic, he was sure. Even the droplets on his scales and skin rose off of him, floating toward the holes in the roof and under the doorframe. It was like rain, frozen in time, only moving with your breaths and words. Beautiful. Eerie, almost.

                He couldn’t help the sound of awe from his mouth. He’d said it a hundred times, and he’d say it a million more: he _loved_ magic.

                And just when the last few drops of water were running outside, a great _thump_ brought him back to the present. Sidon leaped out of his seat to come to you, collapsed on the dry floor. “_______! Are you alright? What’s the matter?” He helped you to sit up. “Are you hurt?”

                You looked forward, a bit dazed. Then to him. “Uh…how did…I get on the floor?”

                He tried to smile, but it came out tight. “Well, there’s this thing called gravity.” He bundled you up, taking you over to your bed. He placed you softly there. “And another thing called ‘Sidon pushed you too far again.’”

                You felt the sheets and furs beneath you. Dry, and warm. “Darn that Sidon’s gravity.” Your eyes blinked slowly. Did you know what you even said? You suddenly mushed your face into the furs, a breath of relief exhaling from your lungs. “It’s so _warm…_ ”

                Sidon was a bit torn. He felt badly, now, that he had underestimated how much the magic would take from you – you were shaking, but whether from cold or exhaustion, he wasn’t sure. On the other hand, though…you looked _really_ happy to be dry for the first time in days. So he just placed a hand on your hair, pushing it from your face. His head tilted to look at you better. “Are you feeling well?”

                You stared past him a moment. Then nodded. “I feel…like I’ve been plowing my garden all day long.” You sighed in contentment. “But it’s a good tired – the one you feel when you’ve accomplished something. I thought it would have been worse than that, honestly.”

                _And you still did it?_ A hand to his cheek stopped his scolding, though. Your eyes crinkled. “I think it was a good idea to try my magic. Thank you.”

                The prince slowly smiled. “Well, as long as it didn’t hurt you – you’re welcome.”

                You laughed softly, then looked at your door. “Hey, this is gonna sound weird…but can we watch the rain?”

                He looked at you skeptically. “I thought you were sick of all the water?”

                “Only because it was in my house. I like to watch and listen to it when it _isn’t_ ruining my day.” Then you stopped, pulling your hand from his cheek. “Unless you have to get back to the Domain. I’m taken care of now, you know.”

                He missed the warmth of your hand, but got a better idea. Without words, he took a blanket and bundled you up snuggly in it. You didn’t protest – you were quite cold still, even without dampness to make it worse. You doubted you could do it yourself anyway – your muscles felt sluggish and tired. “Up you get,” he murmured, taking your cushioned form into his arms, and walking to the door – careful to not step in any buckets or pots along the way. He toed the door open, and settled himself down to sit, you resting on his lap.

                It looked the same outside. Rain coming down in buckets, the streams running off the roof and to the soil that so needed it. Sidon positioned you both far enough away to not get any real splash-back from the water. _Plink-ink-plink-plink-plink._ Like little drumming fingers on the world.

                Sidon’s chin rested on your head, his arms wrapping around the blanket to keep you from falling over. You slowly wriggled yourself into a comfy position. A moment passed. Then another. You tried to look up at him, but only saw your forehead. “So…you don’t have to go back to the Domain?”

                You felt his voice on your back. “Not for a while, no. I finished all of my work early last night.”

                “…You’re not playing hookie, are you?”

                He laughed, and you enjoyed the way it sounded so close. Wow, you really must be delirious. _Note to self: start smaller spells next time so that you don’t get weird thoughts._ You shifted again, slumping back into his chest. “I’m not taking the blame for you when Muzu comes for your fins.”

                He smiled at the rain. “Muzu couldn’t catch me if he tried.”

                “You thought that of Hylians too, yet here we are, with a scar in your cheek for proof.”

                And _darn it_ you made his heart _lurch_ with that simple truth. He squeezed you tightly, thankful for the padding of the blanket to keep his scales from scratching you. You huffed a strained laugh from his strength, a hand coming out of the folds to pat his hands in affection. “Yes,” he said, “that was a very great mistake on my part.”

You hummed, feeling your eyelids drooping. “Don’t make it again. I’m not gonna take pity on you twice, Fishsticks.”

                A thousand times. A million times, he would make the mistake again – all if it meant that he would get to meet you, and keep you in his life. His friend, his wonderful, dearest companion. He placed a gentle kiss to your head – he couldn’t help it – and held you as you both relaxed to the din of rain on the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attack -_ Oh shoot wrong fandom lol
> 
> Man for some reason I had a hard time writing this chap - i finished the previous two before this one, and this one came to me first! But hey, I like a challenge in writing, so I'm proud of myself for finishing this particular one :)
> 
> As always, thanks for your guys' continual support. Sorry if u get sick of me saying this, but I get SO thrilled seeing so many people reading this and commenting and such. It just makes my day, so I want to say thank you all for supporting this story so much!! <333
> 
> (also several of u have called me Nova a few times, and I'm grinning like an idiot because I have a NICKNAME NOW!!!! Checking that off my writer's bucket list!! <33333)


	19. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship ~*Crushes*~ phase

** Sugar **

 

                “Egg.”

                “Egg.”

                “Flour.”

                “Flower.”

                “Milk.”

                “Some milk.”

                “Tuna fish.”

                “T…Tuna – _whoa – !_ ”

                Froz was lucky you and Sidon were walking by right then. The prince managed to catch the large tuna fish before it could topple the boy out of the room. Froz blinked owlishly up at him, then grinned. “Thank you.”

                Sidon smiled, and you came around from behind. “I knew I felt a disturbance in the force.”

                “Yes,” Sidon agreed, “and I count one…two members of the Sweet and Sassy Seawa Club. Where are Cherti and Neldi?”

                “They went to collect pearls and clams for the cake.” Seawa continued stirring in her bowl a slew of ingredients: colorful pebbles, a butterfly wing, some ground up (but still chunky) sugar.

                You walked over to the bowl to peer inside. “This looks more like the start of one of my potions, kid. What recipe are you using?”

                Froz skipped excitedly across the floor, following Sidon as he set his fish on a nearby table. “We’re using all of King Dorephan’s favorite things! Like tuna – it’s his favorite fish to eat!”

                Two large bowls of slightly-melted butter were tossed in. Seawa didn’t see your cringe – that was a _lot_ of butter. “We’re gonna make the king the best hatchday cake ever. It’s gonna be tall, with turquoise frosting ‘cause it’s his favorite color, and we’re gonna decorate it with pearls and shells and anchovies – “

                “ – and a few dragonflies because he likes the blue ones – “

                “ – oh! I forgot about those!” Seawa stopped stirring and hopped off the stool she’d been standing on. “Froz, we gotta go catch some! Miss ________, you keep stirring!”

                You scoffed. “And why would I – “

                “It’ll blow up if you don’t!” She raced out the door. Froz followed quickly.

                A beat passed. You looked at Sidon. “It won’t _really_ – “

                A few loud bubbles began popping in the bowl. Then it started shaking and rattling on the counter violently. You snatched it off the counter and began stirring.

                Sidon looked inside. The ‘batter’ bubbled brown and a muted purple. Was that an _eye_ floating in there? He held a hand to his mouth. “I think this will be Father’s last hatchday if he eats this…”

                “Ugh, and you _know_ he will. He’s such a sucker for kids!” Your nose scrunched at a particularly smelly bubble popping. You nearly gagged. “Or if he manages to say no, Seawa will throw a _fit._ ”

                Sidon hummed in thought. “Well, we certainly can’t have such a young and clever enemy to the crown.” He went to the door to look outside. All clear. “How long do you suppose we’ll have to fix this?”

                Your lips pursed. “Seawa’s quick – she’ll get those dragonflies, but she’ll be too eager and scare a few away before she learns to sneak. Froz will follow her lead. Cherti and Neldi might take longer, so…twenty minutes? Tops?”

                He smiled. “It seems we’ll need to be quick, then.”

-*-

                You sprinted back from Veiled Falls with a now-empty mixing bowl. Taking three steps at a time up the stairs and across walkways labored your breath, but brought you back to the communal kitchens quicker.

                Sidon turned with a bag of flour in hand when he heard your pants. “Is it gone?”

                “Yeah,” you breathed through your mouth, then your nose. “But I think there’s gonna be a permanent brown spot on your lawn. Might have killed a tree with the splash too, not sure.”

                He laughed, gathering a bundle of sugar cane and spoons onto the counter now. “Better the tree than the king.”

                “Fifteen minutes,” you reminded him. And then you were both in a flurry of work. Eggs, cups of flour, butter, sugar – all going into a now-clean bowl. Sidon took over the mixing as you grabbed more ingredients and chucked the…uh…more _interesting_ things the kids had gathered off the nearby walkway and into the waters. It really freaked you out when you saw the tuna fish actually _swim away_ when it hit the water. Your stomach turned, and you went back to Sidon.

                He actually seemed to almost be done with the batter. It was a healthy golden-crème color now, rather than the retched hue of before. “I didn’t think they’d think it important for a prince to learn how to bake?” You peered into the bowl, sticking a finger in to get a taste. You barely dodged his hand as he tried to slap it away.

                “They don’t,” he said, keeping the bowl away from your wandering fingers now. “I taught myself.” He gestured for a small bag of cocoa sitting nearby. You handed it to him, watching as he poured a bit in.

                “Why would you teach yourself how to bake?”

                He turned away again when you hand went for another dip at the batter. “Stop that _,_ ” he grumbled. Then he continued, “I have always had a sweet tooth, even when I was little. Mipha would always sneak me some apple pie or carrot cake to get me to behave. Or just to spoil me. Probably both, if I’m being honest.”

                You smiled at this new knowledge. “Behave? I can’t imagine you being anything but a sweet child.”

                “You haven’t heard the story of when I knocked Mipha out with a shock arrow, have you?”

                You gawped at him. “No way. How did you manage _that?_ ”

                He chuckled. “Not sure. I only remember her trying to take it from me, and I did _not_ like that. She went for it again, there was a flash, and she was laying on the ground out cold the next instant.” Sidon shook his head, setting the bowl down on the counter. “That was the first time I remember being ‘grounded.’”

                “ _First_ time?” You laughed. “What else on earth did you do to push your saint-like father to actually ground you more than once?”

                He shrugged sheepishly. “Ah…that’s a story for another day. But I made her my first pie as an apology. It must have tasted awful – I did the exact same thing Seawa and the others are doing right now. But she still ate the whole thing – with tears in her eyes.” He laughed.

                _What a good sister,_ you thought. You smiled, watching Sidon focusing on the batter. He stuck a pinky in to get the barest of tastes on it. He pondered it, then muttered about needing a bit more flour. You handed it to him, your hands brushing for the briefest of seconds. Sidon paused at this, then cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

                You snatched your hands away and hid them under your robes. You also cleared your throat. “Can I get a taste soon?”

                “It’s not ready yet.”

                You rolled your eyes, leaning forward to stick a finger in. “We haven’t got time to make it _perfect_ , princeling. Just let me - !” He snatched the bowl away and walked across the room with it. You followed now, determination settling in. “Sidon, seriously!”

                “Don’t touch it!” He held it further out of reach, using a foot to your stomach to keep you back. You dodged around it, and he twirled away again. “It’s almost ready, just be patient!”

                “Are you just being shy about it? I’m sure it tastes _fine._ ”

                He actually _was_ a bit shy about it. He only ever made treats for himself – and that was in the middle of the night when no chefs or other Zora could see their Prince baking cookies and horfing them down in one sitting. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if his creations were palatable. They tasted good to _him,_ at least.

                Suddenly your hand was on the ridge of the bowl, pulling it toward you. How did you manage - ?! He tugged it away, and you crashed into his chest with a muffled cry. He held the bowl high above his head, and watched as your Angry Glare rounded on him.

                He stood his ground. “Wait until it’s _ready._ You’re worse than a guppy!”

                You huffed. “I’m not the one playing Keep Away like it’s liquid gold in the bowl.”

                A stand-off began. Big Red Zora verses Tiny Magic Hylian. But Sidon had a kind heart, and enough pride saved up for emergencies if you ended up bruising it by not liking his baking. So he sighed, and brought the bowl down to your face. “ _Just_ a finger. I don’t know where your hands have been today.”

                You ‘hmph’ed at that, but stuck the tip of your finger into the batter. It popped into your mouth. Sidon waited nervously.

                A moment passed. You looked at him wide-eyed. “I didn’t even see you  grab any cinnamon to put in! This is really good!” You went for another taste, but he pulled it away again. You groaned.

                He laughed in relief. “Well, then I’ll make a note to make this for _your_ birthday when it comes time. For now, it has to be subject to the tyranny of 50-year-old Zora children and their concoctions.” He placed the bowl back onto the counter, looking at it proudly.

                Right then the patter of feet reached both of your ears. Sidon hunched and looked at the bowl, and your hands fluttered in panic. “Shut the door, quick!”

                Sidon did so as you leapt across the space and began waving your hands over the batter. “No _way_ am I letting them put anything else in this – “ a _poof!_ A _pop!_ Some sizzling.

                “Hey, Seawa, open the door!” Cherti cried out.

                Rapid knocking came. “Yeah, the kitchens are for everybody, not just you!”

                Sidon looked over to you with a single hand keeping the door shut. In awe, he saw the dough rising quickly out of the bowl – becoming a true cake in seconds. It was round – certainly not tall like the kids hoped for – but large. When you gave him a thumbs-up, he let the door go, and the two ruffian children came charging in with bags slung over their shoulders that clattered and cracked with each movement. They skid to a stop when they saw you and their Prince instead of the other two kids. “What are _you_ doing here?” Cherti asked.

                “Oh, we just stopped by to help you guys!” Your hands went behind your back, fingers still working subtly to keep the cake growing.

                Neldi looked at the cake. “Wow, it smells so good! I thought Seawa said it would take three hours for it to cook!”

                Sidon winced. Three _hours?_

                You kept up your smile. “Nope! Seawa decided to try something new – she went to go get dragonflies with Froz, just told me to keep stirring, and poof! Insta-cake!”

                “Whoa…” they cried in unison.

                “Seawa must have some magic like you, _______!” Neldi exclaimed.

                You laughed nervously. “Or, y’know, she’s just _really good_ at baking!”

                Another pattering of feet came next. Wow, you’re really good at guessing time frames. Seawa and Froz rounded the corner. In their hands were bunches of dragonflies, wings twitching and some crushed in-between fingers. _Gross._ Their eyes bugged out at the sight of the cake.

                “What happened?” Seawa asked, running up to the counter and pulling herself up. Froz kept further back.

                The cake still rose, and you picked it out of the bowl before it could shatter. You hoped the kids wouldn’t notice the tiny magic sparkles of red glistening in it. But, just in case – “I put some red sprinkles in it for the king – y’know, since his family all has red scales!”

                “Oh, good idea!” Seawa squinted at the cake, looking this way and that. “This must be from all that baking powder I put in…I knew it would help it bake quicker!”

                Sidon shriveled even more inside. You smiled at his winces, and decided it was time to leave. “Okay, well, you guys have fun with the frosting. We have to go help with the decorations still.” You walked over and grabbed the prince’s arm. “C’mon Fishsticks.”

                He whimpered, watching the kids bring out another bowl and start mixing all sorts of things again. “But the _bugs –_ “

                A good yank kept him from interfering more, and you were both on your way again. A clatter echoed down the hallway. Sidon put his hands to his face and groaned.

                You patted his back consolingly. “Hey, at least your father won’t _die_ now.”

                “Yes,” he said, dragging his hands down his cheeks, “just be sent into a coma for a few days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gall it's raining today so I can't go plant my flowers like I wanted to...
> 
> Instead, have this chapter of a prince who surprisingly knows how to bake! Lol


	20. Sometimes (pt. 1)

** Sometimes **

 

                Ember, the stablemaster, had _politely_ requested that you not sell your wares so close to the premises – “nothing against you, miss, no nothing! Folks just still be superstitious these days, y’understand. Yes, bad for business o’ the stable for a witch t’ be around, y’understand. Nothing against you, though, miss!” Then his bones creaked as he hastily went back into the inn, mumbling something about being turned into a toad because of his mouth now.

                You only shrugged and walked Bela with your cart down the path a bit. The stable was still within sight where you stopped, and business was good on the road to the Riverside Stable regardless. More and more Hylians, Gorons, Zora, and even some Gerudo were returning from the sea or desert, now exploring across their ancestors’ land to find new homes. This road was being frequented by Hylians, mostly, but you had seen a bright-eyed Rito man pass on foot too.

                And despite Ember’s hesitancy, people were enamored by the potions of a witch – especially one well-known to the area and Zoras. The stablemaster watched from his window, scratching under his hat as customers went to see you first before coming to the inn.

                “Wassisone?”

                The child picked up a light-blue glowing bottle, gnawing at her lip with her only front tooth. Her mother made to reach for it – she didn’t want her daughter to drop the bottle and have to pay for it – but you waved her down. “That,” you said, leaning over your stand, “is a Princess Fairy Fog!”

                Her big blue eyes bugged out at the word ‘princess.’ “Y’mean there’s a fairy princess trapped in here?” Her nose smooshed against the bottle as she tried to see this in the bottle. It only swirled brighter and darker blues, same as before.

                You laughed, shaking your head. “No, I don’t catch fairies, silly! Fairies are my friends!” You picked up an identical blue bottle by your elbow, and made sure you had the girl’s attention. “Watch this.” _Pop!_ Out came the cork. Nothing happened for a moment. But then, slowly, the blue mist trapped within crawled out – not like a snake, but rather a butterfly, emerging from its cocoon. When the light blue butterfly fully emerged, another came out, then another. Made of light – made of _magic_ – almost twenty sprouted out of the small bottle, fluttering around and landing on you, Bela, and a single one on the girl’s nose. You moved around the stand, walking this way and that. The butterflies followed hurriedly, landing on you with barely more than a whisper.

                The girl laughed in delight, cupping one of the butterflies in her hands when you moved toward her. As she watched the magic things fly around, her mother smiled. “That’s a very lovely trick! What is it called again?”

                Grinning, you turned to her. “Princess Fairy Fog. It lasts for about three hours. I named it because it reminded me of a magic princess I saw in a book once. She was always surrounded by butterflies and birds wherever she went. Thought that’s what princesses were supposed to look like.” And you laughed, watching her daughter chase the butterflies. “And what little girl doesn’t want to be a princess?”

                The mother nodded in agreement, then pointed at one of the other Fog bottles. “How much for one? I know she won’t let me leave until I get her her own bottle.”

                “Five rupees.”

                The woman blinked in surprise. “Really? I thought it would have been more!”

                “Eh, it’s an easy spell for me. Doesn’t cost too much energy on my part.” You took her blue rupee and placed it in the pouch on your hip, giving her a new bottle in return. “Besides, it’s fun to watch kids play make-believe. Makes the world a little brighter.”

                She gave the girl the bottle, and your entourage of magic bugs followed you back behind the stand. Bela’s tail flicked when one landed on her rump. The girl squealed when her bottle popped open, and butterflies started pouring out. She was _covered_ in them, and giggling hysterically. “Look mom! Mom, watch!” She ran, red braids in a tangle behind her, and the butterflies followed her gracefully. Her mother smiled at her daughter’s delight, and looked to you.

                “Thank you. I don’t know what I’ll tell my husband once we get home, but I’m sure she’ll have fun all the way there.”

                You winked, rearranging some bottles as you talked. “No problem. And have some fun with her – the butterflies will follow you too.”

                The two left a few minutes after, the mother calling the girl to start walking home. You waved at them, and watched as they walked down the path. Just as they rounded the bend, a group of Hylians came the opposite direction – farmers, from the looks of it, carrying hoes and a couple leading horses with bags of grain and other seasonal crops loaded onto them. They had some tougher looking men around them, probably helping to guard the farmers as they trekked to the nearby villages to sell their wares. You put on your best smile, and greeted them as they walked by.

                The farmers tipped their hats to you, one even waving and throwing you a bag of potatoes – you’d been helping the soil in his farm grow better crops this season. It was a small thank you from him and his wife, apparently. The bodyguards, however, were not so friendly. You brushed it off as caution on their end as they eyed you, glared at you, put their hands on their swords and maces hanging at their sides. They all marched by, a trail of dust kicking up behind them. One of the guards brushed by your table, seeming to be trying to keep more space between him and the speckled mare he walked beside.

                Your smile fell from your face. You watched this man, counted his steps: one, two, three, four…took a breath. “Excuse me, sir.” When he still didn’t stop – a few farmers glanced back, but the party kept moving – you trotted to catch up with him. “Sir. Sir!”

                The guard growled. “Beat it, wench, I’m not interested in your foul magics.”

                Your jaw set. “Really? The pocket carrying the potion you just snatched says otherwise.”

                _That_ gave him pause. And your voice was loud enough to carry to half the group. Before the farmers could stop to question, the guard waved them away toward the inn. One of the other guards decided to stick around still. A friend of his, probably.

                The guard – a stout fellow, with longer red hair and a mismatched brown beard – turned to eye you now. His teeth seemed rotten when he smirked. “That’s a pretty hefty accusation, lady. What proof ye have of that?” He and his friend crossed their arms at the same time.  

                “I _saw_ your hand snatch it up when you walked by. Return it to me, and we’ll both be on our ways.”

                He guffawed. “You sure your own clumsy feet didn’t knock the table and it rolled away? I’ve heard witches replace their feet wit’ two left ones in exchange for their magic, after all.”

                “Pacts with the Calamity, that.” His friend spit at the ground at the mention of Calamity Ganon.

                Your ears flicked irritably. “Sir, I’ll ask nicely: either give me my potion back, or I’ll personally turn out your pockets _for_ you.”

                The guard’s eyes squinted. “That a _threat?_ You don’t know who you’re messin’ with, little lady.”

                But he must have seen the steel in your eyes, the way your fingers twitched. His mustache turned upward as he reached into his pocket and produced the slim green vial that had been resting on your table before. Rather than handing it back to you, though, he tossed it away, smiling as the _crack_ of glass breaking reached his ears. He chuckled. “Not worth it anyways.”

                “Probably just some bogs water in it,” his friend laughed, and they both turned away from your seething glare. They spit to the sides of the road again. “Witches have no place in Hyrule!”

                A few deep breaths did little to calm the anger inside. Not wanting to do something stupid, you turned back to your stand, listening to their footsteps grow fainter as they went to rejoin their party at the inn. You hoped that they would not stay the night. One bad apple quickly spoils the bunch, after all.

~*~

                Beedle had wandered over as the sun began to set to share his meal with you (or, rather, _your_ meal with _him._ He rarely got to have _good_ simmered salmon prepared so nicely in his travels, he often said). You both ate hungrily, feet aching from selling and backpack-wearing all day. You tossed him a few rupees in exchange for two of his rice balls, and he tossed a few back for a bottle of your grape juice.

                “I simply _must_ ,” he swallowed, gasping in air after that bite, “come to Zora’s Domain soon! I did not realize they had fish _this_ big!” His eyes poured over the skewered fish, trying to decide where to bite into next. “Thank you so much for sharing with me!”

                You pulled some meat off and chewed. “Yeah, it’s ridiculous. Sidon always insists I take no less than _five_ of them with me when I go outside the Domain’s boundaries – like I’m gonna starve in the two days I’m gone if I don’t have their food. And if I try to sneak out with less than that, he shoves them into my sack and satchel and back of my shirt until I can wrestle him away.” You laughed, shaking your head and pushing a bite of rice into your cheeks. “Always happy to take a bit of _that_ load off Bela here.”

                “Oh, I’ve heard many things about the prince’s kindness!” He hummed in thought. “Do you suppose he’ll gift me with that many fish if _I_ were to try and leave without taking five fish?”

                You laughed and took a drink of juice. “He’d have a _conniption_ if he found even one guest of the Domain going back out into the world without some food.”

                A sudden ruckus at the inn made both of you look down the path. The guards from before, it seemed, were having a grand old time around a large fire they had built. The farmers they were protecting were out of sight – probably already turned in for the night like their usual schedules demand.

                Beedle hmphed lowly. “Those guys need to learn some courtesy. They’re probably keeping everyone up with all that noise!”

                A bout of laughter rang out from them, some of them throwing their heads back, one even tipping off his log. You rolled your eyes. “As long as they stay over there, I’m good. Did I tell you one of them tried to snatch a potion from me today?”

                “Tsk. I wouldn’t be surprised. That band is known for demanding a large sum for protection and such. They’re just _barely_ above bandits in my book!”

                Your brow furrowed. “Then why did the farmers hire them? They must have had pretty good crops this year to be able to afford them.”

                Beedle shrugged and bit into his second fish. “The rainy season _was_ pretty good this year. Maybe they _can_ afford it.”

                The same man from earlier that day – the thief – was stood by one of the poles of the inn with his arms crossed. You studied him from afar, barely making out even his facial features. Then he looked at you. You looked away quickly with a roll of eyes.

                “I have to go sleep there,” Beedle sighed.

                You smiled sympathetically. “Well, you _could_ sleep out here with me if you want. It shouldn’t rain until mid-morning tomorrow, from what I can tell.”

                Beedle perked up. “Ooooo, is that part of your magic? Do the clouds whisper to you?”

                A laugh came out. “No, I’ve just learned how to read clouds from being in the Domain so much.”

                “So _that’s_ where I’ve seen you.”

                Both you and Beedle stopped chewing at this new voice. The guard from earlier – his hair a bit more ragged, his eyes a bit more bloodshot – stood just out of the light of your fire and the dimming day. How had he gotten over here without you noticing? His metal armor crunched against each other. No, wait…that was three more guards coming to stand beside him. Their eyes also looked red around the edges.

                Great. _Drunks._

                You set your fish down on your lap and brushed off your hands. _Be civil,_ a prince’s voice murmured in your head. _You don’t know what they want yet._ “What can we do for you, sirs?” You glanced at Beedle, and saw the way his brows turned downward. Good, so you weren’t the only one feeling a sudden tension in the air.

                The redhead leader walked forward – not even a tip to his gate. “You’re the Witch of Lanayru. The one the Zoras are all fawning over nowadays.”

                You smiled tightly. “I prefer to go by _______, but yes, I suppose that’s a title I have now.”

                “What’re y’ doin’ sah far from y’ bog, witch?” One of the other men asked loudly.

                Your fingers curled slightly. “Is there something we can do for you? Or may we finish our dinner in peace?”

                “Last I checked, this be part of the kingdom of _Hyrule_ , no fish people ‘round here!”

                Beedle straightened. “Actually, quite a few Zoras are travelling nowadays. Why, I just saw three this morning, going to see the Ritos in – “ he stopped when one of the men stepped toward him, fists clenching.

                “We wasn’t _talkin’_ to _you,_ bug!” He reached out and shoved Beedle’s backpack. Beedle cried out as the pack toppled, taking him to the ground with it.

                You stood then. “Touch him again and you’ll lose that hand!”

                The men grumbled and chuckled at that. “Oh, going to wiggle those fingers and use your magic to do it?” The leader laughed. “Tell me, what else can those pretty hands of yours do?”

                “Probably why that fish prince keeps her around!”

                The leader laughed, looking at his companions. “You think she’s the fish’s whore?”

                “She’s got a pretty mouth on her too. Probably good at givin’ that red mongrel a good – “

                Two of the men were suddenly knocked to the ground by a great gust of wind. The others stumbled, putting up their hands at the gale, before it subsided. Your face, enshrouded by shadows now – the fire had been blown out – held two white pinpricks of light where your eyes would be. “Do not.” Your voice said lowly, “speak of Prince Sidon in such a manner in my presence.”

                There was stunned silence.

                Just for a moment, though.

                The _shing_ of a blade being drawn came through the darkness. “My grandfather was right – witches _are_ of Calamity’s power!” Several more scuffles came – of weapons being drawn, drunken feet being readied.

                A snap of your fingers, and the fire blazed high into the sky in brilliance. It blinded the ruffians into cursing, holding up their hands to their eyes. Bela shied at the light. Beedle curled into himself, and even you looked at the fire in surprise. You hadn’t meant _that_ to happen! You’d wanted their weapons to rust and crumble!

                A growl was the only warning you got. The breath was forced from you as a hulk of a man charged into you, his blade barely missing stabbing you through. You landed in a heap on the ground, and cursed and spit at the man as he tried to get his bearings from the tumble. One, two, _fwip!_ Your fingers curled around his throat, and sparks flew from them. He cried out – you could see his eyes, brown like mud with flecks of silver in them – as his flesh was seared from your magic. He rolled off you gasping.

                Beedle managed to crawl over to you and heft you up. Bela kicked at the cart, and charged at the men with a cry of anger. The men scattered, then reformed, then scattered again when Bela made a second run. “Get that beast!” The leader cried. “Kill it!”

                Lights were running down from the inn now – people disturbed by the screams and noises, and coming to see what was happening. Not close enough, though, to deter the men. One managed to grab Bela’s reigns as she ran a third time toward them and kicked. He hauled her head down, and the other two charged into her side, sending her to the ground. She cried out in rage and, you could hear, fear.

                The flash of silver rising up to pierce her was all you saw.

                _Bones crushing. Breath stopping. Hearts bursting. Time wasting. Moss growing. Dust crumbling._

                …

                …

                Silence.

                …

                …

                When the torches of the innkeeper and stable boys finally drew near, what they saw made their hearts skip and their breath freeze. Three men, familiar faces of the day, encased in stone. Statues. Weapons raised as if ready to fight, but their faces showed fear, and pain in them. A trickle of something dark trailed down each of their mouths.

                “What in Hylia’s name…”

                Movement made them twitch in fear, but it was only you, standing up and taking one, two steps forward before collapsing. Bela trotted over, nosing at your head anxiously. Another form shifted in their light – that of Beedle, uncurling himself to also stare in fearful awe of the statues now before him. A third form sat up, groaning. His throat was broiling with blisters, and his mouth opened and close at the sight of his comrades’ fate.

                Dead. Stone-cold dead.

                His eyes turned to you, and you didn’t have to look at him to feel the rage in them. “You!” He cried out, but it was more of a croak than anything. “You killed them! You killed them!”

                You couldn’t look at them. You knew what you had done. But he was wrong. You still shook your head. “I did not. They are…merely slumbering. They will return to normal in morning’s light.”

                “You killed them! You _killed them!_ ”

                “THEY WILL WAKE IN THE MORNING YOU FOUL MAN!” Your scream cut off all other sound in the land around. Ember’s torch trembled in his hand. Beedle scrunched away from you. Even Bela raised her head, taking a step back. You lowered your voice. Shame built up inside. Shame of what you were. “They will wake in the morning…I cannot kill them…I can’t…not aga – “ You shrunk under their gazes – the crowd from the inn was growing, curious guests come to see the screaming witch. Bela came forward again, nudging at your shoulder.

                Time to go.

                 You only nodded. Taking a deep breath, then another, you stood on shaking legs and climbed onto the warhorse’s back. With a flick of the wrist, the cart was hooked to her again, and you were walking away in the dark. Beedle did not even give you your normal farewell.

                As the light and noise of people faded, and the crickets of the night resumed, you slumped onto Bela’s neck, and wept your exhaustion and frustration onto her skin. The tears ran down her neck and dropped to the ground. You thought of the fear in Beedle’s eyes, in the eyes of the people of the inn, as they gazed at the statues _you_ had created. And you saw the question in their eyes:

                _If she did that to them…_

_…what will she do to us?_

                Sometimes, you wondered how much longer this land would tolerate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Muggles_ , amiright?


	21. Doubt (Some. pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of friendship ~*Crushes*~ phase

** Doubt **

                Oh how rumors spread like fire.

                Give them an inch, and they take over the whole countryside, each getting wilder than the last –

                _The Witch of Lanayru turned a whole village to stone!_

_I heard that one look into her eyes will send your soul to another, darker plane._

_Her fingers will coax your voice to broil your own throat!_

                - eating up everything around them.

                The whispers were astounding, even in the Domain. Travelers would stop by, looking around in curious fear as if expecting a wicked witch to hop out of the shadows and curse them and their descendants. They’d lean closer to Zoras, asking about this witch that so frequently visited their home. Tap their nose as if warding off an evil spell at even mentioning it. The Zoras were hesitant to speak ill at all. Yet still, some were drawn in to the rumor mill that their waters had recently churned out.

                “Did you hear,” Hetyi murmured to her daughter, “that the Witch was seen turning part of the River to blood?”

                Iris gasped, shaking her head and holding her own little boy closer. The boy whined at the grip, but went back to his slumber in his mother’s arms. “That must be why Rendop is having a hard time catching fish down there – they’re all dying off because of her spells!”

                Hetyi shook her wrinkled head in dismay. “I’m surprised your husband would even try to go down that way anymore – who knows what that sorceress would do to him if he were caught!”

                “Funny, Hetyi, I distinctly remember _______ helping you with a broken fin when you went down to see her not two weeks ago.”

                The two women straightened at the voice of their prince cutting through their conversation. Iris made a hasty bow as Sidon walked up, and managed to look ashamed, but Hetyi was older, and more prone to believe she was right because of this. She merely bowed her head at Sidon, her eyes narrowing. “I have half a mind to rip that fin off now! Who knows what spells she may have hidden in it for ulterior purposes?”

                Sidon crossed his arms, his eyes turning to slits. “Then I suppose you’ll have to cut off your legs and break your back as well, considering she used spells to help your knees no longer ache, and your back to not have a hunch anymore.” Still his eyes narrowed, and a growl entered his voice. “You sang her praises when you came back to the Domain because she did all of that out of the goodness of her heart. Are you really so quick to switch sides for a few simple _rumors?_ ”

                Hetyi harrumphed. “There are no ‘sides’ here, Prince Sidon. Just normal folk, trying to live their lives the best they can and raise their families out of harm’s way!”

                Iris was looking elsewhere, anywhere but the Prince. Her little boy squirmed in her arms again.

                The prince shook his head slowly. “I cannot control what others say, Hetyi. But I had hoped that you would be wiser than to believe everything you hear to be true. Have you even asked ______ what happened?”

                The old crone snorted. “As if I would risk my life to find out if she’s a true witch!”

                Iris cleared her throat. “I must go put Trylian to a nap. Please excuse me, Prince Sidon. Mother.”

                “I think I shall come with you, Iris. I grow _tired_ of useless conversation as well!” Hetyi followed her daughter slowly, not even a limp to her step. He would never, ever admit it, but Sidon half hoped the old woman would suddenly get her aching knees back right then. It would make him feel a _bit_ better, even for a moment.

                But alas, it didn’t happen, and Sidon sighed, turning to go back to the throne room.

                Muzu was in a bit of a huff as well. “All of this talk about the potionsmaster is buzzing even into my dreams!” He crossed his arms behind his back and shook his head. “You’d think the people would find something _else_ to talk about by now!”

                King Dorephan let out a puff of air. “Stories – even harmful ones – have a way of worming into everyday life. One week of this will not be enough to sate the people’s desire for gossip, I am sorry to say.” He looked up then, watching as his son came into the room. Though controlled, Dorephan knew Sidon: his gate, the way his arms swung stiffly, his slightly curled fingers – Sidon was angry, and the growing rumors were not helping. The king leaned forward. “My son, were there more troubles in the market again?”

                Sidon glanced at his father, then looked down. “Just more stories, Father. More people saying things that they know nothing about.” His arms went to cross, but he stopped himself. He had to keep up the look of dignity a prince was meant to have. His toe still managed to tap, though.

                Dorephan sat against the back of his throne, humming in thought. “Have you seen _______ since the…supposed incident?”

                No, he hadn’t. “I had hoped she would come to the Domain the last few days – I only thought of these stories as rumors; they tend to follow her around regardless. But…every time I try to go and see her, she is either not at home, or I am held back by my duties to our people.”

                “Absence in the presence of judgement is wont to suggest guilt,” Muzu murmured quietly. The advisor hunched his shoulders when two sets of burning eyes looked at him. “It’s just a saying that came to mind, your majesties.”

                “Perhaps it would be best to keep such sayings to ourselves for now, Muzu,” Dorephan suggested politely. He turned his attention back to Sidon. “Well, I do believe it best to nip rumors right in the roots. Why don’t you try to find Miss _______ again, and hear the story from her? Perhaps even bring her to the Domain.”

                He really didn’t want to get his hopes up. He had swum down to your hut during any free time he had the past few days. You were never there when he arrived. He halfway feared that you had been chased away by these stories. He _missed_ you. And darn it, he wanted to see that you were okay! So, despite the duties he could feel piling onto his shoulders, he nodded, thanking his father quietly, and left the room again. Perhaps it would be fruitless. But Dorephan knew that his son needed time to himself right now.

                Down the waterfalls, through the river, cutting through water and falling petals as the season began shedding its spring glory. Sidon scared schools of fish out of his way as he sped toward your hut. The midday sun hung overhead, casting a yellow-white glow over the cliffs of the river and banks along the edges.

                Sidon’s thoughts were a muddle of things that he couldn’t be bothered with. _Why weren’t you coming back? How had this one rumor gotten so bad?_ Answers weren’t there yet for these thoughts. That made him frustrated, desperate to find his friend that was surely having a harder time with this than he ever would. So he pushed even harder, swimming faster, faster, going around bends, dodging sudden rocks hiding in shallower depths.

                It was the loud scraping of earth that stopped him from accidentally shooting past the branch of water that lead to your hut. His head popped out of the water to hear better…Yes, that was definitely coming from your homestead! Heart leaping, he shot down the branch of water, soon spilling into the pond that rippled lightly with his entering. Were you home finally? Were you okay?

               He saw you walking behind Bela in your garden. The horse was pulling a moldboard plow, with you controlling said plow from going off-track. Even from here, you looked dirty, and worn. It looked as if you hadn’t washed your clothes in days. Sidon blew a few bubbles of anxiety in the water, then walked out onto the bank. “_______!”

               Your ears flicked, but it may have been too loud for you to hear him. You continued plowing the dirt. Sidon trotted up to you quickly, laying a hand on your arm. “_______ -“

               Suddenly he was airborne, flipping through the air and landing on softly turned brown soil yards away. The air was knocked out of him, and he rolled onto his side. What in _oblivion_ hit him?!

               Then you were by his side, eyes wide and brimming with tears. “Sidon! Oh Hylia, I’m so sorry – you surprised me, and I-I-I…” you took a shuddering breath, hands dancing in the air as if you didn’t know what to do with them. “Are you okay? Did anything break?”

               When he was able to suck in some air, he shook his head. “My pride is a little bruised…” he sat up, his feet going under him to stand up. “But no, I am fine.” He smiled.

               You didn’t smile back. If anything, you looked worse from his answer. He barely saw your lip wibble before you turned away from his look. Your hands scratched at your head, little bits of earth straying into your hair from dirt-stained fingers, and you turned back to him. “What are you _doing_ here?”

               He blinked. “I’m almost surprised that I could ask you the same. I’ve been trying to find you for the past four days now, and you have never been home until this instant! You didn’t even come to the Domain after your trip like you said you would. Where have you been?”

               Your hands curled together to your stomach, fingers twiddling with nerves. You looked down, up, to the side, back down. “I’ve…you haven’t…heard what happened?” You blinked. “It’s all over the countryside…”

               “I’ve heard _rumors_ of what happened.” He corrected. His hand came to your shoulder, not at all worried of touching you again. “I came to you to hear what _really_ happened.”

                At that, your eyes shot up to his. Shocked? Absolutely. No one in the past week had even given you a split chance to explain yourself. But…would explaining what you did make it any better? Now your eyes turned downward, bare feet brushing at the moist upturned earth beneath. “It doesn’t matter…no one will believe a witch’s word.”

                Sidon knelt down to your eye level now. His hands came to the sides of your face, and he waited for you to look at him before he spoke. “I will believe a _friend’s_ word. I will listen to your entire story, I promise. Please, my friend, tell me what happened. I have been worrying about you so.”

                And so the tears fell, just like the words from your mouth. You told him about the inn, the meal with Beedle, the drunk hired men who tried to kill the only companion you had had your entire life, and the uncontrollable magic that had shot through you and turned them to stone. Your horror, your hope that your words, the talk of morning coming, would help in some way. But even as you fled, you knew what would happen – what _always_ happens when you let yourself use magic: people become afraid. They think that _they_ will be next, and people really need to give their imaginations some credit for the false things they think you will do to them.

                Hiding in the brush became your life for the next week, as folks rallied together in small mobs, intent on finding the thing they knew nothing about. They were fearful of the unknown. No one was willing to learn about you. No one ever would.

                Except for one man. A prince.

                When you finally blubbered yourself to silence, night had fallen. Somehow, in the hours that had passed, you had come to curl up on Sidon’s lap, face pressed into his chest as you wept yourself out. You weren’t intent on moving, though. You were so starved for physical contact, of real _companionship,_ that you doubted anything _could_ wrestle you away from him right now.

                Not that he was complaining.

                His hand brushed through your hair, his claws gently scraping at your skin soothingly.

                “…I don’t even know why I came back,” you whispered finally. “I had so many thoughts of leaving again; of just…taking Bela somewhere else, perhaps across the continent into the mountains. People don’t like the cold as much.” Your breath brushed his skin, and he kept himself from speaking. “Just like people don’t like magic. Or witches. There has never _been_ a place for me in this world.” You closed your eyes as this age-old weight settled into your heart. “I don’t deserve a place in this world…for what I am.”

                “Now that is _not_ true.” He broke his silence, and had you sit up to look at you properly. “_______, you _always_ have a place in this world. My people love you, my father _adores_ you, and you are one of the best friends I have ever had!” You still didn’t look convinced. Gently, he pressed his crest against your forehead. “_______...come live with us in the Domain. We will protect you, you won’t have to keep running.”

                 You sighed. It was… _such_ a tempting thing. “I can’t do that, Sidon. I can’t.”

                 He kept the disappointment from his voice. “And why not?”

                 You shook your head. “I’m _dangerous_ Sidon. What happened at that stable was just…just a _taste_ of what I can do! It’s why I keep my magic so under wraps! If I lose control of my emotions, _bad things_ happen.” You looked down, watching the moonlight light up the white of his skin. “I would not be able to live with myself if something were to happen to any of you if I lived there.”

                 His hand pushed against your cheek, making you look back up at him. His eyes were so golden and beautiful. You always liked the ring of blue around his irises too. “You,” he said, “give yourself too little credit, little one. What those men tried to do…even _I_ would have done something dangerous in that situation.” He shrugged his shoulders. “If I had been with you, I probably would have smashed those statues right after, _just_ to keep them from coming back.”

                 Your brows shot up at that. Sidon? The gentle giant, smashing the statues, taking away lives? But then, he _was_ over the guards, wasn’t he? He had to have it in him to do things like taking lives if it meant the defense of his people.

                 “_______,” he continued. He could see your thoughts slowly changing, as you began to realize that he really was on your side, “If you still have a desire to leave…please, just give it another night. Sleep on it. If you just came back today, I doubt you’ve had a good night’s rest. I’d bring you back to the Domain, but something tells me you still need some time by yourself.”

                He was right about that. Even thinking of going back to the Domain made you cringe, and curl up. And you felt too exhausted to make the journey anyways. So you nodded. The smile he gave you made you feel a little lighter. “Okay,” you said.

                “Good. Good.” He brushed the hair out of your face, smiling worriedly at the bags under your eyes. “Rest tonight. I can come back in another day, and we can go back to the Domain together. Does that sound like a plan?”

                 You nodded again. Wow, you were feeling tired. But you still had work to do – things to gather, if you were really going to stay for another day. You stood up, wobbling on your feet from laying down for so long. Your heart still felt weighed down, by worry, by guilt, by fear. But there was now a pinprick of hope shining through. That had never happened before.

                 Sidon stood now, brushing off some dirt and grass from his fins. He stopped, though, when he felt your eyes on him. “What?” he asked, looking at his legs, his back fins. “Did I miss some dirt?”

                 You giggled, shaking your head. “No. No, I…” you swallowed thickly. You thought you’d cried all your tears, _darn it._ You sucked them up. “…thank you, Sidon.”

                 His eyes softened. Without a word, he opened up his arms. You walked into them, and you both hugged the other gently, fully. “Anything for you, pearl. Always for you.”

                 You waved him goodbye when he finally left, falling into the darkness of the water, and going back home. You’d be lying if you said the thought of running didn’t cross your mind right then. It’d be so easy to just leave now, when he was none-the-wiser.

 _I made a promise,_ you reminded yourself, going into your hut. _One day. I’ll give it another day._

                 You hoped tomorrow would change your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh you guys are gonna HATE me next chapter lol i'm excited


	22. Fire (Some. pt 3)

** Fire **

_Goddess, no._

The glow was too familiar – too real. You dropped your day’s gathering work and sprinted through the trees. They were already filling with gray, deep smoke.

                Within minutes you broke through to your clearing. What you saw made your knees buckle – just for a moment. Your hut was in flames; a bonfire for the night. You watched the fire lick the sides, the grass around it, your garden –

_Everything was on fire!_

                How had this happened? You were only gone for an _hour!_ Why had there not been any warning? You didn’t even realize you had started crying. But it stopped when you heard a sound. It was small and in pain, and it…it was coming from…

                Your feet _flew_ across the ground. The dirt was disturbed by hundreds of shoe prints that weren’t there when you had left. You didn’t notice, or care. The fire grew in size as you came to the hut, jumping _over_ the flames at the doorway. Immediately your eyes and lungs filled with smoke. You gagged, coughed. Crouching down was the best decision right now, and you scanned as far as you could in your home for the sound.

                “ _…_ ”

                There! A small twig was poking out of a pile of fallen wood. You hurried over, disregarding splinters and burns as you hefted the debris off and took the Korok into your arms. “Hold on, little one,” you managed, holding its burnt body to your chest and looking around. You couldn’t miss any of them. You’d never forgive yourself. A pile of wood tumbled down in front of you. You cursed yourself for gasping, now having a coughing fit again. But there were no more sounds, and you saw no other little leaves poking out anywhere. You hurried out of the hut.

                The Korok blinked sleepily up at you when you shook it, a good distance now from the hut. It jingled weakly. “Hey, hey now, you’re okay.” You sniffed, looking around for a moment. “What were you doing there alone? What happened? Where are the others?”

                Too many questions at once. The little one began shaking, realizing what it had just endured. You tutted and rocked it, bringing it close to you. “Shh, it’s okay. We’ll go find the others, they’ll be able to take care of you, okay?”

                Bela was thankfully okay. It took a few piercing whistles in the night, but she finally heard, and came trotting out of the gloom of the forest where she had fled. Her ears swiveled forward and back, forward and back. Her tail barely swished, only a huff of nerves being puffed out of her nose. War instincts were kicking in. You clambered onto her back, careful of the precious bundle in your arms, careful of the burns forming on your legs. Bela held still.

                The blaze glowed golden behind you. But you would not look. Numbness, age-old and life-long until recently, crept from your heart and spread to every limb, every muscle, every hair. You would not look back. If it was meant to burn, let it burn. And so you went into the forest, not daring to look behind at the fire. Because if there is one thing you have learned in life, it is to never look back.

                But perhaps you should have. In the glowing shadows of the night, a figure stood. It laughed lowly, and began pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^) Oh my~
> 
> Shoutout to TheWinterChild for literally nailing this chapter on the head. My stomach FLIPPED when I saw ur comment - couldn't believe I was so _predictable_
> 
> But hey, I love my tropes lol <3


	23. Flee (Some. pt 4)

** Flee **

                You should have looked back. Maybe you would have had more warning if you did.

                You gasped when an arrow _thunked_ against the tree as you ran by. Knocked from Bela’s back by an arrow to the shoulder, you had slapped her haunch on the way down – you would not allow her to die for you today. Her shadow had disappeared into the night at this command. Laughter rang out behind you. You didn’t listen to what they shouted. The Korok in your arms trembled with fright and pain. It cried out softly.

                “No, it’s okay, we’ll lose them!” You took in deep breaths and dove into some bushes. Using one hand, you grasped for rocks, sticks – _anything_ you could use to lure them away. You found one, and just in time.

                The mob of Hylians tramped past, shouting and screaming, their torches raised and faces golden and red in their anger. _Burn the witch!_ They had cried. They had spotted you walking in the forest. How, you didn’t know. But they gave chase instantly, and the volley of arrows that were sent after you were innumerable. Your chest heaved from exertion. They just didn’t seem to tire, even after an hour of running. Once the last of the mob passed, you made way to get out of the bush. But the Korok pulled on your shirt. “Wait,” it whispered.

                A Yiga assassin ran into view. He stopped on a dime, turning his head this way and that – trying to figure out where you went. You watched him through the leaves. Ducked down lower when his head snapped in your direction. He stalked, so very slowly, toward the bushes, curved sword held out and ready. “Heh ha ha…” he chuckled.

                Your hand chucked the rock away, toward where the mob had disappeared. It clattered into more bushes, and seemed to scare away a sleeping animal, as the leaves rattled and something ran into the dark. His head swiveled toward it, and he gave chase instantly. You didn’t wait around to watch him. You burst out of the bushes and ran the opposite way. The Korok trembled more violently. You had to find the others – they would be able to hide you.

                But a slice of pain lanced your back, and you cried out and stumbled. The laughing of the Yiga caught your ears, and you cursed. Of _course_ he would know it had been a ruse; these lunatics were trained for hunting and killing. You forced your feet forward. His were nearly silent as he chased through the trees. He wasn’t nearly as quick as he could be though. You realized, in your panic, that he was _playing_ with you; toying with his meal like a cat with a mouse. Another slice of pain on your shoulder. Then he withdrew again.

                The sound of rushing water grew loudly over the thrumming in your ears. A river – and, from the sounds of it, a strong one. It was dark though; you barely managed to stumble to a stop before you went over the edge of a cliff. The waters churned black below, the rapids frothing grey in the moonlight. “No,” your voice wavered. You clutched the Korok tighter. It cried out again.

                A hand yanked you back by your hood. He threw you through the air, and you landed heavily on the ground yards away. The Korok rolled out of your arms and into the underbrush. Your mouth opened and closed as you tried to get the air back into you.

                “Heh heh ha!” The Yiga stalked closer. “Thought you could escape! What a foolish little witch!” he crouched before you. “Though it wouldn’t have been much of an escape, hm? My sources tell me that you cannot swim!”

                Mouth curled into a snarl, you lashed out at him. He caught it easily. “Ah ah ah!” he tutted, and twisted your wrist painfully. “No need for violence; I have enough for the both of us!”

_Snap!_ You cried out loudly. He released your hand, and you brought it to your chest. Definitely broken. With tears in your eyes, you snarled at him. “Who are your sources? _Tell me!_ ”

                He chuckled. He grinned. His head tilted. “Hmm…I am usually not inclined to tell who I was sent by. Confidentiality, you know.” The assassin knelt down, and took your face between a hand harshly. “Suffice to say, that they send their regards, little Changeling.”

                Your eyes widened. Your shaking ceased. Then, you lashed forward, biting hard on the hand that still held you. The assassin cried out, drawing his hand and back-handing you to the ground again. Only a snarl reared out of you. Your eyes were wild, fearful, _hating_ as you looked up through your hair. “You and your kind are monsters!”

                “Oh, you haven’t seen _anything_ yet.” He stood tall, brandishing his weapon. “When we are through with you, a monster will be a blessing to end your suffering.” He pulled out a cord of rope from behind him – black like his soul, and sizzling with energy you could feel on your face. It made you rear back. Magic was bound tightly to this rope. “Hands, if you please!”

_What will they do?_ He intended to take you somewhere, then. Not kill you. But you wouldn’t give up your freedom without a fight. You’d rather die. And unluckily for him, you had one vial hidden in your dress that you had been… _experimenting_ with. You feigned hiding your hurt hand into your cloak, grasping in your dress’s pocket the small glass bottle.

                He crouched down again. “Now, will you make this easy, or har-“

_SMASH_

                The Yiga cried out in sudden pain. The rope fell to the ground, lost to the shadows. The sloshing blue liquid covered his mask and shoulders, burning away at the fabric and material. It melted deeper into his skin, and you barely saw bone appearing when you stumbled to the river. “I’ll make it,” you gasped, crawling to your feet, grinding your teeth, getting to the cliff, “the _hardest_ assassination your people have ever _seen._ ” You glanced back once. The Yiga was writhing on the ground, trying to swipe off the liquid that had become incredibly sticky. One lone, brown eye managed to look at you while he did. He snarled, then screamed, and you saw that eye dissolve into a bubbling mess as the liquid spilled into it.

                The sounds of trampling feet and shouts reached your ears. Torches appeared in the dark of the forest. “There she is!” a chorus of angry yells resounded out. The mob had found you.

                You didn’t wait around to watch anymore. You leapt off the cliff, into the churning waters below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	24. Seek (Some. pt 5)

** Seek **

             The cry had come in the early hours of morning:

             The Witch of Lanayru’s hut was burning.

             The glow was seen for miles around, from the towers of the Domain and surrounding Hylian villages. What started as a distant globe of golden light quickly formed into a dangerous inferno as the fire began eating away at the land and spreading. Not even the green of the leaves, nor the rains from the previous day, could seem to slow it down.

              It was _everywhere._

              King Dorephan ordered that the guards and any able-bodied Zora go and aid in stopping it. The people obeyed. Many of the women Zora went to nearby Hylian villages and settlements to ask for aid or to warn those villagers if they were in the path of the blaze, the men and guards gathering large containers for water to be carried and poured into the forests and grasses.

              It wasn’t until the sun crested the horizon that they found the bodies surrounding the remains of the hut.

~*~

              Blood in the water.

              Sidon followed it at breakneck speed.

              How did this happen?

              Even with the smoke of the fire fading in the distance, its presence was felt in nature: animals scurrying further away for miles, afraid of this magic fire that had broken out. The trees swayed lowly, mourning their lost family. He tore through rapids, jumping over rocks, diving under and through lazy fish floating suspended in the water. Bazz was a bullet behind him, his eyes dilated with the smell of a friend’s blood in his senses.

              “Sidon,” Bazz called.

              He didn’t listen. Couldn’t he see that time was of the essence? You were _missing_ and _hurt!_

              Even the hint of blood told of your wounds: it smelled of electricity, of flowers blooming in the grass, of _magic._ Roaring water in his ears, water fowl scattering at his fin breaching the rapids and waves, the sun of the day breaking over the tops of the trees.

              Blood in the water.

              “Branch!” his friend cried out. The river split in two up ahead. He would have pushed through to the right, but Bazz spoke again. “It’s coming from _both_ directions, Sidon!” Bazz sighed, frustrated and afraid for you too. “That makes no _sense!”_

               “Perhaps she did it to ward off pursuers.” He mumbled. Yes, that made more sense. The Hylians that had been chasing you would be confused if they managed to find you this far. He and Bazz swam side by side for a moment, both working out which way would be best. Which way would save you. “Split up,” he ordered, “and blow your whistle if you find her first.”

                Bazz only nodded, taking the left way while Sidon took the right.

                He felt the barest hint of gratefulness for his friend. At least Bazz knew to not question orders, unlike some of the guards last night. Sidon snarled at the fresh memory: of his people actually being _afraid_ to come and save you! Least of all to save the other Hylians found in Lanayru’s borders! His anger pushed him forward, carried him further, even as his body began to sag from his hours of searching for a trace of you.

                A cry above brought his eyes skyward. Phantom, the purple bird of your magic, soared overhead, diving lower, lower to his level. He cried out again, desperate for the Prince’s attention, shooting off further down the river with a trail of glittering violet trailing his long tail. Sidon pushed onward. Pushed harder. Your blood grew stronger in his nose, his pupils dilating as your life essence told a story to him: hunt, worry, kill, fall, darkness –

                What _happened?_

                The tinkling of Koroks followed his path. If he had thought to notice, he would have seen many of them wandering the forest, following the same red trail that the river tried to swallow up. They waved their branches at him: _hurry, hurry!_ She is in danger. _Hurry, hurry!_

                He _was_ hurrying!

                So much blood in the water.

~*~

                Floating orbs of light.

                When had the sun turned blue?

                When had there been more than one sun?

                You’re dragged from the water. Dazed. Confused. Hurting.

                Why were you hurting?

                You look up at the blue orbs. They flicker, like flames. Dance around the head of someone…someone who…looks familiar. A hand is laid on your shoulder. The person leans closer. That crest…red…

                “Sidon…”

                The figure stops. Looks at you. You can’t see their eyes – the lights around them keep their face in shadow. But their hand comes to your cheek. It’s ice cold, and you shy away from it. They put it back, though, dragging it soothingly from your cheek, to your forehead, down to your throat, and back. They hum, low and melodically. It’s beautiful. You’re almost inclined to sing along with them –

                Her.

                You sigh. You feel aches slowly melting away, and the tiredness dragging you back under. “Sidon…”

                You think you see a smile on her face. “Shhhh…” she soothes. She brushes your hair from your damp face. “It will be alright, young one. Stay awake for a moment longer.”

                Your lips wobble at these words. “It’s… _never…_ alright…” you croak out. You can’t remember what has happened. Not yet. But this is a truth you find in your soul: nothing is ever ‘alright’ with you around. Your eyes water, tears slipping out to join the water droplets running down your temples.

                There is a moment where the figure – the woman – stops, tilting her head to the side, as if listening to the river. She looks back at you. A touch of blue flits in her eyes, and you see a beautiful sea glass green. She leans forward more, letting out a few hums, grasping at your back where two slices of pain throb. “It will be.” She reassures, hushing your quiet cries. “You’re meant for much more. You always have been.” The throbbing in your back dulls to a distant ache.

                Your vision dims. Your body shakes from cold, shock.

                This time she does not attempt to keep you awake. She leans toward you more, brushing at your hair carefully. “Your time is not yet done, my friend. Please…do not give up yet. They need you.” Still shrouded in the shadows of morning, the woman nods her head quietly. A smile, kind and gentle, plays on her lips. “… _he_ needs you.”

                “Sidon…”

                “…!”

                Some sort of sound rises above the river’s bubbling. In an instant, the woman is gone – vanished, without a trace.

                “…!”

                Your head lolls to the side, out toward the water. The morning sun glints blindingly. A trout hops up and out of the water. The sun grows dimmer.

                “_______!”

                At the darkest of edges, you see a black crest breach the surface in the distance. It speeds toward you, sending waves of white rapids in its wake. Golden eyes, desperate and worried, come closer, closer. He calls out your name again.

                Then you are asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Not as happy w/ this one, but that's prob because I'm excited for the next 2 chaps lol we're nearly out of the woods guys, hang in there!! Also, Happy Mother's Day! Hope you all have/had a great day!!
> 
> (Your guys' comments from last chap have me giggling like a villain and rubbing my hands together evilly. I'm gonna have to do another angst arc sometime in the future, this is _fun_ :^) )


	25. Past (Some. pt 6)

** Past **

 

                You are awake.

                Just not speaking.

                He’s tried for two days now. Stayed by your side ever since he and Bazz dragged you back from Lake Hylia and into the Domain. He told you first about the fire in the forest being slowly put out, and how the surrounding villages are helping with it. He told you about how the guards are looking for the culprits that attacked you. When this doesn’t incite a word from your mouth, he turns to softer things: how the Sassy Seawa gang have been tackling his legs every time he leaves the infirmary asking how you are, how Beedle has camped out in the market and refuses to leave before seeing you. His father even came in a few times to check on you, to ask you how you are.

                Silence.

                You’re awake.

                You’re just not speaking.

                Sidon looked at your back forlornly. You’ve barely moved from your spot on the mattress today – just to get up and use the restroom. You haven’t touched any of the food the nurse sharks have brought for lunch or dinner. His eyes trail your legs, poking out from under your skirts. They’re wrapped in gauze, drenched in the right amount of cream to heal the burns and blisters trailing along them. Your wrist is in a cast – healing quickly from its break, from the sounds of it. Not for the first time, Sidon feels tremendous guilt. _I should have stayed with you,_ he speaks to you in his mind, _I should have been there to help. Why did I not stay when I knew you needed me?_

                The prince sighs, leaning back in his seat. That must be why you aren’t speaking to him: you blame him for not _being_ there.

                A knock raps at the small archway leading to the room. Sidon looks up, and stands at seeing Bazz there. A quick glance your way shows that you’ve made no reaction to the sound. He looks down, then walks over to the captain.

                “Any news?” He asks quietly.

                Bazz places his spear’s end gingerly to the ground. “We’ve managed to round up five suspects of the burning: four Hylians, one Zora.” His voice goes quieter. “We’ve also determined that the bodies around her hut were killed by a blade – not fire or magic, as some would suspect.”

                _A blade?_ He knew you couldn’t wield a weapon to save your life. He winced at that thought. _Wrong choice of words, old boy._ “How do you mean?”

                Bazz looked at your form, careful to keep his voice low. “Throats all cut neatly. Placed around the hut in a giant circle. Whoever did it made it look like she may have been doing a ritual.”

                “That’s preposterous.” He growls.

                Bazz raises a hand in peace. “I know, my prince. We all know she is innocent in this.” He sighs, and Sidon sees the lines of weariness under his friend’s eyes. “But you know how people – especially Hylians – like to talk about the strange and taboo. We believe the… _victims_ of the cuts were part of the mob that chased her, regardless.”

                He isn’t sure what to feel then. Satisfaction? No, that would be cruel. Empathy? _They don’t deserve it,_ the beast in him snarls. So he lets out a breath, turning back to look at you.

                “How is she?” Bazz asks quietly.

                “The same,” he says. “She won’t talk to anyone. Not about what happened, not about mundane things.”  
                “Perhaps she’s in shock still.” Bazz muses.

                Sidon only shakes his head. This was far worse. You were always quick to bounce back from mishaps and mistakes. You were strong.

                Just what had happened to break you?

                Another guard comes into view – Dunma. Her face is stony, and she comes to Bazz and whispers in his ear. A few moments pass, and Bazz nods quietly. “See that they’re put in separate cells. I’ll be down for interrogation in a moment.” Dunma nods and slides away. Bazz looks back to the prince. “It seems they’ve found a few more suspects. I must go to question them.”

                Sidon nods his permission to leave, and walks back to his seat by your side. A part of him wishes he were down there in the dungeons, scaring the living _daylights_ out of the culprits of your undoing. He wishes he could see their faces when they see just _who_ they were dealing with when they decided to attack you.

                But he looks at your form, outlined by the light of day from the windows and arches on the other side of the room, how you breathe so shallowly, how you don’t even move, and knows that he will not go. He won’t leave your side this time. _Never again,_ he vows, sitting down and leaning forward, his hands placed to his chin. _I won’t let you go through another trial alone. Never again, my friend._

                Another hour passes. He tries a few more times to get you to talk. “The weather has been turning into summer,” he muses. Nothing.

                “Iopnis said she was making you some cinnamon rolls for later. She’ll be coming by soon.” Still nothing.

                “We’ve sent word to Princess Zelda. I believe she and Master Link will be com – “

                “May I tell you a story, Prince Sidon.”

                Sidon stopped, surprised at the hoarseness of your voice (nevermind that you referred to him as _Prince_ Sidon). You were still turned away from him. It barely looked like you had breathed that sentence. Yet you took in another, deeper breath, letting it out in a world-weary sigh. With or without his consent, you were going to tell him a story.

                You had to.

                “Once upon a time…in a very different Hyrule, a lord lived with his wife. They had married recently, but were already expecting a child: a daughter, they would come to find out.” You paused. “They found out about their daughter on the day that Calamity Ganon attacked the land.”

                Sidon silently listened to you. He remembered that day well – how the sky had turned blood red, how his father had ordered that his son be taken to the depths of the Domain for safety. How Mipha didn’t return after a week, then two, then never. It was hard to forget.

                You continued on. “The mother died in childbirth, tragically. The strain of birth, and worry for her daughter with Calamity looming overhead, brought her down. The lord was suddenly alone, in a transforming land, with a sickly daughter to care for.” A breath in, a silent gulp. “He had stayed behind when the rest of his house had fled for safety – to the sea, to the desert, to the cliffs. He was alone, and frightened for what remained of his family. Desperate.

                “He sought out magic in the land. A witch, or a fairy – it doesn’t matter. He sought her out, and he found her, living under the roots of a giant tree. He brought his daughter with him – begged her to make her better, to do _something_ to keep her from leaving him too.” There was a shaking to your voice now. A quiet rage that was buried for this moment. “He couldn’t bare the thought of being _alone._ ”

                A moment passed. You mulled over your thoughts. Sidon waited, hands clenched on his knees. When still he waited, he decided to speak. “This witch…she was under the Calamity’s influence…?”

                You chuckled darkly. Shook your head. “To say the least. Why else would she stay in the land? It was where her powers were strongest.” The dying rays of sun slanted through the arches. “She made a deal with this lord. A bargain: she would take his daughter, and heal her. In exchange, he was to take the witch’s own daughter, and raise her as his own, until the time came that his daughter was healthy and able to thrive…Do you know what happens when you make a deal with a liar, Prince Sidon?”

                He didn’t answer. He only watched as you pushed yourself up on an elbow, and turned to look over your shoulder at him. Your eyes were dulled, tired. Rage still quivered in your voice, but a sadness more powerful shone through your soul. He blinked, leaning closer.

                You looked away again. “You get _me._ The daughter of a witch, bargained away for a more hospitable child. The lord took me away after the witch gave me to him – looking exactly like a baby should. He travelled halfway across the world to get away from the land, reassured by the ‘promise’ the witch had given him that she would return his real daughter in time.

                “But time is different for magic users. I grew so slowly. I was an infant for ten years, a toddler for twenty. By the time I was a teenager, my father – the lord – had more white hairs than gray. And before then, he realized he had been tricked into caring for a child that would age slowly, while his Hylian daughter grew old like him, and withered away under the witch’s care.” Your brows furrowed. “He didn’t even bother to give me a name in all that time. Changeling. That was always what I was to him. Just…Changeling.” You laid back down, back facing the prince. You looked at the sun-bleached cliffs that shone orange and red outside now. The day was getting late. “Never a daughter. Just a burden to carry out.”

                “You’re not a burden,” Sidon said quietly. His hand reached for your arm, placing it gently and rubbing a thumb. But you moved your arm out from under his touch.

                You ran a single hand through your hair, not caring for the snarls and knots that got caught along the way. “He started trying to drown me when I was about the age of a ten-year-old Hylian. Thought it would incite the witch to finally give him his daughter back. But my magic prevented him from doing so. He tried again and again…I think it was to test if I was a witch, to see if I would float if weighed down by iron. I kept coming back to the surface, or reappearing by his side, or…” the breath left you in one great huff. “It doesn’t matter. He did it, regardless. And when he realized that drowning, burning, threatening my _life_ did nothing to change the situation, he decided to lock me up.”

                “Lock you _up?_ ” he seethed. He was horrified. How dare a father do any of that to his daughter – to _any_ child! He reached forward to draw you to him. “_______ - “

                Your hand came up to stop him. “No, Sidon. Let me…please let me finish.” It was then you sniffed. Still turned away, he was sure you were crying now. You always hated for anyone to see you cry. Regretfully, he lowered his arms to his sides again.

                “He thought that locking me up would get revenge on the witch for stealing his daughter away. If I suffered, then the witch suffered too – at least in his mind. I basically _became_ the witch to him. And he decided to use my magic to keep him young, just on the off-chance that his daughter really did come back to him.” Your laugh was hollow. “I think he just lost his mind, to be honest. So I stayed locked away in his new estate, in a different land, as he grew in power again. He raised armies, went to war with others in the land…all because I was able to keep him alive, far longer than he should have been. It wasn’t until three years ago that I finally decided to escape from under him. Come back to Hyrule – the land he feared the most.”

                The sheets under you strained as you gripped them with a hand. A corner came off of the mattress, and some feathers fell out from underneath. “I thought I had been rid of him, Sidon. I thought I was finally free. I thought using magic would finally be _okay_ for me, that I could _breathe_ without worrying that my magic would help him in some way.” Suddenly you whipped around to look at him, eyes wide and terrified. “That Yiga assassin was sent by _him,_ Sidon! He called me Changeling! My father is still out there, looking for me, and he is rearing to bring me back _alive.”_ Tears welled in your eyes, dripping down your cheeks.

                Then his arms were around you, pulling you into his chest. His own tears were barely held back as your own fell freely. “_______...” Goddess, what does he say to that? To _any_ of that? Sorry won’t do. Sorry won’t take your memories of a dark and dank dungeon from your mind. It won’t quiet the trembling of you in his arms as you relive drowning after drowning. He _wished_ it would kill your father. He wished _he_ could kill your father personally. _For him to dare hurt her…_ he was so glad you were here. You were in his arms. Safe.

                But you pulled away after a moment. Your hand went to rub your face of tears, and you took in a few deep, shuddering breaths. “I…” you shook your head. Then you looked at him, and tried to smile. “I’m sorry…I’ve just…spilled my guts all over you, haven’t I?”

                He shakes his head. “I’d _much_ rather you told me all of that than keep it in.” He tilts his head. “To keep a burden like that on you…” His head shakes again. “________...”

                “It’s fine,” you interrupt. You clear your throat, reaching for the glass of water by your side. “It’s…out. I…I actually am feeling much better after that.”

                He wants to ask more. To say more. But he knows he shouldn’t. Not unless you were ready. “Are you hungry?” He asks meekly.

                You smile – genuinely smile – and shake your head. “My stomach is still a bit messed up. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep anything but water down right now.” Then your brows raise. “ _You,_ however, have not left to have a meal for the past two days – hovering over me like a mother cucco, as it were.”

                “Because I don’t want to leave you alone again. Anytime I do, bad things seem to happen to you.” It was meant to sound like a joke, but his voice makes it sound strained and worried.

                Your eyes soften at his persistence. He truly was a great friend. You reach out, holding his big hand in both of your little ones. “I think I’ll be okay if you’re gone for _one_ meal, Fishsticks.” You pat his hand. “Please, go grab some grub. It’ll make me feel better knowing you aren’t wasting away with me in here.”

                He laughs at that. He’s still reluctant to stand, though. “I can simply have the meal brought here, you know.”

                You roll your eyes, lips quirking up. “Do I _have_ to drop anymore hints for you? I want you _gone._ So that I can go to the restroom without worrying if you can _hear_ me go!” You laugh as the blue _rushes_ to his cheeks, and he’s to his feet with a clearing throat.

                As he shifts on his feet, he mumbles, “I never listen to you go,” but he smiles down at you. Quickly, he bends down, pressing a kiss to your forehead. Your cheeks go pink, and you smile at the affection. “Fine. I should go tell Father that you’re feeling better anyways. He’s been asking about you.” He turns to leave, pointing at you as he does. “ _Don’t_ strain yourself in the single hour I am away, _please._ ”

                “If you’re this bad with me when I’m healing, what are you going to be like with your wife when she’s pregnant?” You call out. He merely waves you away, and he is out of the room seconds later.

                Your smile falls from your face instantly. Time to move.

                Unknown to everyone around you the past little while, you’d been using your magic to heal yourself more quickly. The bandages are ripped from your legs, revealing nice, smooth skin. The cast of your wrist breaks off, and you flick it to get feeling back. You watch the doorway, ears flicking at any sound. You couldn’t be caught leaving. They’d stop you.

                You rush around, flicking fingers here and there to grab supplies – only things you needed. The untouched food on your dresser gets flung into the small pillowcase you snatch. A quill with some ink and paper float over to you. With a quick whistle, the sound of tinkling hums through the room. A small Korok lands on the railing of the medical bay, balancing carefully with a few waves of its arms. You walk over to it, offering a few berries as enticement. “Would you mind writing a quick note for me?”

                The Korok gobbles the berries as you speak to it, writing your message in its language. When it’s done, you set the paper on the bed, fingers idly brushing it as you stare at it. You’re fearful that the tears will fall on it and ruin the ink, so you turn away, toward the balcony. _This is better,_ you tell yourself. _This will save them. This will save him._

You don’t look back when you grab to the cliffs the balcony is built into, scaling upward and out of the Domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chap! One more chap! (sorry about the wait, my body has been doing Weird Things™ this week and I've had to go to like 2 doctor appointments to get it fixed lol) We're nearly done with the arc!


	26. Selcouth (Some. pt 7)

** Selcouth **

                Bela tugged at her reins for the fifth time in as many minutes. She’d started this ever since the lights of the Domain had faded to a distant blue globe of light, and only the fireflies of the evening glowed. Crickets chirped, animals scavenged, a coyote yipped in the distance, _Bela still wouldn’t move -_

                You huffed, anchoring your heels into the ground and tugging her forward. “We _must_ go, Bela! Please, stop being so _stubborn_ for _once!_ ”

                Her ears swiveled forward and back irritably. _Look at the pot calling the kettle black!_ You imagined her saying. _This is not where we are meant to be! If we would just turn around –_

                Your own nose scrunched in anger. “No,” was your simple reply. Your horse snorted at this, tugging again at her reins. Teeth grinding, the rein went over your shoulder and you _pulled._ Bela’s muscles shook as your strength threatened to pull her through the dirt. A growl rumbled in your throat. “We _have_ to leave! Ugh! Come _on!_ ”

                Pull. Tug! Pull! _Pull!_

                Bela neighed at the same time a shriek of rage left your throat, and you threw the reigns to the ground. “Fine! Stay here!” Your voice wobbled. You stomped further along the path. Fists clenched, unclenched. Your voice cracked as you continued to yell. “See if I care! Stay behind! Never mind that you’ll be endangering _everyone_ by doing so! Never mind that you’d be _captured_ and _slaughtered_ once Father gets you back! Or that he’ll tear the whole _Domain_ down to rubble because of _one stupid horse!_ ”

                The ground rushed up to you as your finally collapsed to your knees. Sobs wracked your shoulders, yet you didn’t let any out. “I should never have left,” you whispered to yourself. “This whole thing was a mistake. Leaving Father, stealing Bela, coming to Hyrule…it was all a mistake.” Your hands covered your face. “I don’t _want_ to leave.”

                “Well, at least _that_ is something we agree on.”

                You gasped, stumbling to your feet and swirling around. Hands holding Bela’s reins, Sidon watched you come to terms with him being there. His fins were all aglow, his eyes shining golden in the dark. He looked like a walking _beacon._ How had he snuck up on you so easily? You blinked, blinked. “Wha – buh – “

                “How did I find you?” He shrugged a shoulder. “It may come as a surprise to you, _______, but I _am_ your friend, and that usually means I can tell what you’re planning – even when you think you’re being sly about it. I left for this spot right after I left the room in the infirmary.”

                Your cheeks flushed with wretched embarrassment – a little for being predictable, but mostly for being _caught._ Still, your heart fluttered at seeing him again; you had _really_ thought you’d seen him for the last time a few hours ago. “You have a knack for stalking me it seems,” you grouched. Defensiveness reared its head. Shoulders squaring and lips thinning, you held your head evenly. “I _have_ to leave, Sidon. You can’t change my mind about it, so don’t try.”

                The prince nodded his head slowly. “I…figured as much. If you weren’t willing to tell me about your thoughts at the Domain, I knew you’d have made up your mind already.”

                Confusion made your brows twitch downward. He…wasn’t going to try and convince you to stay? Go back? “That’s…” your eyes shifted from side to side. “…very unlike you.”

                The softest of looks came over him, and his smile was small. “Sometimes, you have to realize when you’ve lost the battle before you even start it. It saves more heartache in the end.” Goddess, the quiet _pain_ in his voice. You bit your lip, hands grasping at your skirts, rubbing the material in your fingers.

                Bela – the _traitor_ – walked obediently forward when Sidon came closer to you. You glared at her quietly. Sidon patted her cheek in affection, smiling down at your disgruntlement. “But that does not mean I will let you leave without a proper goodbye – or a proper escort to the edge of the Domain’s lands. If you will have me, that is.”

                It brought tears to your eyes. Your lips wobbled. But you kept it inside. You couldn’t break now. _You’re doing this for_ him, you remind yourself. _If I don’t leave, he dies._ So you nod. It’s ever so slight.

                But Sidon sees it. It brings a bittersweet smile to his face. Clucking at Bela, he pulls her reigns along, and you’re back on your exodus path with one more companion alongside.

                It’s tense. Quiet. Sad. You want to tell him so many things – yet you can’t even form words for what those things _are. I shouldn’t even speak,_ you chide yourself. What right did you have? The Zora Prince had taken you in – _multiple_ times – and you had left without so much as a thank you in person. And here you were, abandoning him once more. Your chest clenched painfully. _Let us leave on good terms – before I ruin things again._

                But Sidon always surprises you. In the best or worst way, he knows you.

                “You’ve told me a story today. May I tell you one now, ______?”

                Dread pooled in your stomach. You straighten your cloak, and look to the ground. Reluctantly, you nodded. Sidon only smiled, and gestured with his head for both of you to continue walking.

                Bela’s hoofsteps were the only thing that filled the night air for a time. It seemed the prince was collecting his thoughts. Your foot kicked out at a stray rock in your path, hearing it clatter away off the beaten path and into grass. An owl hooted somewhere behind.

                “Once upon a time,” he began. His voice was soft and lilting – like it always was when he told you a story. “A young prince was born to a king and queen. The kingdom – and the parents, of course – rejoiced at this, for it had been hard for them to have children, having only had a daughter before then, though they did love her so. Their happiness did not last long, however.”

                _Clop-a-clop-a-clop-a-clop._ Bela’s tail swished at some night bug too near. You watched your feet take one step, then another, on the black earth.

                Sidon continued on. “The boy became sick within the first few years of his life – nearly a newborn still when he was struck by a rare disease. It withered one from the inside out. Suddenly, his red scales became sallow and pale. His arms and legs became thinner than sticks. He cried out weakly at night when tremors shook his tiny frame, and his mother and father and sister wept for the pain their boy was in.”

                You watched him now – shocked, mourning, thinking of a newborn Zora babe being so weak and frail. How horrible it must have been for his mother to see her child suddenly so…deathlike.

                His eyes were faraway, recalling the story his father surely told him at some point. “The healers of the kingdom were at a loss for what to do. Healers from other kingdoms were just as baffled. Never before had this disease been seen.” His lip quirked up. “Some even suggested that the boy was cursed by a witch, or fae, that his parents had somehow offended.

                “This rumor, though, gave his mother an idea. Whether or not her son was cursed, it didn’t matter. A fairy’s magic may be able to cure him. So she went searching for a fairy. Back then, it was much easier to accomplish – before the Calamity struck, fairies were all over the land, or so I’m told.” He paused. Sighed. “She found one. A good one, mind you. But when the fairy laid eyes on the lad, she regretfully told his mother that her son would not survive. The disease had burrowed into his heart, and even as they spoke, he was slipping away.”

                The image of Lulura – his mother – came to your mind, when you had looked upon her mural many months ago. You could see her, crouched and weeping before a fairy, probably somewhere in a forest, as her baby boy faded into the hands of death. It caused a great ache in your heart. A mother’s tears are one of the saddest things of the world. “What…” you licked your lips, “…what deal did the fairy strike with her? The queen wouldn’t be one to just give up – especially with her child on the line.”

                Sidon shook his head. “I think you know, at least a bit, anyways. Deals between fae, witches, whatever they may be – it must be an equal bargain. Something of equal value to trade. A hundred rupees for a favor, a year of work with the witch for a year of good crops,” he looked down at you, “a daughter for a daughter.”

                You looked down and away. Your lips thinned to a line.

                He continued on. “In this case, because the need was so great, the fairy told her what it would cost for the queen’s son to live: a life for a life. My mother’s health in exchange for my own in its nonexistence.” He stopped. For a minute, he was silent walking beside you. Then his voice, quiet in the night, said, “She agreed without hesitation.”

                You both walked on in silence after that. Mulling over your thoughts, dodging around questions that you hadn’t even asked, or been asked. The breath finally left you. “That is a sad story.”

                Sidon chuckled. “It would be, had it ended right then. For a time, I thought it had. First my mother gives herself to keep me alive. Then Mipha passes trying to save our kingdom and all others. I won’t go into more detail of who else I have lost over the years. Suffice to say, I believed I truly had been cursed to never have someone in my life for too long before they went away – somehow in someway, I thought the gods had cursed me as a child for not accepting my fate of death when I was young, and so they would take away everyone else as penance.”

                _What a horrible thought!_ Your mouth hung open, almost as if you were about to scold him for thinking such a thing. But then, it closed. Had you not thought almost the same your entire life? For being a witch’s daughter…

                “But then you came into the picture.”

                The words stopped you in your tracks. “…what?”

                Sidon went a few more steps before he realized you weren’t with him. Silently, he turned, and you were again burned by how golden his eyes were. He swallowed, his voice so quiet. “______...” he huffed out a laugh. “When I met you, I was frightened of you.”

                “Of _me?_ ” _This_ coming from someone with knives for teeth and claws as nails?

                “I know it didn’t seem so at the time, but I could smell the magic on you. I talk of being able to recognize magic easily, but it was truly because you _reek_ of it wherever you go.”

                “Oh, how charming.” You muttered, looking at your clothes. Discreetly, you took in a whiff of your collar. You didn’t smell any different than you usually do, you thought.

                Again Sidon laughed. “It’s not a bad smell,” he reassured. “It smells like flowers, and the earth after a storm. Electricity in the air.” His smile faded. “When you hooked me in the river that night, I smelled you first before seeing you. I don’t remember that moment when my mother sacrificed herself, but I think my senses do. I thought you were the fairy that had taken my mother from me. I thought you had finally come for me, for some other bargain that I had never been told about.”

                You both stared at each other, blinking in the darkness. The stars overhead watched, twinkling and winking as the night wore on. Your head bowed slightly. You couldn’t believe _you_ frightened _him._

                “When you turned tail and ran, though, I realized something was wrong in my assessment. I decided to seek you out, because deep down, I realized I had questions about magic – of how it affected my life, of why _now_ of all times a magic wielder would come into my life.”

                “You said you just came by to get the hook out!” You accused.

                Sidon walked back toward you. “Well, that _was_ part of it. I certainly didn’t want to be known as the Hooked Prince for the rest of my days,” he chuckled. “But I grew attached to you, ______. I grew to love your magic, and you, as my friend. And I realized that, once upon a time, a prince grew up incredibly lonely and afraid for those around him. Once upon a time, a skilled and kind witch somehow managed to hook that prince and pull him out of the slump he didn’t even realize he was in.” His voice was a whisper now. A murmur. “Once upon a time, that prince saw how skilled, and beautiful, and full of life and love that witch was, despite all odds against her – how she fought against her past daily, how courageous she was to even show magic in a land riddled with fear of it, and how many others saw it as well. And he realized that he wanted her to stay with him forever. He pushed past his fear of losing someone, and allowed himself to want this _one_ person to stay. Because she was wild, and free, and never treated him differently than others, and _that_ was a breath of fresh air to a prince that had had too many people brown-nosing their way into his life.

                “Once upon a time, a prince hoped to keep this companion of his.” He finally looked down, away. You felt the air return to you – you hadn’t even realized that you had been holding it in. “But the prince has also learned that he cannot keep someone with him against her will. ‘If you love someone, let them go,’ isn’t that right?” And then he continued walking, pulling Bela along gently. You watched them both walk, lips parted, as he continued on to the edge of the Domain…to let you go. A few moments later, you continued on with them.

                The light of dawn was on the horizon when the borders of rivers came into view. On the crest of a hill, looking down into a small valley, you and Sidon stopped. Bela tried to wander away to eat at the grass along the sides.

                You don’t know how long you both stood there, taking breaths, lengthening out the time it would take to say a final goodbye. “You,” you cleared your throat, surprised by the rawness in it. You cleared it again. “Did the prince…find answers to his questions while with the witch?”

                His lips twitched up, but there was no humor to it. “A few. He’s learned that she doesn’t know how to turn someone into a toad, sadly.” You laughed at that. “But he’d always find more, if it meant the witch would stay.”

                You frowned sadly at the hope in his voice. “The witch can’t stay. If she did, she would endanger the prince she had grown very fond of.”

                “He can protect himself, and his people. He will protect her too. All he asks is for her to trust him.”

                You shook your head, refusing the tears coming to your eyes. “I…the witch…her father is more powerful than the prince understands. It is better for her to lead her father away from the people she cares for.”

                A time passed. Then another. Finally, the prince sighed. “I will miss you more than I can say, my witch.”

                Your breath shuddered as you kept a sob at bay. You nodded, then nodded again. Your hand reached out and took Bela’s reigns from Sidon. He gave them without a fight. You sucked in a breath through your nose. “Goodbye, Prince Sidon.”

                Down the hill you went. Across the valley. You were too scared to turn around and look. You knew he’d be there, at the top of that hill, watching you until you were out of sight. You didn’t want to give him a hug – you’d stay if you did. _For him, for him, for him,_ you chanted at each step. Bela, thankfully, seemed more patient with you now. Perhaps she was getting tired from a full night of travel. _Just get to the trees,_ you told yourself. Get to the trees, go into the forest. Go to the mountains. Go away.

                _Go away…_

                …

                …

                …

                You stopped.

                At the edge of the trees, where the forest met the river, you stopped.

                All your life, you had been obeying your father. All your _life._ You’d helped him conquer lands, and people, and helped him to become young again. You had finally had enough of his cruelty, his depravity, and left. That’s when you met Sidon. That’s when, for the first time in your life, you’d felt _happy_ with no strings attached.

                And here you were, _obeying your father again._ By giving into him – giving into the fear he always held over you. This is what he would want – for you to never be happy, for you to always be running, to always be terrified.

                No more.

                No _more._

                Bela didn’t even chuff when you swung onto her back and kicked her into a full gallop. Not toward the trees, though. Back to the hill. To that distant red dot that was still there, still waiting, _hoping._

                _If you love someone, let them go._ He was the first person to do that for you. He was the first person to show you what trust, what friendship, what love was. This prince, this man, had adored you from the first moment, against all odds. And he loved you enough to respect you, and let you go.

                Even if it broke his heart while doing so.

                His face when you rode back up nearly sent you into a giggling fit of tears. Surprised, worried, hopeful. He had just been turning away when your return reached his ears. Before he could speak, you sternly said. “I realized something.”

                He blinked. His tail twitched ever so slightly. “What…did you realize?”

                Your lips twitched, trying not to smile. “You didn’t tell me how your story ends. All stories have an ending. How does it end?”

                His fingers curled and uncurled, caught off guard. “Uh…”

                “Because I’ll _tell_ you how it ends.” You swung off Bela, and she shook her mane from the run. Your hands went to your hips, and you pushed on against the rising nerves in your stomach. “It ends with the witch realizing that her father has no power over her, but the prince _does_ somehow, probably because of some mushy _crap_ called friendship and love or something.” You sucked in a couple of breaths. “It ends with the witch coming back to the prince, after a whole night of talking, realizing that she doesn’t want to keep running for the rest of her days, because she actually has an _ally_ now. A true friend. A _great_ friend.

                “It ends with me…wanting to stay here, even though I just made a huge fuss about it all, because I love my friend Prince Fishsticks more than I fear my father.” Your fingers twiddled together, voice shaking. “And that is something I never would have _ever_ thought to be able to happen. But somehow…you accomplished it.”

                He stared at you. For such a long time, he stared. Nervous, you looked down, up, away. Then you finally sighed. “Sidon, I’m on the edge here. If you don’t want me to come back, just say so!”

                Then you are in his arms, and he is shaking, shaking. Tears are soaking into your cloak from his eyes, and he picks you up to squeeze you. Your breath leaves, and your own tears start trailing down your cheeks and neck. Oh. He was just…in shock.

                “I thought…” he hiccupped, “that…the story was my last ditch effort. I didn’t think…”

                “You _did_ think,” you whispered. “It was _me_ who wasn’t thinking. I was only scared. I was…” you pressed your face into his shoulder. “I can’t leave you. I can’t.”

                “And I don’t want you to. _Ever.”_ He placed you back down, and knelt to get on your level. He took your face into his hands, eyes looking into your own. He smiled, and laughed. “Look at us – we are a mess.”

                You rubbed a hand under your nose. “We’re both so _dramatic._ ” You laughed.

                His crest pressed into your forehead. “So you will come back with me? You’ll stay?” The glee in his voice is _infectious._

                Your smile fell – not from the question, but from doubts. “I will. But…my father, Sidon. He’ll come for me eventually.”

                “All the better. I’ve been rearing to kick his soul into oblivion ever since you told me of him yesterday.”

                It _is_ yesterday, isn’t it? You sighed and shook your head. “I don’t know what he’ll do. You’d have to prepare – “ his finger to your mouth stopped your from speaking more.

                “We’ll be ready. We will be. You’ll practice your magic more, I’ll tell my father and we’ll prepare the kingdom. We’ll have Zelda and Link ready as well – it sounds as if your father is a threat to everyone, not just you.”

                And that was true. That made sense. Why would your father stop if he obtained you? The realization that he would _use_ you against Sidon – and everyone else – finally hit you. Your teeth clenched. _Not without a fight,_ you promised. _Not over my cold, lifeless body._

                Sidon brought you in for another hug, and like that, your darker thoughts melted away under the warmth of his affection. “I’m so glad, ______. You have no idea…” his voice wobbled, and you rubbed circles on his back for comfort.

                You pulled away, and smiled at him. “Should we get back, now? Your father will probably be wondering why his son keeps disappearing.”

                He chuckled. “I agree.” But then he blinks, and presses a yawn into his hand. “Do you…mind if we sleep a little first, though? We’ve walked a long way, and I think we could both use a nap after all of this.”

                So you do. Laughingly, you both settle into the long grass off the path, with Bela happily munching away on an early breakfast. Sleep comes easily, restfully. Because now you had a home to go back to when you woke up. You had a friend by your side, who cared for you deeply, and would fight with you and for you when the time came.

                Even if he _did_ snore like a Hinox the whole time. You only smiled, and rolled over in your sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, hunched over and breathing like I ran a marathon as I reach to press the 'Publish' button for this chap with my mouse: Just...j-just one more...one _more_...
> 
> FINALLY this arc is done! Man guys, sorry about that wait! A whole whirlwind of crap happened like...seriously right after I published the last chap, so I've been fighting to find time to write this chap, and I FINALLY DID IT WOOHOO GO ME
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos, now and forever. They're what keeps me going, and motivates me when I start doubting myself (seriously, you don't know how many times I come back to read all of your comments lol) Love you all!!! <333


	27. Home (Some. pt 8 finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Crush~ phase

** Home **

 

                Again, you shifted the sash over your shoulder. The darn thing just couldn’t stay _still_. At Muzu’s clearing of his throat, though, your fingers stilled. Tentatively, your hands went to clasp behind your back, chin raising up in nonchalance at the advisor’s umpteenth disapproval of your fidgeting. “One must not _move_ so much if they are present in court, Miss ______. It distracts from matters at hand,” he whispered. His lips barely moved as he did – a talent he must have cultivated from his _long service_ to the crown.

                You restrained a roll of your eyes. _One must hope that one would get a_ bathroom break _at some point! The sound of that waterfall is torture!_ You shifted on your feet (trying to not be noticeable about it). Your nerves from the start of this court meeting had diminished in the hour you’d been standing for it. _Focus on the meeting, ______._ Your eyes scanned the twenty-plus Zora and a few Rito messengers that spanned the throne room. Most of them were writing with quills and ink and paper, the scratch of their writing on parchment lost over the din of the waterfall.

                _Oh, don’t think about the water. Or water falling._ You tried discreetly to cross your legs – _gracefully,_ of course.

                “Furthermore,” Dorephan’s voice boomed, shaking you from your dire reverie, “any attempts of violence against our court witch, now and in the future, will be met with the full wrath of the Zora Kingdom.”

                Ah. The crux of the meeting in one sentence. You bit the inside of your cheek, glancing over to Sidon on the other side of the king’s throne.

                “Are you sure about this?” you had asked him, _several_ times, before the court began. “A lot of your people still think I’m the one that caused the fire – and the whole thing about turning those men to stone – “ Your sentence bit off abruptly as nerves took over. _People aren’t going to like me being named the Zora’s court witch! It will hurt you and your father’s reputation being associated with me._

                Sidon had only smiled. “Most of my people _don’t_ think it was you, though. Once word got out of that mob and the suspects that we took in, it didn’t take much convincing to change their minds – not that many needed changing, mind you. Mostly the old crones.” You snorted at that. Gently, he took one of your hands in both of his own, shaking them for emphasis. “It will be fine, I promise. You’ll see!” He grinned, his tail wagging excitedly.

                And how could you refuse a face like that?

                So before the court started, you had accepted King Dorephan’s offer of being the Zora Domain’s first-ever court wizard (or witch, in your case). With shaking legs, you had knelt down before Dorephan, and allowed him to tap one shoulder, then the other with a ceremonial trident, naming you so.

                Now it was just about getting the word out regarding your new position – and _protection –_ to the rest of Hyrule.

                Sidon must have felt your nervous gaze. He looked over to you quickly, smiled, and winked reassuringly before his face went back to mild neutrality as he looked at the crowd. Your stomach fluttered at that simple gesture. _Aw, now I_ really _gotta pee!_

                “Quit _fidgeting,_ ” Muzu hissed toward you.

                Your nose scrunched. “Muzu, if I stop, this place is gonna get a _lot_ wetter.” And you’d ruin your new fancy court clothes. You’d hate to do that.

                “I have a question, your majesty.” Both yours and Muzu’s attention went to the Zora that had stepped up. He was scrawny-looking, but his eyes reflected intelligence. Briefly, his eyes flicked to you. “We are aware that Miss ______ is a skilled magic user – one would be foolish to say otherwise. But what need do we as a people have to require a court witch? I have not seen any other kingdom or people reflect this decision by obtaining their own magic wielder.”

                King Dorephan nodded. “A fine question, Peble. You are all aware of the growing number of immigrants returning to the land, yes?” Several nods from the crowd, and the king continued. “Change has been growing in Hyrule, ever since Princess Zelda and Master Link banished away Calamity Ganon little over two years ago. The Hylian Kingdom is slowly rebuilding, new villages and friends have appeared. Miss ______ herself is evidence of this change – magic has not been seen nor heard of in well over five centuries, at least, not wielded by the peaceful sort of folk.”

                Peble blinked. “Are you expecting _non_ peaceful folk to return with…magic, your highness?”

                Sidon decided to answer that one. “We do not know as of yet, but reliable sources tell us that there have been instances of other magic being used throughout the land – rumors, mind you, but reliable rumors.” He paused, taking a breath. “We do not know if they are peaceful or not at this point, which is why we must prepare for the worst, but hope for the best.”

                “And that is why ______ is here with us, and has accepted this position,” Dorephan continued, nodding at his son in approval. “With _change_ happening, it is best that we adapt to these new circumstances as they flow. She is here to counsel us on these matters should the need arise. We also believe that her skills in magic will benefit and improve our people exponentially, something that we as the Zora monarchy always strive to achieve.”

                Peble seemed satisfied by that answer. He looked at you now, smiling slightly. “Then on behalf of myself and my family, we welcome the Witch ______ to the Domain.”

                Several others echoed their approval, a few even clapping gently. You blushed at the attention, shuffling this way and that despite Muzu’s glare. So easily, they accepted you. You looked to the king and prince. _It’s because their word is so trustworthy; they are good rulers._ A knot of anxiety settled in your stomach. You couldn’t let them down now – not when they laid their word on the line to help you.

                At a signal from Dorephan, Muzu hem-hahed to get everyone’s attention. “This shall conclude this court meeting. We ask for you all to let this decree reach all of the land, so that…”

                The people gathered up their things under Muzu’s direction. Soon, they were shuffling out of the room. You waved at a few as they left, many waving back subtly before scurrying away when Muzu caught them.

                King Dorephan leaned over his chair to smile at you. “Well, I believe that went very well!”

                You exhaled a shaky laugh. “A lot better than I thought it would. Your majesty, thank you…for all of your help.”

                He merely waved a hand in dismissal. “It was a position I had been considering offering you for months now, when the thought struck me. Recent events have simply given me an excuse to enact it.” He chuckled. You smiled at him, and nodded.

                Sidon padded over with a brilliant smile. “You did very well for your first court meeting!”

                “Hmph,” Muzu waddled back over, “all she had to do was stand there. She hasn’t even seen when people get angry and start yelling because their neighbor’s child left a half-eaten fish on one of the railings.”

                “Don’t worry,” Sidon assured, “Father and I are able to handle _those_ kind when they come to see us.” He took your hand then, and turned to his father. “Father, if I may, I would like to show ______ her gift.”

                _Gift?_ You looked at Sidon, then his father.

                Dorephan nodded sagely. “Ah yes, that _did_ get finished today, didn’t it? You know, when I was younger, I was able to build the best – “

                Sidon’s hands covered your ears, and you smiled at hearing his ‘Father!’ and ‘It’s a _surprise!_ ’ be hissed out.

                Dorephan seemed to jump in realization, then laugh at his own slip-up. “Ah! My apologies, Sidon. Go, go before this old fool lets something else slip out!”

                The prince took your hand again, and you managed a quick ‘goodbye’ to the king and Muzu before Sidon took you out of the throne room and down the stairs. Many Zora still gave you a wide berth – something you hoped would change in the coming weeks. Still, a lot more waved and called out to you as you and Sidon walked past.

                You were past Mipha’s statue and walking toward the bridge leading to the west side of the Domain’s grassy hills when you finally piped up. “I thought my new clothes were a gift.” Your hand raised to pluck at the violet sash across your chest, the cream-and-blue colored dress beneath looking lovely with the color.

                “They are.” He said. He nodded to Tula, who stood at the head of the bridge. She smiled dreamily and her hand flopped as a greeting.

                You waited for more. Rolled your eyes. “So…?”

                He smiled. “So…what?”

                You squeezed his hand (had you still not let it go?). “Why are you giving me _another_ gift?” You laughed.

                “Am I not allowed to give you more gifts?”

                You slapped his arm playfully. “No, but I don’t see you giving Bazz _nearly_ as many gifts.”

                “That’s because Bazz still owes me for those bets he lost,” he grumbled.

                You gawped at him. “You _gamble?_ ”

                “Oh look, we’re nearly there!”

                Veiled Falls came into view. The green grass swayed around your figures, blue shadows of night slowly creeping forward from the cliffs and trees. The Falls, as they grew nearer, reminded you that you _still_ hadn’t gone to the bathroom as intended once the meeting was over. The shrine of the Falls drew up as you crested the hill, but what stopped you was the _other_ structure, laid out just yards before it.

                A hut. Not a wooden hut; not something that would burn down so easily. It was made of polished gray rock, inlaid with luminescent stones that swirled and dotted the sides of it. The roof was thatched to look like the scales of a fish, shimmering blue with rainbowed colors sliding off of it as the mist condensed on them. The ground around the hut had been smoothed down to make for easier walking, the cliff becoming level, and allowing for a grand view of the Upper Domain from behind it.

                A gentle tug on your hand barely brought you out of your wonder. “You haven’t even seen the inside of it,” Sidon smiled. He pulled you along, your feet stumbling over the ground.

                “You built me a hut?” You whispered.

                He stopped before the door (it was round, rather than tall – very cute). “Well, I can’t say _I_ built it. Ledo and the other architects would be offended if I did!” He turned the knob of the door, and ducked inside.

                The inside was grand – far bigger than your old hut, and tall enough for even Sidon to stand at his full height. Your ears flicked in wonder, astonishment, as you looked around. Tables and chairs and shelves had been placed. Empty glass bottles – and some wooden ones – sat on a shelf, a bronze cauldron sitting beneath them. Herbs were hanging from the rafters of all kinds – some you had never even seen before, too. A water basin, a nice fluffy bed, windows with clear glass panes…

                “Sidon…” you gasped. “It even has a real _floor!_ ”

                He looked down at the tiles beneath his toes, swirls of blue and white and gold lacing through them until they disappeared under the fluffy wool rugs placed throughout. “Yes, I requested that personally. I know how you loathed to waste hay on a floor rather than feed Bela.”

                Happily, he watched you spin slowly, taking in this place with wonder-filled eyes. “I requested it be built the day after we got back. Ledo and the others were immediately on board, but it took a bit to make sure you couldn't see it from the Domain." His hands subconsciously started to fiddle. "I know how you like your privacy, and I knew you’d have some trouble getting that living in the Domain with us. Not that we - I - we don't enjoy your company. I'd give you a room next to mine if it were possible!" He cleared his throat. "It’s right by the falls, too, which has shallow water. We considered Ralis Pond, but that is known to attract undesirable creatures, and I didn’t want you to have to deal with that, and – “ He stopped when he noticed you staring at him, eyes brimming with tears and a smile on your lips.

                “You ramble when you’re nervous. Did you know that?”

                He blushed a bit, but laughed. No, he didn’t. He rarely _got_ nervous, period. You seemed to bring out new things in him. “Do you like it?” he asked meekly.

                Your arms rose out. “Sidon, it’s _wonderful!_ Look at this, it’s huge! I could fit five of _you_ in here and still have elbow room!” You shook your head. “You didn’t have to do this. I could have stayed in the Domain, I really was fine.”

                Sidon walked over to you, pulling you to him in a hug. “I know. But you’ll be even _better_ now!”

                You returned his hug happily, smiling into his stomach. What in Hylia’s name did you do to deserve such a wonderful companion? “Thank you, Fishsticks. This means a _lot._ ”

                You would have stayed there for a bit longer (he gives _really_ good hugs), but the call of nature slowly crept back into your loins, and you cleared your throat. “Not to, uh, ruin the moment…but that waterfall is _really_ loud, and I _really_ have to go. Like, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throws this at u and goes to take a nap cuz I'm SICK AGAIN AUGH curse u father for bringing home a spring cold


	28. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Crushes~ phase

** Target **

                _Breathe in…hooo…_

                Fwip!

                The arrow flew… _flew…!_

                _Sploosh._

                Right into the water.

                You groaned and watched your fifteenth arrow float toward the net you had set up between the rocks. It joined its fallen brethren with a slight clatter, the growing clump of arrows pulling gently against the stream. You rubbed your nose in frustration. But, you wouldn’t be deterred, and turned to grab another.

                “This one,” you muttered. You looked at the stone tip, sharp and intimidating. The target that hung from a nearby pillar mocked you in how close it looked. You ground your teeth, knocked the arrow, and pulled the string back. _Think of it as a moblin coming at you. Or a Hinox!_

                Fwip!

                “C’mon, c’mon…” Oh it was so close! You hopped a bit. Going…!

                _Sploosh._

                Your head flew back, and a strangled cry left your mouth. “Come _on!_ ”

                Froz and Cherti giggled at your side. “Maybe you should stick to magic, _______.”

                “And _you_ should stick to eating _bugs,_ you heathens.” You sniffed at them.

                They laughed, and Cherti poked your side with her own little bow. You swatted her away grumpily. While usually a delight to be with such clever ruffians as these, your mood was dampened by the fact that you had been stuck in the _kids’ class_ of learning archery. A blow to your pride, to be sure.

                Your shoulders slumped, and you looked at the other Zora practicing archery along the bank. You were a bit away from them (out of embarrassment of being a beginner, but mostly so that stray arrows didn’t accidentally hit other people), but it didn’t help your self-esteem any when you saw Gaddison knock three arrows in and hit three separate targets – all in the center.

                A piercing whistle went through the air. At once, all bows switched positions, their owners kneeling and aiming at moving targets now. Arrows flew, many hitting the targets dead-on. Another whistle. The guards dove into the river’s rushing waters, popping back up and jumping into the air to aim. One more whistle. The guards began coordinating their attacks now, one coming up behind the other to allow a succession of arrows to split the air and land all over a particular target. This all went on for a few minutes.

                The final warble from Sidon’s whistle blew out, and the guards all swam back onto the bank. They stood at attention as Sidon and Bazz assessed them.

                “I wish I could be with them,” Froz sighed. You looked at the little guy, watching him fiddle with an arrow. It still surprised you that the sweetheart of the Sassy club wanted to be a guard.

                “How long do you have to practice before you get to train with them?”

                Cherti snorted, picking up a snail crawling by and looking at it. “He’s only fifty-four. They don’t even consider anyone younger than eighty for the guards – and even _they_ don’t become official for another decade or two.”

                Froz nodded. “But! That’s why I’m gonna train everyday until my eightieth birthday! Maybe, if they see how good I am, they’ll let me in when I’m _seventy-five!_ ”

                His friend snorted, but you smiled. “I think that’s a great goal, Froz. You’ll be a wonderful guard, I can tell.”

                He looked at you with hope and a bit of bashfulness. “You think so?”

                 “I _know_ so.” You patted his head.

                “Hit the target!” Cherti cried out. Apparently, her attention span was waning. Poking the snail’s eyes in and out was losing its appeal.

                You sighed through your nose. _Easier said than done._ Still, you stood, reaching for a new arrow to knock into your bow.

                “May I be of assistance?”

                The arrow nearly dropped from your hand out of surprise. Cherti giggled, but Froz slapped her arm to get her to stop. Sidon walked up to you, overlooking your target, your bow, and you in one sweep of his eyes. His smile was not at all mocking, but you still felt shy at your terrible performance.

                Your cheeks burned in embarrassment. “I’m fine,” you muttered.

                “No she’s not.” Cherti squeaked when Froz pulled on one of her fins to shut her up. She was not deterred. “The only thing her arrows hit is the net when they float down the river! Ow! Froz!”

                “Be nice then!” He admonished his friend. She only stuck her tongue at him defiantly.

                Sidon shook his head at their antics. “Why don’t you two go to Bazz and have him fletch your arrows for you quickly? We’ll have you and the other children practice for a bit in a moment. I’ll help _______ here for a bit.”

                The rocks clacked together underfoot as the children ran over to the captain. When the prince looked back to you, you looked a bit less pressured. He smiled. “I take it they weren’t helping the situation?”

                “Do they ever?” you laughed. “No, they were behaving pretty well, actually. I think they were getting a bit bored for being stuck with me is all. If I’m not doing magic for them, I’m no better than chopped liver in their heads.”

                He rolled his eyes at that. “Yes, well…I couldn’t help but notice that you did need some help, though.”

                Your shoulders hunched. “I-I can do it myself, Fishsticks. You can go back to training the guards, it’s okay.”

                “Nonsense. They need a break anyway, and so do I. Helping you will make me feel much better!” He gave you a shiny grin, throwing his arm up in a ‘go-get-em’ way.

                Well…he did mention a few times that he was a great archer…and what could it hurt to take some pointers from your friend? So you nodded – albeit slowly – and took up position again.

                Sidon came closer to you to better see your stance. “Isn’t that the bow that I gave you?” he wondered aloud.

                The bow twiddled in your fingers. You hummed. “Yeah, well, I decided I probably should use it as a weapon instead of a branch.” You smiled at his laugh. A big breath taken in, you held up the bow, drawing the arrow back, and waited.

                He laughed quietly. “Elbow down, just a bit.”

                You blinked. “Oh.” You did as he said. Huh. That _did_ feel better.

                His eyes scanned your form. “Legs a bit further out.” He kicked at your feet, and you complied. “There you go. Now,” his hand came to cover your own over the bow, the other coming to your shoulder, “Tilt the bow just so with your upper body. You’ll get the hang of it the more you do it.” His side pressed into your own as he adjusted you, setting you up for the right angle to shoot.

                You gulped. Wow, he’s…really close, isn’t he? His hands were cool, and the one on your shoulder…you mentally shook yourself. _Stop getting distracted. Don’t get goosebumps, don’t be weird!_

                You failed the goosebumps part. You just hoped he didn’t notice.

                “Touch your mouth to the end of the arrow. Use it as an anchor.” He murmured.

                Your eyes squinted, and you felt the brush of the fletching against your lips. Your fingers ached a bit from holding the arrow back for so long.

                “And…breathe in.”

                You did. You could smell the river on him, and perhaps the scent of sugar-coated berries he had eaten just before the training. It suited him in a way.

                “Release.”

                _Fwip!_

                _Thwack!_

                Your mouth hung open. The arrow’s shaft jittered in the target. It wasn’t a bulls-eye, but dang if it didn’t _feel_ like one. The air left you all at once as you simply uttered, “Whoa.”

                His laugh in your ear sent sudden shivers down your spine. You cleared your throat, but it sounded a bit squeaky. You stepped away from his touch, unnerved by how strange you felt. _Am I getting sick?_

                Sidon smiled down at you. “Very good! See, all you need is a little training. You’ll be with the best of them in no time!”

                Your laugh was squeaky. “I doubt _that._ I think Cherti’s right – I should stick to magic.” Your smile turned a bit shyer now. “But…I’ll have to come by to practice again. That _does_ feel pretty good to finally hit the target.”

                “I _did_ tell you I’m a good teacher, did I not? I’m just glad to see you finally using that bow.” And oh, the smile he gave you – lips curling gently up, the shine of gold in his eyes. Why hadn’t you used the bow before, if it made him smile like that? You were starting to notice that he didn’t give that particular one to anyone else. Just you.

                Heart thudding in your chest, you merely ‘mm-hm’d,’ trying to calm yourself. Holy Hylia, maybe you _were_ getting sick? “I-I-I actually have to uh…get back to…up there.” You pointed lamely toward the direction the Domain sat. “Muzu’s expecting me for some reports, so…”

                “Ah, I see!” Did he look…disappointed? That smile went away, and you missed it. “Well, can’t have the wrath of Muzu brought upon you. Shall I send someone with you?”

                Your hand waved away his offer. “No, it’s sunny today. Any Lizalfos will be sunbathing on rocks higher up. I’ll be fine.” You whistled for Bela, and she came trotting over from her patch of grass. “Ready to go girl?” She nickered and nudged your satchel at the hip. You rolled your eyes and reached in for some sugar cubes. “You’re a pig,” you muttered to her.

                The arrows from the net were gathered quickly (you really only had to drag them to shore), and put back into their casing. The case _snipped_ into place on Bela’s saddle.

                “I’ll see you at dinner then?” he asked as you mounted your horse. He gave Bela a pat on the neck.

                “Buddy, I wouldn’t miss Iopnis’ cooking for the _world._ ” You practically salivated at the thought of her spiced cooked chicken and rice that she was preparing already. Maybe you could sneak a piece when you got back…?

                Sidon laughed. “Make sure you tell her that. She’ll give you a bigger portion tonight if you do.”

                You saluted to him as an ‘okay’ and a parting, and soon you were trotting back up the path, rounding the bend and on your way to bridges and Domain arches.

                The prince watched you carefully until you were out of sight. When you were gone, he sighed to himself. He always hoped to spend more time with you, but it seemed today would not be one of those days. _There’s always tomorrow,_ he told himself, his hands tingling from where they had touched your skin. _Her magic must be getting stronger,_ he pondered as he turned back to the bank, trotting to the guards as they passed snacks around and relaxed in the shadows.

                They all gave him sly looks when he got over. Sensing the change, he stopped short. “What?” Several snickered. “What? Did she do something to my scales while I wasn’t looking again?” He turned himself around just to see. No, he was still red. That was good. He looked to Bazz for an explanation, his friend lounging on a nearby rock poking out of the river.

                “That was some, uh, _demonstration,_ your highness,” Torfeau raised her brows.

                Sidon blinked. “What…uh…?”

                “Is that a new technique? Getting _that_ close to newbies?” Politus laughed.

                “I don’t remember you doing that with me when I was taught!” Another called out. Sidon’s slow blush only goaded them on, and they giggled all the more.

                 “Why don’t you hold _me_ like that?” Bazz quipped cheekily.

                The other guards laughed as Sidon shoved their captain back into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhhhmhmhmhmhmhhmm I have SO many ideas coming to me regarding pining and it is KILLING ME
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos as always guys! I appreciate every single one! (Even you guys who may be too shy to leave one, thank you for reading!!! I really appreciate anyone who takes a second glance at my writing lol)


	29. Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Crushes~ phase

** Write **

 

                The _WHUMP_ of books hitting the table startled you and blew some hair into your mouth.

                “To think,” Muzu muttered, going around the table and gathering a large stack of paper, “that someone of our _court_ cannot read nor write! Humph! Today, we shall rectify that.” A bottle of ink was placed by your hand, along with a quill.

                Gently, you pulled the strands from your mouth and tucked them behind an ear. “Uh…?” This was what was so urgent? The Zora that had come to you had been almost frantic with need for you to come and see Muzu. You thought faintly of the potion you had left unattended because of it. “Muzu, I don’t think – “

                “You _do_ think, you just can’t _write_ those thoughts down! A very important skill if you are to be the Zora Kingdom’s magic consort, don’t you agree?”

                You did, you just wished he had planned it better. Slumping in your seat, you sighed, and readied yourself for a very long lesson with the counselor. You said goodbye to that potion and its ingredients in a solemn sort of way.

~~*~~

                Ten days of constant lessons, on top of making potions, filing reports (and bribing Koroks to help you with reading them when no one was around), and attending several court sessions and meetings finally lead to your breakdown.

                The piece of paper crumpled in your hands, and you threw it to the ground with an outraged huff. “What does it _matter_ if I can read or not?! I’m meant to be here for magic! Not _literature!_ ”

                Sidon looked up from his own papers on the nearby desk. He’d sensed your growing frustration over the past few days, and so was not very surprised by this outburst. “Reading isn’t going well, I take it?” Another ball of paper bounced harmlessly off his head, and he gave you a mock-glare.

                You huffed when you sat down next to him, legs splaying out and arms falling limply to the sides. “I understand that it’s important for me to read and write. All of the people from stories who are part of royalty and the court are smart and educated.”

                Sidon inclined his head, deciding to not shatter your illusion that everyone in court was _smart,_ per se. He’d seen quite a few dimwits in his time. “But?”

                You looked at him, frowning. “But…I’m not part of that! I never have been. I’m used to magic, I’m _good_ at it. Writing hurts my hands – Muzu’s always telling me I’m holding the quill wrong, but it doesn’t feel right when he corrects me, and the Hylian language has too many _silent letters._ Really! Why would anyone put silent letters in a word? That’s _malarkey!_ ”

                “Ah, but you learned a new word, see?”

                A sigh slipped past. “I learned that word because Muzu described my hand writing as such.”

                The prince hummed in thought. “Well…” he stopped. How to help you? “…you really can only get better by practicing, _______. I know Muzu is a stickler of a teacher, but he _is_ a good one.”

                You snorted. A small ‘yeah, right’ slipped past, then you looked at the position of the sun. You sighed. “I have to…go to the potion shop now. I’ll see you later.”

                “Have fun,” he called out. You only waved back at him, shoulders slumped.

                Sidon leaned back. It bothered him to see you so sullen about your situation. Of course, he wasn’t a fool – you _did_ have to learn to read and write if you were going to be a part of the royal court and help out with various matters. But…well, Muzu could come off a bit _impatient_ when it came to teaching, however well-meaning he was about it. Hmm. How to help you?

                Then, an idea came to him. He smiled at how simple and, well… _childish_ it was, but…perhaps simplicity is what you really needed. He chuckled to himself, and ripped a piece of paper off, beginning to write on it.

~~*~~

                The paper stuck out in between the pages when you flipped open the book. It was clearly meant to grab your attention. You blinked, looking up at Muzu just to see if he was the one that had put it there. Was it part of the lesson today?

                But Muzu was reading from a book at a different desk, waiting for you to finish your practice of writing Hylian letters for the next half-hour. Curious, you plucked the paper out. Seeing writing on it, though, you carefully made a small whistle through your teeth – just quiet enough to keep the counselor from hearing. The answering tinkling of a Korok came within moments. It was careful to stay out of Muzu’s sight – not that you thought Muzu would see it anyways – and halted at your feet with an expectant expression.

                “I need your help with this. I’ll give you some honey-apple slices if you do!”

                It tinkled in excitement, and clambered onto your lap, reaching for the paper. When it received it, it cleared its throat quietly.

                It had Korok writing on it – tinged with green, and a splash of berry juice that was probably used to bribe the creature to write it. It read simply: **DO NOT ASK FOR A KOROK TO READ THIS!**

Oh. Well. You looked at your little friend, who looked back questioningly. Only one person would know that you used the Koroks for help reading and writing. You breathed in, then out. “Alright. I…guess I _won’t_ need your help for this one.” The Korok held out a stubby hand; it still wanted the sweets. You laughed, and handed the honey-covered apple slices to it.

While it crunched away on your lap, you unfolded the paper. It was small, with big, looping letters written on it. Your mouth worked out the syllables slowly. It took about five minutes for you to figure it out, opening a children’s book for help on pronunciation and such, but you finally got it:

**_Hello new penpal! Would you like to write with me? Leave your answer in the book! – S_ **

Penpal? Your lips pursed. Why would Sidon want to be a penpal when you spoke to each other every day? _Hmmm…perhaps this is a test?_ Well, the prospect of putting off your studies from Muzu was much more tempting now than it was before. Grabbing your ink pot closer and picking up the quill (you didn’t care what Muzu said, you were going to hold it _your_ way, _not_ the ‘right’ way), you nabbed a fresh sheet of paper and ripped it in half to write your answer.

~~*~~

**_Ar u tryeing too get mi in trobl?_ **

                Sidon smiled at your Cucco-scratched answer back. It was nearing evening, and he finally meandered back to the study hall when he remembered the little message he had left you. He was happy to see that you had taken the bait. _My goodness, we have a way to go._ Even the youngest Zora had better handwriting than you did!

                He snatched a paper that he assumed you had ripped in half for your answer, and began writing his own back to you.

                --

                You blinked at the writing back, having spent longer this time deciphering it.

**_Why would I do that? It is merely fun to write with friends! – S_ **

You glanced up as Muzu muttered to himself, going over his own book. Your quill scratched on a piece of paper to make it look like you were writing out of the corner of his eye. Oh, Sidon was _so_ trying to get you in trouble. The little snot!

                You placed a book on your lap, then a piece of paper on top of that. Glancing up at Muzu again, you began to write to this ‘penpal’ of yours.

~~*~~

**_We tahk evrydae. Y do we need too rite?_ **

                _Because you’re horrid at it._ He chuckled. No, it was because he wanted to see you proud of yourself. But, if you knew that, you would become defensive and more upset at your slow progress in what you perceived to be a very basic skill everyone else had. So, he had to improvise.

                His father eyed him with interest when Sidon requested a piece of paper and some ink, and began writing his message on the arm of the throne – with Dorephan’s permission, of course.

~~*~~

**_Because I like talking to y-_ **

The paper was snatched out of your hands. “What’s this?” Muzu inquired with squinted eyes.

                You lurched forward in your seat, trying to grab it. “Hey, give it back!”

                The counselor held it out of reach, and you noted with red-tinted cheeks that he read the note _much_ more quickly than you. “Are you _really_ passing notes?” his voice was incredulous, but you didn’t see why. You only sat sullenly, a feeling of being caught washing over you.

                Muzu harrumphed and held the paper behind his back. His eyes gave you a reprimanding look. “ _No_ note passing, Miss _______! I don’t care _who_ it is, this is your _lesson_ time, and you must use that time _undistracted!_ Now, turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four, we will go over consonants today.”

                Grudgingly you did as told. Great, _now_ what were you going to do?

~~*~~

                Sidon kept from laughing aloud outside his bedroom. The paper had been stuck in his door and had fallen down when he opened it. He was delighted to see that you had responded – when he hadn’t found an answer back in your usual book, he had been disappointed.

                Now he knew why.

**_Muzu found yer note. I got in trobl becas of u. I should curse u and yer posterior._ **

                He walked into his room and sat at his desk. Paperwork was piled high on it, but he set it aside for a moment to consider where to hide his next note to you. This was becoming far funner than he had planned, and he had to let himself indulge in a _bit_ of fun every now and then.

~~*~~

                The paper had fluttered into your cauldron when you pulled some common herbs from the rack above.

**_My goodness, please don’t do that! I rather like my backside! - S_ **

Your brows scrunched, and a huff of a laugh was exhaled. Backside? What did that have to do with his posterity? Your lips unconsciously quirked up. The ink and quill you now kept in your hut floated over to you deftly. A curious Korok that was helping you today climbed onto the counter to watch you write, but mostly to steal some snacks. You laughed. “Whatever will I do with this prince?” You asked it, smiling. It merely shrugged, grabbing a small mushroom and crunching on it.

~~*~~

                For weeks this went on, each of you getting increasingly more apt in hiding notes in plain sight for the other to find. Sometimes, you would walk by him, and hold your hand in a high-five, only to press your next note into his hand and walk away. He would ask for a hug, and hide his paper in the folds of your hood or sash for you to shake out later.

                One time, you even got Dorephan to pass the paper over to Sidon, all three of you watching out for Muzu’s keen eye as you did. You were really starting to admire the king for this bit of fun he helped you and his son out in.

                And as this all went on, neither of you talked about it to each other (and certainly not to anyone else). There was some sort of unspoken rule between you that this was a _secret,_ and it was funner to pretend that nothing was going on regarding the papers that others frequently found you both hiding. No magic birds were used to pass it, no Koroks to hide it in more clever spaces. This was between you, and Sidon.

**_Wat if I cut my hair like Beedle. Wat would you do._ **

You had certainly improved in spelling in this time. Sidon could actually read your handwriting with much less difficulty now as well, shaky as it still was. All you had needed was some proper motivation.

**_Please don’t ruin your hair, that would be a great travesty. - S_ **

                You often found yourself giggling at the notes, and those around you would look at you knowingly – especially the Zora that had mates.

**_Don’t diss Beedle like that! I would rock the hair and you know it._ **

                Dorephan would smile as he caught his son peaking at pieces of paper throughout the day that he hid in his belt and sash. The spark in Sidon’s eyes was one that he remembered fondly when he himself was younger.

**_Of course, of course! My apologies, your hair is radiant in whatever hairstyle you put it in (no matter how poorly considered) – S_ **

                 It was a highlight of your day now, these notes. No matter how often you talked to the prince, it was exciting to know you two had your own, private conversation going that no one else was privy to.

**_I should dye your scales pink for that!_ **

                 Sidon would put each scrap of paper from you into a drawer of his desk. He found himself often coming back to read them – especially on bad days, or days you were away for travel to nearby villages. They always managed to make him smile – just as you yourself always managed it too.

**_That would go lovely with the Festival coming up! Thank you for your consideration! – S_ **

                 You bit your lip as you considered what to write next. Every time, you considered it thoughtfully. This conversation shouldn’t end because of a poorly placed word – Muzu had taught you that such could happen if one wasn’t careful. But then, those applied to official documents, not a stupid conversation between two grown adults.

**_Have you asked one of the girls to go with you to it yet? I know that Tula was saying how she hoped you would ask her._ **

                 Sidon only allowed himself a rolling of eyes in his private chambers. _All_ of the single females said that every year. It was embarrassing, to say the least, and made him feel poorly when he knew how many of the women would be disappointed for him not asking them – even though he tried his best to ask a different girl every year. Love and affection were a strange thing to him.

                 He looked at the piece of paper on his desk, and the scraps built up in balls nearby. _Yes,_ he thought, sighing and scratching the words out yet again on the paper, throwing it to the side. _Love and affection are very strange indeed._

**_No, I have not. But I will consider it! Have you asked someone yet? - S_ **

                 Your hair blew up and away from your face as the quill in your hand _tap tap tapped_ on the paper. The fire nearby was heating your legs nicely, and you shifted on your stool, staring out of the window to the quiet Domain, enshrouded by night and its light-blue glowing brilliance. Your heart fluttered fitfully in your chest. You could do it. You could write the words now, even if you couldn’t speak them.

                 But you were not brave enough. Not yet. You crossed out the words, and threw the paper in the fire for good measure. A new piece was pulled out, and you penned your reply.

**_I was considering Beedle. He’s a good friend, and he’s sticking around for the festival anyway._ **

                  What a tragic thing it is, to be able to write, to so easily read another’s feelings and thoughts that are hard to say aloud.

                  Both of your papers – one burning, one rotting in a pile – simply said:

**_~~I would like to ask you, if you’ll have me. I can’t think of anyone else I’d love to go with more to the Festival of Amour.~~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhh I know Amour is French for 'love' but we're just gonna roll with it lol
> 
> Hey guys sorry about the wait again, my cold came back with a vengeance and beat me up for my lunch money. I am FOR SURE getting better now, tho!! I've just got a wonderful cough now, but I can at least THINK instead of be in a haze of pain and sickness lol Thanks for your patience!!! <333


	30. Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Crush~ phase

** Laugh **

 

                The magic was getting on your nerves today.

                No, really. It was _actually_ on your nerves.

                Your fingertips fizzled with unspent magic, glowing the faintest violet if you squinted hard enough. It made your hairs stand on end, your teeth jittery. It felt like rushing water under your skin. And no matter how many special potions you made, or little spells you uttered, the well would not run dry today.

                You rubbed your hands on your skirts again, though they were far from sweaty. _Maybe I should go up to the fields, let it grow some flowers,_ some sort of outlet for all of this power in you. The magic should be spent right away; having too much of it build up in you made you nervous, and prone to random and unpredictable outbursts of the stuff.

                The cauldron in the corner ruminated and fogged slightly. Your brew of “love potions” was coming along nicely for the Festival in a few days’ time. The thought of leaving it alone made your jaw go crooked with irritation. Why did your magic have to act up at the most inconvenient of times? It was almost done! A sigh of air went through your nose, hand going to your hip. _Just…fifteen minutes will be okay, right? Right._ You could hold it in for that long.

                Gall, it made you sound like you had a full bladder when you thought of it that way.

                Some crushed and dried rose petals were plopped into the boiling liquid when a knock came to your door. “Come in,” you called, not looking away from the potion. Sidon’s familiar footfalls reached your ears. You smiled at the sound, though you didn’t know it.

                “Ah, here you are!” He crowed. “I had not seen you in the market like usual.”

                “Sorry,” you said distractedly, “my hermit tendencies are hard to ignore sometimes.” Your brows pinched when the liquid began turning purple, then pink. _Excellent._ Your fingertips glowed slightly brighter at your satisfaction. Then you blinked, realizing that you had a friend in your home, and needed to play the part of host. “I haven’t had much time to prepare my part for the Festival until today since it’s my ‘day off,’ so to speak. Do you want some juice?”

                Sidon accepted the cup you poured him, watching as you drained your own in a few moments before huddling back over to the pot. He came to your side, curiosity lighting his eyes. “Is this what I’ve been smelling? What potion is this?”

                You rubbed your nose. “What are you smelling? Tell me first.”

                He crossed his arms, hip leaning against the counter by the cauldron. “Hmm…” he closed his eyes, trying to focus on it. “I smelled flowers at first – lilies, they’re my favorite. Then the smell of cakes baking in the oven – don’t _laugh_ at me,” he warned playfully while peaking an eye open, and you held up your hands in surrender, hiding your giggles. He continued, “then cinnamon, and the smell of old paper – like those of books in our library.” He opened his eyes, watching you as you smiled. He smiled himself. “Is it meant to bring favorite smells to mind?”

                “Of a sort,” you said. You stirred the liquid carefully, two times clockwise, once counterclockwise, repeat. “It’s a quote-unquote ‘love potion’ I’ll sell for a few rupees at the Festival. It’s not a _real_ love potion, obviously – I have morals, after all. But it’s meant to bring about scents that attract a person, relax them, and make them happy. Drinking it will simply increase that feeling you get when you smell those things.”

                The prince hummed in interest, looking into the pot. It bubbled more quickly now, and he saw petals and crushed berry parts floating up and down in it. A fluttery thought came to his head. With aloofness in his voice, he asked, “And what do _you_ smell?”

                You paused at the question. You’d honestly been focusing on restraining your magic so much today, you hadn’t noticed what you yourself smelled. Shoulders shrugging, you took in a huff of air.

 _The scent of a page as its air puffs toward you once a red hand has turned it, the smell of cookies that clings to him when he visits in the early morning hours, a waft of musky rain smell when he’s been on patrol with the guards on a rainy day –_ you turned away to hide your blush and the nearly brilliant illumination of your fingers. “Uh. Barbeque. And freshly baked bread.”

                His brow rose. “You _liar._ ”

                A gasp of mock surprise left you. “ _Moi?_ I would never lie to you!” The spoon tapped against the metal of the pot, and you walked over to the counter to chop some ingredients and further hide your blush.

                “You would and you _are,_ your voice get’s really _squeaky_ when you lie.” He paused. “Like _thiEE-iiis._ ” He mocked, his voice squeaking like a prepubescent boy. “ _Bar-BE-que! Freshly baAE-aked bread!_ ”

                Despite your embarrassment, you laughed at this. “Sidon, I’m not lying!”

                “ _Sii-don, I’m not lYEing._ You see?”

                Eyes rolling, you turned to him, standing your ground as he sauntered over to stand beside you again with a grin. Your heart beat quickly, and you cursed in several different ways in your head for the tingling feeling in your stomach. Your lips pursed, and you tried your darndest to not notice how he looked down at them briefly before looking back up. “What do you _smell,_ ______?”

                You pushed some hair out of your eyes and behind your ear, hands going up to fix the messy bun you had put it in to stall. Sidon followed the action with his eyes, seemingly entranced by it before mentally shaking himself out of it. “I don’t have to tell you _anything,_ princeling. Leave the hermit alone to her potions.”

                “Don’t tell me I have to _tickle_ it out of you?”

                _That_ made your eyes widen. “What,” you took a step back, “makes you think I’m _ticklish?_ ” Another step back.

                His smirk grew as you distanced yourself. His fingers rose and wriggled in a threat. “Just a _funny_ guess.”

                “Don’t you have a meeting? Or something?” You backed up further, hiding your hands – now glowing violet from your carefully unravelling emotions – in your pockets. “Something better to do than threaten your very nice and kind witch friend? Who can curse you?” Your foot knocked into a bucket, and you stumbled.

                “Not until the evening. And you won’t curse me.”

                “You touch me, you die.”

                “I’ll take my chances!” He lunged forward so quickly, you didn’t have a chance. The squeal of terror and delight that erupted from you made Sidon’s heart skip a beat in excitement, and his nails dug into your sides just enough to elicit your wonderful laugh from your gut. Your legs gave out nearly instantly, and you were attacked on the floor from your friend who was too strong for his own good. Up your sides, down your back, to the crook of your neck – Goddess, you were _so_ ticklish, and it delighted Sidon to no end to find this out.

                Tears soon built in your eyes as you laughed and laughed and laughed. “No, stah-stahp! Ha ha _ha ha hahahahaha!_ ”

                “Not until you tell me!” He laughed with you.

                “You – _ha ha ha! –_ you’re such a-a _ha ha hahahaha! Stop!_ ”

                Your legs kicked, and you begged as your sides began to ache from laughter and his tickling. In an attempt to stop the assault, you tried to tickle _him._ Your hands reached up to his armpits, digging into them as hard as you could. His bark of sudden laughter told you that you hit the spot, so you continued. You didn’t notice the glow of your hands slowly fade, but you _did_ notice when he fell to the side, laughing so heartily that you were confused.

                “S-stop it! I yield!” He cackled. His fully-belly laugh only made you laugh harder, and you realized that your magic had burst out of you to ‘attack’ Sidon now with tickles. You could feel it trickling out of you slowly, but you knew if you did not get away and rid of it, Sidon would be tickled to exhaustion soon. So with huffing laughs and weak legs, you stumbled to your door.

                “I-I’m sorry!” you laughed, and he only laughed harder. “That’s what you get, princeling!”

                Then you were out the door and running toward the high fields of the Domain, potion forgotten about.

~*~

                It wasn’t hard to follow you. He gave you a good few hours after you left before he went looking for you after his meeting with the Council. The trail of white lilies that you left in your magical wake began glowing as the sun descended on the horizon, and he took his time to admire how they smelled, how they glowed brightly, with a heaven-like feel to them. Bits of light also floated up from them as he stepped over and through them, all the way up to one of the large fields that hovered on the reaches of the Domain.

                At the field, his breath was taken away. The trail of flowers spread out, wide and beautiful and _magical,_ encompassing most of the large space with their beauty and numbers. Against the growing night sky, it looked like a field of starlight had settled on the earth like a blanket.

                And in the middle, laid out with arms and legs spread wide and eyes looking to the actual stars, was you.

                Sidon made his way over to you quietly. Light brown and white moths and fireflies flew over these flowers, entranced by their attractive light. A few brushed against his scales. He saw your ears flick at his approach, heard your sigh as you groggily sat up, scrubbing at the back of your head and looking his way with a sleepy smile.

                Goodness, you looked very _good_ with that messy hair and look on you.

                He cleared his throat, tail wagging behind his head. “I see you’ve been busy.”

                Your laugh was quiet, much less energetic than earlier. He settled next to you, accepting your warmth as you leaned into his side. “My magic was building up pretty badly today. Your tickle attack made the dam break, basically. I had to come up here to get rid of it in a good way.”

                “Hm,” he sounded. “It’s beautiful. You may get sick of it, but I will always say: I adore your magic, ______. It brings much beauty into the world.” He plucked a flower to look at it further. The light continued to glow as he turned it this way and that.

                “It’ll all be gone by tomorrow,” you said nonchalantly. “These outbursts of mine are powerful, but they fade quickly.”

                “Ah, that must be why I am here instead of on your hut’s floor still.” He chuckled.

                You only smiled, blinking sleepily now that your powers were spent. A moth fluttered close to your face, and you swatted it away gently.

                “I think I was able to save your potion, too.”

                Your cheek smooshed into his arm as you looked up at him. “What’d you add?”

                He shrugged the arm you weren’t leaning on. “Just what you had on the counter. Half of it. I’ve been keeping track of how your potions usually go. I hope I didn’t mess it up anyways, but I knew it wouldn’t be good if I just left it alone.”

                “Mm. You’re right about that.” You yawned, pressing into him more. He was wonderfully warm. “That’s a little bit more than I would have put in, but it should still be okay. Thank you.”

                The glow of the Domain from over the hills made his mind wander. In a few days’ time, the Festival of Amour would begin. Surrounded by the flowers, with you by him, with the quiet surrounding you both and the busy day of a prince behind him, Sidon wondered if…maybe he could ask you…

                “______?”

                “…Hm?” Came your sleepy reply.

                His head turned to you, and his face buried slightly into your hair. “About the Festival…”

                You shifted against him, and his arm brought you closer. “Yeah. Whataboutit.” Your words were beginning to slur.

                The words were on the tip of his tongue. _Will you go with me? Will you be my Amour for those three days?_ But…he sighed. His heart beat fitfully in his chest. _Just say it! Ask her! You’ve faced worse things than asking a girl to the Festival!_ ‘ _Show the enemy no fear!’_

                But you weren’t the _enemy._ You were…you…

                You snored.

                He jerked in surprise, then sighed, a gentle smile coming to his lips. Well, he wasn’t even sure you would have been _able_ to answer him in your state, so the disappointment didn’t last long. He laughed, pulling you closer and lying down with your head on his chest. “And you say _I’m_ a snorer,” he mumbled, placing the flower in his hand gently behind your ear, moving your hair from your face. So very peaceful. Again, his heart leapt at the sight of you.

                Sidon sighed, looking away and up to the stars. “Mipha…sister, I wish you were here. Because I have _no_ idea what I am doing anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuuyyyyssssssss
> 
> Sorry (again) about the wait, lotsa stuff in life going on. But I'm still writing!!! I promise!!!
> 
> In fact, if u guys want...u can hit me up on my tumblr...it's https://wishingnova.tumblr.com/ ....just if u guys want to hit me up, cuz i'm honestly on there reblogging stuff all day e'rday lol. And I love making new friends!! And talking!!! I love talking with all of you lol fair warning tho, I really only reblog stuff and don't tag stuff too often, so my blog is a bit of a mess ha ha ha;d fha; ha
> 
> Love you all! Have THE best day ever!! <333


	31. Rhyme

** Rhyme **

_I have no idea what I’m doing anymore._

                The thought knocked around in your head. It bounced up, down, side to side. But you didn’t acknowledge it. Acknowledging it would make it true.

                Instead, you plucked a petal of the white rose in your hand. It glittered like starlight; like dust from the heavens. A childish rhyme struck up somewhere around you – that of voices, young and bright and innocent, reciting something they knew nothing about:

_Pluck the petals and you’ll see_

_Just the person meant for me!_

                Another petal fell. It shone like a dew drop. A smile placed on your lips, your mind wandered as it listened to the rhyme. _The person meant just for me…_ your mind could see a large red form taking shape, golden eyes grinning at you. Your heart skipped when his smile came into view, another petal falling to the ground.

_When he comes, he’ll take me away_

_So we may live another day!_

                A petal fell once more. It turned dark, gray like a storm cloud. You cast it away with nary a sigh. The skies overhead darkened with the rose now. A wind that didn’t move your hair nor clothes picked up, softly at first, but then growing into a strong gale. The petals flew away behind you as your fingers mechanically plucked them from their flower.

_Our children will be as many, see_

_Of the petals that fall so free!_

A deeper voice hummed behind the others. It made notes for the music, a harmony for the children’s laughing voices. Your ears twitched at it. Distantly, you recognized that voice. A sadness overcame you as the red image faded away. The storm clouds grew darker, darker still. A howling in the wind added ambience to the children’s rhyme. You felt your heart beating faster, and faster, though you outwardly showed no signs of fear. Another petal fell. It was black as coal, the glimmer of it dying and crumbling to the ground.

**_But shall the fae decide to ‘vene_ **

**_There shall be no more place for me._ **

                Now your fingers trembled. They stopped. Just two crinkled petals remained on the stem of the rose. Your fingers grasped tight to the shaft, feeling thorns prick into your skin and draw blood. The rhyme of the children no longer had a laughing tone to it. They sounded solemn. _This is not how it is meant to go,_ you complained. Who decided to change the words? What happened to your happy flower? One of the remaining petals shivered, and fell away by itself. Around you, a dying breath was exhaled.

                The wind stopped. The clouds overhead froze. The grass at your feet stopped swaying as if paralyzed – by fear? By sorrow? You only looked at the remaining petal. Your lips parted at it. An awareness was creeping into your mind, slowly blowing away the haze that surrounded your thoughts.

**_A soul is precious to the eyes of She_ **

**_Who also made enough room for Me_ **

                _What is going on here?_ Your head sluggishly moved to the right, to the left. Nothing but a white fog that surround you. It swirled as if with the breath of the words. The petals at your feet danced and crumbled away at the rhyme.

And then, out of the fog, a gray figure appeared. It stepped slowly, deliberately. It was silent. Your ears flicked at the echoing words around you.

**_A foolish act on Her part_ **

**_To assume that I would have a heart_ **

**_For Power is the thing I seek_ **

**_And all around me, they are_ weak. **

                You wanted to step away. Run. That figure _screamed_ of something unnatural, _wrong._ You could practically _smell_ the hatred coming off of it – _her._ And her magic wove around you invisibly. Your feet were rooted to the ground.

**_“But I sense one. One who may…not be weak._ ” **Her voice snapped back from echoing. It was deep, powerful. Still, this figure, this being, was hidden in the fog. You trembled inwardly. Her head tilted. She seemed to be…curious. Looking for something.

                Some _one._

                She took in a great inhale. **_“One who escaped. One who got away! One who STILL HOLDS ME BOUND!_** ”

                The earth trembled, shook. Still, your legs did not move. Tighter, still, you held your stem. The last petal trembled, threatening to break off.

                **_“ONE WHO STILL LIVES! I WILL FIND IT! CRUSH IT!_** ”

                You tried to scream. You were _terrified._ The magic swirling around you – it was _toxic_ with its potency. How could one being be so powerful?! Finally, a whimper managed to squeak out of you. And at that, all sound stopped.

                The figure’s head snapped toward you. “ ** _Near. It is near._** ” She stepped closer. Toward you now. Determined. “ ** _So very near. So close…to freedom._** ”

                You couldn’t think of any spells. What would they do? Your spells were _nothing_ compared to this creature’s magic – you could feel it in your bones.

                “ ** _Where are you, princess? Fae_ scum!”**

                She leapt forward. The fog swirled around her, and you saw a cloak, a mask, beady red eyes staring out from the holes. Your eyes squeezed shut. You were going to die.

                “Enough.”

                …

                …

                No attack came.

                You slowly… _slowly_ peaked open an eye. A figure stood in front of you. Not the one from the mist, though. This one was taller, and red. You only saw the back of its head with a tail drooping from it, the blue and green sash wrapped around its body. The crown on its head.

                A hissing arose from in front of the figure. “ ** _Mettling even after death, your majesty!_** ”

                The person tilted their head, as if in greeting. “You do not give me much choice.”

                A crooning cackle sounded. It sent shivers up and down your spine. “ ** _I will only offer you this once: move, so that I may finally end this curse upon me. Or I shall rip your soul piece by piece, until you are gone from existence._ ”**

                The figure – the Zora – shifted on her feet. The long tail down her back twitched, as if annoyed. “Bold of you to assume you could do anything to me in your pathetic state, witch.”

                That cackle sounded again. “ ** _Perhaps. Not yet, at least. But soon. Soon!_** ” The voice turned guttural in anger. “ ** _Move! You have no say in the matters of the fae! This is between myself, and_ it!”**

                Your guardian seemed to tense. A tightness in her voice entered in. “I have all the say in the world, once you placed that curse on my son.” She paused. “I will not allow you to harm another’s child so long as I remain.”

                “ ** _Then perish!_** ”

                A swoop. A screech. The bright flash of magic in front of the Zora. Then nothing.

                Nothing, except for this new stranger.

                The fog rolled back in, thicker than before. It almost felt like a blanket going over your mind again, and you looked forlornly down at your flower. Tentatively, your finger reached up, pinching onto the last petal.

                A red hand stopped you. It was gentle, but firm. “Let it be, child. There is still great need for that petal yet.”

                Your lips pursed. “It’s withered. Why keep it?”

                At her laugh, you looked up. Bright green eyes looked back to you, and her smile was beautiful. Her crest dipped as she looked at the rose. “Things have a way of withering quickly. But, with the right care, and determination –“ her hand rose, and you watched in wonder as the petal sprung back to life, white as the snow and glistening with dew. She looked at it in satisfaction, letting your hand go. “It can become beautiful again.”

                But you still frowned. “…But…it’s only one petal. It looks dumb.”

                The Zora smiled at your choice of words. “More will grow in time, little one. You must show them the way.” Her finger pointed to the stem’s top, and, yes, you could barely see the heads of white poking out from the middle. Small, fragile, but there.

                Your brows pinched. “What do you mean?” You blinked. “Wait…do I know you? You look…very familiar…”

                A quiet knocking echoed throughout the space. You looked around curiously. The Zora only blinked. “It is time for you to go. You have spent enough time here.”

                “Wh-“ your brows crinkled more, and you felt the pull of waking up. You fought against it. “What – wait. Who was that? Was this real?”

                She frowned, looking down and away. “She is seeking you, _______. I am able to protect you from her sight for now – but she has others searching. Your father is one of them. She will not stop until you are in her grasp.” She leaned forward, grasping your shoulders. “You _must not_ let that happen. Do you understand?”

                _Knock knock knock!_ Each one brought your mind closer to the surface. The fog only grew lighter, as if a great sun was hidden in it and spilling out its light. The woman seemed hazier now. Still, you persisted. “Who? _Who?_ You can’t speak riddles to me and expect me to understand!”

                “You will in time. Mentioning too much now will only draw her closer – you must prepare, ______. Before she finds you, you must be _ready._ ”

                “ _______! Are you awake yet?”_

                You looked behind you, as if to see the person calling for you. “But, what about – “ you looked ahead, but the Zora was gone. Where…?

                _Knock knock knock!_

                Bright sunlight hit your face like a slap, knocking away the dream in a flash. You groaned, rolling over in your furs and blankets. “ _Goddess…_ ”

                The knocking came again. It confused you, and you looked around. _Where am I?_ The swirling-patterned rock, potions on a shelf, a smoldering fire pit with burning embers lighting from burning all night – oh, you were in your hut. You took a breath in through your nose.

                “______! We’re gonna be late for the Festival!” The crunching of steps around your hut was heard briefly as someone walked through the frosted grass, and then suddenly a shadow was blocking the sun from your window. “Ah! You _are_ still sleeping!”

                You grumbled, sitting up and glaring at Beedle – though half of it was because of the bright light of day. “Not _anymore_ because of your ridiculously loud voice!”

                He grinned sheepishly, shrugging. “I’m excited, what can I say?”

                Thoughts of the Festival trickled in as you scrubbed your hair and yawned. “Oh yeah,” you finished yawning, “that’s today, huh?” You blinked blearily. It seemed to just be an hour past dawn, but you could hear the din of excitement coming from the Upper Domain. Beedle ran back around to the door, and you flicked a wrist to unlock it just in time for him to barge in. He had apparently colored his pack various shades of red, and was wearing lavender pants with a white shirt. He grinned excitedly as you shuffled around, getting ready.

                “It’s actually the next _three_ days – the Zora love to celebrate love and matrimony! I heard they have beetles down there! We hafta hurry!”

                Pulling your hair up and scrubbing some minty paste on your teeth, you raised your brows. “That…was a subject changer, are you planning on marrying a beetle, Beedle?” You grinned as his face flushed red, grabbing a frumpy magenta dress and going behind your dressing curtain.

                “No! I would…never!”

                “I heard that hesitation, Beedle.” Your night clothes were thrown to the side, and soon you came out with the dress on and a shawl wrapped around your shoulders. Fall was steadily creeping in, and it was feeling too cold this morning.

                Beedle was mock-pouting when you walked to the door. “Hmph! Beedle would never marry a beetle,” then he smiled, “but ______ might marry a fish!”

                Your cheeks colored and you squinted at him. “Hm. Hm. Maybe I should just turn you _into_ a beetle to keep your mouth shut.”

                His eyes lit up at the prospect. “Oh, would you? That would make Beedle so happy!”

                Eyes rolling, you both walked out the door. It closed gently behind you, and another flick of the wrist made it lock again. Beedle pursed his lips. “Why do you lock your door? None of the Zora do.”

                “Because that heathen Link is around, and he’s known for just entering a person’s home willy-nilly. I will _not_ have him in my home and breaking my pottery _again.”_

                “Ah, I forgot that he and Princess Zelda would be attending! How exciting! And the Zora already have a few games set up, and chalk, and drawings, and contests – there’s even a flying range for the Ritos, and…”

                You both walked through the grass and over to the bridge that would lead to the Domain. Beedle listed off everything he had seen just from him coming to get you, and your excitement for your first Festival grew and grew.

                At the same time, the dream, and the stranger, and the danger from the night before, faded, and blinked out like a light in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just.
> 
> putting this here before the Festival :)a
> 
> just something. for. the back of ur minds. huhuhuhuhhhhh


	32. Two (Festival Day 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Crushes~ phase

** Two **

                It was like a sunset had melted over the entire Domain for all of the pinks, purples, golds, and blues that there were. You looked around in amazement at the quick work the Zoras had done in just one night – the final touches being done while you slept the night before.

                Streamers of gold and purple hung from the arches and towers along the paths. Lanterns and glass lit from the inside shone out the same colors, bright even in the morning’s light. Hoards of people were already out – from all types and walks of life: The Zoras, obviously, as they went around holding hands with their Amours, participating in smaller events happening and buying foods and gifts for one another. There were _plenty_ of Gerudo women meandering about too – apparently, they were the second biggest contenders for head count among guests for the Festival. You could see why, smirking as you witnessed a few of the ladies bat their lashes at any potential male suitors that pranced by. Gorons rolled by in packs, toward a few merchants that seemed to be selling rocks and jewels. Ritos flew around above, lighting from one place to another quickly.

                Perhaps what surprised you most was the amount of Hylians attending too; there seemed to be just as many of them as the Gerudo women from what you could see, holding hands, laughing, pointing out different things that caught their eyes. Music played with drums and flutes throughout the Domain, and the Hylians were the first to grab their partners and dance in the streets for fun.

                “Lots has changed in the past few years because of the Calamity’s defeat.” Beedle commented. It was easy to fall into step by him – his pack made for a good way to deter people from getting too close, lest they be flung away by it as its owner twirled around excitedly. “So many new faces here!”

                “Were there this many people last year?” You waved an apologetic hand toward a couple of Zora when they barely dodged getting clipped by Beedle’s pack.

                “Oh, I forgot you weren’t here for last year’s Festival! You had left for the Gorons before _real_ winter could hit.” He pointed out a small dancing group of performing Hylians making a living pyramid of their bodies. “Look at that! And uh, no, there weren’t! That many people here last year, I mean. That’s why I said lots has changed: The Zora have opened up their home to travelers again – even Beedle! – and Hylians are forgoing their fear of the other species in the land, the Gorons are coming off of their Mountain more – ooooo look! It’s the line for the Bondings! Let’s go get ours!”

                Your friend tugged you into a medium-length line that began in front of Princess Mipha’s statue. It was mostly Zora making up the line, hands twirled together with their longtime mate, or newer loves or friends jumping about in excitement. You could see a few of the priests standing at the head of the line, handing something out. “Bondings?” You looked at him playfully. “You’re not trying to marry _me,_ are you Beedle? What would your beetle lover think?”

                Beedle shifted his packed up into a more comfy position. He grinned. “No, no! Beedle would never trick his friend like that! Bondings are just a part of the Festival. They’re ‘special’ ribbons that two Amours tie with one hand each to bond their wrists together – like holding hands – and have their wrists joined for the first two days of the Festival.”

                You grimaced at this. “The whole two days? What about _bathroom breaks?”_ You sniffed. “I’m _not_ taking you into the loo with me Beedle, no matter how much I adore you.”

                _That_ made Beedle blush, and he walked a little unbalanced for the next few steps. “You can untie them for stuff like that,” he explained, “it’s just tradition from what I know.”

                The bells of a tinkling cart caught your attention, and you looked and smiled at Iopnis trundling along with a small hand-pulled cart, loaded with hot pastries, crisp fruit, and drinks for the lines and masses. “Breakfast ‘ere! Best in the Domain! C’mon, folks, don’t let your Amour starve!” Her periwinkle scales had bits of purple painted onto them – for the festivities, of course, but nothing as obtuse as the younger people you had seen. “You, young man, _you_ could _definitely_ use a few cinnamon buns for that flatt butt o’ yours!”

                You snorted at that. Beedle perked at hearing her as well. “Oh, she’s nice! And she knows how to cook well! She gave me a few powdered doughnuts the other day. _Delicious!_ ”

                As if sensing your attention, Iopnis looked up and your way with a drawn mouth. She spotted you and grinned, walking her way over with bells a-tinkling along with her. Iopnis shoved a couple of heart-shaped hot cinnamon buns into your hands before you could say anything. They dribbled with melting lavender frosting. “Here lovie, take ‘em! Before the prince gets here to eat them all up!”

                You blinked at yours, but Beedle shoved his right into his mouth. “Iopnis, we haven’t even gotten into the real festival yet and you’re already forcing yourself on us?” You laughed.

                The older Zora squinted at you, smiling. “Maybe not _you,_ Miss ______, but that _Amour_ of yours…” she growled lowly, inciting a muffled squeak from Beedle as his cheeks bulged with food.

                Nudging her with rolling eyes, you looked around. “So Sidon hasn’t made an appearance yet? I would’ve thought he’d be the first to be here!”

                Iopnis handed off a few cookies lanced with chocolate to some Hylians. “Ah, the Festival is always a bit awkward for him, lass. All that pressure for a prince to find a suitable girl to wed is amplified ten times for these three days – and he feels it. Darn Council of Elders and their need to butt in on his own love life,” she looked as if she wanted to spit at that, but held back. “Tries to delay his arrival as long as he can. But once he gets a whiff o’ my cookin’, he’ll come runnin’, don’ you worry.” Then she winked and walked away, shouting out her prices and coercing guests to buy her goods.

                You took a bite of your bun slowly. What she said troubled you. In all honesty, you hadn’t even noticed any sort of pressure for Sidon to find a wife – the most you thought he got was from your own jokes about it, and those were few and far between. _Perhaps I just…haven’t been as attentive as I should be?_ Then again, you’d had your own problems to worry about the past year or so, surviving assassination attempts and whatnot.

                “Oh, it’s Link and the princess!” Beedle shook your arm for your attention. You nearly choked on your food, then turned a baleful glare the way his finger was pointing.

                They were a few people behind you, blocked at first by a few Gorons and Ritos. Princess Zelda was chattering away, looking and pointing at everything with excitement, no doubt going into detail about this or that for the traditions of the Zora during the Festival. She had pulled back her hair into a braid, and changed into a simple purple tunic to match with the theme. Link was in a lighter blue tunic than his normal one, with a few dangling silver pieces in his hair. He listened to Zelda closely, eyes following where she pointed and nodding when he understood.

                Before you could stop him, Beedle was waving and jumping. “Link! Zelda! Over here!”

                “No, Beedle!” you hissed, but it was too late. Zelda’s eyes slid toward the both of you, lighting up at seeing some more familiar faces. Link, however, seemed to sag at the sight of you. _Feeling’s mutual, buddy,_ you grouched, watching sullenly as Zelda pulled (dragged) her knight over to you, letting out quick pardons and ‘excuse me’s’ to those they were budging in front of. The other people didn’t seem to mind, though. Who would speak out against the very people that saved the entire land?

                Zelda pulled you in for a hug first – _Oh, we’re hugging now? Okay. –_ and you gave it back carefully. Link crinkled his nose at you while it happened, so you gave him a flip of the bird before pulling away and smiling at the princess. “Very nice to see you, Zelda.”

                “It’s good to see you too! Oh, Beedle, I didn’t know you’d be here either!” She went to hug the trader. Link went to step on your boot. You dodged it, going to swipe for the back of his head to retaliate. He ducked away easily. When Zelda turned back around, you both were back on your best behavior.

                She wasn’t stupid, though. Her smile still in place, she asked, “Are you two going to play nice today? Or do I have to buy a ‘get-along’ shirt and have you both wear it at the same time?”

                Despite your souring mood at being near the Champion Link, you had to laugh. “’Get-along’ shirt? Where did you hear of that?”

                “Oh, in a village we passed through getting here. Some parents decided they’d had enough of their two boys fighting, and so stuck them in one of their father’s shirts together for the rest of the day. Quite intuitive, I thought. If one acts up, the other goes down with him.” Then she frowned, something occurring to her then. “Hang on. ______, where is Sidon? Shouldn’t he be with you?”

                You shrugged, even though your heart plummeted a bit. “Why should he be? He’s got his own things he has to do.”

                Zelda seemed to consider that. “Yes, but you two are always together – joined at the hip, practically! – I had just thought that he would have asked…oh, there he is!” She was looking behind you, her eyes following the movement of someone. You turned to look too, but then wished you hadn’t.

                Sidon had asked Tula, after all, to be his Amour for the next three days. And Tula _preened_ at this. Hanging onto his arm like a lifeline, she looked around, batting her lashes and smiling like the sun itself. Sidon’s smile was much more subdued, but he stopped a few times to talk with her, then to others, checking in on guests and whatnot. You felt yourself pale with the sickened feeling in your heart, and turned around quickly before Sidon looked at you. “Oh.” Was all you said.

                Link looked at you without any real expression, then looked toward the Prince. Zelda’s lips pursed, her brows digging down on her forehead a bit. You took a quick breath, ready to deflect any comments on either of their parts. “Oh look, line’s moving,” you said, grabbing Beedle’s hand and pulling him forward. The other two followed as well.

                You could hear the priests now, giving each Amour pair their spiel about the tradition of the Festival, and what it was _really_ about. Some of the lovebirds may have taken to it, but many more just wanted to get their Bondings and get to the other events. Your ears flicked to pick up any conversation – anything to distract your suddenly numb thoughts.

                “I’m starving, do you think we can – “

                “ – love you too, Honeyboo – “

                “ – Prince Sidon and Princess Tula sound?”

                Darn your ears, they decided to focus on _that_ conversation? It was an older couple ahead of you, peering behind at the Prince and his Amour. The Zora’s wife leaned in to whisper in her husband’s ear, but spoke loudly because of his failing hearing. “I mean, he _must_ find a wife soon, right?”

                “I heard that the Council is really pushing him now. Look at him! Why, when I was his age, we already had four little guppies! We’ll need those heirs soon, after all. He won’t be young forever!”

                His wife smacked her lips, shaking her head. “But Tula? She’s a nice girl, but what about – “

                Their conversation faded as they moved to the front of the line. Your thoughts felt number now, and you bit the inside of your cheek as you tried to get your insides back in control. _So what about him finding a wife? What about it? It’s not like…not like_ you _could give him heirs. You’re two different species for goodness’ sake!_ Then you shook your head, cheeks flushing. _Give him heirs? Wife? Get it together ______! I’m sounding like I’m in love with –_

                “______?”

                “Hm?” you looked to Beedle, then in front of you. Oh, you were at the priests. Yeval nodded his head cordially at your surprise. You smiled sheepishly back, then looked to Beedle. “Sorry! I was lost in my own thoughts. What do we do?”

                Yeval cleared his throat. “Place your right hand on this slab, ______. Your left next to hers, sir.” You both did so. Then, Yeval began. “The Bonding is an ancient tradition among the Zora. It signifies the marriage of King Ruilt and Queen Vera, who against all odds wed each other for love, rather than duty. Ruilt and Vera were on opposing sides during the civil war of our kingdom nearly nine-hundred years ago. Their families hated each other. Despite this, the two met and fell quickly in love, and made a vow together that they would try to save the kingdom, but above all else, each other. They ended up doing both, and we now honor that type of love and commitment every year on the days that the war was ended and their marriage began.

                “This ribbon,” he held it up, sparkling in the morning light and fading from purple, to pink, to blue, to gold, “is a symbolism of that Bond between them – blue and purple for Ruilt’s scales, pink and gold for Vera’s. It will tie your hands together for the next two days, making you work together to accomplish all tasks, and also to remind you that you are never alone, so long as you have your Amour by your side.” Yeval tilted his head, smiling impishly. “Just…try to do more _intimate_ things in private, if it so be your choice.”

                Both of your cheeks reddened, and you chuckled. “Don’t make this more awkward than it needs to be, Yeval. We aren’t together like that.”

                The priest smiled. “Don’t ask for things that are impossible, Miss ______. It’s something the king has asked me to say to everyone.” He cleared his throat. “With this ribbon,” he tied your hands together. You and Beedle intertwined fingers to make it easier, “I pronounce you Amours of the Festival. May you find joy, love, and happiness in this union, as Vera and Ruilt did so long ago.”

                You both nodded in thanks and stepped away to let Zelda and Link go next. Hands entwined, you fingered at the ribbon. “Okay. Well, _Amour,_ what shall we do first?”

                Beedle grinned. “Can we go see the beetle collection?”

                A laugh barked out of you, and you shoved him playfully. You stumbled when that move also tugged you along. “Why did I expect anything else?”

                Zelda and Link came up a few moments later, their cheeks a bit red from all of the declarations from Yeval. You waggled your brows. “So, do you two need to go somewhere _private,_ or do you want to go see beetles with us?”

                Link blanched a bit – something you were sure he’d never do if he was with _any_ other girl – but Zelda held herself well and moved through the embarrassment. “We can go with you. I heard there’s an archery range over there, contests and such. I was wondering how that would happen with everyone’s hands tied – literally.” She laughed at her own joke. How cute.

                Smiling, you turned to go. However, your eyes happened to glide over that line again of Bonding, lighting on the hulking red giant that was Sidon. He and Tula were at the front now, their hands placed delicately on that same slab. Tula was positively glowing with excitement, blushing a large blue on her cheeks as hers and Sidon’s wrists were Bonded together. Sidon smiled down at her when they were through.

                Stomach curdling, you forced a laugh at something Zelda said and marched through the crowds toward the right end of the Domain. _No use in dwelling on it,_ you assured yourself. _It’s only a Festival, ______. Calm down. Calm down._

                What you didn’t see were those golden eyes following you as you and Beedle went along your way. He let his turmoil within show briefly in his frown, which only grew when something Beedle said made you throw back your head and laugh.

                “Prince Sidon?”

                “Hm?” he looked down at Tula, frown sliding away for a pleasant smile. “Yes?”

                Her lips pursed. “Are you alright? You looked troubled.”

                He cleared his throat. “Oh, don’t mind me. My mind happens to wander if I haven’t had any food. Speaking of, would you like to go and see what Iopnis has cooked up today?”

                Tula agreed readily, chittering away as they walked toward the center of the Domain. Still, his eyes wandered the way you had gone. _It’s just a Festival, old boy._ He sighed. _Nothing will come of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh this chap was hard to write for me. I'm excited for the next two, though, that'll involve more fun cultural thing's I've cooked up for the Festival, so I'm hoping those ones won't be as hard lol 
> 
> Thanks for your support guys! You have no idea how much it helps me to know that you guys actually enjoy this story as much as I do <33 Have THE best day ever!!


	33. Water (Festival Day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Crushes~ phase

** Water **

                The field above the Domain was milling with tons of people. Everyone was in a ring around the field, spread out evenly, shifting on feet or sitting on the ground. Talking was heard too, but no one move from the ring. A few Zora were carrying out barrels of sloshing water, stained the colors of the Festival, plus a few others.

                “One more time?”

                Zelda smile patiently at Beedle. She had explained the Fight of Tides a few times now, but Beedle got worried whenever anything close to fighting in general came about, and was having a hard time with it. You were too distracted making faces at Link to notice though.

                “The Fight of Tides is a community event for the Zora,” she started, shifting on her seat on the rock, “traditionally, it’s meant to signify the different personalities that are in a community – hence the different colors of water in the bins all around the field – and how those different personalities tie the Zora together. By splashing each other with the water, it dyes your skin – or, scales, I suppose – that color for a few hours, to remind you that you have many people of various skills on your side.”

                Beedle fiddled with his pack, seeming to contemplate if he should leave it away, safe from dyes. “Will the water hurt my eyes?”

                “No,” you piped up, deciding that you’d won the face-making contest for a moment, “the Zora use natural minerals mixed with other things to make sure its as clean as a spring. Just watch your mouth, though – I’ve heard it still stains your teeth, even if it _is_ safe to drink.”

                The trader’s lips disappeared as he protected his teeth from…well, nothing right now, but he certainly did _not_ want blue teeth by the end of this. You resumed your face-making at Link, until Bazz stepped out into the middle of the field.

                He waited for all eyes on him before he began. “The Fight of Tides will begin in a moment. The rules have been explained already, but I will repeat them: no foul play, no throwing cups at each other – only water. And please, no _drinking_ the water from the ground either – I’m talking about you, Veral!” A Zora raised his hands at the call-out, and plenty others laughed. Bazz smiled, and continued. “And, of course, with the Amour water.”

                He stepped to the side of the barrel he had been by, opening the lid and filling a cup. Gently, he poured the water out, and everyone oohed and aahhed at the starlight-like water that fell to the earth. “The Amour water symbolizes that choices can be made when it comes to love and friendship – nothing is ever set in stone. Take a cup of this and throw it at a person, and that person will be your Amour for the remainder of the Festival. Aim carefully, though – you don’t want to be stuck with Veral, after all.” Again, Veral raised his arms, and called out to Bazz good-naturedly. “And Amours, be watchful for those with this water – if you treasure your Amour enough, you will do your best to keep them out of the line of fire, so to speak.”

                 A tenseness came over the field then – of preparation, of waiting. Everyone had their cups at the ready – woven out of tight grass, just in case someone _did_ lose hold of it and accidentally hit someone – and waited for the call.

                 Bazz walked quickly to the side of the field, where a few guards waited to watch over the event. “Ready,” he called out.

                 You squeezed Beedle’s hand, and he looked at you with a nervous smile.

                 Link and Zelda seemed ready to sprint to the other side of the field with how crouched they were.

                 “Set!”

                 You glanced around, seeing Sidon and Tula almost halfway around the field from you. They were ready too, eyeing the nearest barrel to them. Then your eye drifted to that one barrel that held the Amour water. What if…?

                 “Go!”

                 It was chaos.

                 Instant chaos.

 _Fun_ chaos.

                 Water flew threw the air in colored archs, splatting onto your hair, your clothes, Beedle’s pack and legs. Screams of delight and shock rang out through the field, and everyone was running, slipping, laughing. You lost sight of Zelda and Link almost instantly, but you were sure the duo were causing the right amount of insanity for this type of event.

                 “On your left!” Beedle called, and you ducked right when a splash of purple sailed over.

                 “Slide!” You yelled, and you both slid behind a barrel, hearing water splash behind you. You both dunked your cups into pink-dyed water, and were off to splash others.

                 A face full of water hit you, and you screamed in surprise.

                 Water dribbled down Beedle’s shirt, and he tossed his water at the assailant with a laugh.

                 It was so much _fun!_

                 After about fifteen minutes of this, you called a time out to Beedle, running behind a larger rock to catch both of your breathes.

                “You look like a blueberry!” You laughed, pointing at his purpled cheeks and blue hair.

                “You’re all sorts of colors! Lookit you! Gold on this side, purple here, green on your nose!”

                You laughed, scrubbing said nose and peeking out behind the rock. Everyone was still going at it. You watched the Sassy Seawa Club band together to attack a couple of Ritos that were already rainbowed up. The birds squawked, and tried to hop away with their feet tied to each other. Wings made it difficult to tie a ribbon around, it seemed.

                Beedle lurched. “Oh, there’s Prince Sidon!”

                “Where?” you asked, and he pointed to another outcropping of rocks. He and Tula were covered in oranges and blues and greens, laughing and smiling. You couldn’t help but smile with him – he seemed to be having a genuinely good time.

                But then you saw the hoard of girls with their entangled Amour boys chasing after them – Zora women, and one or two Gerudo. Their cups sloshed as they ran, and you saw the silvery starlight of Amour water in each and every cup.

                “Uh-oh,” Beedle echoed your thoughts. Of _course_ Sidon would be a prime target for Amour switching! You bit your lip as that oily, tainted feeling of jealousy pooled in your stomach.

                Sidon and Tula managed to hide into the rocks, squeezing in just when the first girl unleashed her water. The Zora pouted at the loss, then dragged her poor Amour back toward the Amour water bucket for more. The others crowded around the rocks.

                “…______, why don’t you try to get Sidon?”

                Beedle’s question stopped your worry, and you looked at him with wide eyes. “What? Beedle, no! I’m not gonna switch to get away from you!” The thought was tempting, though, as you saw another Zora girl try to splash Sidon through some cracks.

                But Beedle was a good friend, and patted your hand gently. “It’s okay, really! I know you really wanted to go with him anyways. I had fun, and I want you to have fun too!”

                Hesitantly, you looked toward that barrel. Bazz was standing guard over it, just to make sure no one got antsy with it – as these girls after Sidon were wont to do, it seemed, since he turned away a few he had seen before – and gnawed at your lip.

                Beedle took off after it suddenly, and you yelped at your arm being tugged. “Woah hey Beedle!”

                He was determined, and he smiled at you over his shoulder. “We’re gonna do it, ______! We’re gonna get you a prince for an Amour!”

                Coming up to the barrel, Bazz smiled at you. “Finally decided to go after him?”

                Your cheeks flushed, and you hoped he would just see it as your exertion from running. “Just…shut up and let me take the water!” Now that you were there, your nerves were amped up. You were actually going to try and be Amours with Sidon! Bazz watched you fill up your cup, and you and Beedle were sprinting back to that outcropping of rocks in moments.

                “There! I see an opening!” Beedle called out. You saw it too. Careful to keep too much water from spilling out, you two hastened your speed amongst the flying and arching colors, some splashing at your ankles and hitting you in the face.

                You saw him. Sidon peered out of the opening just then, looking for some way out, probably. _This is it!_ You raised your cup, and muttered just a _bit_ of magic to make that water fly true.

A flash of blond hair.

                _Splash!_

                Beedle gasped. Bazz covered his mouth. The cup dropped out of your hand in shock, and horror, dread, sickness – every conceivable negative emotion filled you up slowly, like a murky pool draining into your head.

                You had missed Sidon…

                …and hit Link instead, _right_ as he and Zelda were running by.

                The Champion looked just as shocked as you were, though it took him a moment to realize just _what_ that glittery water implied. It dripped off his strands of soaked hair, leaving trails of white-gold sliding down his cheeks and neck, chasing away the reds and blues that had stained his skin completely. Zelda looked from him, to you, to him, to you, to Sidon, her own shock adding to the sudden tension building in that little space.

                “You…” you squeaked. Dully, you watched Sidon and Tula find a way out of their hiding spot without the hoard of girls noticing, and split to the other side of the field. Your ears drooped in defeat, hearing his laughter ring out beside hers.

                “_______...” Beedle said quietly.

                A sudden punch to your shoulder brought you out of your daze, and your eyes snapped to an angry-looking Link. His glare sparked the fire back in you, and you shoved him with your free hand. “What in _oblivion,_ you great bafoon?! You just _had_ to run in front of me _right then?!_ ”

                He stumbled, and for a moment, you thought you saw some relief in his eyes from your backlash. Then he was all spit-fire again against you, marching up and poking you in your chest fiercely – _your fault!_ – and flicking away the milk-white water running off his arm.

                “Let’s calm down –!” Zelda tried.

                Your rage grew though – frustration at this Festival, your situation, and anything else you could throw into it – and bunched up your fist for a punch. When you swung, though, Bazz’s pink-coated hand caught you easily, placing his other on your shoulder as a warning. “______, punching your new Amour would _not_ be good during the Festival.”

                _New Amour._ The color drained from yours and Link’s faces at the same time. Not only had you royally screwed up your throw at Sidon, but now you would be stuck with _him_ the rest of the Festival?

                “I think I’m gonna be sick,” you moaned. Bazz rolled his eyes and chuckled, and Link went to step on your boot. Zelda managed to hold him back, though.

                Beedle cleared his throat and gave a reassuring smile. “Well…better luck next year?” His cheeks flushed when he saw Zelda untying hers and Link’s ribbon, and walking over to take her place as Beedle’s new Amour. Link watched her sadly, and his glare returned a hundred fold toward you.

                When their ribbons were tied, it left you and Link standing awkwardly apart, crossing arms and glaring at each other. Bazz sighed patiently. “_______, it’s part of the tradition.”

                “Who cares about tradition.” You grumped. Link’s snort agreed with you.

                “Well, _you_ did, up until it didn’t work in your favor,” Bazz quipped. Gently he walked you closer to Link, who was fingering his ribbon with one hand. Still, when you stopped, he did not offer it over, his eyes instead flicking to Zelda and Beedle, who were quietly talking with one another. His lips thinned to a line, and eyes narrowed further at you. You only ‘hmph’ed and turned away. Bazz groaned. “It’s just a day, you two.”

                Still nothing.

                Bazz placed hands on hips now, and looked between you both. “Am I _really_ going to have to wrestle you both to the ground to do this? I’ll even grab Sidon if I have to.”

                The thought of Sidon coming over and finding out not only the situation, but what _caused_ it, made your pride flush away with embarrassment. Sighing quietly, you held out your hand. Link hesitated a moment, but a look from Zelda seemed to teeter him into compliance – at least for now. It didn’t stop the grimace from either of you when your fingers intertwined, though.

                “Why are you so _sweaty?_ Ugh!” You griped. Link’s smile was not pleasant, and he reached over to wipe his _other_ sweaty hand on your cheek ‘lovingly.’

                “WiththisribbonIpronounceyouAmours!” Bazz said quickly. “That means no hurting one another until the Festival is done! _______, I _mean it!_ ” He watched you until your balled-up fist thumped to your side in defeat, shoulder raising instead to wipe away Link’s disgusting body fluid from your face. Oh, you were going to _smack_ that smug grin off his mouth when this was all over!

                Calamity subdued, Bazz’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Well, I’m glad I was here to help in _that_ situation, at least. Why don’t we all go to the heating pools now? The rest of the crowd seems to have that idea.” And indeed, the water fight seemed to have quieted down in the minutes that had passed, with many Zora and a few other species heading toward the pools in the other field to wash off. Zelda lead the way, pulling Beedle along and talking amicably with the trader. You and Link trailed behind them quietly, bodies as far away from each other as your entangled hands would allow. Bazz followed up the rear to keep you in line.

                _What a day,_ you thought sullenly.

~*~

                _What a day!_ He thought happily.

                Sidon looked over the pools that bubbled green and blue naturally, heat rising from them even from this distance. Already, some of the pools were staining a darker blue, or a lavender, or pinks or golds, as they always did when the Fight of Tides was over and everyone came to wash off the excess water. Couples were relaxing in the pools, murmurs of conversation flowing up the hill with the wind. A few children played in the shallower pools still, while their parents kept a trained eye on them.

                Almost unconsciously, he looked for your head among the growing ‘bathers,’ when a tug on his arm brought his attention to Tula. Her yellow eyes blinked happily at him, her scales tainted a cyan and gold that trailed down her head. “I thought for sure the other girls were going to catch us!” She started down the hill, leading with a small pull to his arm. He followed casually, laughing with her.

                “I thought we were done for as well! It was lucky that they were fighting amongst themselves more for us to slip away.” What was funny as that he could have _sworn_ he’d seen you just behind that mass of girls. Had you also been trying to change Amours to be with him? The pit of his stomach fluttered at the thought. No, you were probably just running by right then. _Don’t look for things that aren’t there, old boy._

                The pools drew near, and he saw the different colors bubbling splendidly now. His people were content and laughing as well, splashing each other now and then, but mostly resting from the activity. A fierce love for his people almost overcame him then, as he looked at the families and others that had gathered for this Festival, and participated as a community. He wanted to protect them always, to make sure that they would never have a worry of war over their heads, to always look forward to time spent together. He wanted to make their lives even better, and for that to grow from generation to generation.

                Generations. Ha. He had been avoiding the thought for some time now, to have a wife, heirs, a family of his own. But this Festival around…it felt…different, somehow. He wasn’t sure how; it was the same as last year, and the year before that, and before even that. Perhaps he’d felt different for some time now, and just noticed it because of the festivities. But what could have caused it?

                A shout from the hill beside him brought his attention, and he gaped as he saw you and Link sprinting hand-in-hand down it toward the waters. Beedle and Zelda trotted to catch up, their faces torn between worry and amusement. Just before the pools, you tripped up, sending both you and Link flying to the ground and rolling over each other. He lurched just for a moment, worry that you were hurt coursing through, but then you sat up and spit some grass out, Link doing the same with some dirt.

                “My, they’re…lively?” Tula commented, smiling toward the Hylians. She gasped slightly when you slapped Link over the head, and he shoved you back down onto the grass, a wrestling match beginning.

                “That’s,” he laughed, then covered it with a cough, “pretty normal, for those two.” _I wonder when they switched to be Amours? Whose idea was it?_ Certainly not yours or Link’s, by the looks of it.

                Distracted as they were, neither Tula nor Sidon noticed the sneaky plodding of feet behind them until it was too late. A bout of cold water splashed onto Sidon’s back, and he inhaled sharply, dancing away from it like it would help. “What in Hylia’s – “

                Seawa stood triumphantly behind the prince, empty cup of Amour water dripping its last bits out. “Ha! You’re my Amour now, Prince Sidon!” She crowed and tossed her cup away, Neldi smiling just as brightly beside her.

                Sidon tried to look at his back, but Tula’s laugh told him enough. “Oh, she _definitely_ got you, my prince. Your entire back looks like the night sky!”

                Seawa straightened. “Yeah! If someone isn’t in the pools, the Tides are still going for them! You haven’t gotten in yet, Sidon, so now that I splashed you – “

                “ – I’m Tula’s Amour now!” Neldi yelled, ignoring Seawa’s glare as he hopped up and down excitedly.

                The prince looked from the pools, to this clever little girl that _had_ to be up to something. He put his free hand on his hip. “What are you up to, Seawa?”

                Her big eyes blinked as innocently as she could. “Nothin’! Neldi just really wanted to hold hands with Tula!” She leaned in and stage whispered, “He’s got a _big_ crush on her!”

                “Hey!” Neldi colored at that, and slapped Seawa’s arm.

                “No hitting,” Sidon commented lightly, then looked to Tula. Her smile was still in place, but he could see the disappointment in her eyes. “Tula? We don’t actually have to…”

                She shrugged, brightening her smile. “Tradition is tradition, my prince! I’ve know that rule myself since I was her age. It’s my own fault for letting down my guard before the pools.” Her colored hand went for the ribbon herself, and, gently, she pulled at the ends, letting the ribbon untie. She gave his hand one last long squeeze before letting go, and kneeling before Neldi to tie herself with him.

                He smiled at her willingness to amuse the children, kneeling down to Seawa after a moment. Carefully, he tied his ribbon around Seawa’s wrist, and she grinned that winning smile – like a plan had worked. Barely after the ribbon was taut, Seawa grabbed his hand and pulled him the last few feet to the pools. “C’mon, you look weird with all those colors on you! And those other girls are lookin’ at you funny!”

                _Oh, you’re definitely up to something,_ he laughed, letting himself be pulled into the waters, Tula and Neldi trailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'mma be gone until this next Wednesday on a family trip, so have this longer-than-normal chapter!
> 
> (I feel like I def need to come back and edit this one once I'm back, but I still hope you like it!)


	34. Dance (Festival Day 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Crushes~ Phase
> 
> Recommended Songs to listen to while reading The Dance (aka songs that helped me write this chap lol):  
> -A Thousand Years Part 2  
> -Can I Have This Dance (High School Musical 3 heck yeah)  
> -Only Hope - Mandy Moore  
> -Lay Me Down - Sam Smith  
> -Rewrite the Stars (The Greatest Showman)

 

** Dance **

                The glitter of lights across the water made you forget your fear of the blue surface for a moment. Lanterns, hanging in the air as if by a magic of their own, and streamers that swayed in the slightly cold autumn breeze drew the eye. The sky was already darkening, stars flitting into view, dancing already as if to show the Festival-goers how to _really_ do it. The fire sconces placed around the Reservoir cast the edges in a golden hue, while the water itself faded from navy, to purple, to ebony in the center. With the multitude of people – Zoras, Ritos, Hylians, Gerudo – and their many colors, it was a feast for the eyes of the beauty the Zora Domain and its Festival held.

                _Oh, you have_ got _to be kidding me._

                Link pulled at your hand, but you dug your heels in.

                Rafts? Wooden rafts, with _no railings?_ Floating across the Reservoir at that! _That’s_ where everyone who isn’t a Zora was supposed to dance?!

                Link grunted, shooting a weary glare over to you. Your feet dug in deeper. “Uh-uh. No. I draw the line _here._ Right here!” You stamped a foot on the solid ground beneath you. The Champion sighed loudly, throwing back his head in exasperation. Your lips pursed and you buried your embarrassment at your fear under a snapped, “Well, you shouldn’t have run in front of my water, then!” Another tug, and you growled. “I am _not_ going near that death trap!”

                A few Zoras ran by, laughing and pushing each other before diving into the Dam’s water. You flinched at the splash, shuffling away from the spray. Curtailing your attention from the sloshing, you looked around the rim of the water instead. With the night, the Zoras’ fins were beginning to glow – softly at first, but then more radiantly as the sun dimmed and the night began. And despite your hesitation toward it, you could see their elegant shapes flitting freely under the water’s surface – shining brightly, fins flowing weightlessly as they darted with each other, spinning, twirling, sometimes breaching the surface in pairs of two, only to splash back down into the depths. You thought you even saw a few stolen kisses taken from guests of the Domain bending too closely to the edge of their rafts. A few girls screeched in delighted shock when one of the younger Zora males tore up through the water to snatch a peck at their lips.

                Sidon was under there somewhere. You bit the inside of your cheek. _Would he try to steal a kiss?_

                A sudden _yank_ at your hand nearly made you hurdle into the water. Link’s patience had run out. Gulping in air, you tried to dig in your heels again, but once they were on the wooden raft docking nearby, you knew you were too late. “Curse you and your foul ancestors for bringing you into this world!” You shrieked, even as you suddenly clung to him with a deathlike grip. If you were going down, _he_ would go down with you. Your breath hissed out at the same time his did. “I hope you burn in oblivion for eternity, you wretched man!”

                But Link was used to your curses by now. His attention already wavered to a different raft sliding across the water – one that bore a certain blonde princess and gangly trader. You were too focused on the water (as if expecting it to reach out and grab you) to notice, but Link motioned for the two paddlers on either side of the raft to start moving toward them. Your cutting cry when the raft lurched a different direction caused a few heads to turn, a few Zora heads to breach. Their laughter at your plight made your cheeks burn.

                Zelda, at least, had some pity on you. When your raft drifted close enough, she and Beedle held onto you first, hefting you to their side while Link hopped over the little gap. “Really, Link,” Zelda chided, giving a small _look_ at her knight. Then she gave you a kind smile, despite your nails digging into her arm from fear. “Well, I’m glad we will all be together at least once the dancing starts! I was not looking forward to hopping from raft to raft to get to you.”

                Beedle hummed in agreement. “Beedle did not want to get his pack wet if he lost his footing!” His shoulders hunched when a small whine escaped you. He could have worded that a bit better with you _right by the blasted deep water._

                Luckily, it was that moment that the music struck up.

                It was a humming, almost, as if the wings of a hummingbird echoed across the clearing. Then flutes lilted in, and stringed viols, drums that beat with the rhythm. The figures all on the rafts throughout the water began swaying with it, first tiptoeing, then hopping, then dancing, dancing, dancing with the beat of the water. The glowing Zoras beneath swam more urgently, dancing in pairs of fours, or two, or sixes, splitting apart and coming together again. A few breached and flew through the air with cries of excitement. The waters splashed and laughed softly against your raft. That’s what the music reminded you of – water, the first springs of it coming into the world, filling everything it touched with life. Water, that so easily could flow and move and grace the land with its life-giving presence. It was beautiful, enough to make you forget your plight and stare across all ways where the four bands of minstrels along the edges (and one on the lake) struck up the same accord with practiced ease.

                You were brought back to reality when you were suddenly tugged into a four-way dance, spinning awkwardly and thumping heels on the boards as you swooped, leaped over, and tumbled across Zelda and Beedle and Link. You caught out of the corner of your eye that all of the other rafters were doing the same – it seemed to be an entire group dance with everyone. When one raft passed the other, some of the dancers – their wrists still tied – would jump over to the new raft, a couple taking their place from the same. You gulped, barely ducking out of the way of Beedle’s leg. You surely hoped no rafts came your way.

                And you surely hoped you’d be able to untie your ribbon with Link soon.

~*~

                Sidon breached the water, and Seawa screamed with delight as she soared with him high into the air. They spun a few times, then splashed back into the water safely. Seawa giggled happily, tugging on Sidon’s arm. “Do that again! That was fun!”

                “That’s the third time, guppy!” He laughed.

                “It was fun!” she repeated, tugging his hand into motion.

                The Zoras around them smiled at their Prince’s antics with the child, many of the females tittering about how good of a father he’d be one day. Their hooded eyes and flaring fins when they mentioned a _mother,_ though, made him uncomfortable, and so he tried to dance with Seawa away from them. They always seemed to follow, however, with or without their Bonded trailing them.

                Seawa was a ball full of energy, as always, and she would often call out to her little gang whenever she saw one of them. Twice they had come upon Neldi and Tula as they swam around a few rafts and danced with some of the people on them. Cherti and Froz were trying to hop from one raft to another to see how far they could jump. Their mischief caused a few Hylians and Rito to get wet from their falling into the water, but it was all in good fun.

                It was as they neared the eastern edge of the waters, away from the more crowded center, that Seawa’s mood turned suddenly sour.

                “ _Why_ are you still with me?”

                The question was off-putting enough to make him blink thrice. “What…?”

                Seawa’s cheeks puffed out, and she pointed in a direction. He followed the line of sight, landing on you first, awkwardly holding onto whoever was moving the least on the new raft you had hopped onto. It was a bit funny to see, as Link was trying his best to dance the most vigorously with the others on the raft. “You should be with ______! _Why_ are you still here?”

                Ah. It became clear then. “So _that’s_ what you’re up to.” He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “Seawa, ______ and I are just friends. We don’t like each other like – “

                The look the little girl gave him actually stopped him midsentence. “You _think_ you’re just friends!” She declared. “My momma says you two are circling each other like scared guppies though! Or vultures? Dogs?” She tried to remember the _exact_ wording her mother had used.

                Sidon took it as an opportunity to speak up. His cheeks were flushing slowly with embarrassment, though. “I believe that is simply your mother – and _others_ – looking for something that simply isn’t there, Seawa. ______ and I are adults, regardless, and we don’t need you helping us with…matters like that.” He didn’t say it unkindly, but was firm enough to make Seawa sink a little into the water to bubble at.

                A yelp cut across the surface, and he looked again to you. You had nearly fallen in, eyes wide with terror, before a few Zoras had caught you mid-fall. They laughed at you, gently placing you back on the raft, just as he had asked them to if something should happen to make you fall in. You kept to your knees after that, slapping away any hands that dared to try and offer you up for another dance. He frowned, almost making a move to swim over before Seawa piped up again.

                “She’s sad when you aren’t looking at her.”

                The water sloshed with how quickly he looked at Seawa, then slowly turned back to look at you. You were breathing heavily, frowning. Looking around for a way off the raft, back to land. Seawa continued. “She was sad the whole time you were with Tula. And you were sad too, just not when Tula was looking at you. But I think it was for different reasons.”

                He huffed a laugh. “And what do you mean by that?”

                Seawa perked at seeing that she was getting somewhere. “Well, ______ was sad because she likes it when you look at her, but you were always looking at Tula. And you didn’t ask her to be your Amour like she wanted you to. And-and you were always sad, but you smiled for Tula, because you didn’t want to hurt her feelings. You were thinking of ______ the whole time, though, huh? I’m right, huh?”

                It was a bit shocking at how on-the-nail Seawa had hit the problem. You were still kneeling, but Link finally caved in and knelt before you. He saw the Champion’s lips move, your ears flick, and then the ribbon between you both falling away. Link had released you from the Bond. A mercy for both you and him, to be certain. Gently, Link lifted you up by your arm, and started guiding you one at a time across the rafts, toward the main shore of the Reservoir. Little hands slapping his arm brought his attention back to Seawa.  

                “You’re _supposed_ to be with her!” Her little tail wagged behind her head with excitement. “Just like the fairytales! The Prince, and his Witch! They save the world together, and fall in love, and get married, and have, like, seven babies – “

                “Whoa, _whooaa,_ let’s calm down there Seawa!” He patted her head, fighting furiously with his blush now. He chuckled nervously. “I have _never_ heard of a fairytale like that before. Just because I’m a prince doesn’t mean I live a fairytale, or that one of my best friends is meant to be my wife. Do you understand?”

                Her yellow eyes blinked at him. “I understand that you’re a _weenie!_ ” She splashed water into his gaping mouth after her insult. “You two can make a _new_ fairytale! But not unless you have the fins to _tell her how you feel!_ Otherwise, some other Calamity-loving bast-” She made a muffled sound when his hand closed over her mouth.

                “Who is teaching you these things?” He grumbled, looking around to see if anyone had heard her. Luckily, the more persistent females had wandered off for the moment. He let out a breath. “You need to watch your language, Seawa.” He released her.

                She merely stuck her tongue out at him, kicking more water his way. “I’m calling off our Bond! But _only_ if you go and tell her! I mean it! She can’t be sad anymore, and neither can you!” With a flick of the wrist under the water, the ribbon fell away by her little fingers, sinking into the depths of the water that would be cleaned later. Her hand flicked up again. “Now go! Or I’ll bite your back fins off!”

                You finally had made it to the shore, Link letting you off carefully, even making sure your feet didn’t get wet. You turned to him, and seemed to mutter something – perhaps a ‘thank you.’ Link only smiled, bowed far lower than was needed, and hopped onto the next raft that came along. You stood there a moment, looking out on the dancing and music that pervaded the night. Then your eyes alighted on his, and he froze. Even from here, he saw your lips quirk up – as if of their own volition, as if it couldn’t be helped. He felt his own do the same, and he raised a hand in greeting. You mirrored him, then gestured that you were going to leave. He tilted his head, but you merely blew him a cheeky kiss, waving goodbye before turning – and stumbling from wobbly legs – toward the staircase to lead you down.

                He was glad you had turned then – that little blown kiss nearly had his tail in hysterics with how hard it was wagging.

                Then a bite came to the fin of his arm. With a cry, he raised it above the water, and there was Seawa, clinging to his arm and teeth sunk into the spine of his fin. “Seawa!” He tickled under her arms to make her laugh and let go, but her glare was still there as he held her out from him.

                “I warned you! Next is gonna be your butt!”

                Sidon cast her an exasperated look, but then looked again to where you were descending. You…you really did look sad. And then you glanced up, saw him looking your way, and your lips did that _smile_ again before you faded from view. His heart leapt to his throat.

                His lips pursed, and his eyes slid back to the child in his arms. _You are going to be entirely dangerous when you’re an adult, Seawa._ Too clever. She was too clever. “Fine,” he said, and Seawa squealed with excitement. “But,” her excitement slipped away, “not before I do _this!_ ”

                Her _shriek_ as she was tossed through the air a ways away made him laugh, and he made sure she back up to the surface after she splashed down, before he started swimming toward the stairs. “You _weenie!_ ” She called after him.

                “That’s for biting me!” He called back.

                                 

~*~

                Going down the stairs sent your legs a-wobbling. Even with the bit of dancing you had done, your limbs had taken a beating. _Those Zora_ really _know how to dance,_ you thought placidly. You could still feel sweat dripping down your back from that little workout. It was just as well that you left when you did – you doubted you could have taken anymore dancing tonight if it was to be _that_ fast-paced.

                _Nevermind seeing Sidon dancing._ You scratched at an ear as heat prickled your skin. Even though he had stayed in the water, the spins he had performed had awed you, making you lean your body forward as if wishing to join him. Your head shook. _Don’t go on with those thoughts again, girl. He’s a prince. You’re a dirty hermit he found in the woods and decided to adopt._ The sting from that thought hurt, but it chased away any… _romantic_ thoughts that were trying so hard to creep in. For the best, in your opinion.

                The trek across the Domain and to your little field was a quiet one. The most people you saw were older couples, or parents ushering in younger children for bedtime (despite their protests). You saw one couple – a Hylian and Zora – hiding out in an alleyway between pillars, whispering to one another and laughing quietly. You hurried on when you saw them leaning in close for a kiss.

                _Light above, I must be losing my mind._ You rubbed your forehead as if it would help. Kissing. It’s what _many_ did during the Festival – you’d seen it plenty of times. _But it had to be a Zora and Hylian I saw, didn’t it?_

                You crested the hill and saw your hut – the shutters slightly cracked, letting through the faint glow of the candle you had lit before going to the Dance of Love. It must be burning half-way, now. Still, you hesitated to go in. _He’s the prince, ______._ You told yourself again, pausing at the threshold of the hut. _So what if you have a little crush on him? Big deal! It will pass. You have no chance in the world with him. You can’t give him heirs, you hate water, you have enemies left and right hunting you down right now._

                You sighed, looking at the round door. You weren’t tired, really, even if your limbs felt it. And your mind whorled about, the Zora-Hylian couple dancing in your head, being replaced by you, and a red-scaled Zora prince, leaning in to whisper to one another, to pull the other closer. You shook your head, opening the door and taking the cloak you had hanging on a hook right by it. _None of those thoughts now._ It wrapped around you snuggly, and you barely sniffed at it as you walked over to the Veiled Falls’ pond, sitting on a rock and looking to the sky. It still had that faint scent of sugar-infused strawberry juice that Sidon had accidentally spilled on it the other day. You had yet to wash that patch because…because it smelled like him.

                You closed your eyes and hung your head. Sighed. “Hylia take me for a fool…”

                “I think even _She_ would be hard-pressed to do that.”

                His voice warmed over you like a blanket, but your knees and shoulders went rigid at his appearance all the same. You looked over your shoulder as Sidon ambled up to your side with a soft smile. You gave him one back. “What are you doing here?” you asked. “Shouldn’t you be up dancing with everyone?” Your eyes flicked to the stairs on the other side of the Domain; there were a few people walking about the quieter streets and paths in it, but most everyone was still up at the final event of the Festival.

                “I could ask the same…but then Hylia would take _me_ for a fool.” He looked up at the sky, arms crossing as he spoke. “I saw you leaving, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

                You shrugged, pulling your cloak around you more. “As alright as I can be; at least I made an appearance, right?”

                He chuckled, “I think you’re getting over that fear of yours quicker than you think.”

              “All I needed was a snot-nosed Champion dragging me out into the water, yes.”

              Sidon laughed, then grew quiet. It was a silence held between two people very comfortable with one another. The stars winked down at you both, and you smiled at them.

              He watched you as you did. _You’re_ supposed _to be with her!_ Seawa’s voice proclaimed in his head. _Just like the fairytales!_ A silent huff puffed out of him. Fairytales. He had only believed in a few in his lifetime – enough to be wary of dark waters that may hide creatures, or to stay away from fairy rings if he found them while roaming the valleys of the Domain. But you were here, standing with him – a witch, a fae, whatever you _were,_ you were real. Any little girl would believe in fairytales if a prince was involved. Did _he_ believe it too? Or was it an idle hope that fate would bring you two together, simply because of his status? He didn’t like that thought too much; the thought of you being interested in him only for his title…

              “You have an ugly thinking face.”

              “I _beg_ your pardon?”

               Snapped out of his thoughts, he looked at your mischievous grin. Your cloak brushed against the grass as you shifted your feet. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for a minute, Fishsticks. And you get this weird tick in your jaw when you’re thinking too hard about something.” You tapped the left side of your own jaw to show him. He unclenched his at this, quietly delighting that you would notice something like that. He hadn’t known he did that.

               He gently pushed your shoulder, sending you stumbling a few feet away. “What is so important that you must insult me to get me to listen?”

               You wandered back over, looking up at him with a smile. “I was just asking where Seawa was. I didn’t think that little guppy would let you go after she managed to pull that move yesterday.”

               Ah, back to the crux of the problem. Clearing his throat, he searched frantically for something _other_ than why Seawa really released him. “She was growing bored of me talking with all of the adults; she wanted to go and play with her friends instead.”

               “Aw, poor prince,” you grabbed his hand and patted it consolingly. He jolted at the feel of your skin against his. “Don’t worry, I’m sure plenty of girls up there will dance with you!”

               “What if I want to dance with _you,_ though?” The question was out before he realized he said it. He couldn’t find it in him to feel embarrassed about it, though, not with the blush that he could see creeping onto your cheeks.

                Now it was your turn to clear your throat. “I, uh…I don’t know how to dance like…you. Water, remember?”

                “I know how to dance in various Hylian, Gerudo, and even some Goron forms.”

                “Well aren’t _you_ special,” you mumbled, a hand going up to rub at your burning face. You sighed. “Sidon, no one’s ever taught me those dances, or…or any others, for that matter. I’d step on your feet more than anything if I even _tried_ to learn it.”

                A beat passed. “Alright then,” he said. Suddenly his hands were at your waist, and he hefted you into the air. You got two surprised kicks out before he set you back down on a larger rock by the pond, giving you a moment to right yourself. “We shall dance in a new way!”

                You looked at him, opening your mouth to give some sort of smart-aleck remark, but your teeth clicked together closed when you saw him at near the same height now. Your neck didn’t have to crane to see him, for once, though even from your new height, he _still_ stood a few inches taller. “How is it that you _still_ tower over me?”

                “Tall parents,” he smiled, then bowed, offering a hand. “If the lady will join me?”

                You hesitated. Dancing with Sidon…well, you couldn’t say you had imagined doing it. Not with his height, or your two left feet, or…really, anything. But he peaked up from his bow, and gestured with his hand again. A stage-whisper escaped him. “This is the part where you take my hand, and we start dancing.”

                Your cheeks flushed, but you took the bait easily. You unclasped your cloak, letting it fall off the rock and onto the grass. Hand going into his, you grabbed your skirts and curtseyed cheekily. “I hope you don’t expect me to stay on this rock the whole time?”

                Sidon slowly walked around said rock, his eyes flicking as you followed him from the same spot. “Of course not. This is just the first thing we do with our dance.” He made two more walks around the rock, speeding up every time until you were spinning on the tips of your toes and laughing. He grinned, and let go of your hand to start skipping and clapping around the rock. You caught on, continuing to spin on the rock while he clapped. He called out to you, and you whooped and hollered with him as you two spun, spun, spun around.

                Getting dizzy, you slowed down, arms twirling to keep you upright. “Now what do we do?” you laughed. “I’m gonna be sick if this keeps going!”

                He answered by sweeping you off your feet. Once, twice he spun you around before setting you on the grass. The music from the Festival over the cliffs picked up, and your feet caught the tune. Taking the lead, you grabbed his hands and let your feet guide. It was quirky and strange – something you could only come up with from not having anyone else to teach you to dance growing up – but Sidon danced right with you, and his laugh of delight, of carefreeness, of knowing that no one but the two of you would share this moment made your heart soar.

                And your feet too.

                Sidon let out a surprised laugh as yours and his feet stepped onto the air as if stairs were there, and you floated higher and higher, stepping into the heavens. And he trusted your magic. He trusted you. He raced up the air, butterflies of light springing from the night, flying higher and higher as you two joined back together, far above the ground, high enough to almost see the Dam and the glow of Festival lights. The prince grabbed your hands, his feet kicking as they would in water. And why shouldn’t they? Water was just as weightless as air, and he just as graceful. You were stunned for a moment by his movements, and felt a longing to actually see him in his true element without being so afraid.

                Your hands found his, and you two floated there, looking around at the scenery from this new height. “This is amazing!” He crowed, looking toward the river, where moonlight glinted off merrily from the rapids. His fingers wound through your own, squeezing whenever he felt he was floating away from you. “I didn’t know you could do this?”

                “I didn’t either,” your grin was hurting your cheeks. The magic flowed through you easily now, and it poured out onto Sidon, allowing him to be here with you. It almost felt natural to be in the air. “Perhaps I should have been born a Rito; the air and heights never frightened me. I would sometimes scale the outside of my father’s towers at night and sit on the roofs of them when no one was watching me.”

                The prince smiled at this bit of information, taking you and resuming your dance in the sky. It was slower now, with music far below and only distant stars there to dance along. “Were they very tall, the towers?”

                “Oh very. I always felt it would take me half the night to climb them – but that was before several growth spurts.”

                He took you by the waist and spun you once, your skirts flowing softly as if they themselves were in water. Your hair twirled around your face as you spun, catching the soft wind and floating just as freely. He was enchanted by this; enchanted by _you. Perhaps she_ has _placed a spell over me._ His heart certainly felt like it; it always managed to both sputter and calm when you came near. He smiled, dipping you, then dipping you further until you squealed as you flipped through the air, once, twice, his laugh joining your own peals of delight. _I don’t think I would mind if she did, though._

                “If _that’s_ what we do in this dance, then I think it only fair that you do it too!” And then you spun him the same way, an easy feat for how weightless you both were in the sky. He laughed when you spun him quickly enough for him to float a bit away, managing to stop from going further with a few twirls of his arms. He turned back to you, a strange glint coming to his eyes.

                You didn’t know what that glint meant, and you didn’t have time to contemplate it since he quite suddenly _shot_ through the air, tackling you into a dizzying spin. You both clung to each other as the world swirled around you – stars turning into burning white circles, the Veiled Falls beneath you becoming clouds of mist that complimented the night. His body sequestered your own into his until you both stopped spinning so fast, and you giggled, noting how his fins seemed to jump as you did so.

                “That,” he said, his voice shivering as he shut his eyes to dizziness, “was a _terrible_ idea.”

                “I quite enjoyed it!” You laughed again, petting his back in hopes of somewhat helping his vertigo, “You just need to get a stronger stomach, Fishsticks.”

                He grumbled, pulling away from hiding his face in your shoulder. “It’s not _nearly_ as bad when I’m swimming; air has less resistance than…than the…” he looked at you then, eyes flicking from one side to the other as he looked into your own. “…water…”

                A change came over the mood, then. Gaiety was set aside as…something far sweeter, more intimate, moved in. You swallowed, feeling your skin prickle – and not from your magic, you knew. Quietly, his hands shifted on your back – not to remove them, but to place them lower, as if to bring you _closer._ Your own responded almost instinctively, going to place one against his shoulder, the other around his neck. Your chests, as you both drew in breath, nearly touched, legs barely entangling in this dance of yours.

                The dance…

                Should you? Your heart was beating so rapidly now; you’d be surprised if he didn’t hear it. He thought the same as you both hung there in open air. The music of the Festival paused – surely an interlude for tired dancers up at the Dam – but it felt as if the world itself was holding its breath for this moment.

                Should you?

                You looked down at his lips – just the briefest of looks – at the sharp teeth he carefully hid away right then. But his mouth parted to show them, to show his…not his _unease,_ but…anticipation…?

It felt like taking a leap into the deepest waters possible, but you said it anyway, heart nearly bursting out of your skin: “And…what do we…do now?”

                The way your voice sounded – with only the breath there to let him hear your question – twisted his insides in the most exciting way. _What do we do?_ He looked at you, the flush in your cheeks, the way your lips trembled as if you wanted to say more, and _Goddess,_ that messy hair from the dance was a blessing. He took a hand, brushing some of those strands from your face. Your eyes glittered from the fireflies, from the starlight, from something _magic_ that always flowed through you so beautifully. Feeling your hands slightly tighten around his neck, your fingers gently brushing on his scales, sent a shiver down his spine, his fins stiffening and tail flip-flopping for a moment. He swallowed. _What do we do?_

                He knew what to do.

                “Well,” he started, and the hoarseness in his voice made your back straighten and your knees shake. You looked at his lips. To his eyes. Back to his lips. _He’s a prince,_ you told yourself. You weren’t sure why…maybe trying to distract your…distract…Goddess above, he _should not_ have such burnished eyes, it wasn’t _fair._ They felt like they were burning into your heart, writing his name slowly, wonderfully over it. He swallowed again, his head coming closer, pressing his crest to your forehead. “We…we could…” his hand at your waist tightened, the other bringing you closer. It seemed both yours and his eyes fluttered at the same time. “Could…”

                So close. The brush of air against yours and his lips. So close for those two lips to become one. So close to closing this gap, this unspoken _feeling_ you both had been nurturing for a time now.

                So close.

                A rumbling in the sky. The _sky._ For a moment, you thought it had been him growling, and that was enough to make your teeth clench and your breath leave you shaking, but this…your hairs stood on end, and your head whipped to look over at the expanse of Hyrule floating before you. The _sky._ A purple shroud split across it, quick as lightning. Then another. Flash, flash, _flash!_ Purple, black, blue, purple, black. Your hairs stood higher, but a sudden gut wrenching pain overcame you. You hunched over, just as Sidon’s shaking voice quietly asked, “What is _that?_ ”

                Then you were both falling. Sidon was quick enough to grasp you to him, falling into the pool of the Veiled Falls with a teeth-rattling _splash._

                Even that couldn’t wake you from your pain. _Hurt!_ Your mind screamed, _where did it go?! My magic! My_ magic!

                It was hollow inside of you. Where there had been the silk-like flow of your powers in your veins, now left emptiness and the sense of incredible loss. It felt as if something had ripped you open, then gutted you while you yet lived. Your hands grasped at your chest, your stomach, your throat, trying to feel for it, your magic. _Where did it go?_ It had been there moments before, hadn’t it? _It’s gone! It’s gone!_ You didn’t even know you were wailing, tears streaming down your cheeks as your prince hunched over you, shaking you, trying to tell you you were _out of the water,_ and _it’s alright! I’m here!_

                Purple, blue, black, blue, purple – _FLASH!_

                The sky rumbled as if with a thousand lightnings. The denizens of Zora’s Domain, and all over Hyrule, looked up in wonder and fear as their sky made a spectacle never before seen. Even the stars seemed to shudder in fear at what was happening. Parents decided to rush children inside, then themselves, to wait out this phenomena in relative safety. Purple, blue, purple, black, black, _black, black –_

_FLASH!_

                With a gasp, it was back. Your magic. It felt as if it was thrust back into your heart, letting it beat again, letting your blood flow, warming you to the bone. The last flash of the sky faded in your eyes, and you stared open-mouthed at the sky, the remnants of…whatever _that_ was falling in dusts the same colors that had been pulsing out.

                And Sidon was there, by your side, worry staining his face while tears stained your own. “______?” he whispered.

                Your mouth worked, but you couldn’t speak yet. So you held out a hand, and he took it, standing you up slowly with his other hand at your back to steady you. You took in so many breaths. You flinched, flexing your fingers, letting them fill with your magic until the tips glowed like suns, and you stared at them as if seeing them for the first time. “It’s there,” you sighed shakily. Dripping strands of hair clung to your cheeks, but for once, you didn’t care for the water.

                It seemed you found a new, far fiercer fear to replace it with.

                “What is?” he asked, taking your wrist now to look at your fingertips. “_______, what happened? One moment we were in the air, and the next…” he looked up at the sky, and you saw his fins flexing, as if testing out waters. “That was magic, wasn’t it? I felt it…I…” he shivered then, scales uprising before settling back down. He had felt it course through him, searing him as if from the inside, as if about to burn him alive. It had only been a moment, but it was enough to set him on edge.

                “Powerful magic,” you hissed, tucking your hands away in your skirts now, almost afraid that showing your powers would cause them to disappear again. “I don’t know what happened, though. I…Sidon, I felt my magic…disappear when that happened. It…it was gone! It was just _gone!_ ” You shook so hard, it was only by Sidon’s grip around you that you stayed standing. “It was gone! My magic…”

                He hushed you, pulling you to his chest and kneeling to keep you surrounded by him. Your arms hung limply to the sides, but your face burrowed into his shoulder. “It’s back. You’re alright.” He paused, thinking critically. “We must find out what that was, though. Something in my bones tells me it was not something good.”

                A jingling filled your ears.

                It was sudden, and quick, and enough to make you push away from your friend and look toward the path by your hut that lead to Ralis Lake. The darkness had fully descended now, but that didn’t hide the huge bulk of the being that came hobbling as fast as his little legs could carry him. The Korok’s maracas shook with agitation as well as his movement, and he didn’t stop until he was just feet away from both of you.

                You blinked, and Sidon straightened. “You?” he said. “What are you – “

                “You must come and see Grandfather,” the Korok only looked at you. He shook so hard, his leaves’ rattling sounded like a rushing, furious river. “ _Now!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hannah guys this thing was a MONSTER chapter. Like,,,,,it was 11 pages dudes. ELEVEN. I'm bending to my knees and gasping for breath after this one, but it was SO FUN to write!!! Also The Depression™ hit me fast and hard the last couple of weeks, so all in all this chapter took me a LOT longer than I anticipated, and I apologize for that!! Thank you, though, for all of you who still commented and told me to take care of myself - I really do need that reminder sometimes, lol. I'm still excited about this story, don't worry! I just want to make sure you guys get a GOOD chapter rather than something I throw together and chuck at you like garbage ha ha. 
> 
> I also feel like I used a lot more descriptors this chap around - I blame it on the fantasy books I've been reading lately lol Love you all so much!!!!!! <3333


	35. Dying

** Dying **

                It wasn’t even enough time to speak.

                The Korok lurched forward the last bit of distance, grabbed your hand –

                -and you were gone.

                Sidon caught himself on the ground before he could faceplant. In the corner of his eye, he saw a sparkling green ball shooting back toward Ralis Lake, as fast and as quick to disappear as a shooting star. His head whipped to it, seeing the last bits of green magic vanish behind the bend of the rocks. The Korok had vanished with you. He was alone.

                “______!” He lurched to his feet, and fell back again as the ground beneath him shook violently. Sidon cursed. _Get up! Get up you fool!_ “______!” The rumbling around him subsided for a moment, enough for him to scramble back up and run to the path. The cliffside was a black blur for a moment, and then he was at the Lake. To the cliffs he ran, stopping quick enough to send a few pebbles over the sides. Where were you? Where – _there!_ Just below, he saw the big, green orb darting into the forests, heading northward.

                Though the sky had settled down, the land was still in turmoil. Leaves were shaking as if a great wind was blowing the land down. Distant snowcapped mountains rumbled and shook off a fine dusting of snow into the air. Death Mountain roared with fiery anger, and yet seemed to shrink on itself; like the stars, it, too, seemed to want to hide away. Even from his vantage, the cries of villagers and the light of sudden fires erupting from slumbering towns across Hyrule reached his ears. It made his heart shudder with fear. _What_ was happening?

                Then he heard his people cry.

                Distant though it was, the shouts of fear from his people sifted over the rocks. _The Festival._ It was instinctive, for him to charge backwards, toward the Domain, to his people, to lead them, protect them. But he halted. Looked back to where you had (presumably) disappeared to with that Korok. Took a step back to the cliffs. Stopped. _______. The others. My witch. My people._ It felt as if his mind were being split in two with worry. One part for you, the other for those charged to his care. The ground rolled again. It was only thanks to his practice in combat that he was able to keep standing this time around.

                _Hesitation will only bring more calamity – for you, and those you love._ Simple enough advice, whispered to his mind from somewhere in the lessons of his childhood. And so with grating nerves, but a solid decision, Sidon backtracked to the Reservoir. His people he could help first.

                He simply prayed to Hylia that you would not need his help too.

~*~

                Plants and animals and colors and stars whirled by anytime you opened up your eyes.

                So you didn’t open them much.

                There was the constant tinkling of bells in your ears, as if some child had lost her Festival bells and you’d found them in your head. You tried not to breathe – the air whooshed by so quickly, it often _took_ the air from your lungs rather than give. All you focused on was gripping the soft bark of the Korok’s hand, gritting your teeth and thinking of anything besides the dinner you’d probably hurl up in a moment or two. _Rose bushes and periwinkle, I-I-I need to get more spices when I get home! Ginger!_ Oh, what you’d give for some ginger for your stomach right now.

                You peaked an eye open, groaned, and stuffed your face into your shoulder. _Such_ a bad idea. The flashing colors of green and brown and white magic made your head ache.

                “Nearly there,” the Korok said, his voice fraught with anxiety, “then you can see Grandfather! You can help!”

                _Help with what?_ Bile rose to your throat, but was forced back down. You had the inkling of a guess. Even though you crossed the world far faster than you could have ever imagined, you still felt the connection the Korok had with the environment he passed – the earth rolling as if with waves, the fear of the animals that hid in their burrows and branches, how the trees moaned as if in pain. The stars were blinking out of sight, even though it was full-dark, and dawn still hours away. The Korok shuddered at all of this. You couldn’t help but do the same.

                Since you refused to open your eyes, it was the sudden chill that came over you that alerted you to a new place. The cold of it washed over your skin, prickling it with goose flesh. It made your mind fog, it felt as if you were lost somewhere. _Turn back,_ a voice intoned in your ears. The Korok’s grip tightened immensely, almost like he knew that you would try to obey the voice. _Turn back. This is not the way!_

And then, just as suddenly, it vanished, your mind snapping back into place as if it had wandered too far. It gave you a headache behind your eyes.

                The air warmed considerably. Images of flowers blooming, of eggs hatching in birds’ nests and new baby creatures emerging from bushes filled your senses. And the magic. The magic present flowed ever greatly, like the first breath that a newborn took. Your skin prickled with a different sort of chill. The magic was wonderful, but you could…feel it fading. Fading like a spring day snatched back into winter’s grasp, like a hawk descending upon the new kits while the mother rabbit looked away for a moment.

                “We’re here!”

                The Korok stepped away, gently shaking off your hand. Your feet, you realized, were once again planted firmly on real ground. You dug your toes into the earth (your boots had been lost along the way, it seemed). Soft, moist dirt. Good for growing things. It tickled your toes a bit from the strands of magic weaving through it. Your hands splayed out to your sides as the world came into focus on all of your senses, and you opened your eyes.

                It was massive.

                The tree towering before you made even the tallest of trees you had seen seem like saplings. Old was the bark, browned and hardened and gleaming from years and years of weathering and endurance. Its roots dug deep into the earth, arching in a few places as if to make way for room around the trunk. Even in the night, you could see its leaves glowing the most brilliant spring green, fireflies and birds nesting high above in its branches. It was magnificent, and powerful.

                It was dying.

                Breath left you in a whoosh. Even though the magic was so strong around you, you…you could _feel_ the spirit of the tree leaving; being sapped away, even as it pounded out the magic. You didn’t even realize you had tears in your eyes until a small hand brushed a few away. It didn’t frighten you, though; you knew the soft bark of Koroks’ touch by now. The little one by you was flying by a leaf in its other hand, cooing gently as it patted your cheek.

                “Grandfather! Chio!” The big Korok rushed forward. He scurried around an upraised stone pedestal that sat in the center of the clearing before the tree.

                A shape jumped up from behind a large rock – another Korok, of course. “Hestu!” he called, scurrying off the rock to meet the now-named Hestu. “Where did you go? We need your help to – “

                “I brought her! I brought the fairy!” Hestu nearly vibrated with energy. His maracas rattled. “I brought her, like Grandfather asked!”

                The Korok stopped. You squinted your eyes, trying to see him better in the shadow he stood in. “Really?” his voice was small. The leaf that clung to his face reminded you almost of an old man’s untamed beard. Perhaps the elder Korok to this forest? He turned to you, and nearly jumped at the sight. “Oh! Oh, this…!” He walked over hurriedly to you. You knelt without a thought, offering a hand to his own. His grip was shaking; fear and sadness leapt off him in ways. “Y-You _did_ come! Oh! Oh!”

                “I…” your mouth worked, trying to figure out what to say. “…what… _am_ I doing here? Chio, right?”

                Chio nodded quickly, reaching up to wipe another tear trailing down your cheek. “Fairy tears are always the saddest,” he said quietly, “but it is indeed a sad occasion.” Then he was pulling you along, toward the tree. You almost wanted to stop; go no further. It felt like you were going to go see a dead friend in their coffin before you sent them out to sea for the last time. You didn’t want to remember them that way. _But I do not even know – what am I saying, I can’t know a_ tree! Still, your heart lurched the nearer you drew, and more tears pooled.

                A few sniffles came out of him. “We,” Chio started, clearing his small throat before starting over. “Grandfather…asked us to find you a little bit ago. Or someone _like_ you. He said it was important.” His hand went up to wipe at his leaf. “Please…can you do anything for him?”

                _Do what? The tree? The tree is…_ you blinked. This tree was old; ancient. Grandfather. Of course. But that didn’t explain what Chio meant by his question. “What do you mean? I…I don’t understand.”

                Hestu jumped in then. “Grandfather told us the stories about fairies, how he used to have a fairy of his own! Their magic helps each other!” He seemed to sag then. “Grandfather was always sad talking about the fairies…until he felt you come back!” His maracas gave one vigorous shake. “So your magic has to help him feel better! Right?”

                There was such hope in his voice. You looked from him, back to this _Grandfather_ that seemed to be dormant. Your mind was slowly soaking in what they were implying. “You mean…use my magic, to heal the tree?” A distant fear thumped at your courage. “But…I wouldn’t even know where to begin…”

                Chio tugged at your skirts. “Please. He has not been feeling well for a while now. And I know that everyone else in the land will get hurt too if he doesn’t feel better.”

                There was a shuffling behind you. Turning, you saw the little faces of Koroks peaking out – from bushes, and grass tufts, the small water pools, and the branches of surrounding trees. They watched you quietly. The moonlight filtering in showed a bit of their colors – how they all seemed a little browner, a little more worn. How the forest’s floor was covered in green and decaying leaves, where eternal spring should be present. The stars still shown brightly here, but even now, you could hear the rumblings of small chaos outside of this forest, wherever you were.

                You didn’t understand.

                But that hadn’t stopped you from exploring the world, did it? It certainly wouldn’t stop you now, in helping this tree. Taking a long breath in, you rolled up your sleeves and walked to the tree’s base. “Alright,” your voice wavered. Still, tears poured out of you, a sadness unknown to you gripping your insides. “What…could be the harm in trying?”

                You didn’t wait for an answer. You simply put your hands tentatively to the bark. It felt smooth, but somehow warm, like it had been soaking in the sun’s rays just moments before. A shock went down your spine, straightening it, feeling the tree’s magic flow toward you, almost magnetically. As it crept nearer, that same fear struck your courage again. Maybe this was a bad idea? This was a powerful tree, whatever it was, what if it –

                _FLASH!_

                In an instant, you were flying through eternity. Eternity condensed into a minute, a minute into eternity; into a flashing of memories and sounds and conversations that were not your own, but the tree’s. The Great Deku. Grandfather. _Oltheu_ in the fae’s tongue. Guard of the Ways, of the Spirits of the Forest, of –

                _FLASH!_

                There is a memory of being disconnected. The face of a woman that looked so much like your own, and the mourning that followed her disappearance. A Gate closing. A sense of loss in the world. A –

                _FLASH!_

                Your first steps back into Hyrule, he can feel them even from here. They are like giant’s steps, shaking the land with its magic, feeding his roots and giving him new life that had been draining out for so long. He asks his children to bring you to him, that he may see one such as you for the first time in a long while. A key to the Gates. A key to balance, and –

                _FLASH!_

                The Witch feels your steps too. Knows that her time – or the end of – grows near. She rages in her cage. Shakes the land with feral ferocity. Calls for your blood to feed her, to give her the last power she needs. Forces him to drain his magic, to keep the cage from falling apart. It hurts him. She stabs at his ancient magic, delving deep to dig her claws in. He is wounded. He is dying. _Go find her,_ he tells his children. _Or all is lost._ Blackness.

                _FLASH!_

                Light.

                _FLASH!_

                Warmth.

                _FLASH!_

Home.

                _FLASH!_

_FLASH!_

_FLASH!_

Your hands slide off the bark, and collapse to the earth, barely clinging on to consciousness. In fact, you decide you won’t cling on; you are simply too exhausted to care about what you have seen. Before you fade away on the earth, a deep, booming voice filled with power and wisdom chases you to your sleep.

                 “ _THANK YOU, MY FRIEND. THANK YOU.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm going on a hiking trip for this weekend, so I'm gonna DIE
> 
> I really need to stop eating so many cookies lol but it'll be fun!!
> 
> Have the best weekend ever in the meantime <333
> 
> (PS sorry if u guys aren't super into the plot or anything - I promise we'll get back to cutesy lovie stuff real soon (like,,,,REAL soon, I'm just as anxious as you guys to get these two fools to pucker up and kiss lol), this just helps me keep going is all ha ha <33)


	36. Riddles

                **Riddles**

                The taste of cotton and an unbrushed mouth woke you finally.

                That, and someone pouring a whole bucket of water over your head.

                Gasping, you blindly rolled off of the leafy bed you had been set on and onto the soft bark floor, dripping wet. The scratchy cotton blanket that had been tucked around you flopped and tangled you up further, and you heard several gasps and giggles as you wriggled and tried to figure out what in the _world_ had happened.

                “See! She just needed some water!”

                “That must be why she stayed with the Zora!”

                _Gall,_ it was so hard to open your eyes. Your head felt so foggy, and your limbs weak. You hadn’t had such a hard time waking up since…since you had first gotten to Hyrule, at least. Still, you fought it. This wasn’t your hut, and that wasn’t your prince friend’s voice – though you wouldn’t put it past him to wake you with a splash of water if you had managed to oversleep.

_That ‘gentleman’ façade of his just masks his true nature._ A hand came up to rub your eyes of sleep and water. “Hylia’s breath…”

                A shuffling came to your right. “Her breath probably smells better than yours!”

                Your attention shifted to the giggles in front of you. A few blinks cleared your sight, and you saw at least seven Koroks forming a semi-circle around your fallen form. One of them held a dripping bucket in its tiny arms. Thoughts were still a bit slow to come, though. “Uh…”

                They leaned forward, as if anticipating every word you would speak. Too bad for them, as right then, another Korok waddled into view from some doorway out of view. The beard-leaf on his face almost seemed to bristle in surprise at the sight of you awake. “Oh! Oh, you’re not asleep! But…” he looked to the Koroks. Spotted the bucket. His beard-leaf seemed to bristle all the more, and his tiny hands went to his hips. “You were told to let her wake up by herself!”

                A few of the Koroks let out squeaks of surprise and poofed into little sparkles of green magic, racing away at the sight of their elder. The one with the bucket dropped it like it was fire. He shuffled nervously. “B-But she lives in the Domain with the Zora, and we thought she might need some water like they do!”

                The elder’s name floated to the top of your mind like a gentle air bubble. _Chio. Right._ Chio wobbled closer, a long-suffering sigh coming out of him. “She’s not a _fish,_ Mapleaf. That much water could hurt her!”

                Mapleaf wilted under the reprimand. He scuffed a foot against the floor. “But…she was having those nightmares again, and she was sad…”

                Nightmares? You didn’t remember dreaming…but maybe your ‘wake-up call’ had driven them from memory. Moving a strand of dripping hair from your face, you finally spoke. “Um…what’s…?”

                Chio’s leaf moved from side to side. “Oh! Manners, my manners!” He toddled over to you and took your hand in his own. “Miss Fairy! It is good to see you awake finally! We were all very worried for you after you helped Grandfather wake up!”

                Memory snapped back into focus at his words. Your lips thinned. “Yes…I…” You blinked. _Taken from the Domain, asked to bring some ancient tree back to life._ Your heart sped up. _Earth rumbling, animals fleeing, something_ wrong _with the very air – like magic was sucked out of it. What happened afterwards? Is everyone okay?_ Your legs wobbled as you stood up as quickly as you could, ignoring the worried squeaks of Chio and a few other Koroks that had come back. _Sidon,_ you thought, _where’s my –_

                “You have to rest Miss Fairy!” Chio tried, and failed, to tug you and your skirts back to the leafy bed. He only skid along behind you as you slowly stumbled from the bed to the wall to hold yourself up. “Grandfather said that you’d be really sleepy for a while yet! You’ll only hurt yourself! It’s only been two weeks since you – “

                “Two _weeks?!_ ” That stopped you dead, and you whirled around to the elder Korok, eyes wide as saucers.  

                Chio seemed to stall and flinch at your suddenly loud voice, but pressed on, back straightening now that your attention was back on him. “Yes! What magic you performed on Grandfather _really_ took a toll on you! Grandfather said that because of how _much_ magic you used, you might not wake up for a month – and I don’t think you _would_ have woken up until then, except _someone_ thought to give you too much water.” Mapleaf, who had been trailing behind the two of you, ‘yeep’ed and scurried away to the other side of the area to avoid the glare sent his way.

                Your hand found its way into your hair to hold your head. Two weeks. It’s been two _weeks,_ and you were out that entire time? “I-I- the Domain – _Sidon!”_ Your breathing became rapid. “What happened in that time? There were earthquakes! I felt – something _wrong,_ and – “ You felt…lightheaded. Screams of the people – of your _friends_ – filtered into your memory like a distant echo. _Sweet Hylia, please be alright!_ “I have to get back to them! I –“

                 A thrumming filled the air. It boomed into your chest with its intensity. You gave a start at it, scared that it was another earthquake, another jab at your powers. But then your ears flicked. It…were those _words_ coming from that deep sound? “AH, I HEAR AND FEEL THAT SHE IS AWAKE?”

                 Chio jumped, then slumped a bit. “Oh…oh dear.” He let go of your skirts and hurried ahead of you. Several of the other Koroks followed him out. Your hand came to your chest, gripping the fabric as anxiety built up. _Well, I have to get out of here first._ You followed the crowd, slowly, and with a bit of help from some of the Koroks that had stayed behind.

                 Coming to the entrance, the lighting didn’t change much. Outside, everything had the gray undertone of the early morning hours before color would come back into the world at the sun’s arrival. It wasn’t chilly, though. Fireflies still flitted about in the surrounding forest, and the sound of nocturnal animals brushing through the bushes and trees made your ears twitch toward them. Some early morning songbirds were beginning to twitter nearby. Your feet stopped on the threshold of the smooth bark ramp that would lead you down to the earth, trying to take in anything and everything.

                  If you squinted your eyes in the dimness, you could see various lumps of breathing wood lying in the branches or under the rocks: Koroks, still asleep. Only a few meandered around awake, heading further into the forest or checking on the sleeping baby birds near their perch. Many seemed to stop and stare when you appeared with twitters of surprise and excitement.

                  On a large, arching root to your right, the forms of Chio and Mapleaf were whispering loudly to each other. You stepped slowly down the ramp, intent on figuring out where you were from them, and how to get back home.

                  “ _She wasn’t supposed to wake up yet!”_

_“I said I was_ sorry!”

_“I tried to get her to go back to sleep, Grandfather, but she – “_

                  Mapleaf bounced on his feet. “ _She’s too scared Grandfather! She kept having nightmares, and Grivva always wakes me up when I have scary dreams, and –_ “

                  That thrumming came back, and you had to place a hand to the root to steady yourself from the sheer gentle power in it. “IT IS ALRIGHT MAPLEAF, CHIO. SHE IS MUCH STRONGER THAN I HAD ANTICIPATED, WHICH IS VERY GOOD. YOU DID NOT HARM HER. WHAT IS DONE IS DONE. NOW, WE EXPLAIN TO HER WHAT HAS HAPPENED. WHERE IS SHE? I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH HER MYSELF.”

                  Mapleaf straightened at this and turned to Chio, almost as if to say ‘I told you so!’ But Chio was already moving to the edge of the root to peer down at you. “Ah, Miss Fairy! Grandfather says he would like to speak with you!”

_I’m not ‘Miss Fairy,’_ you thought, coming around the root to stare at them. The Deku Tree absolutely _towered_ above all else, and you took a moment to look at it. _It’s ancient,_ your eyes widened, taking in the width of the trunk, the shadows that rose and fell across it. Koroks seemed to be walking along its limbs high above just fine for how thick and strong they were. You swallowed. _This_ was Grandfather. “How…do I speak to him?”

                  Then the shadows of the trunk _moved,_ and you saw bark raise and lower as that same thrumming of a voice came out. “MUCH LIKE ANY OTHER HYLIAN OR RITO, I ASSURE YOU.” He sounded amused, patient. You felt your lower lip brush the ground before you snapped your mouth shut and gasped.

                  Mapleaf wiggled a bit. He seemed excited for someone new to meet the Deku. “It’s okay! He won’t bite you!” He leapt down to your level easily, and reached up to grasp your hand. “C’mon! C’mon!”

                  You allowed yourself to be pulled very hesitantly onto the large root and up to – what you assumed to be – Grandfather Deku’s face. _A face,_ you thought a little hysterically, _a tree that has a face! Just like those stories…_ you swallowed again. Those stories with talking trees didn’t end well for many travelers.

                  Up on the root, it was hard to see how far down the ground was, the morning still dark and dreary. You certainly didn’t want to find _out_ how much of a drop it could be, so you planted your feet firmly to the bark and stared at the Deku’s shadowed face. “I…” the breath left you in a whoosh. The Tree let you take a moment to gather your thoughts. “What…has happened? I feel…not weak, but…” you rubbed your forehead.

                  The bark-mouth moved. “DRAINED?” Grandfather supplied. At your small nod, he continued. “THAT IS THE AFTER-EFFECTS OF A GREAT SPELL YOU AND I CAST THAT, TRULY, NEITHER OF US WERE READY FOR.”

                   Your brows furrowed. “Spell? I only remember putting my hands on you, and then…” helplessly, you shrugged your shoulders. “What did it do?”

                   A hum of consideration. “IN SHORT, IT REVIVED ME, AND PREVENTED CHAOS BEING REAKED IN THE LAND FOR A LONGER TIME BY DOING SO.”

                   “And…what would be the longer version?”

                   The Tree went quiet. Not a hesitant quiet, but more of one trying to gather their thoughts. He finally ‘blinked,’ and asked, “WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MAGIC?”

                   It wasn’t an accusing question, but you still felt your shoulders hunch. “Not…much, truthfully. Others may think I do, but I only make it up as I go along.”

                   “CURIOUS,” he rumbled, “IT IS MUCH MORE THAN I ANTICIPATED, I CAN ASSURE YOU.” He paused again. “HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED _WHERE_ THAT MAGIC COMES FROM?”

                   You opened your mouth to reply, stopped, then closed it. “It…” you sighed. “I had _thought_ it just came from within me. But…at the Festival, when that-that light show happened – “ _Emptiness inside, like being gutted, like becoming a husk with no soul –_ you shuddered. You looked back up to the Deku. “It was _taken_ from me, for a moment. I felt…it…”

                   The Deku Tree spoke after a moment. “YES. THAT FEELING OF MAGIC BEING RIPPED FROM YOU – THAT WAS A MOMENT WHERE THE TIES BETWEEN THIS WORLD AND THE FAE WORLD WERE BEING SNAPPED AWAY. IT WAS THE MOMENT WHERE I SLIPPED IN MY HOLD AS AN ANCHOR FOR THAT MAGIC, AS COLPHIRA RAGED AGAINST HER TOMB.”

_Colphira,_ you mouthed. A flash, the echoing remains of a long-forgotten dream, seared through your mind – of a woman stumbling through the fog, calling out to you, threatening your life. A mask, with two pinpricks of light looking at you. You grasped your skirts. “I don’t understand,” your voice wobbled.

                    “IT IS HARD TO, WHEN THE HISTORY OF IT ALL HAS NOT BEEN TAUGHT TO YOU. I DO PLAN TO RECTIFY THAT IN THE COMING DAYS.”

                    You lurched forward, feeling Chio grasp at your skirts for fear of you falling off. “Days?” your voice went up an octave. “I’ve been gone from the Domain for two _weeks!_ I can’t spend more time here!”

                    The light of morning was beginning to brighten up the grove, the sun not so far away as before. Koroks began stirring in the undergrowth, and a few wandered over at the loudness of your voice. You began to see the Tree’s face more clearly now, how he had the equivalent of a bark-mustache over his mouth. The holes that were meant for his eyes blinked slowly, patiently. “FRET NOT, YOUNG ONE. HESTU HAS BEEN CHECKING ON YOUR HOME VERY FREQUENTLY; WE KNEW THAT YOU WOULD BE WORRIED FOR IT AS SOON AS YOU AWOKE. IT IS DOING WELL, AND MOST OF THE DOMAIN – AND OTHER LANDS – ARE REPAIRING THE DAMAGE DONE TO THEM DURING COLPHIRA’S RAGE.” He paused, then added even more gently, “I AM AFRAID THAT IF YOU WERE TO LEAVE SO SOON AFTER A SPELL OF THAT SIZE, THOUGH, THAT THERE WOULD BE DIRE CONSEQUENCES TO THE NEW BOND YOU AND I HAVE MADE REGARDING OUR MAGIC. IT WOULD BE WISE TO STAY HERE FOR A FEW MORE DAYS, AT LEAST – COLPHIRA’S MINIONS WILL BE LOOKING OUT FOR YOU STILL. AFTER ALL OF THAT WORK BETWEEN US TO SIMPLY KEEP HER LOCKED AWAY, I WOULD HATE FOR IT TO BE BROKEN BECAUSE OF HASTINESS.”

                     Your mind whirled, not just at all of this new information – as if you understood _anything_ of what he was talking about (what minions? _Who_ is Colphira? Why is she trying to kill you?) – but at the feeling of _sadness_ that overcame you at knowing that the Domain would still be out of reach. “I have to go back,” you croaked. “Sidon…This – this is all just riddles! Can’t you just tell me what you need to and let me go back?” _Gall,_ you felt so tired. And worried. And wound up. Just _seeing_ your prince would make it all go away – like it always did.

                     You missed the next words Grandfather said – something about telling a story? –, but Chio was soon gently guiding you back to the forest floor, patting your hand consolingly. “Let’s get you some food, and then you can rest some more, Miss Fairy. Once you’ve done that, maybe things will be a bit better, and Grandfather can tell us that story you need to hear, hm?”

                     Shuffling your feet across the earth, your sudden tiredness made you finally nod in compliance. _Well, it’s a start,_ you thought. And perhaps after the story, Grandfather will allow you to go back home. _Yes. Food, rest, listen to the old tree, and then…_ you sighed. _One thing at a time. Just one thing at a time, _______._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy COW guys I am SO sorry about the wait for the next update. I'll be honest with you, this chap was HARD on me, but I also had life stuff pop up, as well as getting ready to move to a new college, so everything at once put this story on hold until now, basically. But! We should be chugging along very soon now, as I have more time and have managed to plan out more of the plot to help me keep going lol
> 
> Thanks for all y'all's patience with me! Love you long time! <33


	37. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG author's note at the end - be prepared lol

                **Missing**

 

                The horizon was still the same, no matter how many times he looked at it: flat, hazy, out of reach. His gaze swept over it, again, again, _again,_ looking for something.

                Something. _Anything._

                The ache in his chest grew worse the more he looked. It always did when the duties of the day were done and he had no more distractions. Nothing had come. Not today, not yesterday, not ever. No bird in sight. No letter. Not a sign from you to let him know that you were alright and _alive._ Not even the sight of his sister’s statue could sooth his heart, beating so fitfully as it was.

                Sighing, Sidon leaned heavily on the railing in front of the throne room. There was nothing to go off of. No trail to follow. All he had was the direction he saw that _blasted_ Korok shoot off in, and even _that_ wasn’t a guarantee to where you actually _were._ He hadn’t seen a Korok since the event either, so there wasn’t a way for him to question them. He was adrift at sea when it came to finding you.

                All of the blues and purples of the Domain lit up with the setting of the winter sun, the sky exploding in pinks and lavenders across fat clouds. His people’s fins glowed gentle golds and blues and greens with the shadows easing their way onto their home. It was beautiful. Peaceful again, after a month-long struggle.

                His eyes drifted lower, watching Dento and a few other Zoras wander out of their shops as the day began to end. Dento’s limp was less apparent now than in previous days. The rock that had fallen on his leg during the earthquakes – well, Sidon wasn’t a healer, but even _he_ knew that it would need amputation. There was no way of saving it. Titania and the other nurse sharks were all geared up and ready to do it, too, before Ludo appeared, breathless, running into the infirmary and to Dento’s side, glowing pink vial in hand that he had snatched from your shop down in the Domain – a healing potion, one that saved both the leg and, possibly, Dento’s life. _I figured,_ Ledo told him later, _that she would be alright with me using it. She’s never been harsh about her magic at all._

                _No, she hasn’t,_ he agreed. The weaponsmaster glanced up at his prince, high above him. He stopped a moment. Then, Dento nodded deeply, using his injured leg to step forward and bow the slightest bit. Sidon drew in a quick breath. When Dento looked back up, his eyes held sorrow. _I am sorry for our loss,_ the look said. There was nothing else _to_ say. Everyone in the Domain grieved for your disappearance, but they knew how their prince grieved most of all.

                After a moment, Sidon nodded back. Dento made haste in catching up to his wandering group once he did so, Sidon’s eyes trailing the old Zora all the way. He’d received many a silent _sorry_ in the past week. When there was no word of you, when even the farthest searches of the waters and lands yielded nothing but ruins and rebuilding of lives in Hyrule, they expected the worst. It was their way of life in Hyrule – he could not fault them for that. Too many times the wild had swallowed people up with hardly an explanation, never to be seen again.

_But does a Korok count as part of the wild? Or something more?_

                It was hard to not spill everything out to others. Everyone was worried for you, and it felt so unfair to keep it all to himself. But still, only his father and Muzu knew the whole story, of a Korok appearing and taking you away, of your magic being snatched from you midair, of the dance where you almost…you almost…

                Something fluttered in the wind, just before him. It was reflexes more than anything that caused his hand to reach out and snatch it from the air. _A message? Something to tell me - ?_ He brought it closer, and his fins sagged at the Festival Ribbon between his fingers. The ends were dulled and fraying, and it had some smudges of dirt to it. _Probably just got loose from whatever mud hole it had been abandoned in,_ he reasoned bitterly.

                His thumb rubbed on the silk cloth. The gold and blue shimmered in the dimming light. _Why didn’t I ask her._ His lips pressed together in dismay. A question that had haunted him the moment he realized you were truly taken away: Why? Why had he not been brave and asked you to the Festival? Why had he hesitated? The winds picked up – a storm was on the way, snow by the smell of it. His scales raised and lowered with the sudden chill. _Why didn’t I stay with her the entire time like I promised myself?_

_Why didn’t I kiss her?_

                That moment…that wonderful, _surreal_ moment. He had never wanted to kiss someone so _badly_ before. The ribbon wound its way around his fingers, pulling against them, caressing his skin delicately. His attention was distant, eyes now glazed into a memory rather than the horizon. The light butterflies floating in yours and his dance, lighting up every feature you had. Your hair was a mess, but he _loved_ it so messy. The way your eyes kept drifting to his lips, the way his own eyes did the same to yours, the feel of your arms around his neck, of holding you so close –

                 – the way you made him laugh. The way your mouth slid up to one side when you thought you were being clever. How dirty you always managed to get when you went hunting for herbs, and then gave him a big, gross hug when he complained about it. You cheered him up with your jests, your stories, your magic, _you._ How much you cared for his people. Your determination. Your kindness.

                 And it was with a jolt to his heart, with a thundering in his veins and a tremble to his hand, that he realized he loved you. He truly, deeply, loved you.

_I love her,_ he thought. Astonishing. Reverent. _Scary._ The feeling washed over him once, twice, with its intensity. A shuddering breath left him, and he had to lean that much more against the railing. How could he have not known? How could he have denied it to himself for so long? _How long have I…?_ And he looked at that dirty ribbon in his hand, his lips parting at this revelation. Such a thing, to have come at this moment. He laughed bitterly. The heart certainly does grow fonder with distance, doesn’t it?

                “Will you be standing there all night again?”

                The voice roused him from his stupor. Clearing his throat, he stood up straight as Tula wandered over to his side. Her smile was kind, but her eyes worried. “Tula. I…did not realize you were there.”

                Tula smiled, bowing her head in a bashful way. “I _have_ always been told I’m the sneaky one of my sisters, Prince.”

                Sidon hummed, and tried to plaster on a kind enough smile. “What can I help you with?” He hoped it wasn’t much – or maybe he _did_ hope for some busywork, just so that he could stop _thinking_ so much. “Do the worker’s pools need cleaning again? I know that Fronk’s tiniest one tends to wander in with his lunch when no one is looking.”

                Her laugh was light as she shook her head. “No, no. Nothing like that.” Her look sobered, and she gazed at him with a critical eye. “We – that is, Geva and Cora and I – we have noticed that you seem very troubled in recent days, my prince. And, more recently, into the nights as well.”

                And yes, he could see her sisters off in the distant shadows by one of the bridges. How long had they been standing there? _Just recently?_ He was better at hiding his emotions than he thought. “Oh, don’t trouble yourself,” he said, “it is…merely things out of my control that I wear myself over, you know. I shouldn’t be dwelling on them.” His smile was wry.

                But Tula tilted her head. “Things like where _______ has gone to?”

                …Okay, so he wasn’t good at hiding his emotions. He took it back. He looked at her, at her knowing look, then sighed and went back to leaning over the railing. Tula joined him, her arms crossing daintily in front. “I really _am_ that obvious, aren’t I.”

                “Like a Hinox in the room.” Tula giggled.

                The prince bowed his head, looking again at the Festival Ribbon in his hand. His tail sagged more. _Where are you, my witch?_ His nail picked at the piece of dirt stuck to it. A red hand – smaller than his own – reached out and grasped it. He looked to Tula, letting her gently pull it from his hand into her own.

                Tula hummed. She flipped the ribbon forward, back, then forward again. “Where did you get this? I had thought all of the Festival things had been collected already.”

                He shrugged a shoulder. “It was blowing in the wind right in front of me. I just…caught it.”

                “Hmm. Perhaps it is a good omen for you, then!” She nodded once, then looked at him again. She seemed to deliberate on something, then finally said, “Prince Sidon…I know it is not my place, but you are known for being kind and forgiving of others who step on toes, so…” she cleared her throat. “I…I know that you miss ______. We all do. And I in no way want for you – or _anyone_ – to stop hoping to see her again. But – “ she stopped a moment when he turned away with a huff, “ – but, she would _not_ want you to be so…so _brooding_ about her being gone.”

                “Brooding,” he repeated. His tail twitched in irritation. _Brooding, she says, when she still has her mother and sisters alive and well. When she has many people to rely on and confide in, instead of having them taken away again and again. It isn’t_ fair. She didn’t just step on his toes, she stomped on his _foot._

                Yet she continued on – hesitantly, knowing she was on dangerous ground. “My prince…I believe she is still out there. She is too smart and too capable to not survive.” She took a breath. “And…” Tula took his hand, and placed the Festival Ribbon back into it, closing his fingers around it, “I believe that she misses you just as terribly.

                “You two…are…the perfect team. Please,” she squeezed his hand, leaning toward him, “please, do _not_ let sadness cloud action. We need you here. And so does she.”

                “Prince Sidon!”

                In a swift flick, the ribbon disappeared into the confines of his belt just as he turned to see Bazz trotting up the stairs. “Bazz?” His brow furrowed. “What is it?”

                Bazz gave a brief nod to Tula, who quietly excused herself and walked the way her sisters had gone. “Something has developed with a couple of the Gerudo women we took in during the quakes.”

                Sidon let a puff of air out. “We’ve already told them that we cannot compensate their hindrance of having to stay with _marriages._ They’ve had the okay to leave whenever they like now that the cliffs have been deemed safe to travel again!”

                The captain shook his head. “It’s not that…well, actually, we _do_ still have that problem. One pinched my rear fin on my way here…” A hand left his trident to rub at said fin in an absent manner. At Sidon clearing his throat, Bazz shook his head to get rid of the blue in his cheeks. “Ah, no – two of the women – there’s something strange going on…it’s…” he sighed, and gave his friend a level stare. “It has to do with magic.”

                A beat. Sidon’s voice was quiet. “What do you mean?”

                Bazz looked away, then back. “It’s…better to show you, I think. _I_ certainly can’t make heads or fins of it.” Then that same sadness that Sidon had seen too much in himself formed in his friend’s eyes. His lips thinned. “None of _us_ can.”

                Meaning Zora. Meaning Hylians, Ritos, whoever. Only a _magic_ user might be able to. _And ours is somewhere out there. Oh _______._ He looked once more at the horizon – now dark, only littered here and there with the distant specks of light in villages throughout the land. “Well,” he said, and let out a long sigh, “let’s go and see what we can do.”

~*~

                Mapleaf held out his tiny branch. “This ladybug is orange!”

                You smiled at him, leaning closer for a look. Brows raising in exaggerated astonishment, you exclaimed, “It is! How did you manage to get so lucky?”

                The little Korok jittered at the attention. He pulled the branch back, tilting his head at the little bug crawling on the tip of it. “…I don’t like orange much.” Then, he perked up. “I saw a _yellow_ ladybug the other day! I like yellow!” He stood up from the thick branch you were both sitting on, and tottered to the edge. “Wait here! I’m gonna go see if I can find it again!” Mapleaf gave a little jig, and leapt off the Deku without fear, a leaf appearing above him with a _pop_ of magic to let him gently glide down to the forest floor.

                Your laugh was quiet, eyes trailing the Korok as he sprinted into the forest in search of his yellow bug, other Koroks diving out of his way to avoid being mown down. _He’s a cute one. Definitely has some spirit to him. Reminds me of Froz a bit._ Your smile slowly faded, and a sigh was blown out. Sighing seemed to be something you were doing a lot lately. You pulled your legs up to your chest, bare toes scrunching and flexing on the bark underneath, your thoughts tumbling into their own trap now with no Mapleaf here to distract you. _I wonder how those guppies are doing. Hestu says everything is fine, but…Hestu thinks_ everything _is fine as long as he plays his maracas._ How much damage was done to your home? To your friends? A Korok had mentioned how a number of big boulders fell from cliffs all over Hyrule, some of them close to towns. Was everything _really_ alright?

                “YOU GROW BORED.”

                His voice shook the branch under you, but you had grown accustomed to the booming of it. “I grow _worried,”_ you said. “I have been here too long, Grandfather. I want to _see_ what is happening out in the world, not have someone _tell_ me.” Your teeth ground together. _Father did that far too much for me to appreciate it anymore._

                His laugh was gentle. “A MONTH AWAY WILL NOT CHANGE MANY THINGS, YOUNG DEAR. EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE.”

                “But I don’t _know_ that!” You swung down from the branch, lighting on the arching root beneath to walk to his face. “ _Hestu_ does, but _I_ don’t!”

                “HESTU MAY ME ALOOF AT TIMES, BUT HE IS QUITE TRUTHFUL WHEN IT COMES TO WHAT HE SEES IN THE WORLD. HE DOES LOVE TO TRAVEL SO.” He blinked when you came into view, twitching his nose as a Korok climbed up it to get to the top. He looked back down at you once his grandchild was off his face. “WHY DON’T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PRINCE FRIEND AGAIN?”

                A huff of a laugh escaped you. “Grandfather, I have already told you _twice_ about him. What more can I say?”

                He laughed. “OH, HUMOR THIS OLD TREE. I DO SO ENJOY A STORY.”

                Just the thought of Sidon put a smile on your face. “Well,” you sighed, sitting down and stretching out a leg, letting it swing off the root, “he was the first _kind_ person I met in Hyrule. I may have been terrified of him at first, but he has the biggest heart I have ever seen. I’ve had to get after him before for giving away his breakfast or lunch to some begging dog that had managed to wander into the Domain – he’s a sucker for puppy eyes. His kids will be the death of him when he has them.” You giggled.

                Grandfather laughed with you. “YES, IT IS ESPECIALLY HARD TO SAY ‘NO’ WHEN THEY ARE YOUNG.”

                Smiling, you picked at a fraying thread on your skirt. “He’s the best swimmer in the Domain. He often tries to show off for me, doing backflips and twirls through the air. He _knows_ he’s good, so I have to use my magic to send a wave of water crashing over him to keep his head from getting so big.” You grinned. “He tries to chase me after that, saying he’ll dunk me in the river for making him look _so_ ungraceful, but his legs were built for swimming, not running.” You mimicked running legs with your fingers, making them trip and fall into a great heap to give Grandfather an idea of what happens.

                “HA HA HA! THE POOR BOY.”

                Your grin faded into a smile, then a small frown. You sighed. “I miss him. A lot.” Your ears flicked, thoughts swirling again in your head. “He’s probably worried out of his mind right now. He usually is, even when I’m gone for only a couple of days.” _He’s lost his mother and sister and other friends,_ you remind yourself. The air that blew out of your nose was frustrated. “Grandfather Deku, exactly how long do you plan on keeping me here?”

                The long branches of his brows rose. “YOU SOUND AS IF I AM IMPRISONING YOU.”

                _That’s what it feels like_ , you thought. You’d felt it the moment you woke up after being told about the ‘ _bond’_ you and the Deku now had. Your voice grew louder, the knot in your chest egging you on. _Chained to the wall, legs weakening to sticks, only having_ him _to talk to_ –  “I don’t appreciate being told time and time again that I can’t leave. And it’s not just that – every time I have attempted to, I get all turned around, and wind up back here!” _Foul magic,_ you decided. The gray and burnt trees hidden in the fog outside of this grove were cursed.

                “THAT,” he said, “IS A WARD TO PROTECT MY FAMILY FROM HARMFUL HANDS. IT WAS NOT PLACED THERE TO KEEP YOU IN.”

                “And yet here I _still_ am,” you hunched over with a defeated huff, “ _waiting_.”

                Grandfather Deku watched you for a moment. You traced your fingernails along the grooves of his bark, still warm as if the afternoon sun still hung over head, rather than setting into the distant mountains. “I believe,” he started, his voice so quiet that you had to keep the surprise from your face, “that I owe you a story, do I not?”

                That’s right. He had been promising you a ‘story’ to explain everything that was happening to you and him. Were you in the mood for it, though? No. Your shoulders rose once, then fell.

                Despite your obvious disinterest, he began his tale. “Hyrule is an ancient land, _______. Magic even more so. Do you ever wonder _why_ magic is not as prevalent today as it was in years past?”

                A hand smooshed to your cheek. More questions about magic that you couldn’t answer. Great. “No. I’ve no patience for history lessons, Grandfather. The most I know about magic is how to _use_ it.”

                “And that is a useful skill. But those who refuse to learn history…are doomed to repeat it.”

                The blue of a summer night came over the clearing then as the sun’s rays finally faded into the night sky. Fireflies rose from the tall grasses, and the Koroks began scurrying here and there to find trees for sleep, or to chase some poor nocturnal animal in the underbrush. The Deku continued on, “Magic used to be woven into the very land of Hyrule, long ago. It was everywhere one could see – in the glitter of the water, in the eyes of every child.” He smacked his lips together, “You could even _taste_ it in the air for all of its potency.”

                Brows rose in disbelief. You’d gotten a face full of magic before – your own spells backfiring never tasted very good. “Must have been horrible,” you mumbled.

                He smiled. “To some, perhaps. But many enjoyed the benefits of having it at hand. Great cities could be built in days. A person could go from one end of the land to the other in the blink of an eye. Many lived a great number of years because of the healing arts in magic.”

                You rolled your head to the side. “I guess this is the part where I ask ‘what happened?’”

                “Ah,” he sighed. “And this is where history often repeats itself. You see, when people gain great power, there can be ideas of how to use it. For many, the power is used for the advantage of their people, of others, of the world. But for others…” he sighed again. “Others like Colphira happen.

                “Magic is not from Hyrule, ______. It is from the realm of the Fae. An ancient marriage between a royal Fae and a Hylian was brought to life to end a long-standing war between Hyrule and the Fae. Magic was brought into the world as a consequence, and spread throughout the land through the couple’s posterity. It is why some can see my grandchildren, and others cannot – they are descendants of this bond.”

                Your finger twirled idly in front of you, a swirl of blue magic following the tip lazily. “So, what, am I one of their descendants then?” You snorted. “I guess I would have to be, if Colphira is a witch.”

                He hummed. “On the contrary, no, you are not. You see, your blood is more potent than that of the descendants of that bond.” He paused. “But I will get to that in a moment. For millennia, that bond held these two worlds together – that of Hyrule, and that of Faeat. I was planted here as both a protector for the land, and an anchor between the two worlds – a conduit, so that magic could be dispensed, but not flood Hyrule. Too much of a good thing, and all that. Many of my brothers and sisters were also planted throughout the land for the same reason.”

                Here, your back straightened, your arms grasping at your legs crossed beneath you. “ _More_ of you? I haven’t _ever_ seen a tree as large as you are! Where could the rest be?”

                “Cut down. Burned to ash. All in the line of fire of Colphira’s rage.”

                Your mouth opened, closed. A swallow, and then, “I’m sorry.”

                The Deku nodded as best he could. “As am I. Though we never saw each other face to face, we could often communicate through the earth and the air. It was…hard to lose them. It has also been strenuous on me since their passing to keep everything in order. Understand, Deku Trees are also wards against foul magicks that would attempt to harm either realms – such as Calamity Ganon. When the last of my siblings were hewn down over two centuries ago, the wards that we – _I_ – had, weakened, and let that Foul Beast tear through our dimension like paper. I am the last link left standing. It is why there is such a powerful guard around this forest: to keep this last bond safe.”

                You bit your lip, thinking. “That reminds me,” you looked up at him, squinting through the shadows. “You mentioned that we had a ‘bond’ now. What does that mean?”

                A Korok scurried underneath the root, waving up at you as she ran by. “It has long been tradition that Fae stood guard over the Deku Trees, to ensure that no harm would come to them, and, in consequence, the land around them. _You_ have now become that Fae, by reviving me with your life’s essence when you first came to be here. You see, though my brothers and sisters and I are meant to anchor magic to this world, we are also able to tear the land asunder if we die.” At your look of horror, he sighed. “Magic is powerful, ______. Every deal with the Fae comes at great cost.”

                You shook your head. “You mean it would destroy the land if you died? If _any_ of you died?” A few breaths were taken. “How…?”

                “Fae magic has woven itself into everything. To lose it, this world would fall apart.”

                “But there isn’t any magic left!” You stood, and walked up and down the root, trying to process all of this. “Hylians hate magic now! They curse it! They think I am of the Calamity! I am the _only_ magic wielder in this entire land!” You stopped, breathing heavily, and looked back up at the Tree. “Surely…surely the land would not be _destroyed_ if you died?”

                Grandfather’s leaves shook high above – whether from Koroks nesting in them, or his own shiver, you could not say. “It was a part of that ancient marriage agreement between Fae and mortal – that the Fae would establish a foothold in Hyrule and allow Hylians use of their magic, so long as the Hylians protected their Deku Trees.” His voice changed, becoming distant, and far more formal, “’The Trees shall be given to benefit all, and the land of Hyrule shall stand forever tall. But if Our Trees should die by Their hand, then ruin and destruction will cover the land.’” A beat. “Generations passed since that binding. Mortals forget the past easily. What once was held in high regard was turned into something to be feared and spit upon – and Colphira, that abominable Witch, took advantage of it to grow her own power over both Fae and mortals. The Fae do not have suck fickle memories. Fae magic is sacred, ______. To desecrate it means certain death in the Fae’s eyes.”

                “Fae,” you breathed. Fae sounded dangerous, _lethal,_ tricky. “I am not Fae, Grandfather. I was born to that horrible witch Colphira, who tricked a grief-stricken man into trading his daughter for me in an attempt to save her life.”

                At this, Grandfather paused. It seemed as if the air itself froze to take a breath. “Is that what you were told?”

                At your nod, he stopped. The grimness that came over his face made your insides twist nervously. “That is what happened, Grandfather. My father – the man that traded his daughter for me – that is what he has always told me.” Your arms rose and fell to your sides with a _clap._ “And what reasons do I have to deny it?”

_What other reason could he have to do such awful things to a child?_

                The Tree let out a small breath. He blinked. Blinked again. “My dear,” he said slowly, “Colphira is not your mother, and you were not given away. You were _stolen._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, Je suis désolé, Es tut mir leid, Mi dispiace, Sinto muito, мне жаль, Maaf, Förlåt, 对不起, anā āsif….
> 
> I am SO sorry for how long it took me to update guys.
> 
> I have a good reason though: I started going to school full-time back at the end of August, and that plus my graveyard-shift job has kept me busy nonstop for the past 4 months. I have had NO time whatsoever, and it has been KILLING me that I haven’t been able to write like I used to before.
> 
> I received every message that was sent to me the past few months, and read them as soon as they were received. I hear you guys! And I seriously appreciate every single comment, like, question, whatever I got during this little unintentional hiatus that I was on. And let me say this right now: this story will NEVER be abandoned. I have made a promise to myself as an author to never let a story be abandoned once I have started it. I’ve gone through stories that I loved, only to find out that they were abandoned by the author, and it breaks my heart every time. I won’t do that to you guys.
> 
> Now, that being said, there will obviously be times where I can’t update as often as I used to. Take the next two weeks for instance: completely filled up with finals and final projects for me. And considering my schooling is meant to help me get better at writing (double majoring in History and Creative Writing let’s go!), I do have to put that first. 
> 
> However, now that I have a basic rhythm down for my schedule (it’ll change a little next semester, but I should have more time to actually write now), I should be able to update more. Now whether that means once a week, every couple of weeks, or every month, I’m not sure. I hope it’s frequent, but again, see above paragraph for reason of unsurity lol. I’m going to shoot for every two weeks at least – I need to get into the habit of making time for writing if I want to be a full-fledged author one day!
> 
> I honestly love this story. I love you guys for loving it so much! And I don’t want to disrespect that love by up and vanishing again. Please forgive me!
> 
> As a final note, I want to let you know that I’ve set up a ko-fi account. As we all know, college is expensive, so I appreciate any donations you guys feel like giving, as it would help me pay for books, supplies, etc. and give me more time to focus on writing rather than financial needs. Please DO NOT feel obligated to give, though! I will write regardless of donations or not! I’ve just set it up in case anyone feels like they can and want to ‘buy me a coffee’ (even though I don’t drink coffee, lol). Again, don’t feel pressured to! It’s only if you feel like it! :) It’s: https://ko-fi.com/kwdalton
> 
> And no, that isn’t my real name, but a penname I’ve given myself. How exciting is that?! I’ve always wanted a penname for book-writing!! <3333
> 
> Once again, thank you. Thank you, thank you, for your support and your encouragement and your light that you bring to the world, especially mine. Have THE best day ever!!
> 
> (P.S. I hope all of that lore w/ the Deku made sense – more will come in the next chap to make more sense, but let me know if you got confused and I’ll do my best to fix it lol)


	38. New

** New **

_Stolen._

                The word knocked around your head. It bounded, rebounded, flew through and echoed itself over and over again: stolen, stolen, stolen. Not the daughter of an evil witch. Not given to a man in exchange for another’s life. Not given away.

                _Stolen._

                “I don’t believe you.”

                The Deku’s brows rose slowly. You hadn’t even realized you had said it. Did you really not believe him? But you thought on it more; the roiling in your chest, the repressed memories of being drowned and shackled and burned and beaten and –

                No. No, you didn’t believe him.

                “The man who _received_ me,” you said lowly, “told me time, and time, and _time_ again, that all he did to me was because of his daughter, and that if he hurt me, his daughter would come _back._ ” Your hands were shaking. You didn’t know why. “If he hurt me, then my mo – then Colphira would somehow feel her own daughter’s pain, and switch us. He simply did not understand how evil the Witch could be.”

                A great groan of bending wood filled the air. “You defend his actions, even now?”

                His question caught your words in your throat. Defend him? No, how could he possibly think - ?

                Grandfather’s branches swayed in the wind high above. “It matters little now. Perhaps in time, you will come to understand that explanations do not equal justifications. You will grow much when you do so.” He heaved a deep breath. “As for your abduction…that is quite a story in and of itself. I fear it would take more time than we have now to tell you even a part of it.

                “But I will give you a summary for now: Colphira desired power. You had it. Because of your lineage, you had more power than any fae had seen in a _long_ time. You must understand, though Colphira was the one to succeed in taking you, she was not the _only_ one to desire you. It was why she went to such great lengths to obtain you, before anyone else could. However, stealing is much more severe among the fae. When Colphira stole you from your mother, a curse was placed on the witch by fae magicks for what she had done. She fled to Hyrule, and when the curse took full effect, entombing her between realms, your ‘father’ – the man you call so – took you instead, and fled the land to keep this power for himself.”

                … _That is why he raised kingdoms…armies…_ Your jaw shook. It was always a mystery to you as to why he sought more power, if he only ever wanted his daughter back. To fight the Witch? But you didn’t question it much; questions often resulted in beatings. _Beatings into…submission…_

                A stinging in your hand made you look down. Your nails had dug so hard into your palm they drew blood.

                The Deku’s leaves shifted high above, and you looked back. “It is why you are still sought after by him, and others; your powers are growing stronger now that you are out from under his and anyone’s thumb. If you grow too much, no one will be able to have power over you, as he desires to.”

                “I have not seen anyone else seeking me,” you croaked. There had to be a lie. He had to be _lying._

                Grandfather blinked. “You have built a protection around you, in Zora’s Domain; growing close to the prince, gaining allies through Princess Zelda and the Champion Link. Your fame grows as you use your powers for good, and Hyrule as a whole is growing to trust you.”

                 It didn’t feel like that. You still got dirty and scared looks from people outside of the Domain.

                 “Your enemies have learned of this, and know that great consequences will occur should they simply take you.” At this, he seemed to lean closer, his words taking on grave meaning. “They hide in plain sight, ______, waiting for their opportunity to strike. I pray that you do not let that opportunity present itself.”

                 The chill that went down your back made your teeth clench. “Are you trying to frighten me into staying here with you? Is that your goal?”

                The Deku, rather than being offended, let out a light chuckle. “Not at all, my friend. On the contrary,” he hummed lowly, chewing over his words again, “I simply do not wish to send you out unprepared into the world that so needs you. Your seekers grow bolder, even now. Your power attracts many. And our Bonding will only continue to make it grow, now that you are directly linked to the magic of Faeat once more.”

                At this, your brows furrowed. “Wait. You make it sound like I wasn’t before.” Your head quirked to the side. “How would I have used magic if you and I were not linked?” Another lie?

                “Ah!” He sniffed, then huffed a laugh. “I do get distracted so easily. You see? Too many branches to the tree that makes your story, too many things to explain, in so little time. As I said before, you have great power not seen in quite some time; power only available to the very highest of fae. This power is so potent, that it is…it is almost like you are your _own_ small Deku tree, in a way.”

                “And how is that possible?” Lips pursed, you forced the question out that you dreaded asking. “You say my… _parents…_ were powerful. Who are they?” A gray tangle of despair in your heart sunk lower. “Why didn’t they search for me if they had the abilities to do so? Find me, if I was stolen?”

                Why were you left so alone?

                His frown was slight. “Unfortunately, _______, there _was_ no way for your parents to come and retrieve you; Colphira destroyed all other Deku trees besides myself, in an attempt to keep them from finding you – and her. It severed our two worlds so drastically, that only you and she were able to make it from Faeat to Hyrule as she fled with you – and only barely; any attempt from those on either side to crossover resulted in instant death, or were lost between worlds.

                “Your mother was heartbroken; you, her first daughter, had been stolen, and with so little foothold left in Hyrule, Faeat had to retreat into itself, along with the magic it had so freely offered before Colphira’s betrayal.”

                “But who _is_ my mother?” He was rambling again! “What is her _name?_ Give me something about her!”

                Grandfather’s nose twitched. The clearing had become quiet, full-night settling over everything within. “She was and is the highest of Fae. You are not the daughter of a witch; indeed, you are the firstborn of Aeleri, High Queen of the Fae.”

                 A beat. Another. Then, a wretched snort came out of your nose. “Alright, now I _know_ you’re lying.”

                 “I am not – “

                 “No.” You raised your hand up to stop him. A seething frustration boiled within. “No, no more _lies._ This story that you’ve been telling makes _no sense_ to me. I refuse to believe it. _Any_ of it. Do you understand me?” Your breath rushed out in great whooshes. No more lies. It had taken so long for you to accept your childhood as it was. To rearrange it now? To find out everything you knew was a scam?

                “And that is fine.” Grandfather’s voice cracked you out of your anger. In honesty, you were shocked at his patience. A creaking came from him. “It takes time to understand things. Perhaps you will come to believe in time. Perhaps not. But,” his trunk groaned again, “if I may offer advice, should you choose to look into it more: visit the Great Fairy Cotera, near Kakariko Village. She will go into greater depth for you…and will help you as you master your magic.”

                “Grandfather! Miss Fairy!”

                Hestu’s voice rings through the clearing. Some Koroks jump at it, others continue to snooze or go about their business. In a cloud of white and green magic, Hestu raced into the grove and popped into existance. His maracas jangled as he ran to the root you were standing on. “Grandfather! Oooohh! Shakala!”

                “WHAT IS IT HESTU?” His voice is back and as booming as ever.

                Hestu has to shake himself a few times before he can speak again. “Shakala! _Sha-ka-la!_ The home of the Zoras! It’s – “

                “What about the Domain?!” You slide down the root and grab Hestu by an arm. “What is the matter?!”

                He’s shaken by your outburst, more worried now than ever. “Something strange! Magic with the guests! Oooohhh!” _Jingle! Jingle-ing!_ “The prince and guards are trying to help, but – “

                Your grip became hard. “Take me to them. _Now!_ ”

                Hestu stopped, still shaking, then looked up to Grandfather Deku for guidance or permission – probably both.

                The Great Deku chewed on his words a moment. “HESTU, TAKE ______ BACK TO ZORA’S DOMAIN. I CAN FEEL THE AWAKENING OF POWERS YOU SPEAK OF FROM HERE; THEY MUST BE QUELLED BEFORE THEY BECOME TOO HARD TO CONTROL.  ______, YOU WILL NEED TO CALM THE BEARER OF THE MAGIC WITH YOUR OWN. IT WILL BE THE ONLY WAY TO REACH THEM.” He takes a breath. “WE WILL NEED TO MEET REGULARLY TO KEEP OUR BOND STRONG. DO TRY TO VISIT ONCE EVERY THREE MOONS.”

_Riddles, again._ Calm their magic? How do you calm magic with magic? And visit every three months?! But it didn’t matter. If it meant you’d get back home sooner and help with _whatever_ chaotic event was happening _now,_ you’d agree to anything. “Yes, sure, okay, just _get me there!_ ”

                Hestu goes without another moment’s hesitation. The world dissolved into blurs of whites and browns and greens as you race through the night, out of the forests, across the land.

                Back to the Domain.

~*~

                Bazz and Sidon were set at a trot. Down the stairs, over the bridges, the captain lead his prince into the cliffs that lead to the Lower Domain. “It was an argument, I think,” Bazz said as they rounded a corner. “Not sure what about, but one of the Gerudos ran off, and then – “

                They both stopped around another corner, eyes widening. A ring of guards had their spears and tridents pointed toward an open door. Sidon recognized it as leading to one of the larger storage rooms. There was a glowing white light emanating from within, shining out and flickering. It grew, and in a sudden burst of wind, snow and white embers swept out of the doorway. Ice was spreading out of the door at an alarming rate.

                Dunma did a double-take at their appearance. “Sirs!” She gestured for them to come over. “It’s getting worse!”

                Bazz ran over first. “What’s happened?”

                The guard shook her head. “Oblivion if I know, sir. It was just ice coming from her first, but then…” her shoulders rose and fell, and her eyes snapped again toward the doorway, “then these white _flames_ came out, and started freezing everything it touched!”

                Bazz looked skeptical. “Freezing fire?”

                “Magic for sure,” Sidon said.

                Rivan stepped forward. “We tried to use fire to fight against it, but it just turned our own fire into _that._ ” He gestured to the white flames consuming a discarded torch thrown into the room.

_Bwam…_

                A rumble shook the floor. The guards shuffled. A flash of light came out of the room, and more frost appeared on the door. Bazz stepped forward and peered within. A moment passed. “Sidon,” he said, “take a look at this.”

                The prince made his way over, careful of the ice now underfoot. He leaned over the captain, and took in the sight with wonder.

                White fire danced on every surface in the room. The room itself had taken on a very blue, cold glow. Inch-thick ice blanketed the ground. Shelves that held various fruits and preserves laden on them were frozen solid, the glass of jars shattered, littering glass like a sprinkling of sharp snow. Crates placed throughout the room were stuck to the ground, the wood splintering and splitting apart from the dropping temperature.

                Sidon’s breath fanned out in a visible fog. “Where is it coming from?”

                “Over there,” Bazz said after a moment. In the farthest corner of the room, a small ball of blue ice pulsated with light. The magical fire fanned out from it every few seconds, a quiet _bwam…bwam…bwam…_ coming from it.

                “Do you suppose that is where the Gerudo woman is? Behind that?”

                Bazz shook his head. “I have no clue. But we need to stop this somehow. Look!”

_Bwam…Bwam…Bwam!_

                The light started flashing faster. Faster. Faster! Sidon recalled seeing one of Link’s Sheikah bombs do the same before…

                Before…

                His eyes widened. “ _Everyone down!_ ”

_BOOM!_

                Everyone scattered, more from the force of the blast than the order. It shook the ground. Magic fire burst out of the doorway in a concentrated pillar, hitting the hallway’s wall and leaving a white slate of ice in its wake. The temperature dropped dramatically. Everyone’s scales flattened as close to their bodies as they could, trying to keep heat in.

_Bwam…bwam…bwam…_

                Sidon grunted, heaving himself up and rushing to the door to look inside. Everything was far worse; the flames were higher, bigger. The more they touched, the more ice formed and froze. He looked to the corner of flashing light. It seemed to have grown a thicker layer of ice around it. The light within flashed again, growing in speed. “It’s a magical bomb,” he murmured. And it wasn’t going to go away with the next burst. Or the next. “It only grows, it spreads…”

_Bwam! Bwam! Bwam!..._

_BOOM!_

                Sidon hid behind the wall just before his face could be hit. Another guard was not as lucky. Lufier, having followed his prince to look, was struck completely by the fire as it once again burst out. When the flames subsided, horrified gasps echoed in the corridor. Lufier was frozen solid, a look of shock etched into his carved features. There was no flesh, no color, just…ice. Barlie, one of the guards, stepped forward to touch Lufier.

                “Don’t!” Sidon ordered. Barlie jumped, and backed away. “Nobody touch anything that’s been touched by the flames! We don’t know if it will spread.” He looked back in the room. “We need to get in there and see if we can break through that ice. The Gerudo must be in there, and she must be the source of this.”

                Bazz picked up giving out orders once Sidon finished. They would go in, spread out, find cover from the bursts of flames. “We’ll try to break through the ice once we reach it. Use only shields and weapons to touch it! Listen to what Prince Sidon said. Listen to the sound too; don’t get caught off-guard from a blast. Stay behind cover until it passes, then move forward. Understood?”

                “Sir!” They cried.

                A guard stepped forward though. “Sir, what will we do with the Gerudo once we break through?”

                Bazz paused, then glanced at Sidon. Sidon’s lips thinned, and he said what needed to be said. “If breaking through the ice does not stop the magic, we will have to use lethal force. We can’t have this spread out to the rest of the Domain.”

                Once again, everyone nodded at the order, then positioned themselves for entry.

_Bwam! Bwam! Bwam!..._

_BOOM!_

                “Go!” Bazz shouted, and the guards filed in, sliding behind crates and barrels to protect against future waves. Sidon picked a far crate that he had spotted, large enough for him to hide behind. He watched the other Zoras duck down, spears held close and down to the ground. He hoped that the magic wouldn’t be able to spread up the weapons.

_Bwam! Bwam! **Bwam!**_

_BOOM!_

                The next wave came and went, and the guards hopped over their barriers to move to closer ones. The light almost blinded them. One guard slipped on the ice, landing hard on his elbow and crying out.

_BOOM!_

                Sidon felt fiery cold magic nip at the tip of his dorsal fin. He slammed down behind some barrels before he could be truly touched. Where had the warning sounds gone? That one just went off! He sucked in a few breaths, and looked across the floor, his heart numbing with horror. The guard that had fallen was frozen solid, just like Lufier. Another had barely had her toe out from behind the shelf she stood at, but she was just as iced as the other.

                Three guards down in a mere five minutes.

                This magic was dangerous.

                “Sidon!” Bazz shouted, worry in his voice.

                “I’m here!” he managed a peak from his barrier, looking and finding Bazz closer to the corner than he. Bazz saw him also, and heaved a sigh of relief. It was short-lived, though. The light began flashing again, quicker than before, until –

_BOOM!_

                Down he went again, watching as rolls of flames lit through the space, chilling the air in his lungs. It was getting hard to breathe. Another cry came from somewhere in the room. Another guard caught off-guard.

                “The ice is spreading!” Gaddison cried out.

                It was. He watched the frozen water creep over barrels, shelves, and the frozen bodies of guards like a plague. The flames followed it like a path. And then it all climbed _up;_ walls of ice built and built and built, topping off at seven feet. Then the fire swooped down from the wall, crept forward a few yards, and then started building a new wall.

                Sidon cursed lowly. More barriers. “Don’t touch it! Use your shields to bash through!”

_BOOM!_

                He snarled in frustration, leaping from his barrels to a new crate in a few steps. Another guard joined him, and together they curled down, making themselves as small of targets as possible.

**_BOOM!_ **

                The ground shook. The walls rattled. The fire rolled along the sides, reaching, feeling, trying to make a new Ice Age in this one storage room. “My fins are gonna break off at this rate,” the guard quipped beside him. Sidon nodded in agreement. They both shivered violently, scales unable to press any further down. The guard peeked up for just a moment.

                “Here it comes!” Someone shouted.

**_BOOM!_ **

                Sidon heard the guard’s scream get cut off. He looked over, and felt his stomach roll. Another victim to the ice. Blue and cold and gone. He gasped, then dove forward.

                “We keep losing more guards!” Bazz picked a close barrel to hide behind and shouted this at Sidon. “Should we try to go get more fire and see if that helps?”

                “Fire won’t work against this; it’s magic, Bazz!” He looked over his crate and eyed the glowing corner. “Magic doesn’t heed to natural laws!”

                “We need ______!” Rivan shouted. Dunma dragged her father down as another wave rolled through. He patted her arm in thanks.

                “Father, I don’t know if you know this, but ______ has been gone for _weeks!_ ”

                “Well, she’s the only one in the world that would know what to do!”

**_BOOM!_ **

                Bazz’s head knocked against the crate as it slid back from the force. He growled. “We’ll have to make due without her! Sidon, you have any ideas? You’re the one around this stuff the most!”

                He wished he did. Oh, he wished he had paid more attention now to your craft right now, instead of staring at you like a love-struck guppy. His eyes squeezed shut, and he _willed_ his mind to think of _something, anything,_ that would stop this magic and save his people. “I…” his breath left him in a rush. Only potions and ingredients came to mind. He doubted a Spicy Pepper casserole would help right now. Another wave of flames flew by overhead.

                “Anything?” Bazz called.

                It felt like a defeat when he shook his head. “No, only potions. Nothing about this!” ________, please, we need you. I can’t…_

                Then you are there.

                You come sliding in through the doorway, barely catching yourself on your hands before you can fully fall from your haste. It takes three seconds to take in the scene, open mouthed and wide-eyed. So much magic…so little control. The icy fire swirls on the floor, the walls, in the air. It touches another guard, and he is gone, the barest traces of a dead scream puffing out of his opened mouth as cold sweeps across his body, and is turned into solid ice.

                Another wave of magic fire burst out from the corner. You don’t think, just run to the nearest person and _push_ the magic away with your own before it can touch them. The flames wash over you and the Zora guard, slapping at flesh like a jump into a frozen lake – but you both were alive, unharmed. The guard – Gaddison – looks at you with frozen tears stuck to her cheeks.

                It’s like watching a ghost, or an angel, walk into the room. Sidon almost tipped over from shock, from trying to _look at you._ Where did you come from? He didn’t even realize he shouted your name until your eyes snap to his.

                “Go!” you shout, roars of flames building up again. Your attention turned to the rest of the Zora. “Get out of the room, all of you! _Now!_ ”

                There’s hesitation. The guards glanced at you quickly, surprise on their faces. Gaddison shook her head. “But we have to – “

**_BOOM!_ **

                The flames burst out, brighter and far, far colder than before. Two more guards go down; your magic can’t reach them in time. Others duck behind their little barriers, barely avoiding the ice. Your face goes numb. You aren’t sure if your mouth is open enough to shout another order.

                Sidon snapped out of his stupor in an instant. “ _Do as she says; out of the room, now!_ ” Sidon’s voice cracked across the room like thunder. The guards obey instantly, if a bit slowly. Your hands fling out to catch the magic rushing forward again – **_BOOM!_** – and redirect it to the side walls where no one else is.

                When the door slammed closed with all of the guards and few civilians there were on the other side sans Sidon and Bazz, you dove behind some crates just before another chilling pulse of magic could catch you. The white flames lick along the sides of the pile of boxes, crystals and icicles growing up and out. Your teeth chatter.

                In the break between the magic, Sidon and Bazz move back to your position, going from box crate to box crate to keep their combined bulk hidden. A flash of magic makes them pause, watching as white flame rolls across the ceiling overhead before vanishing. In its place, five-foot-long icicles descend down in a shower of snow. Bazz has to jump to avoid getting impaled by one that careens to the floor, landing by your side with a grunt. You pull his arm to get him into better hiding. Sidon follows after, glancing over his friend for injuries before peaking over the crates again.

                “What in _Hylia’s name_ is going on?!” You look to Bazz.

                The captain grimaced, pulling his hand up from the ground before it can get stuck to the ice. “Big snow storm,” he snarked. You punched his arm. “Ow! How am I to know? This is magic, ______! _Your_ guess is probably better than _mine._ ”

                You ground your teeth and stood to peak over the crates. Sidon’s hand lands on your head, though, and he shoves you back down before a blast of cold magic can freeze you solid. The crates jittered in his own haste to duck. “Something happened with a couple of Gerudo women. One of them ran into here, supposedly. That’s all we know.” _BOOM!_ Flames licked higher on the crates this time. Sidon’s tail twitched. “They’re coming in quicker waves. It’s down to seven seconds between each one!”

                “That door isn’t going to hold either,” Bazz says. The three of you look at the splintering stone and wood of the door that was keeping this magical hell at bay. Another wave whooshes overhead. The door creaks and groans when it hits, splinters and rubble falling off it. “If that thing breaks, this will spread to the Domain.”

                “The Domain has a _lot_ of water to freeze over,” you murmur.

                “And people.”

                A _thunk_ comes to your side. You and Bazz look to see that Sidon managed to slide over a larger shield – one that had the ice-arm of a guard still clinging to it. The prince broke off the fingers and tossed the rest of the ice aside, much to your helpless dismay. He gripped the handle and hauled the shield up. “We need to get to that corner and find out what is causing this and stop it. _______, how much power does it take for you to hold off the magic?”

                You felt very tired already from what you had done. But you thinned your lips. “I think I should be good for another five waves head-on.” _I hope._

**_BOOM!_ **

                The room is filled with white fire. You all huddle close together as the flames try to reach out and touch you with their deadly fingers. You can’t see for all the brightness, but Sidon’s voice rumbled in your ear. “We’ll have to be quick. I’ll lead, Bazz and I will break through the walls of ice as we go. You two stay behind me and the shield while we move. ______, you’ll need to ward off the magic as it comes; shield all three of us from being turned into popsicles. Ready?” **_BOOM!_** “GO!”

                 It’s a scramble to rush ahead before the next wave. Your feet slip and slide under you. Sidon leads a steady pace, hopping over small boxes and other things stuck to the ground with ice. Flames dance in every corner of your vision. You reach the first wall of sharp ice. The air wavers like heat rising above it. Before the Zoras start bashing, though, you wave your hands. “Get ready!”

**_BOOM!_ **

                 You think of a bubble, hard as rock, forming over your group. The flames that burst out from the unknown source glide over your heads in an arch, embers of snow sliding off in thin air. Your shoulders hunch. Your breath grows shallow. It feels like you’ve just run across the entire Domain in a mere two seconds. The flames disappeared, and the men start bashing against the wall.

                 It happens twice more. The wall breaks, you move forward, a wave comes – quicker than the previous – and repeat. By the time you reached the corner of the room, you’re sweating like you have a fever and shaking. _Hylia’s breath._ It’s the only thought you have. It was too exhausting to think of other explicit words.

                 The wall in the corner is different than the others; it curves into the walls from either side, reaching high and spreading across the ceiling. It reminds you of a cocoon, almost. Sidon and Bazz bash against it with untiring vigor. Bash. Bash! _Bash!_ But to no avail. “This one’s stronger than the others!” Bazz shouted. The roaring of the flames were getting deafening. Walls groaned and creaked around as the ice got into cracks and spread. You glanced between your friends, seeing not a dent or scratch appear on this ice.

                 The prince didn’t stop trying though. He slammed into it. Again. _Again._ A faint glow emanated from within the ice. It grew brighter, brighter.

                 You lurched. “Sidon!”

                 Bazz managed to pull Sidon back as you jumped forward, shield up and ready against the fire that erupted outward. Your hands were spastic, the magic so close and powerful that it took everything you had left to keep the shield from popping. _Don’t! Don’t let go!_ You took a step toward it. Another. Then the force was gone, and you collapsed onto the ice wall.

                 Or, rather, _through_ it.

                 It felt like walking into a fog. The ice slid around you like a breeze, totally opaque, leaving the room of fiery ice behind and encompassing you in a small, tight, cold space. You stumbled to your knees, more out of surprise than anything. The ice around seemed to accommodate your presence; it spread farther, thicker, to let you move – but just barely. It’s small; your back brushed against the ice, and you were forced to curl into a ball to keep from hitting your head.

                 “…!”

                 His voice is muffled. You crane your neck over your shoulder to look. Just barely, you saw Sidon and Bazz’s deformed shapes moving outside of the ice. They bashed against it. They yelled. You could barely hear them; the ice was too enchanted, too thick to do anything about it. So you don’t. Instead, you look in front of you. Where was the source coming from?

                 It’s just ice. There’s only ice. You look harder. There has to be _something._ A dread built in you. How many seconds had it been since the last wave? _Where’s the light? Where was that coming from?_ You wouldn’t be able to reach Sidon and Bazz if another wave went off. What would you do? How could you stop it? The Domain will freeze! _Don’t panic, just look!_ Up, right, down, left – all ice. Your teeth’s chatter was quiet in there.

                 Then the light started up again. Your eyes shot toward it, and your whole body jerked at what you see: a woman, a Gerudo, completely carved out of ice. _How did I miss that?_ She was right in front of you! Her arms were wrapped around her legs, face pressed into her knees, like she had been hiding, or crying, or – _focus!_ The light came from inside her chest. It’s arctic white, and it spread out of her chest like fire. Soon, the flames dance along her shoulders, her arms, spreading, building power. It’s like nothing you’ve ever seen. What kind of magic - ?

                  “…!”

                  Sidon and Bazz ran away from the corner now. The light was blinding. In any second… _And I can’t hold it back again,_ you realized. So you shove down your panic; you didn’t have time for it. Instead, you laid your hands on the ice woman’s arm. The flames spread over your fingers, and you can’t feel them, you see it spreading up your arms, to your neck, numb, numb –

_Calm the magic._

                  You stop. Think. Your fingers manage to curl further on the arms.

_Calm the magic._

                  ...Okay.

                  Okay, calm the magic. Soothe it? How do you…?

                  You suck in a chilling breath. Close your eyes. You think of calming yourself: you think of red arms wrapped around you, a boisterous laugh as you chase your prince away from your potions. A stillness echoes in you, then outward, pushing toward the figure. _I am here,_ you think. _I…I am here._

                   …

                   …

                   …

                   The light faded.

                   It was so slow, you wondered if you imagined it, or if you had become frozen. Your ears heard a cracking, a melting. A drip of water landed on your nose, chasing away the frost nipping at it in a splash. And you realized…it was not as cold anymore. And you were still alive. No wave of icy fire comes. No wave of white darkness. You open your eyes, and see a thawing Gerudo before you.

                   Her skin has a blue-gray undertone to its natural brown. More than likely an aftereffect of her magic just now. Her hair is a red-purple, parted into three, thick braids that coiled on the floor with their length. The lashes on her eyes were frosted over with snowflakes and tiny crystals, and she fought to open them. Your hands moved to cover them, hoping to offer some sort of warmth to help get rid of the chill. She stilled at the added contact, and her lips part. “Ajgi?” is whispered hoarsely out.

                   “Just stay still,” you said. “Spell’s still fading.”

                   She stiffened at your voice. “Spell?” Her breath quickened. Fingers raked across the ground, feeling the burning snow melting underneath. “D-Did I have another episode?”

                   You felt her lashes moving under your palm. They peel apart, and you took your hands away to let her finally see, trickles of water running down her cheeks. “This has happened before?” It knots your stomach. That was some _powerful_ magic; how had no one heard of an ice-fire spell like this getting out?

                   The Gerudo brought her hands up to rub her eyes. When she looks at you, your breath catches. “What happened to your eyes?” There’s a purple ring around the outside of her natural gold color. It’s deep, and if you looked closely enough, you could see swirls of sparkles moving in it – just the purple, though. _How strange…_

                   “You…” her mouth opened further, searching for words, tongue thick with cold. “You…you’re just…like me?”

                   Your brows furrowed. Before you could ask what she meant, a great _CRACK_ comes across the room, and the stones surrounding the door – and the door itself – fall apart and open the room wide to the outside hall. Huh, you hadn’t even noticed that you were out of the ice now.

                   “ _Malika! Where are you?!_ ”

                   The woman – Malika? – jerked at the call. She took a breath. “Here! Ajgi!”

                   You turned, and two more Gerudo women came running in, feet covered by awkward, bulky boots to protect against the ground. They searched around frantically, and when the foremost woman spotted you, she rushed over.

                   You stood and stepped away. “She’s alright, we just need to – “

_BAM!_

                   There’s white hot pain coming from your cheek, and your head smacks into the stone wall behind you. You hear a startled yelp, and look up. Did…did she just punch you?

                   Her face says _yes, yes she did._ Ajgi’s teeth were bared, her arms shaking with pent-up rage. Her fist raised again. You see a man’s fist instead; you see your father’s face as he grins, as he swings again, again, blood already coating his knuckles as skin breaks open, as eyes swell shut. You cry out, you cower, you collapse to the floor in a ball to block the blows that come.

                   But they never do.

                   There was an angry yell, scuffling sounds, and then your prince’s voice boomed in anger. “ _Enough!_ Stop this nonsense, woman!”

                   A snarl ripped out of her throat. “Unhand me! Ysalt, _do_ something!”

                   A gentle hand touched your shoulder. You flinched. The hand did not recede. “It’s okay…hey, it’s okay.” Malika’s voice was quiet, and she shuffled closer to you. “She…she isn’t gonna hurt you.”

                   Ajgi shrieked. “Malika, don’t touch her! She’ll start another episode!”

                   But Malika paid her no mind. Instead, she tried to pull your chin up to look. “It’s okay. Look, he’s got her.”

                   And you do. You peaked an eye open, and saw Sidon had this Ajgi in a tight headlock with one arm, his other hand still gripping the shield he had used to bash the ice. Ysalt, the other Gerudo, had her hands up in a placating manner, Bazz pointing a spear at her and standing between you and them. Sidon looked at you a moment. “Are you alright ______?”

                   Your tongue was stuck to the roof of your mouth. All you could do was nod. He nods back, and your muscles start unclenching, your body moves, you breathe again. Hand to the ground, you pushed yourself upright.

                   A few more Zora guards rushed in. Bazz looked at them. “Take these two to the prison. We’ll take care of them later.”

                   “W-Wait!” Malika stood and rushed forward, gripping Bazz’s arm. “Those are my sisters! You can’t lock them away! What do you mean ‘take care of them?’”

                   Bazz looked at her and blinked. “They’ll be safe, I assure you. But one of them _did_ attack a member of our court unprovoked.”

                   “ _And_ went against our orders to _stay put._ ” Dunma marched over and grabbed Ysalt by the arm. “They endangered not only themselves, but _others_ by breaking that door down.”

                   “And we cannot allow that to go unpunished.” Bazz glanced at Malika again, then bowed his head. “Not for long though. Don’t worry.”

                   Malika gave Bazz a dirty look, but released him. “I’m coming with you then. I’ll make _sure_ nothing happens to them.” She followed Bazz as the captain stepped away and took Ajgi from Sidon. Two other guards follow the newfound prisoners out of the hole in the wall. Other guards began filing in, making sounds of awe and assessing all of the damage caused to the storage room.

                   Sidon walked over to you with a small limp in his left leg. You looked up at him, and shook your head with a tired puff of air.

                   He smiled, his eyes glowing a soft gold. “You have good timing.” His voice was far softer than he intended, and he cleared his throat.

                   You scoffed, and took the hand he offered to pull you up. “No kidding. You and Bazz almost became frozen fishsticks!”

                   “Nearly.” He looked at the hand that still held the shield. “I’d say I was about ten percent of the way there; my fingers are frozen closed over this handle.”

                   “ _What?_ ” You reached and gripped the shield, pulling it forward to get a look. The whites of his fingers are blackened, and a few scales have fallen off. Others have turned a dead white. There’s cold and dried blood where the scales would have been. “Aw, Fishsticks…” Your hand smoothed over his fingers. Not even a twitch comes from them. “No…” You look up at him with dreadful eyes. “That was my _favorite_ hand!”

                   Sidon laughed, and pulled you against him with his good hand. Your arms wrapped around his waist, shivering against the cold of his stomach. “Oh, I missed you so, my witch.” He murmured.

                   “Mmph.” The feeling was mutual.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my stomach hurts from how much pink lemonade i've consumed...and yet....it Craves More.......
> 
> Sorry if there's any weird tense switches I didn't manage to catch while editing this one; action-y scenes always make me switch to present instead of past tense fjadslkfjda
> 
> MAN am i glad to get away from Deku; dude's great, but I was struggling with how much he was explaining ughkjfdk
> 
> We should be having a LOT more fun from now on guys :)


	39. Infirmary

                Watching you down five Enduring Potions in ten minutes shouldn’t have been so fascinating, yet there he was.

                “Look forward for me, Sidon.”

                He blinked and looked back at Titania. “Of course. Sorry.”

                It had been a short enough walk to the infirmary from the Lower Domain. A bit slower, due to the frostbite that bit at his left leg, but he considered himself lucky for only having that to worry about. And his hand, of course. Others weren’t as lucky; the Zora guards that survived the magical onslaught were being tended to by other nurse sharks at the moment. Some had lost fingers, arms, fins from the cold. One even lost his sight.

                A small burp escaped your mouth, and you wiped at it with the back of your hand. “Okay, just keep it steady. On three, I’m gonna cast a healing spell. It’s gonna sting a little. Ready?” You placed your hands on one of the guard’s frozen legs. He braced himself, and nodded with clenched teeth. You nodded back. “One – “

                _FLASH!_

                “AH!” The guard jerked against the magic, but you had already retreated and taken another potion in your hand. He groaned. “You said on _three!_ ”

                Uncorking the green vial, you pointed a finger at him and grinned. “I did, didn’t I?” A nurse began tending to the un-blackened leg now, applying gauze to the sites that were freely bleeding after the spell. You took a swig of liquid, and moved on to the next Zora, ignoring the glare the guard sent you.

                Titania’s hand pushed the prince’s cheek to look forward again. She gave him a look, but her lips quirked up as she applied more healing cream to his crest and cheeks. “She’ll still be there when we’re done, my prince.”

                Blue rushed to his face. “I know.”

                “Hm. At least I know this cream is working for how blue your cheeks are getting.” Her hand went up his crest, eyes focusing on her task while she spoke. “I suppose I can’t blame you. You two _are_ very close.” Her hand rubbed cream into the underside of his tail. “It would be hard for me to be away from my husband for a month as well.”

                His heart skipped. “Titania, we’re not – “

                “Oh I know.” He could see her sly smile out of the corner of his eye. “We would have heard by now if you two started courting. Neither of you are the most subtle of people.”

                A commotion came from another set of guards being healed by magic. Your voice rose above their protests. “Well if you two would stop being little _pansies,_ this would be over in a blink!” _FLASH!_ “See?”

                Sidon smiled, and tried to not move to look at you. “I’m just glad she’s back.” Already he felt the hole in his chest healing again, hearing your snark toward others.

                Titania laughed. “Oh I agree. Not even two hours back, and she’s already bringing a light back to the Domain – pun intended. Turn to the right a bit.” He did so. She finished putting the cream over his side fins, the heating elements of it soothing and bringing his nerves back to life. “Perhaps if you _did_ court her, she wouldn’t be gone for so long though, hm?”

                Sidon sputtered and couldn’t help swinging his head to look at her. “I…I do not wish to speak of this right now.”

                Titania’s crest rose in mild interest, but she shrugged, holding still that knowing smile. “As you wish, my prince. But _do_ consider it – for your sakes and ours.”

                “Alright.” You wandered over with a hiccup-burp. “I think I’m good to try a spell for this oaf, Titania.”

                The head nurse shark nodded and moved out of the way, going over to one of the guards on another cot to tend to him. She sent him a wink before moving out of sight. Sidon straightened when you moved closer. An unbidden smile came to his face.

You smiled lightly back, and stuck your hand out. “Let’s do this before those potions hit my bladder. Give me your hand, Sidon.”

                His stomach fluttered, but he still managed to quip out, “Well, I would prefer going to dinner first, but if you insist on marriage – ow!” The _slap_ of your hand to his arm rang out and a few Zoras looked over, but he was happy to see your lips quirk up.

                “I wish it was your mouth frozen shut instead of your hand.” The bite was absent from your words, the spark in your eyes fond. You sighed though, and maneuvered yourself in a way to have a better look around the shield his fingers were frozen on. Your hands grabbed his blackened one, and started slowly rubbing it.

                Sidon kept himself from leaning closer to your heat. To you. You smelled different – more earthy, more like the forest. There was still the electric zing of magic wafting from you, but with new undertones – mint? Lavender? Your hair was a mess too; wild tangles he hadn’t seen in it since he first met you, with leaves and dandelion fluffs spotting it throughout. His healthy hand picked out a fresh, green leaf from your rat’s-nest-for-hair. “Did you lose a fight with a tree on your way here?”

                “What?” You looked up from his hand to the leaf. “Oh? Oh!” Your fingers combed through your hair nervously for a moment, a wonderful blush appearing on your cheeks. Then you shook your head and laughed. “A verbal fight, maybe. The Koroks didn’t have anything besides sticks to brush my hair out with. They don’t deal with hair a lot.”

                “Hm.” He continued to pick things out of your hair for a moment. Then his tail flopped and his eyes widened. “Wait – verbal fight? And more than one Korok? What happened? I was just joking about fighting a tree, ______!”

You smiled again. “I know. Now shut up for two minutes, I need to concentrate.”

                “Oh _now_ you want to be a mysterious witch?”

                “I _will_ shut your mouth, Fishsticks, if you can’t keep it shut yourself.”

                In the middle of feeling the warmth of his nickname wash over him, his mind jumped to your lips, to you pressing them to his own to keep him silent. Blue rushed to his cheeks again, and his throat went dry. _Keep it together Sidon, come on!_ He _willed_ the blue to go away before you could see it. Great Hylia, he only _just_ realized his true feelings for you _tonight_ , and his thoughts were already jumping the bow!

                _Consider it,_ Titania whispered in his mind. Oh, he was. He wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it now. But he had to force himself _not_ to, if only out of respect for the dead and wounded. The thought of the numerous lives lost tonight levied the butterflies in his stomach to landing, and he grew somber.

                Fourteen guards lost in a mere half hour. Well-trained, smart Zoras who went up against unknown danger to protect this kingdom. Thirty or so more wounded from the magical onslaught. Even now, their groans reached his ears. His eyes stared past the hand that you held, the hand that was slowly regaining color and bleeding from broken skin. What would have happened if you hadn’t shown up? What _could_ have happened if you hadn’t been missing?

                “Where did you go, ______?”

                A moment passed. Your ears flicked in realizing that he had asked you something. A glance up came, then your focus went back to his hand. “Hm? Oh. I…” you blinked, then looked at him again, “You know? I don’t know. The Koroks and the Deku Tree wouldn’t let me leave the forest or climb any trees to get my bearings the entire time I was there.”

                A single pulse of magic went through his hand, and it convulsed by itself before calming. He grunted at it. “They held you captive then?” Another pulse.

                Your lips thinned. “They wouldn’t call it that, but I do.” Your finger rubbed at a black spot that was taking its time in vanishing. “Anytime I tried to leave, I would end up back in that same grove of the forest, as if I had walked in a circle even though I _know_ I walked straight.” A breath of air rushed out of your nose. “It was _maddening._ ”

                His fingers twitched. He was grateful to see it. “What did they want with you?”

                “The same thing that _anyone_ in my entire life has ever wanted: my magic.” Your lips curled at this, like you had tasted a cup of sour yak’s milk. Blue sparks of light appeared at the tips of your fingers. “The Deku even tried to tell me a made-up story about where I _really_ came from. Just…just trying to get me to trust him so that I would stay with him. I felt my magic feeding into him, though. I felt it… _moving_ around him. And I don’t like it.”

                _Deku._ It was a word that tickled at his memory, but was so vague that he supposed it to be some story he had heard in passing too many years ago. “Is this Deku…is this that ‘Grandfather’ that larger Korok mentioned when he took you?”

                “Hmph. Yes.” Then you sighed and shook your head. A final pulse raced up his arm, and he felt pain in his fingers, his nails, his skin. “Sidon, I promise to tell you everything that happened and everything ‘Grandfather’ told me, but I’d really…honestly like to _not_ talk about it for a minute, if that’s okay. There’s a _lot_ to go over, and I don’t think I can take enough Enduring Potions to explain it all in one night.”

                “I don’t think I’d like you to either,” he smiled. With his now-healed hand, he gently leaned the shield against the side of the cot and took it up to brush a strand of hair from your face, careful to not get any blood on you. “Ah, good as new! I can feel again!”

                And oh, the grin you gave him – it made him want to retry for that almost-kiss from a month earlier. What was it about your lips that drew him so? He wondered, as he saw emotion flicker across your eyes, if you were thinking the same.

                But a clattering from the entrance broke the moment – and reminded the prince that there were, in fact, other people around. His hand fell limp to his side as two guards – Gevant and Merua – trotted toward you. “Miss ______! The Captain has asked for your assistance in the cells.”

                You clicked your tongue. “I’m pretty sure Bazz knows how to close a cell door?”

                Merua shook her head. “In regards to the magic-wielder, ma’am.”

                “He thinks it best for you to decide her…cell occupations, seeing as you are the most experienced with these kinds of things.”

                A dark look crossed your features, then vanished as you took a deep breath. “I…okay. Yeah. I guess that makes sense…” You looked to Sidon. “Get that wrapped up – “ you pointed to his hand “ – and – “

                “Oh no, I’m coming with you.” He snatched a bit of gauze off a nearby stand and stood to follow you. “If you think I’m letting you out of my sight again, you’re wrong. Besides,” he smiled, and added in a more formal tone, “I have some questions for those sisters myself. I wish to be present any time either you or Bazz question them.”

                Your lips thinned. “I’m gonna say a hard _no_ on that. You’re staying here.”

                Gevant straightened at an order being given to his prince, indigent. Sidon waved a hand in his direction, and tilted his head toward you. “And why am I not allowed to come?”

                “You’ve already been exposed to magic tonight – magic that I have no idea if it has further, deeper affects than has already been shown. You need to be under constant watch for at least the next day to see if anything else happens.”

                “All the better for me to be by you, a witch, hm?”

                The exasperation in your look raised the corners of his mouth. “And for _another_ thing – we don’t know anything about these Gerudo women, besides that one happens to have deadly ice-fire powers. The other two could be hiding their own magic, and I do _not_ want the heir to the Zora throne to be near them while they are so unknown.” It seemed your own words hit you, as your hand went up to rub your forehead in sudden anxiety. You had to get down to those Gerudo, _quickly_. What were you thinking, not going with Bazz to ensure foul magics were not played? _And that Malika! Her magic is so unstable, what cell could possibly hold her?_

                 Sidon saw your panic. “______, I managed to survive that onslaught, and withhold one of the sisters while the other did nothing. I do not believe they will try to harm me, or anyone else for the time being.” When you looked at him, doubtful, he smiled. “How about a deal: I stay out of sight of the Gerudo, but I still get to come and ask my questions. You’ll be there, so you’ll at least be able to give a warning if anything is about to happen. Fair?”

                 No, not really. He’d still be within distance of them muttering any spells for him to hear, or another blast of magic that could debilitate him and the others. Even after all this time with you, you realized that he really didn’t understand much about magic. And that was your fault. _I’ll have to rectify that. All of this._ Not now, though. Right now, you knew how stubborn your prince would be. You also knew he outranked you, and wouldn’t be above pulling rank to attend this…’meeting.’ So, with a breath through your nose, you backed down. “Fine. But in addition to that, you only ask questions when _I_ say it’s okay. Some magic is sound based as well; I don’t want any more risks taken tonight. Got it?”

                 His sharp teeth glinted in triumph. He put out his now gauzed-up hand, and said, “Shake on it.”

                 Just for spite, you spit in your palm and slapped it to his _other_ hand, Sidon making a surprised sound of disgust. Oh, the smugness on your face spoke volumes, even though it hid the worry thinly. “Consider it shaken on, Fishsticks.” You let go, spun on your heel, and lead the way out with the baffled Gevant and Merua watching as their prince laughed and followed.

                 He caught up to you and used your cloak as a makeshift rag. “We’re going to have to civilize you again, aren’t we?”

                 “It’s _amazing_ what a month in the wild does to one’s manners. You should try it sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i am NEVER getting my nails done again - i cannot type for the life of me with them and it is DRIVING ME UP A WALL AFJIOAGJOIAJGIODJ
> 
> i'm not joking when i say that most of this chap was done back in january, then school kicked in and well here we ARE in the middle of March huh
> 
> on the bright side, i got a job that is actually in the daytime now (and relevant to one of my majors), so i'll be getting on a regular and good sleeping schedule now, which means ACTUAL TIME TO WRITE YYAAAAASSSSS
> 
> thanks for your patience guys, i really do appreciate all of you and how positive you are towards this story, even when we have long gaps inbetween updates lol fjda have THE best day ever!!!


End file.
